Ooman
by blacktalon117
Summary: Nova is a science experiment wishing it would all just come to an end. When scientists capture a full grown Yautja and put him in the cell next to hers, interests are raised. Maybe the warrior is just what Nova needs to make a break for freedom. Rated M. NOT FOR CHILDREN PEOPLE! Story now up for adoption, Have at people.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator...but, I do own Nova so back off._

Summary: Nova is a science experiment wishing it would all just come to an end. When the scientists capture a full grown Yautja and put him in the cell next to hers, interests are raised. Maybe the massive warrior is just what Nova needs to take back the freedom that was stolen from her.

Ooman

Nova lay on the stark white cell floor and wished she would die.

Three years they had kept her in here and that was three years too long.

She felt like her mind was slowly shutting down.

There was nothing for her to do, and there never would be.

The most exciting thing that had happened in three years was when the black-bug -monster-thing had been kept in the next cell. Whatever it was had hissed and scratched at the thick glass that divided them for days. There was no doubt in her mind that the _thing,_ had it gotten to her, would have eaten her, or done something equally as horrible. But the scientists must have run out of reasons for keeping it, because one day they gassed it's cell.

This was not the normal gas that they used to knock her out, as it was white, the gas that killed the _whatever_ was a dirty yellow. So after an entire night of _it _screaming in a high pitched wail, throwing up its green insides, and making one last go at breaking the glass to get to her.

It died.

Five men in hazmat suits dragged it out in the morning.

Maybe they would get rid of her like that.

But she knew they weren't finished with her just yet.

"How are you today Nova?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, she gave up showing emotion a long time ago.

When they first captured her, she had never stopped talking.

She would beg, plead, and scream. Asking for answers, asking to be let go. _'your special Nova we cant let you go', 'you need us to survive Nova and we need the information you give us'_ , were the answers she got if she was lucky, over and over the same words in a fake computerized voice. Her begging stopped when one night she had screamed for hours on end, making her throat raw and depriving herself of air. She remembered crawling over to the plain piece of foam they had placed on the floor to pass as a bed, _'I wish someone would hold me',_ she remembered muttering into the darkness, before she passed out.

After that night she never spoke a word, made her face blank. Even when the computerized voice would drone on, she would not answer it. She hardened herself, not wanting to give the asstards in white coats the satisfaction of her tears ever again.

"We need to do more tests Nova"

_'Oh, really what fun_'

When did a day go by when there were none?

Never, that's when. The tests weren't that bad,... actually they probably were horrific. She would be unconscious whenever they were conducted. The normal routine was to gas her, wait for her to fall under, then do whatever it was, and have her back god knows when. (She didn't know what time it was anymore, science experiments weren't aloud the courtesy of clocks.) All in time for her to wake up with a searing pain somewhere on her body with a nice new set of stitches.

The first time she woke up with stitches, she had freak out.

Nova would be the first to admit that. A full-blown panic attack had hit in which she clawed at herself, tearing the precise stitches wide open. She half expected there to be something electronic like wires or microchips fall out, but it was just blood and other things she did not want to think about that came out. She would have plunged a hand inside herself to keep digging if gas hadn't flooded her cell again.

She woke up in her cell chained to what she was pretty sure was an operating table, with a lot more stitches then before. _'That was bad Nova, we will release you when you have learned your lesson'_, the voice had explained in its deadpan tone.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by white gas pouring into her cell, _'And the day starts'_, she thought to herself, and just as she passed out an idea hit. A way to fight off the boredom, when she woke up she would start chewing her nails to help pass the time.

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true._

They did not like her idea.

Ok, maybe she had taken it too far.

But her nails were very long from not having been cut in a while. So she had never expected to chew them down until she had none and bleed everywhere without realizing. Perhaps if they would stop cutting her open and making her used to pain she would have felt _something,_ but no.

She didn't notice and now she lay staring at the roof with, her very own ski mask, her latest accessory locked to her head. Not that she would have been able to undo it with her hands all bound in gauze_. 'How very silence of the lambs'_, she thought to herself, wishing that she had taken a chunk out of the asstard doctors, instead of chewing her nails to earn this.

"That was bad Nova, why do you do silly things? We hope you have learned a lesson"

That was the tenth time they had played that today, she was counting. Which was much better then actually listening to the voice. There was one good thing that came from this fiasco, there was no surgery, no tests today, as she was recovering. Apparently she had lost a lot of blood chewing her nails, which did explain why she was feeling faint. But that also meant for the first time that she had a day all to herself, uninterrupted. Maybe they would have to give her real food, instead of the liquid they pumped into her vanes, or injected into her after operations. She was surprised she still had teeth, she never used them, but the asstards were probably onto that too, they probably had calcium given to her as well. Her nails were strong and her hair grew quickly, so she was most likely on some supplement.

"That was bad Nova, why do you do silly things? We hope you have learned a lesson"

Eleven.

So what to do with such freedom?

Well her cell was four by four meters, she could tell just by looking at it. She could tell a lot of things just by looking at them. Meaning the cell was 16meters squared (surface area) and, therefore 64 meters cubed, it would hold 64000 letters (of liquid). She often wished that liquid could be urine. Childish but true. The white tiles on the roof and floor were also one by one meter, which obviously meant there was 16 tiles on both top and bottom.

How precise the asstards were.

The air coming into the cell through the vents must have also been filtered. Because there was no sent that she could pick up on, they also had sound proofed the block of cells, not individually, because the glass in between the cells allowed sound to pass. Hence her sleepless night when disposing of the black bug thing. Nova guessed that the sound would have been muted to a normal person because of how thick that glass was, but she wasn't normal, that's why she was here.

She was too intelligent able to interpret distance, height, and mass, at a glance. How high she could jump when running at certain speeds, how much momentum she would need to clear and object based on height. How much energy she would need to achieve this. If she was in her peak physically, she actually believed she would have a better chance of cracking the glass that separated the cells, if she hit it at its weakest point, anywhere off center but not to close to any of the edges.

But she was not in a peak physical condition. She was a fucking walking cadaver for the asstards. A living human test subject that they had greater chance of not killing, as she seemed to have an easier time of healing compared to others. Hence her still being alive with all the holes they had put in her.

But she was far from healthy now.

She could feel it in her body and spirit. It had been gradual, but she was taking longer to heal lately. She was healing at what she guessed was a normal rate for a normal person. Newer incisions that were delivered ever so clinically were scarring much worse, more raised and pink, ugly and deforming on her body.

She was undernourished and it wasn't helping. Not that starvation was new to her when she was _living_ and not a science experiment in the _out-side world_ (it was even depressing thinking of it like that). She would eat a whole roast, an entire potato bake, and follow it up with a tub of ice cream, and still feel hungry. She assumed that her appetite must have been tied up with all the other _mutant_ things she was. Super smart, super strength, super healing, and super hungry.

And now she was super fucked, because she finally realized why there was no surgery today just because of some lost blood.

"That was bad Nova, why do you do silly things? We hope you have learned a lesson"

Twelve.

She was going to die.

Her body was failing.

And the asstards knew it.

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true._

Nova was feeling wonderful.

She was sleeping. Not a drugged sleep, but a natural, relaxed, fucking wonderful sleep.

In which she could hear a heart beating. Not her own, but another's.

Which was heavenly.

After hearing nothing but her own for so long, and wanting to make contact so bad.

Any contact.

What a wonderful dream.

She wanted to get closer, she was moving, and she was getting closer. Then she hit something.

A wall.

A glass wall to be correct judging by the clang her ski mask made on the surface. She was very much awake now, but she didn't open her eyes. Keeping her breathing normal she made herself more aware. She could hear two heart beats, one very close the other further away. Slowly she moved her head pressing her ear to the glass. She could now make out a raspy breathing coming from the other cell. Without telling her body to she soon found her self pressed tightly to the glass wall, and she could feel warmth.

She had to stop herself from moaning, even through thick glass the body heat of whoever or whatever it was, was divine. And it/who was leaning against the glass as well. It had to be for her to feel the warmth.

She steeled herself mentally for any possibility before opening her eyes. The only thing she was certain of was that it wasn't a black thing, to quiet.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

All she could see for several minutes was gold eyes looking down at her. Before she took in the rest of it. High forehead spiked around the edge of a massive skull. Thick black drainpipe looking hair, strange mouth, huge body, ten-foot, most likely a biped by the way it was sitting, leaning against the glass.

Was all she could see with her first inspection, but as it was sitting very still for her she could take in more.

Its hair was adorned with bands of silver, gold and bronze. Its skin was light brown with hints of green, speckled with black, and darker in certain parts of its body.

Reptilian looking skin.

Huge chest and shoulders, with very well developed muscle.

Huge muscles.

Most likely a male.

A symbol of some sort was carved into its head (scarred over) but, it was covered in scars actually, all in random places. Most likely accidents.

She still had more then it.

Its hands and feet were tipped in claws. Five fingers, four toes and dew claw (well it looked like a dew claw).

Naked except for a loincloth, Definitely a male, she could tell buy the bulge under it.

"_Very male"_

Shocked she realized she was staring and quickly diverted her eyes back to his face. The four talon-things it had for a mouth started to open, revealing an inner mouth.

"_Oh, there mandibles"_, she realized.

Not fazed by the revelation, she went back to its eyes. The same size as hers they looked back, not blinking. They were intelligent eyes, human eyes that she could connect with. Putting all the information together in her mind she made a not so informed guess, _ "Alien, defiantly an alien"_ .

Its mandibles suddenly stretched wide flashing its pink inner cheeks, its inner mouth opened displaying a set of sharp teeth. It roared, loud and long right at her.

Nova didn't even blink, it took energy to blink and she needed that to stay alive. She didn't even mind that it was roaring at her, it was another sound that she didn't make, making it wonderful. There was no way she was moving away from the warmth that it provided, if that was what it wanted. So she just locked eyes with it, keeping contact throughout the aggressive display.

Soon it stopped, closing its mouth it seemed to frown at her. Maybe she confused it. Blinking once it, no _he_ made a huffing sound. Inclined it head towards her, nodding, then swiftly turned its head away and leaned its head back. Pressing its strange hair against the divider. Dismissing her she assumed.

Whatever it was it seemed more human that the previous creature that was housed in the cell, this one had eyes to start with, and no tail. It also was not trying to break down the glass to eat her so that was a plus. Comforted beyond measure by its body heat she closed her eyes again, drifting off to sleep, and for some strange reason she couldn't help but feel she had passed a test.

What test?

She wasn't quite sure yet.

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true._

Special mentions: 

_switchitt:Thanks for the correcting, that's what I get for copy and pasting without spell checking. The help was appreciated._

_.eyeX: Thank you for being the first to add me to an author list thing. As corny as it sounds, I will always have a special place for you in my heart (lolz)._

_SesshiraRayu: No need for praying, all you have to do is ask and I shall deliver. lol_

_tain89: Thanks for the glowing review, hope you keep enjoying. _

'_Why would Oomans imprison one of their own?' _Ti'kon wondered. The child maker was far too young to be a bad blood.

He watched her closely as she slept pressed close to the glass. She was such a small female, but then again most Ooman females were, compared to Yautja females who towered over the males. They had to be big to rear sucklings properly. This female looked starved. Her bones showing through her skin, very pail skin even for an Ooman. Her hair was long too for a Ooman, but cut at all different lengths. But the most important thing he noted was her scars. Layer upon layer of scars, and that was just the flesh he could see. She had some sort of white robe on her body that seemed poorly secured, but her legs and arms showed and they were covered in lines of scares. Even Ti'kon, an Honored Warrior, had not earned as many scars in his long life.

But these were not battle scars like his, they were too precise, too measured, and he had a feeling the scientist Oomans had done this to her. He also had a feeling this was what they wanted to do to him and his nephew.

Getting up from his position of watching the child maker, he looked to the other cell beside her. K'on the young blood paced in his small cell, striped of weapons and armor like him. When this was over and they were free, K'on would feel his fury like no other. The young Yautja had disobeyed his orders staying in hunting grounds that the Oomans had identified. He had called to K'on ordering him back to the ship three times, before he had set out to retrieve the boy and teach him a lesson. If it was not his brother's son he would have left the 'pauk' head to his fate, but no, they had both been captured.

A soft sound reached his ears, and he looked down.

The female was shivering against the glass, mumbling words that were to faint for the translator in his skull to pick up.

He clicked his mandibles together regarding her. It was quite possible that this young child maker had done nothing to deserve this fate. Oomans as a race were dishonorable to their females, he had seen males commit acts so vile on their females that even he was compelled to action. They were not even his race, and he had lost count of how many humans he had stalked because he had seen them force a child maker. He killed them quickly, not even taking their skulls as a trophy. They were _Tarei hsan_ unworthy prey. Mere insects that he saw as his duty to dispose of. Once he had come across a male forcing a child Ooman, he was so discussed he tore the male off the child. Not bothering to cloak himself, he snapped the man's neck in front of the child. The child too young to comprehend what it had just seen managed to stutter out a 'thank-you' before grabbing its clothes and fleeing.

Such acts would be impossible to force on a Yautja female, any male who tried would quickly find himself with no genitals, and quite possibly his neck broken. His races child makers controlled every aspect of mating and it was an honor if a female picked you to serve her, one you did not refuse if you wanted to keep your genitals.

Siting down Ti'kon took up a post leaning against the divider again, not far from the shivering female so he could observe her. She was still muttering in her sleep. His translator picked up and deciphered two soft words making him frown. _'Hold me'_

The child maker was barely out of her youth, how long had she been here? And how much of her spirit had been taken form her?

Not all of it.

He recalled the look in her eyes as she took his measure, she was still aware of her surroundings, but in much pain.

Her dark brown eyes had been blood shot.

He was taken from his musings as the Ooman moved, in jerky spasms along the glass until she reached where he sat. When her stomach was pressed to where his back sat she suddenly stopped, and made a contented sound, slightly muffled through her strange mask. He watched fascinated as she pressed herself closer to glass almost nuzzling it in her sleep. He imagined that if there were no glass the Ooman would have wrapped herself around him by now, but just to be sure. Ti'kon moved away from her, moving down the wall to where her feet were. In a few minutes she was shivering again, and moving to where he now sat.

She craved his heat.

The revelation surprised him more then it should have, who knew how long this creature had been kept in isolation.

He almost jumped when a hissing noise started, but his warrior reflexes kept him still, unlike K'on who jumped, his head swiveling round searching for the source. He had his answer when the females cell started to fill with gas.

What was happening?

Ti'kon watched as the female pressed so tightly against the glass, suddenly fell away limp.

Was she dead?

Rage filled the elder Yautja, how dare they kill a female so dishonorably. Never giving her a chance to fight back.

He paced his cell, mandibles flaring, not holding back a roar when the injustice of the situation hit him.

"Dishonorable, cowardly, Bad bloods!", he snarled, "Killing a harmless child maker!"

Gas continued to flood the tiny Ooman's cell, only fueling his anger more.

"Calm yourself Uncle", K'on's voice reached him, "She is alive her heart still beats, they are only sending her to sleep"

He stopped pacing listening hard, the young blood was right her heart still beat, but at a very slow pace. Vents in the roof of the cell suddenly opened and all the gas was funneled out. Now that her cell was free of the gas Ti'kon felt himself relax, but it didn't last when the door opened.

Two males and one female wearing the same color as the cells entered pushing a metal table. The males bent picking the lip body off the floor. They placed her on the table, striping the flimsy robe from her body. Ti'kon growled not liking the treatment on the unaware creature, even if it was an Ooman.

The female scientist flipped out a notebook, looking to the males.

"Pulse?", she asked.

One of the males placed his hands around her neck.

"Faint and erratic", he replied.

"Other life signs?"

"Breathing shallow", the other male replied holding an instrument Ti'kon didn't recognize to her chest.

"No fluid on the lungs, her body seems to have fought off the virus we gave her. Her temp is normal, meaning that her immune system is still in operation even if her advanced healing is no longer present"

"Her pupils aren't responding", the other male was shining a light into her eyes, that he pried open, "nothing new there"

The female continued to write things in her notebook.

"The last incision we made still hasn't healed"

One of the males prodded a row of stitches that her gown had been covering, seeming not to care when it started to bleed.

"And even though her fingers have scabbed over from her biting the wounds don't seem to be closing"

The female nodded at this.

"So the verdict?", she asked.

"She's not going to survive the operation", one male said.

"She's surprised us in the past, I think she'll pull through", the other said.

The female shook her head, "I agree with Dr Sullivin. This surgery will be extensive, the incision large. She most likely won't survive"

The male who was not Sullivin shrugged, "Little mater if she survives or not. The years of research she's given us have been more then profitable"

"Agreed", the female nodded, "Let's get her to prep."

Ti'kon watched as the Oomans wheeled the unconscious female out. He looked at all of their faces, memorizing them.

He was going to kill them all.

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. And does anyone know who__ owns Predator?_

Special mentions: 

_Dyanasty: welcome to my web, you'll find it hard to leave now._

_8Yume: I see that you have added me to all your alerts and other such lists...I love you too._

_Shadowdog85: Spiders come and lay eggs in her ears...shit, now I have to find a new plot 'cause I told you._

_Ginstar3: I agree Asstards is the best word ever. I also see that you have added me all your fav. lists...perhaps we should date(lolz I'm so funny and u know it)._

_Quills in blood red ink: nice pen name, your street credit has gone up by a thousand in my book._

_EyeX: I did a crazy amount of research before I typed this story. I hope that it will show as the story goes on. But I also have to warn you, I have used my artistic licence a bit when it comes to the Yautja. And if you love my story I also have to love you, that's just how it works._

* * *

Pain.

It was all Nova could feel as she came awake slowly.

Burning sharp, it clawed through her making her return to consciousness slow and halting. She couldn't open her eyes they were too heavy.

She panted as waves of pain hit.

She wanted to fall asleep again, and leave this agony for later, but she had to know what they had done to her this time.

With the strength she had left Nova forced her eyes to open. For the first few seconds all she could do was stare at the roof of her cell, the sound of her harsh panting ringing in her sensitive ears. Bracing herself she lifted her head slowly, clenching her teeth to ward off the strain that the simple action caused. The breath she had left her in a rush when she finally gazed down the length of her body.

Blood.

She was bleeding.

The red stain spreading through her white robe, as she watched with disbelieving eyes.

The funny thing was that now she could see it she could also feel it pooling around her hips.

"Wh-what did they do to me?"

The words barely left her lips, brokenly whispered, she didn't even realize she had spoken. Her panting was sharp now, ragged, her body shook with every exhale. In fact her whole body was shaking. Overloaded with pain, Nova dimly registered that her body was going into shock, but that didn't stop her from reaching down to lift up her gown. She had to see what they had done to her body with her own eyes. With a shaking hand she lifted the blood soaked garment inch by inch and when she saw the extent of what had been done to her she wished she hadn't.

In half, her body had been cleaved in half, a row of neat stitches was all that was holding her skin together, just above her hips, she didn't have to see all of it to know the stitches extended to her back and sides, a perfect circle.

A perfect fucking circle that meant her body had been separated, cut through the width.

_'Oh, Jesus Christ. Did they sever my spine?_'

The thought was erratic, and panicked as it filtered into her brain.

She was crying now, tears running quietly down her face, her body shaking and she couldn't stop any of it. When the first sob clawed its way out of her throat, she was in too much pain to stop it.

Too much pain.

She had wanted to die, but not like this.

Not with this torture.

She had wanted to go quietly in her drugged sleep, not with panicked noises watching blood leak from her middle.

A sound suddenly broke through the erratic noises of her sobs, a deep rumble. Forgetting the agony in a split second of surprise, Nova turned her head searching for the sudden foreign sound.

It was the alien.

He sat crouched at the divider facing her, his hands on the glass for balance and the noise was coming from him.

The deep base rumble.

Another rumble started up and Nova turned her head to see a smaller version of the alien standing, facing her, making the same noise.

What were they doing?

They were...purring at her, no _to_ her.

Nova let her head fall back as her eyes searched out the larger alien, the one who's warmth she had stolen earlier that day. His yellow eyes locked with hers, and she had the feeling that he knew what was being done to her was wrong, and he liked it even less then she did.

She wasn't quite sure how she managed it, but she found herself egging towards the divider. Leaving a trail or red in her wake, she crawled to him.

When she collapsed against the glass facing him, his purring kicked up a notch.

Filling her head with wonderful vibrations. It calmed her in a way she never thought possible. Her pain forgotten, but most certainly still there. She reached out resting her hand on the glass over his. If it was at all possible the purring grew louder, as she studied the differences in their hands. His taloned palm dwarfed hers, she knew that this creature should frighten her, put her on edge, but all she could feel when she returned her eyes to his, seeing the intelligences behind them,...was safe.

"Do you know that I'm dying?", she whispered to him.

The purring faltered for a second, his yellow eyes seemed to harden, boring into her brown ones with more intensity then she could comprehend at the moment.

_'He knows_'

She didn't know how he knew her words but he did and he was communicating with her as best he could in his own way. The purring resumed at its loud octave again, making her smile in spite of the pain.

Smile.

Nova hadn't done that in years.

"I could give my heart to you Big guy. Loving you would be easy"

The words were out before she even realized what she was saying. When they did register in her brain, she had to remind herself to breath, as she searched his alien face for a reaction.

He blinked several times, his head tilting to the side regarding her with what she realized was a frown.

Had she confused him? Maybe he didn't understand her words after all. His purring softened, but didn't stop. She took that as a good sign.

"I hope they don't hurt you as much as they hurt me", she whispered, surprising herself with the conviction in her tone.

"I wish I was strong, so I could protect us both. I used to be strong you know, I wasn't always this pathetic...weak", she whispered.

His purring grew loud again, his wide forehead smoothing, not frowning anymore.

"I hope you can understand me," she sighed, "and I'm not going crazy, seeing too much in your face, in your expressions, in your eyes. You have a very interesting mouth by the way"

when she said that the aliens, bottom mandibles flared while the top two drew in. if she didn't know any better she would say he was smiling. The thought made her smile.

With a start Nova realized that she wasn't in as much pain any more. Surprised she glanced down, she had finally stoped bleeding.

"Maybe I will live for a little bit longer after all"

The aliens purring picked up an octave. Whether that was meant to reassure her or confirm her statement she didn't know, but the comfort the noise gave Nova was worth more then her weight in gold.

The comfort she was feeling, however, was short lived as yellow gas started to fill the aliens cell.

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. And does anyone know who__owns Predator?_

Special mentions: 

_wicked falcon: You missed my typos, that's amazing, 'cause I read my work five times over and I still find the little bastards...just sitting there...insulting my intelligence. Anyway thanks for the review. ps. Cool pen name. _

_8yume: I have nothing funny or ass-holey to say about your review...this has never happened to me before._

_ SesshiraRayu: 'hold on a tick', (noise of people talking in background)'Umm,guys...SesshiraRayu says we cant kill the aliens...I know, who does she/he think they are? But just to be on the safe side...' _

_Tain89: Yes, my characters are really good people/predators/voices in my head when you get to know them. Dude, did you review twice really close together? 'Cause that's cool. Kinda like double dipping, only I win._

_ Ginstar3: Umm,...I'm your **new **fav. Author. There are **others**?...I'm sorry but the date is so off.................... I'm sorry baby you know I love you... pick me up at 8._

_ DasGrauen: Sugar and cream? Yes, I do believe I would love sugar and cream...make sure you post it to the right address. _

_ Shadowdog85: I didn't leave you hanging anywhere. Look, I remember where I put things, and I haven't hung any Shadowdog85 lately...I may have snorted it once though._

* * *

"NO!"

Nova was on her feet in seconds. Ignoring the pain that tore through her. They had captured two aliens, and you only needed one for experiments, the younger one.

The one that they believed would last the longest.

Why had she not thought of this before?

"YOU CANT TAKE HIM!", she screamed.

The alien had jumped to his feet as soon as the gas stared, his head swiveling around, making his strange hair fan out, searching his cell for something that Nova knew wasn't there, a way out.

And still the gas kept coming.

"FUCKING STOP IT!"

She was banging on the glass now, calling upon all the strength she had, trying to break the divider between them.

"Calm down Nova it will be over soon"

It was that fucking computers voice again.

"THE FUCK IT WILL BITCH!", she screamed.

She was throwing her body against the divider now, ignoring the blood running down her legs, as she tore her stitches.

A scraping noise suddenly reached her ears, and her eyes snapped up to meet the aliens. Their eyes locked as gas continued to fill his cell, and at that moment it registered on both their faces what that noise was.

Nova had managed to move the divider just that little bit.

The aliens massive ten foot something body now joined in her efforts to bring the wall down. He smashed himself against the glass at the opposite end to her, as if he instinctively knew the counter weight would help bring it down. His mandibles flaring, he roared like a beast with every push of his massive body. The other alien was roaring as well, she could hear his fists pounding on his own divider.

"Calm down Nova it will be over soon"

"FUCK OFF BITCH. HE'S MINE, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU KILL HIM TOO"

The divider was creaking more, as both she and the creature threw themselves at it. It gave a sudden lurch and Nova had never seen anything as beautiful as the cracks that started to form in the wall. Spider webbing out they only seemed to grow. She found herself screaming along with the alien. A war cry that rivaled his own.

The wall came down.

Glass shattered as she fell forward, the resistance gone.

Yellow gas surrounded her, but when she tried to move she couldn't.

The pain that was being held back by adrenaline hit her in full force, making her cry out.

But the yellow gas was clearing, being replaced with white.

It was unnecessary really, as Nova's head was already fuzzy with blood loss. Stitches torn she could feel her blood flowing again. The white gas was getting thicker, her thoughts fading, when she felt two large hands fall on her. Her body jumped instinctively after so long without touch.

Before she lost all consciousness, she felt the hands that grabbed her pull her close to something warm.

A hard body, a body made of muscle.

_'If I'm dyeing then this is definitely how I want to go'_

Nova though dimly, as the arms of the alien tightened around her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. And does anyone know who __owns Predator?_

Special mentions: 

I swear to God I'm gonna turn all my reviews against me with my smart-assyness and then I'll be screwed.

_Tain89 :I will never be bothered by your reviews, in fact send two per chapter if the feeling strikes you. Go on, bust loose. And I will always reply to the people who make to effort to review, because I know how hard it can be to take that step. I am so lazy that authors I really like don't know that I want to make love to their stories. But seriously, comments I get in reviews can make my day._

_8yume: I know it's short, 'cause I wrote it. I was trying to freeze the dramatic moment in time and piss off all of my followers by leaving a cliff hanger. I'm a pain in the ass like that._

_Gin Kitsune Kijo Ansatsusha: hey, a new reviewer, and you beg. I like that, so I shall deliver._

_Ginstar3: yeah, well I like it when you last longer as well. Honestly you have no stamina. And where were you last night at 8? humm, you were with **them** weren't you, the** other** authors. (you would be surprised how long I could keep this joke going ps. I could have said really naughty things about your review, but I restrained myself)_

_wicked falcon: I do like to enthral people, and I may be addicted to writing cliff hangers, I'm just evil like that. And if I leave you tingling with anticipation, well, that's just my awesome skills in _ _bed- I mean writing. Definitely witting, I mean, its not like your awesome pen name turns me on or anything...no, that's just crazy._

_SesshiraRayu :I congratulate you on writing a review that I couldn't say anything smart-arsey about. Good job._

_

* * *

  
_

_'HE'S MINE, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU KILL HIM TOO'_

It was proving hard to forget those words, and Ti'kon wasn't sure if he wanted to.

She had yelled them like a war cry.

Yautja females claimed males in such ways. The words, _'You will be mine', 'I have chosen you', 'serve me male', 'come to me male'_, and sometimes simply _'mine'_, had all been uttered to him. He was an Honored Warrior with many trophies. He was on the council of elders, his_ Awu'asa_, full body armour, was gold as a symbol of his status. Females came to him when they were in heat knowing that any sucklings that were sired would be strong and healthy.

But the females claim on him would only last for a night, as was normal among Yautja... unless a couple claimed that they were life-mates.

Life-mates were uncommon, as it was believed that variety was needed in the gene-pool to make the Yautja stronger as a race. However, most of the elders that made up the council were life-mated as they had already done their duty and sired many young. They had proven themselves in battle countless times, and deserved the right to pick one female to be theirs for the remaining years. Life-mates were also common in Honored warriors that were not on the council. Although, if a blooded warrior decided to claim a life-mate it would be met with much confusion, as newly blooded warriors were simply too...hormonal to settle for one when they could have many.

Not that any would dare to dispute a life-mate claim.

Such a bond was sacred.

"She has claimed you Uncle"

The young blood spoke up from his corner of the cell. He was surprised K'on had spoken as he seemed too absorbed in his current activity. Glaring at the Oomans who were the in the process of fixing the wall that he and the _very_ small female had brought down.

When he and K'on had awoken from their drudged sleep, they were surprised to find themselves in the same cell...with the child maker.

"Do you feel claimed Uncle?"

K'on turned from his glaring, to observe him with the female.

Thinking on the question, Ti'kon couldn't help looking down at the small creature he had in his lap. He had awoken hours ago, to find the small bundle pressed against his back.

He had moved away, but even in her sleep she followed him, wrapping herself around him when she got close enough.

Why did she follow his heat and not K'on's?

When she had molded herself to his side for the fifth time and he noticed K'on trying to hide his grin, Ti'kon decided it was best to give up, and lifted the small body into his hold.

And that's where she was currently.

Her slight weight was nothing to him, as she rested her head on his chest, over his heart. One small hand also lay on his chest, while the other curled around is arm. Her legs were drawn up, resting against his side. He had been relieved when he noted that the Oomans had bound the child makers middle. The extensive wound should have _always_ been bound, and not left out in the open... for her to see.

He had not forgotten the small female's reaction when she discovered the wound.

He purposefully placed one hand on the small of her back in his hold. Hoping it would take some of the strain off her stitches.

Every now and then the female would make a soft sound, just audible to him, and nuzzle her face into his chest.

"Yes, I believe I do"

He finally answered his nephew.

K'on grunted, and returned to glaring at the working Oomans.

"It's unnatural, she will never compare to a Yautja female. Even with all of those scars... I can just Imagine how they would look on a _real_ female"

K'on shuddered, and Ti'kon had no doubt that that the young blood was imagining it. The anger he felt at the careless comment hit him unexpectedly.

"And you would know what a Yautja female feels like,_young blood?"_

Ti'kon regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. It would take many more years of hunting and collecting trophies before a female would even think to approach K'on. And he had just reminded the hormonally driven young of this depressing fact.

K'ons eyes and head dropped in shame and submission.

"She may be Ooman but there is a strength to her. You saw this when she helped break the wall"

K'on nodded, but remained silent, staring at the floor.

"You heard her when she said she was once strong. I think the Oomans hold her here because of it. And yet she still shows strength above her own pain to _save_ me"

Ti'kon wasn't sure how he felt about that. A female had never sacrificed herself in such a way for him before.

"Besides if you find her so _unnatural_,", K'on flinched as his uncle growled the word , "then why did you purr to her when she was distressed?"

It was common for male Yautja to purr to females. It was a base instinct, and a survival tool. Yautja females tended to get violent when distressed, and carried away when mating.

A male learns at a young age that if in doubt... purr.

A males purr calmed a female when she no longer heard words.

If a female slashed at you with her talons during mating, simply purring would stop her instinctive fighting. If a female was injured when among a group of males, often they would all start purring in an automatic group effort to calm her.

"I am stupid Uncle, not blind. Even a _Young blood_ like me knows an injustice when I see one", he huffed.

So, K'on was sulking now.

Ti'kon growled once in warning. The young one may have a hurt pride, but that was not an excuse to be disrespecting his elder. K'on flinched, nodding once acknowledging the warning.

In the silence that followed Ti'kon found himself inspecting the females hair.

With his free hand, he wove it between his talons.

_'Pyode'_, he thought _soft_.

It was very soft, and fine, _very fine_ compared to his. It wrapped around his taloned hand like it was liquid.

Soft and light.

He wondered if the touching of hair had the same effect on Oomans as it did his kind. He didn't think so. When no reaction came from her, even in sleep, it confirmed his thoughts. He continued his exploration of the strands, figuring it was not sexual at all for her kind.

"What did she mean uncle", K'on spoke, drawing his attention from the female, "when she said that she could give you her heart? What use would you have with that organ?"

"I do not know"

And he didn't.

Most of what the child maker had said made sense, but not that, and her talk of _'loving him'. _When he got back to the Clan ship he would ask his clan's scribe if he knew anything of the Ooman word.

"I remember reading that ancient Oomans used to offer their hearts as sacrifice to the Gods and that they believed Yautja to be Gods. Maybe she meant something like that, a gift to honour you"

K'on was technically right, but Ti'kon didn't think the Ooman meant it like that, her tone when she had said it was...strange.

"Perhaps", Ti'kon answered.

A young blood thinking about anything in depth had to be encouraged, as Ti'kon didn't think it occurred often. He returned his focus to the female, and continued petting her strange hair, it truly did fascinate him.

K'on watched him wearily, and he knew that his care for the creature surprised the young blood as much as it did him.

"We are taking her with us when we escape, aren't we?"

The question should have given him pause.

At the very least he should _consider_ it before answering.

"Yes"

And Ti'kon meant it.

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. And does anyone know who__owns Predator?_

Special mentions: 

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter I would go through and respond normally to you all, but I have been sick and I'm too tired to tired today so you are all gonna have to just love the next chapter I'm posting and be happy I'm up dating so soon. Also due to my declining health, chapters may take a bit longer to be posted. Be assured I will be back sassing you all as soon as I can._

_

* * *

  
_

Nova was wrong.

Waking up to a new heartbeat had not been heaven.

This was heaven.

She had been awake for some time now, but kept her heart rate and breathing normal, figuring that if she pretended to be asleep he would have no reason to stop holding her.

No reason to stop touching her hair.

His heartbeat thundered just bellow her ear, strong, loud, healthy, and she liked it.

He was also warm, very warm. Every now and then she let her hand twitch, playing it off as an unconscious movement. In reality she was feeling his skin.

Not slimy, not scaly, but smooth and hard. Very hard, the creatures hide must be thick. Although the skin was smooth on his chest, Nova knew it would be a very different story when it came to his giant forehead, with it's spikes and ridges.

He may have been an alien, but that didn't stop her from rubbing her face into him, taking in his scent, storing it in her memory for future reference.

Nova was surprised with how gentle the Big guy was being with her, supporting her back, almost like he knew the stitches pained her less when he did this.

She had been so focused on him that she hadn't noticed the other heartbeat in the cell until the alien had spoken.

If you could call it speaking.

It was kind of like listening to animal planet, only it was all the animals talking at once. There were growls, rumbles, clicks that sounded suspiciously like a dolphin, grunts, and noises that were just, well...alien.

She thought the language to be strange, until Big guy started using it.

It was entirely different hearing it come from him.

For starters it was deeper, rumblier, it resonated in his chest like drum, and the more she listened, the more she could hear a structure to it.

Sentences seemed to end and start with a clicking.

Was it their mandibles making that noise?

Big guy also seemed to growl more then the other one.

He had been playing with her hair for a while now, she wondered what he found so interesting about it.

Nova realised she was probably being childish, pretending to be asleep.

Would he drop her if he thought she was awake?

There was only one way to find out.

She opened her eyes.

She didn't know what to expect, but him staring down at her had not been it.

His hand froze in her hair, and Nova braced herself for the worst, but he just kept staring at her, while she stared back.

_'Say something!'_ ,her mind screamed.

"I'm Nova"

_'Well aren't we just a fountain of knowledge'_

She had never felt quite this stupid before, but Big guy was doing something. Making a harsh scraping noise.

Was he clearing his throat?

"Mo'va"

All she could do was blink up at him. He had said her name...well tried to. But the more important thing was that he understood her.

"Do you have a name?"

He inclined his head to her, tilting his huge forehead. A series of clicks left his mouth before she could distinguish a word among them.

"Ti'kon"

"Ty-Kon", she repeated awkwardly.

When he nodded at her, she assumed she had got enough of it right.

"Do you mind if I call you Big guy? It's a lot easier for me to say, not having the same mouth as you and all"

His chest started to vibrate, as a series of clicks came from him, his mandibles clacking together.

He was laughing.

She took that as a yes.

"What are you?"

It left her mouth before she could stop the rushed words. He stopped laughing and looked down at her blinking. Nova had a feeling she surprised him. His hand that was once in her hair now moved to her chest. He spread his finger out wide.

"Ooman", he said.

Then moved his palm until it was over his own chest.

"Yautja"

"I am human, and you are...Yautja", she clarified.

_'Damn that's hard to say'_

Ti'kon nodded once and cleared his throat again. She had a feeling he did that every time he attempted a human word, well, an English word if you wanted to get technical.

"Oomans k'all ah Yautja ah Pred-ator"

_'Humans call Yautja Predators', _she mentally corrected him.

She had to keep herself from smiling. He would say 'a' in a huff, like he was throwing the word from his throat.

This time Nova nodded showing she understood.

"Ti'kon k'all Mo'va Dahdtoudi?"

_'Ti'kon call Nova...what?"_

"Umm, sure Big guy, but don't expect me to be able to say that"

He nodded at her. She had a feeling his nod was one of authority. That now she had Ok'ed whatever he'd said, it was official. They both fell silent, and Nova took the time to inspect him properly now that he was so close. His mouth, hair, and hands drew her attention the most, all so very different from a humans.

Before she could stop herself, she wraped a hand around one of his drawing it closer to her face.

She felt him stiffen.

"Is it ok to touch you?", she asked.

He regarded her for a few seconds, looking into her eyes. She had a feeling he was searching for ill intent, before he inclined his head to her, and seemed to relax.

She ran her fingers over his hand. The texture was fascinating, just as hard as his chest. His Talons were massive and she played close attention to them. Wraping her fingers around them, testing the pointed tips with her palm.

They were blunt, but she had a feeling that if he put strength behind a blow they could tear flesh easily. She manually moved the digits to see where they bent. He seemed to catch on to what she was observing and flexed his hand for her. Her inspection of his hand complete she drew her attention to his face. A simple hand motion from her had him leaning forward so she could reach her target. His tusks were first, she tested the points, unlike his talons they were sharp. She tested all four, before she moved them aside, again he obliged her and spread his mandibles. Her fingers went straight to his inner mouth to tap on his teeth.

"You have sharp teeth", she declared, before she moved to touch the inside of his cheek, where the skin joined his mandibles.

When she touched the pink flesh, Ti'kon jumped, and closed his mouth in reflex, his tusks clanging together. Nova was glad she had quick reflexes, a tusk through her hand would not have been enjoyable. She thought she had done something wrong, until she saw the look on his face, and all she could see there was confusion.

"Bit sensitive there? Or is it just a place you never thought I'd touch?"

He blinked and nodded at her twice. Nova took that as a yes to both.

"Sorry, I guess.", she motioned to him again, "Come back down I haven't finished exploring your big head"

He huffed at her, and she got the feeling that he didn't like being ordered around.

Either that or he didn't like the size of his head being mentioned.

"Please", she amended, "I want to get a good look at that symbol you've carved into it"

Nova must have said something right, because his head quickly descended. He tilted it forward, eagerly displaying the scar. It was almost like he was...proud of it, like he was showing it off to her. Then again, she could be reading too much into the action.

Whatever his reasons for the swift display, Nova reached for him again. Now the skin was very different here. Rough and raised, the texture only got more coarse when she reached the line where his hair started, where his skull faned out into points.

She only spared the blunt tips a moments notice, before she went back to his symbol. It looked like a stylised 'T', that curved slightly. When she ran a finger over it tracing the scar, a purr burst from Big guy's chest.

The sound didn't last for long, and he made choking noise before cutting the purr off completely.

_'Oooo...K', _Nova though, and quickly moved onto something more interesting.

His hair.

She warped her hand around one of the thick strands and tugged it forward to see it better.

Everything happened at once.

Ti'kon's mandibles flared, as his whole body jumped. The taloned hand that was supporting her back suddenly clenched _hard_, and then disappeared, dropping her.

Nova screamed, the sudden pain from her stitches surprising her and making her let go of the black appendage.

Noise erupted from the corner of the cell. Nova still in pain looked over.

The smaller aliens mandibles clashed together while great huffs of sound broke from him.

One of his arms wraped around his middle, as the the other gestured towards them.

He was laughing, and if Nova had to guess _hysterically so_.

He was laughing hysterically _at them._

Ti'kon let loose a roar, making her jump, jarring her stitches again.

The laughing stoped immediately, and Nova watched confused as the once laughing alien hung his head.

She looked to Ti'kon for an answer to this behaviour.

The Big guy was glaring at the other Yautja. His forehead drawn forward, while he splayed his mandibles.

_'This is his serious face', _she thought.

That was when Nova realized Ti'kon must have given the Small guy an epic telling off.

Ti'kon turned back to her and he seemed to pause. Nova saw his eyes widen, and quickly followed his gaze.

He was staring at her middle, and she knew why.

Blood was starting to leak through her bandage.

His large hand was back again. Supporting her weight and lifting her into a comfortable position. He lent towards her and Nova froze in shock when he started weaving his mandibles through her hair while he purred.

If Nova was in any pain she quickly forgot it, as he rumbled to her, sifting though her tresses.

It felt surprisingly good having his tusks gently scrape at her scalp.

She smiled, figuring out what all this grooming was about.

"I accept your apology Big guy, but I have a feeling you dropping me was mainly my fault"

Ti'kon stopped his ministrations and lent back. Taking up his original position of staring down at her while his purring continued.

"I didn't hurt you did I?", she asked motioning to his hair, "I don't pull on it or anything?"

Huffing started up at the other end of the cell again, and Ti'kon's eyes didn't even leave hers as he growled low in his throat.

The huffing stoped, making Nova smile.

The Big guy had Smaller guy on a tight leash.

"Mo", Ti'kon said.

Nova guessed that meant _'no'_ as he pronounced her name _'Mo'va'._

"So, is your hair just...sensitive then?"

Huffing from the corner again, quickly followed by a growl from Ti'kon.

"You know what, don't answer that. I think I'll just keep my hands to myself now"

To demonstrate Nova clasped her hands together.

But she wasn't sure if she could keep her hands to herself. She hadn't touched much of anything in her years here and now that she did have something to touch...how _could_ she keep her hands from wondering.

She didn't want to.

Her internal battle was broken, when a large hand pulled hers apart and placed one on a hard muscled chest. Apparently Ti'kon didn't want her to keep her hands to herself either.

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. And does anyone know who__owns Predator?_

Special mentions: 

_Ashten Knight: welcome aboard the SS. My Brain Vomit. You are welcome to stay as long as you want, but don't steal the towels when you leave. On a more sober note. I know about sickness as well, seems to run in the family. Any who, if your bed ridden try thinking of me while your there. Me and beds just got together. Get well soon. _

_ Wicked falcon: I often keep people guessing, that way they never get board with me. And honestly who would? I am pretty amazing. Ps. Your name still makes me tingle._

_ Ginstar3: Soup? Oh Baby I love you too. Just make sure it's alphabet soup, I like to read my food. Keeps me busy._

_ SesshiraRayu: What? No, I think your more awesome._

_ Shadowdog85: You loved the chapter, well I love you. And I honestly think I will never be well in the head, but your concern is touching._

* * *

Two days.

Nova had spent two days with Ti'kon and K'on while the asstards fixed the wall.

Well, it felt like two days. She couldn't be sure, her sense of time was warped after being here so long.

Two absolutely freaken wonderful days, that she had spent the majority of her time cuddled up to several pounds of male Extra Terrestrial.

_'__**My**__ big Extra Terrestrial'_, Nova though possessively.

She realized that she may be crossing several lines of intergalactic Taboo when it came to the Big guy. But she just couldn't bring herself to care.

When they were together he didn't seem to mind terribly that a part of her body had to always be touching a part of his.

He had been stiff at first when she would spontaneously grab his hand, touch his chest, lean against his side, hell she had even grabbed one of his clawed feet so she could inspect it once, much to the amusement of the smaller alien K'on.

K'on was another kettle of fish altogether for Nova.

He had growled his name to her after Ti'kon had painfully jabbed him in the ribs for ignoring her question. He would often glare at her for crawling into Ti'kon's lap and making herself at home there. She knew he didn't approve of her fondness for Big guy, but she really couldn't give a shit.

K'on hadn't been in solitary confinement for years.

There was no way he could understand the comfort another's presence gave her after so long. How breathing in Ti'kon's scent and listening to his heart beating made her feel awake and alive again...stronger.

The two days of cuddling had done wonders for her torn body, well, that and the lack of surgery.

She had a feeling the asstards didn't want to aggravate the Yautja by taking her to operate when they were both in the same cell, (too much muscle then was safe to upset). The message '_We are very disappointed with your actions Nova' _had played while she had been in the cell with the aliens, _'Do not take this as positive reinforcement'_. The voice never said specifically what she wasn't supposed to think of as positive reinforcement. The fact that there was no surgery, or that they let her spend time with Big guy.

Nova refused to admit that she had gotten teary when she woke up this morning to find they were separated again. And even though she had hidden her face until the annoying leaking from her eyes had stoped, the purring that came from the next cell let her know her struggle was noticed by the Big guy.

Nova paced in her cell, trying to keep her agitation at being denied the warmth that Ti'kon provided at bay. Trying not to miss the feel of his strange skin, or the resonating sound of his heart beating.

She occasionally glanced over to check on him as he lent against the divider. Ti'kon looked as arrogant as any human male would when he noticed her longing stares. Puffing out his chest to make it even more massive.

She grined at him, trying to ignore the twinge of the _something_ she felt at his antics.

She shouldn't feel anything for him he wasn't human.

But, it wasn't Yautja's experimenting on her, killing her piece by piece.

It wasn't a human that had held her tight and purred to her when she had woken up the other night from a nightmare.

_'I may be having a slight crush here'_, she thought ruefully, sweeping her eyes over his powerful body.

_'The lot of good it'll do me'_

She may be slightly insane to have such feelings for an alien, but she was not blind. Nova had been attractive, once upon a time, before she had been kidnaped, but now...

She was a mess.

She looked like Sally from_ A Nightmare Before Christmas_, if Sally had black hair and a shit load more scars. The last time she had been brave enough to take stock of her physical appearance, she remember thinking _'Wow, I'm a roadmap'_ as she gazed down at the layers of scare tissue, _'I'll be beating the men off with sticks. Guys dig the Frankenstein's monster look'._

Sighing, she pulled herself from the suicidal thoughts, feeling Ti'kon's gaze snap to her because she had made a sound.

He was attentive like that.

She hoped the asstards didn't get any sick ideas over her and Big guys interactions. She wouldn't put it past their twisted minds to force them into something. She had a sinking feeling that the only reason they hadn't killed him like they originally planed, was so they could observe Ti'kon's interactions with her.

Looking at him again, Nova felt her breath catch, Ti'kon was huge, which probably meant other things were equally as huge. If the asstards did force them into something, she had no doubt in her mind that it would be like having sex with a nuclear missile.

She would have to strap herself in and prepare for a massive fallout, and hope that she didn't catch fire or explode in the process.

"We know you can understand us Predators. We expect all questions to be answered"

Rage hit Nova hard as the electronic voice played, threatening_ her_ Yautja. It was one thing for the asstards to give her threats, she was used to it, but she wasn't going to let them hurt the Big guy. She wasn't going to stand by and let them carve into his wonderfully thick hide like they had done to her flesh. It wasn't their place, fair enough they thought she was freakish enough to capture and experiment on, she was part of their race. But to capture a species that you don't know anything about was just asking for trouble. For all the asstards know Ti'kon could be the King of the Yautja and they had just declared war on a race that looked like they could crush your skull in by applying minimal pressure.

Ti'kon could crush all the asstards like insects if he was free.

And the two days of relaxing had strengthened Nova's body enough to do what she had been planning to put into action before Ti'kon had shown up. Nova being able to pace in her cell, _upright_, and standing, was a testament to her new found health.

She was well rested enough to hold her breath.

Like she had been practising.

To make a bid for freedom.

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. And does anyone know who__ owns Predator?_

Special mentions: 

_Wow, I have a lot of reviews for the last chapter....I know you all want me._

_wicked falcon: You hunger for more? Baby, I can give you more._

_Tain89: You were sick too? You gave it to me didn't you. All the way from the United States. You and that thing with antlers that you keep as a pet gave it to me. That's right, I read your profile. What of it?_

_Ajestice: Welcome, oh, ardent reader. Your praise strengthens thy typing fingers, and expands thine ego. PS. You can say I'm good at story telling, but if you ask my mum she would say I'm good at bullshitting._

_.eyeX: Yeah, I got the line by thinking 'How would describe myself in bed?'. Lol, but seriously...I am that good._

_SesshiraRayu: I'm killing you! Quick, what's your address? I'll send and ambulance. (ha har har, you know I'm funny and Puntastic...ok, even I have to admit that joke was lame)._

_Ginstar3: Hey Baby. I can't recall what I meant, but lets go with what you said. I think I meant what I typed. But on a more important note, You're in New York? No wonder you didn't turn up at 8. Baby, I will give you the time you need to get plane tickets._

_Dyanasty Artemis: Did you know that the penalty for not reviewing is death.....by amazing Yautja sex?_

_8yume: You can smell a break out? Wow, I wish I could do that (har,har. I'll just go drown myself with my lame jokes)_

_Lost Blonde: You really like my story, well, I really like you. It's just how things work._

_Ezzakanezza: Ezza...I love you dude. Just thought you'd want to know._

_Shadowdog85: You love me. Wow, you should fight with Ezza (as seen above) for my attention. I'll go sit on a balcony, so everyone can see how distressed I look when you fight._

_RandomReviewer:....umm, your name is very explanatory. I mean you couldn't try to spice it up a little. You know, maybe Randomlyawesomeness, or Ravin'Reviewer, or Ididn'tHaveToReviewYouBitch. But in all seriousness, I appreciate your honesty in your review._

_Elinai:...r u Ezza?_

* * *

Nova was laying with her back pressed against the glass, feeling Ti'kon's warmth as it seeped through, pretending there was nothing between them, when the white gas started to fill her cell.

_'Show time'_

Ti'kon started growling, as they both watched it fill the roof of her cell. He really was sweet for an alien.

Smiling, Nova turned to him, "Don't worry Big guy, I'm use to this. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

She hoped to reassure him somewhat, and calm herself for what she was about to do. When the gas reached half way down her cell, she closed her eyes and relaxed, bracing herself she took one last breath in and held it.

_'One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi...' _

She counted mentally, feeling the air grow dense around her face. She could do this, she had been practising and timing how long she could go with out breathing. Nova felt her heart beating and forced it to slow down, beat slowly, use less oxygen.

_'Thirty Mississippi...'_

She was feeling uncomfortable now, but her body was taking the abuse well.

_'Fifty Mississippi...'_

Her head was getting light now, but she fought it, slowing her heart to a crawl.

Finally, the hissing noise of the vents sounded. Dragging the gas from her cell. Nova held her breath for a little longer not wanting risk all her hard work. When it felt safe, she took a tentative breath in. Her lungs demanded a full draw, but she paced herself, breathing in slowly, bringing her heart rate back up.

Her cell door opened and Nova heard people enter. She stayed still, forcing herself not to move. They had to take her out of the cell before she acted. Rough hands grabed her and lifted.

Two sets of hands.

She was roughly placed on a metal surface.

_'fucking cold!'_

Nova fought a twitch, as she felt her gown being torn from her. She heard a familiar growling sound in the air.

"Sullivin, check out big and ugly getting all pissed cause we're handling his chick"

_'Damn right he's pissed',_she thought as rough hands poked at her just healed stitches, _'and now so am I'_

"Yes, we are stumped as to why he interacts with her"

A female voice coming from around her head.

"Messed up if you ask me, but this could prove interesting if we let it develop"

_'How 'bout I develop my foot up your ass'_

Nova fought the rage coursing through her. Staying limp when she really wanted to take action.

Hurt them like they had hurt her for years.

The two men and woman, checked all her vitals, prying her eye open and shining a light into it, she didn't even twitch, her time was coming.

"Well, one thing is for sure. Her health has improved since he arrived"

_'Yes it has' _

"We'll get more information from her yet, maybe her DNA is compatible with the Predator. If it is, it will open up whole new possibilities for the research"

_'Those possibilities are none of your business bitch'_

The table was moving and the swish of her cell door sounded in her ears. She widened her senses targeting their heart beats, and the sounds of them breathing. She easily located them.

A man at her feet, a man at her head, the woman to the side.

She was out of her cell, the door swishing shut.

A needle was being pressed into her arm.

Nova burst into action.

Opening her eyes. She grabbed the man's hand with the syringe. Surprised he offered no resistance as she jamed the needle up into the side of his neck, pressing down on the plunger, she calculated the force and placement of the needle, knowing she had injected the liquid under his skull, into his brain. The man fell. She kicked out, smashing her foot into the other man's face.

She was off the table in a flash, putting her whole weight behind it she pushed the metal table into the woman with a clipboard. Wedging her against the wall, winding her.

She turned back to the man who was not convulsing on the floor with a needle in his throat, and brought her palm up fast and hard into his face. A satisfying crunch rent the air as Nova forced his nose back into his head. Blood spurted from the wound as he fell limp to the ground, most likely dead.

Nova felt a twinge from her conciseness but ignored it, the asstards deserved this.

Swinging back around to the woman, she grabbed the gasping blond by the neat bun in her hair and slamed her against the wall next to a cell door.

"_Open this door_", Nova growled.

"Please-"

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR"

With trembling hands the woman swiped a card hanging from a cord around her neck into a keypad and typed in five numbers. Nova memorised the code.

"_Will this open all doors?_", Nova hissed.

"No"

It was a lie, the blonds heart rate had kicked up with the word. Nova tore the card and cord from the woman's neck, ignoring her pained cry. Using her hair Nova slamed the scientist's face into the wall again, knocking her out, possibly killing her, she didn't care. They hadn't cared about her. They had turned her into this and now they were going to pay.

The door to the room hissed open and she was greeted by the sight of Ti'kon pacing in his cell. His turned to her, eyes wide, strange hair swinging.

"I told you I was a big girl. Now grab your bags handsome, we're busting out of this joint"

Nova didn't wait for him, she hastily threw on her discarded robe and dashed to the other cell next to hers, swiping and keying in the code. The door opened. K'on was waiting at the entrance.

"I suppose I have to take you too"

K'on growled and pushed past her to join Ti'kon who had reached her side. The two Yautja surveyed their surroundings taking in the bodies she had brought down with her bare hands.

"There is not time for taking in scenery guys, more people will be coming, we have to move"

Just as she said that the lights started flashing.

"WARNING, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY"

A siren started to sound, annoying Nova with how 'B' movie this felt.

Nova heard a set of footsteps come running down the hall, and let her instincts kick in.

When the scientist turned the corner she was already moving with the freakish speed they had captured her for. Her arm out she collected the moving man in the stomach ,flipping him, she pushed down on his chest as he fell. He hit the floor with a crack, his head bouncing.

He was dead.

Wasting no time she was standing again, looking to the surprised Yautja.

"Well come on", she frowned at them, motioning them to follow.

Finally they started moving, and for big guys they were surprisingly fast and quiet, their feet making little noise as they ran behind her. Speeding down a new hall way with Nova leading, she listened for others. She found one. Veering of course, she burst through an unlocked door.

A man, no, a boy, he looked around sixteen, was rummaging through papers, hurriedly. There were computers everywhere about fifteen of them and a control panel of some sort in the corner.

The boy turned from his rummaging to see who had come in.

He screamed, a high pitched, my-balls-haven't-droped-yet scream.

Nova watched him clutch the papers to his chest, his eyes focused behind her.

Nova smiled knowing it was the Yautja who were spooking the boy.

"No, no, no", he said, "They aren't real they only have that dead one in that tube, with all that other stuff"

His words spured Nova into action. She was over the other side of the room quickly, grabbing the boy by the throat, lifting him up against the filing cabinet.

"What other one, are you keeping another alien here?"

The boy wasn't even fighting, he hung limply shaking in her hold.

"NO", he screamed, "I-I don't know. I was-wasn't supposed to go into that room. I don't have that clearance I just-just do computer stuff"

Nova loosened her hold somewhat, knowing the boy would give her information without force.

"What was in this room?"

"One of th-them", he nodded over to Ti'kon, eyes wide as the alien and Nova focused on him, "I though it was dead- it was in like a stasis-stasis tube thing. but then it mo-moved and I ran. I wouldn't have gone in if I hadn't seen the weapons...and stuff"

She felt Ti'kon draw close, noises busting from him, he was saying something in his language. The boy trembled hard in her grasp, and an unpleasant smell accompanied it. He had wet himself.

Why did he have to do that?

"Where is this room?", she demanded.

"Th-third floor, restricted section C"

"Why are you working here?"

The boy paused to drag in a shaky breath.

"Apprenticeship, Mo-mom said I should take it"

Nova blinked, the boy was so frightened that she hadn't picked up on his accent before but when he said Mom instead of Mum she did.

"What country are we in?"

The boy looked surprised, like this was a trick question.

"America"

Nova didn't let the answer phase her, she should have know that they had shipped her somewhere else to be experimented on. Mad scientists obviously had money, because she wasn't in Australia where they had stolen her from.

"You are very lucky boy. I'm gonna let you go, and you are going to run home to your Mum and say that you quit, and that the jobs too dangerous. Will you do that for me?"

The boy's head nodded franticly.

"Ok"

Nova released him, and watched in amusement as he tore out of the room.

She turned to the Yautja, and paused, they were looking at her strangely.

"What, he was just a boy"

Thinking they were upset that she let him go.

"He still lives with his mother and wet himself because you spoke", she said feeling the need to defend her decision. Ti'kon nodded once and she figured he agreed with her judgement.

"Well, are we off to save your tube friend?"

Ti'kon nodded, and that was all Nova needed, moving again. She paused before leaving the room to rip the fire extinguisher off the wall. It wasn't her choice weapon, but it would have to do.

Opening the door Nova had to quickly jump back as bullets whizzed past, narrowly missing her to hit the door instead, sending wood chips into the air.

Ti'kon was at her side instantly, taking her by the waist, he lifted her, looking her up and down.

"I'm fine Big guy, but I think the cavalry has arrived"

He placed her feet back on the floor, and Nova watched as he went over to the control panel in the corner. With a a growl he griped both sides of the device, and tore it from the wall, wires sparking and hissing in protest. He lifted the weight easily and strode to the door.

Moving himself behind it, he held it like a shield.

"St'ay", he grunted to her as he passed.

_'Great, I'm crushing on Heman the alien'_

She watched as Ti'kon calmly stepped out of the room, bullets sparking and deflecting off the control panel. With a war cry, he charged. Nova stood Still, heart racing and listened to the sound of guns firing, and then the screaming that soon followed. When the shooting finally stoped. That was all the signal Nova needed as she rushed from the room.

Ti'kon was at the end of the hall, dead bodies surrounding him.

There was five of them, all wearing black, packing some serious guns. Nova spared the Big guy a quick once over for injuries, before grabbing one of the dead men (one that Ti'kon hadn't crushed with the control panel), and striped him of his bullet proof vest. Dropping the fire extinguisher, she pulled on the vest, grabbed the two hand guns she found on him. Not having anywhere to put the extra rounds for the pistols wearing the flimsy gown that she was. Nova tore the man's boots off, and quickly striped off his pants. The boots were too big, but she pulled on the pants and tightened the belt until they fit, stuffing the extra ammo into the large black pockets.

She was off again, stepping over the dead bodies and avoiding the pools of blood. She touched Ti'kon's chest as she past him, reassuring herself that he was alive.

She could hear the sound of two more people running towards them, locating them easily with their thundering steps and heavy breathing. She turned the corner, and fired both the pistols. Quickly calculating where they stood, and taking aim. Both men fell with bullet holes in their heads.

She turned to the two Yautja behind her.

"Would you believe that was the first time I've fired a gun?"

Both aliens stared at her, making her smile.

"Yeah, I know I find it hard to believe too"

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. And does anyone know who__ owns Predator?_

Special mentions: 

_I seem to have a collection of reviewers going....sweet._

_Ezzakanezza: I don't want to change the thought thing right now because it would ruin the consistency of the story, but I will keep that in mind for the future. And the wood door thing...dude I didn't even think about that until u said it. Wow, you input is deep. Love u._

_wicked falcon: EMEADITLY is when you put the thing, with the thing, to make a whole. Yeah I tend to get in the zone a bit when writing, but hey, that's some pretty amazing phonetic spelling right there. I cant believe I got a VHA in English._

_Tain89: you having pet deer is sweet. You don't get much deer here. Well there was a property that had some, but they would always get out an wander onto the road. Once I was driving by at night and one was on the road, and I'm used to kangaroos being there. And I was all WTF was that? It's eyes reflected red in the head lights, so I thought it was the devil's minion. All the animals I know reflect yellow or orange. Red is F up._

_Ajestice: I recently read one of you stories, and it was the awesome of the awesomest. I didn't review but, so I'm gonna go back and give you smiley face of awesome. I really loved it. Unlike mine there were no spelling mistakes in it. Really you are much cooler then me, you shouldn't be reading my lame story._

_.eyeX: tease you, baby I'm just getting warmed up._

_SesshiraRayu: show them what she's got? It's a bit early in the story for that._

_Dyanasty Artemis: your bowing....that's hot._

_Ashten Knight: you should say more naughty words in your reviews so I can twist them into something they're not._

_Tigger79: Tigger? As in of the Pooh?...I liked Eeyore more._

_White Dragon Goddess: don't get me started on spelling mistakes, they are the bane of my existence. But on a more interesting not your pen name is epic. Nicely done._

_Shadowdog85: Nova does kick ass, she learned this from her creator...which is me by the way...if you didn't know that already._

_Ginstar3: I have already been grilled on that spelling. I myself will admit it is Retarded (note the capital R). and that I should go shoot myself for the horrendous phonetic spelling. Yes, she is Aussie, I did that because I notice that other nationalities don't seem to look on us favourably, so I though it would be nice to have one awesome super hero from what people think of as the backwards country. Baby I love you too. You were the first reviewer I hit on-I mean the only reviewer I hit on. Stalk me all you want. And if you're the strong female type, I am willing to be tied up, but only for you. I hope that one day you'll love me so much, that you'll give me your address so I can post you a token of my love._

* * *

_'How can someone so small be this fearless?'_

Ti'kon mused as _Dahdtoudi, _Little knife, ran in front of them.

He had been disappointed when she killed the scientists he had marked for death, but he was wise enough, and old enough, to realise that the female had more of a claim on the Oomans who had wronged her.

Actually, she had taken out most of the Oomans they had come across so far.

He and K'on would have gladly aided her, but she was very swift. Her bare feet made little noise as she moved, and she seemed to sense when someone was approaching long before either Yautja did. If he had his mask he would be able to see the heat signature of oncoming targets, but he didn't. And in spite of Little knife's obvious lack of training, through her jerky movements when engaging in battle, she was _Setg'-in, _deadly and quick. Aiming her weapons with a precision that amazed him, especially for an Ooman.

"I am beginning to understand what you see in that child maker Uncle"

He glanced over to K'on, even he was eyeing the female with new appreciation.

"Yes, and I am beginning to see why her kind imprisoned her. It is hard to believe that it was only three days ago when she was mortally wounded", he replied.

_Dahdtoudi _froze in front of them, and suddenly brought herself flush to the wall, he and K'on followed suit, someone must be coming. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the heavy footfalls of the approaching Oomans. The female spun herself into the next hallway, and fired off her small guns. Pained cries rent the air, as she obviously hit her targets, but then her weapons made a clicking noise.

She was out of ammo.

Ti'kon felt his heart thunder, ready to race forward and snatch her out of danger, but then his female surprised him.

With a growl fitting of a Yautja, she threw the actual weapons at the other Oomans.

He and K'on were at her side in time to see the guns smash into the males faces, brining them down.

How hard had Little Knife thrown them?

"Ok, I have to admit that was a close one", she spoke panting, "but I think I made up for it with style"

Ti'kon inclined his head to her, she would make a fine warrior with some training. She already seemed to be in touch with her instincts enough to take down prey, even if she didn't appear to be interested in taking trophies. He noticed K'on's hand would twitch when the child maker simply stepped over perfectly acceptable trophies, not taking any skulls. Such a thing would be sacrilege for the Young blood, knowing that there was trophies for the taking, and not being able to claim any of the kills himself.

She was moving again at a run. The female was in a hurry to leave this place and he couldn't blame her. She came to a skidding halt at the end of the hall in front of a red box mounted on the wall.

"Hey, Big guy", she turned to him, and he hastened to her call, "be a gentleman and break this glass for me please. My skin isn't as thick as yours"

Ti'kon obeyed her, easily breaking the thin glass, wondering what she meant by _gentleman_. It was another word her would have to ask the scribe about. Her small hands reached into the box, and she pulled from it a weapon that he would have never thought to be in there.

An axe.

"It's not a gun, but its better then a fire extinguisher"

He heard her mutter to herself.

And then they were off again, moving together as a unit. Little Knife leading. She would occasionally pause in her run and Ti'kon had the impression that she was listening for more Oomans by the way she would turn her head slightly back and forth, her eyes narrowing in concentration.

Hallway after hallway they ran. The dwelling was obviously larger then he had first thought. The Female stoped before two metal doors, and pressed a button next to it several times.

"It makes it go faster if you press it more", she smiled at him.

Ti'kon had a feeling she had just told him a joke that he didn't understand, and probably never would.

"I hope we all fit in this thing", she said uncertainly, looking at both him and K'on.

The doors opened, and Ti'kon realised it was some kind of transport, similar to those on the clan ship, but smaller. They all got into it, the Yautja having to duck their heads. The doors closed, and Little knife pressed a button on the wall several times, as strange music started playing.

"It will get us there faster if I press it more"

Her smile was huge as she grined at him.

He would have to taker her word for it, but it all felt unnecessary to him.

Ti'kon used the sudden lull in their escape to briefly run his talons through her hair, the simple touch showing his praise for the female and comforting himself at the same time.

"Level three, underwear, hosiery, socks, and Extra Terrestrials"

Ti'kon did even try to understand what she meant as the transport came to a stop and the doors opened. A surprised Ooman in a white coat was on the other side. Little knife reacted before either of the Yautja did, slamming the axe down into the male's head, and retrieving the weapon from his skull, so quickly that Ti'kon was impressed again.

"_C'jit _she's quick", K'on muttered with a new found reverence, as they watched her step over the very dead male.

Ti'kon couldn't help the territorial growl that he sent the young blood's way.

"Worry not Uncle. I wont steal your female, she seems far to occupied with you for my taste. Besides, I don't think she likes me that much", K'on laughed.

"Come on you two!", Little knife called. Well they had been talking she had made it to the other end of the hall, "Lets get some haste into this operation"

Ti'kon would not normally follow orders, but the female had a point. The Yautja ran to catch up to her, as she proceeded down the next hall, her head snaping up to check every door she passed. She skidded to a halt in front of a door marked with a 'c'. She retrieved a strange card from behind the vest she had stolen and swiped it through a device next to the door, a type of lock Ti'kon supposed. Her fingers flew over the device, and the door hissed open.

"Wow", Little knife said, standing in the door way, "Please tell me these awesome get ups are yours"

Ti'kon came up behind her, and was relieved. It was his _Awu'asa_ and K'on as well. In fact it was all their gear and weapons that they had been wearing before being captured. Maybe now he could protect the female properly instead of having her risk herself all the time.

K'on barreled past them and quickly started pulling on his training armour, obviously relieved to have the protection back. Ti'kon followed suit, pulling on his gold _Awu'asa _that now had strange paper tags hanging off the shining plates, he ignored them, and quickly located his gold weapons strewn around the room. K'on was doing the same locating his bronze, and silver ones. He could feel eyes buring into his back and turned to find Little Knife staring at him with wide eyes.

"What are you? Like the King or something?"

Ti'kon burst out laughing. The female was clearly in awe of his armour. Yautja didn't have Kings or Queens, but he was familiar enough with the terms as many alien races did have them.

"Mo", he answered her still laughing and pulling on his helmet.

Ti'kon briefly felt a twinge of emotion at seeing her heat signature, instead of her pale skin and black hair, but he ignored the feeling, now he could protect her. K'on had his _Awu'asa_ on first as it was much more simplistic, and was currently looking at an _Awu'asa _and weapons that did not belong to them. The gear was battered and well used, it looked like a lone warriors equipment. Ti'kon remembered what the young Ooman had said, and continued further into the room searching for the other Yautja, finding him at the back.

The male floated in a strange tube surrounded by a bluish liquid, a breathing apparatus straped to his face. If Ti'kon had to guess he would say the Yautja looked around his age. He was covered in scars, eerily similar to Little knifes own scars. Renewed rage hit him at the treatment the scientists had put both the child maker and the lone warrior through. If the warrior had been apart of a clan when he was captured, and had not broken away from his pack, his disappearance would have been noted and investigated, possibly avenged. The Oomans had been lucky with their choice of captive up until now. Ti'kon would have to destroy this facility, they knew too much. As an elder it was his responsibility to fix this.

"Stand back king Midas"

Little knife was at his side.

What was she calling him now?

He told her he wasn't a king, but he stood back anyway when he noticed her swinging the axe. It took two swings of her weapon to crack the thick glass, but when it did crack, the pressure did the rest. The tube burst open spilling the strange liquid everywhere and he quickly stepped forward to catch, the other Yautja before he could fall on the broken shards. Lifting the other male, who was very light for a Yautja, he brought him over to K'on .

"Jesus Christ, I should have thought that through"

Hearing the female speak, he spared her a glance, as he and the young blood dressed the unconscious warrior. Little knife stood ringing out her hair and clothes. Ti'kon couldn't help smiling behind his mask, she was so small that the blue liquid had drenched her from head to toe.

Turning back to his task he collected all of the other males weapons , they would leave nothing to be found, and placed them appropriately on the warrior's body. He and K'on were so absorbed in their task that they paid the little female no mind as she fiddled with a control panel at the back of the room.

"Umm, guys...you should really take a look at this"

Ti'kon and K'on looked up. The child makers fiddling had brought up a metal screen at the back wall, that was apparently made of glass, and as the shield rose it became more and more obvious what he was looking at.

"Pauk!", K'on said, and Ti'kon had to agree.

The Oomans didn't just have the Lone warrior and all his weapons, they had also managed to find his ship. A fully outfitted carrier vessel, and the Oomans had been in possession of it for how many years?

_'C'jit, this isn't good'_

And it really wasn't.

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. And does anyone know who__ owns Predator?_

Special mentions: 

_welcome old and new minions. Hate to burst all of your bubbles, but I have not been doing the stuff I am supposed to be doing because of this story. So, updates are gonna have to be spread out a bit. If they are not, then I am not doing what I really should be doing. Just so you all know. _

_Oh, and that also means that I should really be doing that something else right now so I'm just__ jumping right into the story for you guys. Spelling corrections are really nice so thank you to people who give them to me, even though they make me feel stupid. They are needed...I'm gonna do that stuff now... _

_

* * *

_

The Yautja were pissed.

Nova could tell by the way they held themselves so stiffly. She could understand but. If she had a car and someone stole it, she'd be pissed as well. Only this wasn't a car it was and actual _spaceship. _Something that she didn't think existed not that long ago.

Ti'kon made a sharp movement, pulling a gold plated something from his arm, that he fliped open. It looked like a little gilded computer. She couldn't help giving his towering frame another once over as he moved. He was impressive before he had put on all the metal, now he was just...wearing the hell out of that bling.

_'King bling'_

And that wasn't all there was to his new get up, he had also pulled on, under the armour, a kind of netting. And if she had to describe it, she would say the garment looked a lot like a fishnet body suit.

_'How very Rocky Horror'_

Only the Big guy didn't look like a transvestite in it at all, even if Dr. Frankenfurter was supposed to be from outer space.

Ti'kon placed the device on the ground, and she watched as red symbols flashed across its screen. He made a gesture to the device, and then showed her his closed fist before spreading his finger out wide.

Nova wasn't very good at charades, but she had a sinking feeling about this one, and if it was what she thought it was, she wasn't wasting time saying _'Animal, mineral, or vegetable?'. _

"It's a bomb"

Ti'kon nodded.

"Then lets get the hell out of here!"

The big guy must have heard the panic in her voice, because she soon found herself lifted and placed over his shoulder. In the corner of her eye she could see K'on doing the same to unconscious Yautja, who's hand twitched at the sudden treatment to his body. Nova heard a strange noise, and looked over to Ti'kon's other shoulder where a gun of some sort was sitting. It sparked, and a blinding blue light shot from it, making Nova jump as it fired. She heard glass shatter, and the next thing she knew, she was falling. She shrieked, dropping her axe in fright, so she could cling to Ti'kon's gilded shoulder plate. The Yautja hit the warehouse floor in a crouch, and even though the Big guy took most of the impact, Nova still felt her stomach drop.

"Don't ever do that-"

Nova didn't get to finish her reprimand, as bullets whizzed past them narrowly missing and embedded themselves in a near by crate. She felt her body jerk and wondered what was happening until she craned her head back to see a taloned hand clutching to the back of her bullet proof vest. Ti'kon swung her, pushing her behind a large crate.

"St'ay", he ordered.

Pissed at the rough handling and the barked order. Nova had to fight not to stamp her foot in anger. She was not a weak little kitten, she though she had proven that already. Ok, so maybe she didn't have a weapon, that didn't necessarily make her defenseless. Poking her head around the side of the crate, she checked to see if the coast was clear. Getting the positions of everyone as gunfire ringed in her ears. Just in time to see the Yautja disappear, well not quite disappear, she could still make out their blurred shapes, but if she was shooting at them, like the guys in black were, aiming just got a shit load harder.

Nova didn't feel so angry at Ti'kon any more. If she was still with him she would have been a sitting duck for bullets. She could see the cannon on both his and K'on's shoulders spark, and knew the humans didn't stand a chance.

They fired, taking out most of the men filing into the room. More men then they had encountered previously. She watched the smaller blurry form break off from Ti'kon and run towards the ship. Nova was surprised how fast K'on was with the other Yautjas weight on his shoulder. As section of the ship suddenly fell open into a ramp. Nova assumed K'on was behind it.

Were they taking the ship?

Ti'kon continued to fire his cannon killing humans, sending bodies flying into the air. The remaining men were forced to fan out. Screams and gunfire resonating in her head, Nova was so absorbed in watching the carnage, that she didn't hear the person sneaking up behind her.

She found herself slamed into the ground, the butt of a gun cracked against the back of her head. Stunned, she couldn't fight back as the man secured both hands behind her back with a plastic tie.

"Don't struggle and I might let you live", he growled, lifting Nova to her feet by the handcuffs, making them bite into her skin.

"Well aren't you just a nice guy", she snarled.

"Shut up!"

He smacked her in the head again with his gun, pissing her off more. Now she remembered why she hated her own kind. She started to struggle, knowing she could snap the tie with some effort, but stoped when she felt the barrel of a gun against her head, hearing it cock she froze.

"That's a good girl, behave now"

_'Oh, he is so dead' _

He pushed her out from behind the crate, holding her in front, shielding his body. Ti'kon was still firing his cannon at the other men.

"Predator!", her captor shouted.

The shimmering blur that was Ti'kon moved, and Nova knew he was looking at them.

"I have your pet, and if you surrender, we just might let you keep her"

Nova had never know rage like this before, _pet_, she was not a pet, and did the whole fucking complex know she and the Big guy had a thing? Ti'kon roared, but made no moves towards them.

Suddenly a noise thundered through the room, like five jumbo jets taking off. The ship they were standing next to came to life. Distracted her captor, looked to the vehicle, taking his eyes off the warrior. Three red lines appeared on the man's head. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it meant. Nova quickly ducked, as the man's head exploded. Gore and brains raining down on her, Nova was too pissed to be disturbed.

"Serves you right mother fucker", she spat at the now headless body.

Ti'kon turned back to the other men, firing his weapon with a vengeance. Nova was glad the confrontation had angered him too. She started to struggle now, attempting to break her ties, while Big guy decimated the place. The problem was his killing spree had also taken out five supports that were holding up a make shift walk way around the space ship. Nova broke free of her bonds as the scaffolding collapsed. She was fast, but not that fast. Sprinting Nova managed to clear most of the wreckage, and was almost out of the way when one of the metal posts swung free collecting her in the side of the head. Nova spun, hitting the ground she cried out in pain. An answering roar sounded in air.

"Mother fucker", she whispered, struggling to her feet as the world spun.

Two big hands grab her, and she was swung into a tight embrace. Blood poured from her open flesh, obscuring her vision, as she blinked up at the golden mask above her. Shoulder cannon still firing, her saviour started to move, sprinting to the the ships ramp. The ship was airborne now, hovering, it's thrusters setting fire to half of the warehouse. Gunshots continued to sound around them, as they ran to the unbelievable transport.

Ti'kon Jumped, thrusting his massive body upwards. They easily cleared the ramp. Dropping her, he spun, slamming his hand on a control near the door. Shutting it.

The ship gave a sudden jerk, and Nova's body, too weak to move, slid across the floor hitting the wall hard. She grunted at the collision, it barely registered in her foggy brain.

The ship was vibrating all around her when Ti'kon's golden face suddenly appeared in front of her. She swiped her hand across her eyes, half-heartedly trying to clear the blood from her vision. Why did head injuries bleed so much? Were they clear of the complex? Did the bomb go off?

"Did we kill them all?", she slurred.

Only she never got the answer to her question, because at that moment she passed out, falling forward into a very worried warrior's arms.

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. And does anyone know who __owns Predator?_

Special mentions: 

_hello to all the people who want to make love to my story. I have been very bad, and written another chapter when I have an opening day to prepare for. So I'm just droping in to deliver this post and then I have things to see and people to do. I hope you enjoy the fluffy goodness. _

_

* * *

  
_

"I will teach you to follow orders, _young blood_!"

Ti'kon slamed K'on against the wall of the ship so hard his head snap back. Time may have passed since K'on had made his mistake, but his punishment was just as relevant now as it was the day he had made it.

After he had taken care of his female, and the ship had broken though the atmosphere. Ti'kon put the craft into autopilot and turned on K'on. He must learn from his mistakes if he was going to be a strong warrior.

He grabbed the front of the young bloods chest plate and threw him to the floor. K'on hit with a resonating thud, face down, the fog around him separating.

This carrier vessel was sever decades out of date, and the environmental controls still created the mist that came up to his knees. If the ship was more modern the dramatic fog would not be an issue. For Ti'kon this just pointed out how long the Oomans had been in possession of their technology,... too long.

K'on tried to get up and Ti'kon pushed him back down with his foot.

"You deliberately _disobeyed a direct_ order form your elder, and for _what_?"

Ti'kon pushed down hard, taking the wind from the young blood's lungs.

"For your _foolish_ pride. For a few more _useless_ moments in discovered hunting grounds. And what did your actions cause _young blood_?"

"I'm sorry", K'on panted, trying to get oxygen in his lungs.

Ti'kon removed his foot only to kick him in the side, making the Yautja grunt.

"_What are you sorry for young blood_?", he roared.

"I'm sorry. I know I was stupid, but I wanted more trophies, I-"

K'on was cut off by another powerful kick to his ribs, making his body arch in.

"A true warrior is worth more then his trophies. A true warrior values honor and integrity. Has skills born in the heat of battle. He is brave, shows no fear, and values _discipline_"

K'on curled more into himself, tucking his head in.

"If you want the respect of others and the attention of females, you have to be _more _then just your trophies. There is a fine line between being brave and stupid, and you crossed it young blood, by not heading orders. _Get up_."

K'on struggled to his feet wearily.

"Do you understand?", Ti'kon asked.

"Yes, elder. I am sorry"

"Good, but on another matter", he reached for the young blood, clasping his shoulder.

K'on flinched, but did not move away. "If it was not for you we would not have found the other warrior, the ship, or the Child maker. She would still be in the ungrateful hands of her own kind, being tortured. For that I owe you my personal thanks"

K'on relaxed beneath his grip, and placed his own hand on Ti'kon's shoulder.

"I am glad you could salvage something from my stupidity Uncle"

Ti'kon laughed shaking his nephew lightly, "So am I. Now, go check on the lone warrior. Make sure he still breaths. I will try to pilot this backwater vessel"

"Should I check on the female as well?", K'on asked.

The elder only just managed to restrain his territorial growl. The young blood would have never offered such a thing only a day ago. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he didn't want another male near Dahdtoudi even if it was a young one.

"No, I have already seen to her"

"I'm sure you have"

Ti'kon turned to reprimand the young blood for his insolence, but he had already left the control room. He would have to speak to K'on about holding his tongue later.

He turned back to the controls, taking a seat, watching the stars whiz past the observation window. He would have to compile a report on the last weeks events, and submit it to the the clan's High elder, the only Yautja Ti'kon took orders from. But his shoulders felt heavy as he took note of all the primitive controls. He had failed to protect his female. A filthy Ooman male had held a gun to her head, then he had been careless, and not noticed the collapsing walkway until it was too late. She had almost been killed, and if she had died during their escape Ti'kon wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself. The relief he felt when he scaned her with his mask and found her heart still beating was great.

He had taken care when seeing to her injuries. Washing the gore and blood of the battle from her skin, before mixing up a soothing medical paste for her damaged tissue. He had applied it carefully to her face, where the Ooman male must have hit her, trying not to prod the inflamed skin with his large talons. He held the torn flesh on her skull together, stapling the wound, before applying liberal amounts of paste and bandaging her. During her treatment he also noticed that her wrists were cut and slathered the paste there as well. Her body was covered with scars, and now she would have a few more. At least theses were battle scars that she could be proud of. When he finished he put her in a bed he intended to claim for himself later. She had slept with him in the cell, and he intended to continue the practice.

He heard a soft noise behind him.

He swiveled in his chair to find Dahdtoudi standing waist deep in fog. Blinking slowly, her eyes scanned the control room, before they fell on him. She should not be up and walking in her condition. She should be resting safe in bed where he left her.

"Am I on a spaceship?", she asked.

Ti'kon nodded.

"In space?"

He nodded more slowly, wondering if her head wound was more serious them he first thought.

"That's... awesome", she said with a smile that surprised him.

She waded towards him through the mist, deliberately disturbing it with her palms, watching the patterns it formed. She seemed to be fascinated with the fog. When she reached his side her eyes hardened as she regarded him.

"Did the bomb go off?"

He nodded twice knowing the question was important to her.

"Good", she said, and then crawled into his lap.

Ti'kon didn't think there was that much room between him and the controls, but she managed to fit, bring her knees to her chest, curling up in a little ball. So he could still reach the panel if he lent forward, not that he wanted to reach it any more. She made herself comfortable, nuzzling her face into his chest. He trilled to her, letting her know the action was welcomed.

"Take of your mask Big guy. All the gold is cool, but I like your face better"

Ti'kon felt his chest swell, he couldn't stop the instinctive reaction to her words. Oomans were know for finding the Yautja appearance frightening, and yet she seemed to enjoy his. Little Knife had played with his tusks often when they were celled together, touching his face and hands, although she stayed clear of his hair now. Add to that, the fact that a female ordering you to take your armor off was something a male found hard to refuse in the best of circumstances.

With simple movements he disconnected the mask, dropping it carelessly to the floor. It vanished beneath the fog. He would find it later.

She smiled, and immediately reached for his face. Weaving her fingers into his tusks.

"That's better", she declared, and Ti'kon took a mental note to wear his mask around her as little as possible.

Gently removing her fingers from his face, he lent forward, and being careful not to disturb her bandage, wove his mandibles through her hair. Purring once to show his happiness at her acceptance of his features.

"Do you know what a nightmare is Big guy?", she spoke, her words suddenly serious.

Ti'kon lent back in his seat to regard her and the sudden question.

"Mo"

"Well, they're what humans call bad dreams. And when I was knocked out, I had another one. You know, like the ones I had in your cell?"

Ti'kon nodded. He remembered her waking up from many bad dreams, holding her close would calm her instantly, and she would often go back to sleep if he purred to her for a while. Was this why she was up and not in bed where she should be?

"Well, in this one I wake up and I'm back in my cell. I looked for you but I'm alone again. And I call for you, but no one answers me, and I start screaming for you and-"

Little knife's words were chocked as tears started to fall from her eyes, she couldn't finish her words. He had always had trouble with crying females, he hated to see them cry no matter what race they came from. A females tears could often move the most hardened warrior, especially if he considered the female his, and Ti'kon was not immune.

He purred to her, holding her tight, wanting her tears to stop. But his actions only seemed to make her cry harder. He didn't know what to do, so he continued to purr, petting her hair thinking this would help. Eventually she stopped, and looked up at him with watery eyes.

Looking into her sad eyes made his chest ache with a feeling he couldn't name.

"Promise me you wont let me be alone. Promise you wont leave me"

He had never been asked such a thing. Did Little Knife even know what she asked? If he agreed the little Ooman would have a claim over him. He would be bound by his word of honor. Similar to being bound to a life-mate but not quite the same. She was asking for his protection, for the piece of mind his presence gave her. She simply wanted him to be there with her. Such a sweet thing for her to ask of him.

"Pro-misss", he nodded to her, saying the difficult Ooman word.

She threw her arms around his neck, and he held her close as she started to cry again, much to his displeasure.

"Thank you", she whispered to him.

She really shouldn't have thanked him. Even though he had excepted her, and given her his word. Now he had to convince his clan of her worth as a member. A task that was not so simple.

What would he do if she was refused?

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. Oh, and I don't own Rocket man either_

Special mentions: 

_Hello kids. Bad news I'm afraid. You may have noticed my distinct lack of updates lately, well, that is because yesterday I found out that I am enrolled in all the advanced classes for art. And this is not just one studio this is 4 advanced classes plus 2 theory classes. Who enrolled me in these classes, well my ex teacher of course because apparently she wants to see me excel. _

_No big deal you may be thinking, just drop the classes. Well I would have if I hadn't paid for them already. So, children what have we learnt from BlackTalon's mistake. That's right, read your enrollment sheet and look closely for the little ad. Next to the word studio before you pay for the course. So updates will be somewhat lacking until the end of the year now. But, bare with me I will be finishing this story. It will just take a little bit longer then I first thought._

_Oh, and then next post will be two chapters. I want people to stay in the mood (wink, wink). Also someone reviewed saying I needed more commas in my work, so I may have put too many in this chap. I don't really know. someone review and tell me if there is too many.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"And I think it's gonna be a long long time  
Till touch down brings me round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh no no no I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man burning out his fuse up here _not so_ alone"

Nova sang, as she walked to what she refered to as the cargo bay.

She was happy.

For the first time in years, life was being good to her. She was on a fucking _spaceship _in _space_, and she knew that should scare her, but her experiences on Earth had not been what she would consider 'good' by any stretch of the imagination. So, if life gives you lemons,... make nice with an alien species.

After years of being confined, stagnating in her own thoughts, she was _free_. With a whole spaceship to explore, which she had done in two days. Her mind soaking every little detail of everything she encountered. There was no place on the ship that she hadn't explored, from the air vents, to underneath the metal grids that made up the floor. Nova had searched it all. She had even found, hidden in a hollow wall several crates of, and she _still_ found this hard to believe,... Jerky.

That's right seven crates of the stuff, that she sniffed out. The dried meat looked suspicious to her, especially considering it was most likely hidden in the wall by the unconscious guy they had placed in the cargo bay. And how long had he been in that tube?

So, that would make the meat how old?

She wasn't going to eat any of it. That was until she had shown the Yautja her discovery and they had promptly started chowing down on it. Then she figured it was ok, but she was glad when she did relent. Nova had forgotten how much she loved food. When the taste of that dried up, possibly bacteria filled, meat hit her taste buds, she had actually moaned. The Yautja gave her strange looks at the noise, but she wasn't paying attention when her mouth was having a party.

She had now consumed three crates of the stuff.

Nova often felt bad for eating so much, so every now and then she would take some meat to K'on and Ti'kon as they sat in the control room doing space-alien-things. They would take her offerings happily, and she would then hang around to watch them eat.

Ti'kon didn't seem to mind her fascination with how they consumed food. Holding the meat with their mandible, while they fed it slowly into their inner mouth. She would get up close to watch this spectacle, and Ti'kon never batted an eye at this. But K'on eyed her wearily when she did it to him, his eyes constantly glancing her way.

Her fascination seemed to freak him out, so she made it a point from then on to watch him eat for the entertainment value.

In fact, K'on was fast becoming her favourite play thing.

The fog that flowed through all of the ship was the perfect height for her to hide and Leopard crawl through, and she did this often. Making sure to jump up in front of K'on every time he passed. The smaller alien would jump, blades shooting out of his wrist as he instinctively swiped at her, but she was expecting a reaction like this, and easily dodged him. Once she had been in an air vent when he walked past. The look on his face was classic when she dropped down in front of him. If he had been a man, he would have wet himself.

Nova would then quickly run away to start the game all over again.

That was until K'on had taken to wearing his mask. Now he seemed to know where she was hiding all the time, and avoided her. She wondered if she explained how hide and seek worked to him, would he play?

But, as a whole, K'on was being nice to her. When she crawled into Ti'kon's lap while he piloted, he never even glared at her any more. She wondered,what had changed?

Nova had also discovered, while exploring, several roles of bandages. The same ones that Big guy had used on her head, but they were not like normal human bandages. Both sides of the white cloth were smooth, but one side seemed to act like Velcrow, sticking to itself and holding strongly. When she discovered this, Nova promptly shed her too-big pants , and I-don't-want-to-remember-that-place robe, and wraped herself up like a mummy. Neck to ankles, so she could hide all of her hideous scars.

The Yautja had given her raised eyebrows (well, raised forehead, as they didn't have eyebrows) at her knew look, but they hadn't confronted her about it. So she took that as a good sign. Her skin tight bandage suit was perfect for crawling around in the air vents. Sure, she got a little dirty, but the Yautja had lots of bandages.

In general, her days were now filled with fun and adventure. while her nights were dominated by sleeping with Ti'kon, cuddling with Ti'kon, breathing in Ti'kon's scent, and when she was sure he was asleep, kissing Ti'kon's chest. Nova wished she could kiss his face, but if she tried he was certain to wake up, and that was one situation she did not want to explain. Something like,_ 'My face fell and your chest caught it'_, probably wouldn't work with him.

It wasn't like she was a sexual novice or anything, shying away from contact. She had been in high school before she was kidnapped, and had her fair share of naked encounters. But she just wasn't in the same shape she used to be, and she honestly did think the Big guy would appreciate her coming on to him sexually. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries and loose her cuddling rights.

Nova reached the cargo bay. Still singing _Rocket man_, she padded over to a new crate of jerky. Busting it open, she collected a hand full, shoving a piece into her mouth. Mission completed, she then wandered over to the unconscious Yautja. Flicking him in the head for a bit. She figured if her was awake at all, or semi-conscious, he would get up just to kick her ass. When his hand only twitched she sighed. He had to come out of it soon.

Ti'kon had caught her flicking him once. He crossed his arms, and growled at her. But seemed to be less pissed when she explained that she once had a little brother that would do this to her to wake her up, and that she was only trying to help. He had laughed, inclining his head to her, and then left her alone to torment the unconscious Yautja.

Giving up on the task of reviving the Yautja, she left the bay, padding down one of the halls, turning randomly down others when she felt like it, eating her jerky. Walking past one doorway after another.

The sound of splashing reached Nova's ears, intriguing her. Swallowing her last piece of jerky she decided to investigate.

Creeping up to a door, she carefully peeped around the edge, and had to stifle a gasp. Of course, she forgot that this was the room with the swimming pool in the floor. Well, for the Yautja it was a bath, but to her it was a pool, and this pool had a very naked Ti'kon floating in it.

_'You should just turn away now'_, she thought, noticing how the water gleamed on his patterned skin.

_'I should just walk away'_

He leaned back, closing his eyes. Resting his head on the baths edge. Raising most of his body to float in the strange green water that the ship supplied for bathing.

Most of his body was bared now. If he just stretched out a little more, she could see what the water was hiding. But what she could see, well, he was so very naked.

Nova was shocked to find herself breathing heavily, her heart rate picking up. This was so naughty.

_'Fuck it'_

Her eyes greedily drank in his form. His wide shoulders, huge arms and big hands. Every thing so very big and wet, even his talons were attractive. The large claws slowly dripping water. she could imagine them reaching for her, gripping her, pulling her close. And if he just moved that little bit more she could see if he was truly big all over.

_'Oh, he may be an alien, but....I want'_

He was so strong. Muscles all over him.

She wanted to lick the water off him.

Lick _all_ of it off.

Like a wave, arousal that had been dormant for years hit her. Her stomach tightened, and she could feel her sex awakening. Warmth pooling in her nether regions, she felt her pulse there. Beating in time with her heart. Lust, deliciously clawing through her body. Creating a need that she had forgotten existed.

_'Oh, yes!'_

That's when he opened his eyes and looked straight at her.

_'Shit'_

_

* * *

  
_

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. _

Special mentions: 

_Ok my Beloveds, there seems to be some confusion over Nova's childish behavior in the last chapter and some questions about her age. First off she doesn't know how old she is. The years blurred somewhat while she was in captivity, but if asked she would say she is about twenty. Also she is an Aussie, the legal age for sex here is 16. I think this is why some readers were confused with her experiences with the opposite sex, mainly the fact that she **had** experiences with the opposite sex. And yes, she is acting childish, but riddle me this, if you sat in cell day after day, for years, with nothing to do, and then someone hands you a shiny spaceship after years of nothing, would you not get a bit excited as well, bust lose maybe?_

_She has years of acting up to make up for. _

_I think this is just a cultural misunderstanding, she has had two extra years of messing around naked compared to Americans, and then her experimenting was cut short by her capture._

_Is there any more confusion over her actions?_

_I will be happy to explain. _

_ps. did you guys know the legal age for sex in Japan is13 and 12 in the Phillipines....I still played with Lego then. I also though Batman was a God._

_Warning: sexual situations ahead. So if you are American and under the age of 18. LOOK AWAY. Lol. _

_

* * *

  
_

Ti'kon knew he should be worried, as he rubbed soap on to his skin.

He had sent his report to the high elder, explaining the events on Earth, explaining that he was bound by honor to protect the female, and the reply was a curt, _'I'll speak to you when the ship docks_'. This could mean anything. He should be worried, but he wasn't. He was too pleased with himself, because his Little Knife was happy.

He knew this because there was so much more life in her. He rarely saw her when she wasn't smiling. Her injuries had healed quickly, and she hadn't stopped moving since then. It was almost like she was _Ch'hkt-a, _hyper-active. He and K'on found great entertainment in watching her progress through the ship on the internal diagnostic scanner. Her little red dot of a lifesign was often seen in the air vents, underneath the floor, in the walls, and generally in places he didn't think existed, or didn't think anyone could fit. Ti'kon had actually gotten used to K'on leaning over the control panel and saying _'Scanner shows her in the vents again'._

Ti'kon knew she was just exploring her new environment, so he didn't see any reason to check her behaviour. Letting her have free reign seemed to be doing her wonders. Yesterday she had actually started_ singing_. Yautja couldn't sing, their vocal cords just weren't designed for it. They could purr and trill, which Ti'kon considered musical, but they could not sing. He had encountered many races that could however, and thought nothing of the skill until Little knife started to display it.

Ti'kon's favourite song, that he had heard her singing so far, was the one where the lyrics spoke of one needing to be bad, bold, wiser, hard, tough, and stronger. He agreed with most of the song, except for the bad part. Bad bloods were hardly ever wise but, so he figured 'bad' had different cogitations for Oomans. He took Dahdtoudi singing this as a sign of her happiness.

What he also took as a sign of happiness, was the fact that she had started _playing_ with K'on. The young blood had come to him complaining of her antics, saying that he should have named her_ Kwei_ , tricky and sly. He only laughed when K'on told him what she had been doing. Little knife was teasing the young Yautja. His only advice was that K'on should be a male about this, and not let it bother him.

Washing all of the soap from his skin, Ti'kon ducked under the water to wet his hair.

If he was honest with himself, he had been slightly jealous of her playfulness with K'on. But he quickly pushed the emotion from his head. K'on was not the one who she chose to sleep with at night, and he was not the one who's lap she often claimed.

The thought calmed him, and he lent back in the water, closing his eyes. His female was happy and that was what mattered the most.

Breathing in deep he started to relax, and froze.

His mind must be deceiving him. He breathed in again, catching the scent.

Familiar, yet different,but very potent.

His body registered the scent before his mind did, stirring to life under the water.

_N'dui'se_, the mating musk, and there was only one female on the ship.

His eyes snapped open. She was standing there at the door, half hidden, looking at him with very dark eyes. Her brown ones now a black.

Had she come to him to help her through her heat? Had she chosen him?

But before he could call to her, she disappeared from sight. He could sense her there though, just behind the door. Why was she hiding? Did she change her mind?

Rejection hit him hard, but he had to be certain of her actions, she was not a Yautja female. Mating practices could be very different for her.

He trilled to her, purring softly. He knew she didn't respond well to her new name yet, so he called to her in a way she was more likely to answer.

"Mo'va"

She came back, standing in the door way, eyes looking everywhere but at him. He breathed in deep, her scent was...gone.

Did her heat last that quickly? How did Ooman males even impregnate the females with a time span so short?

Perhaps she wasn't even in heat to begin with. No matter, she was here now, and he wanted his female to come bath with him.

He waded through the green water, and held his hand out when he reached the edge of the bath. He trilled to her, making her look at him, and gestured to the water.

"Oh, oh no Big guy, the water looks nice, but I don't want to get my bandages wet"

_'Well that's easily fixed'_ , Ti'kon thought, motioning for her to come closer.

She didn't move from the doorway. She merely stared at him. Her eyes swept over him as he held out his hand. He felt like she was inspecting him. Then her eyes fell on his palm, no, his talons. She was watching the water drip from them. Her eyes turned black and her scent emerged again.

Ti'kon breathed deep, his body responding to the renewed call. He felt himself harden. How was this possible, could she turn the scent on and off? No, that was impossible he had to be doing something to cause this. He watched her, as her eyes continued to run over his body, appreciation for his form very clear. His body pleased her. He felt his chest rise with male pride, and watched as her eyes glued onto the movement.

He motioned for her to join him again, trilling softly.

She blinked, shaking her head, and then the scent was gone.

That's when Ti'kon realised, she wasn't in heat. Oomans may not even have it, but if he wanted musk to come from her, he simply had to _entice_ her. Not with trophies showing her what a good hunter he was, but with his body.

"Oh no, I really don't want to get my suit wet Big guy"

Again, he could easily remedy that. He motioned again, making sure to move his talons so the light glinted off them, knowing she responded to that, and slowly Little knife came forward.

She reached him, bending forward slightly, black hair spilling across her shoulders.

"What?", she asked.

Ti'kon quickly sliced his claws through one leg of her self made clothing. The fabric split easily and exposed her leg. His eyes instantly found her scars. He had seen them before but he had never truly _looked_ at them. They were the marks of strength. A dedication to her survival. It didn't matter how she had gotten them, but now it mattered that she had them. They were the marks of an equal, someone worthy of mating. He felt his organ twitch below the water, hardening more with rising lust for his female. but before he could split the other leg she yelled jumping back.

"_Don't look at them!", _she screamed, trying to cover her leg with the torn material.

Ti'kon's head snapped back like she had physically kicked him. She was rejecting him properly now, ordering him not to see her as a mate would. His chest tightened to the point of pain. He felt like a shunned Young blood all over again.

"They're_ hideous, disgusting_. I don't what you looking at them"

She was backing away from him now, still trying to cover her leg.

"I don't want you thinking I'm ugly"

The words were so soft, and sad, that Ti'kon wasn't sure if he heard them properly.

'_What?!', _Ti'kon froze, his brain grinding to a halt, '_How, in paya's name, could she think her scars are ugly?_'

Was this why she covered herself with bandages?

And she thought she wasn't attractive to him because of them. He wasn't standing for this. His female would know she was desired if it was the last thing he did.

Ti'kon threw himself from the water, grabbing her before she could run away. He pulled her backwards, into the bath, ignoring her screams and thrashes. Ignoring her _'fuck off's_ , and _'stop it's. _He pulled his upset female close, and started to purr.

Running his mandibles through her hair, he took her into the middle of the bath, and gradually, with his persistence, her thrashing stopped. He locked eyes with her, feeling her frantic heart beating against his chest, and lowered her in his hold. Moving her down, until she could feel his arousal. She stiffened in his grasp, her eyes wide.

"Why...how could you...?", she trailed off, eyes searching his desperately for answers.

He would give them to her.

With quick movements he tore all of her bandages off. she struggled as he grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head, lifting her torso out of the water. She was thrashing now, but he knew she would soon stop. Selecting a large scar that ran down the middle of her chest, he touched a talon to it. Purring, he gently traced the entire length of it. He did this to another, and another. Purring with every swipe of his claws. Her body started to tremble, but he didn't stop his ministrations.

"_You,... you like them_"

Her voice was faint, her eyes dark. He nodded, confirming her words. Ti'kon couldn't smell her scent, due to the water, but the look in her eyes told him she was making it. He used his whole hand now, running his palm over her skin. She shook in his hold, and made a throaty noise that he had never heard before. Her eyes sliding shut, she arched into every stroke he gave.

'_My female likes this_', he though with very male satisfaction.

Ti'kon ran his large hand all over her, noting the sounds she would give for certain parts of her body. She would make a high keening when he touched the glands on her chest, and he liked how they swelled to his touch, the points hardening. She made a deep noise whenever he touched her rear, and a high pitched noise if he griped the flesh there.

She strained in his hold, trying to get closer to him, but he was enjoying this. Ti'kon continued to hold her away, exploring her body.

His organ throbed, twitching every time she cried out.

He wanted to penetrate her.

Claim her as his mate.

Make her crave his body.

But she was so very small. She may be eating a lot of meat, but her body was still malnourished. He could see all of her ribs. If he claimed her now, when she was not in peak physical condition, he would hurt her. His size may even hurt her if she was healthy. If he was a Young blood he would be moving within her by now, but he was an Honored Warrior. He knew the value of waiting, and was not hormonally crazed.

Her noises were becoming loud and frequent. She started to chant '_please_', beging him, testing his resolve as he explored her. She made such sweet noises for him.

He ached to take her, his organ ordering him to give it relief.

No, he had to wait.

Make sure she was healthy first.

Have a translator implanted in her skull so there would be no misunderstandings between them.

So she would know when he said he wanted her.

He would wait to join with her, but that didn't mean he could not please her first.

Yes, he would give her pleasure. So that when she was ready she would know to come to him for relief. Ti'kon had been around for a long time, he knew ways to please a female without fully mating.

If she was so responsive now,...he knew she would enjoy it.

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true.  
_

Special mentions: 

_lets keep this sex bomb rolling._

_

* * *

_

Nova was going to kill him.

Because he was killing her, and he knew it. She could tell by the smug I-know-you're-loving-this-woman look on his face.

And dear god, was she loving it. She hadn't been touched sexually for so long, and now to have his big hands feeling her up and down, it was too much. His claws gently scraped across her skin with every stroke, making her shiver. And when those wonderful talons dug into her ass, squeezing her, her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head. The stimulation was driving her crazy, her body was sensitized beyond belief. She tingled all over, arching into every touch. Her brain too foggy to check the noises coming from her.

She new she was making lots of noise, even pleading with him, but he was enjoying torturing her. His half cast eyes glowing gold as he touched her. She tried to get closer to him. She wanted to rub herself against the huge erection she knew he was hiding under the water. Rub against him, and give him some of his own treatment.

She would give anything to feel something between her legs right now, feeling so empty. She ached and pulsed down there insistently. The water in the bath teasing her folds, her center on fire in the cool water.

"_Please Ti'kon_", she panted, his name coming easily in her pleasure filled state, "_I need_ _you now!_"

Surely no male could resist those words, but she had to make sure. He had to cave to her, less she go insane.

"_I'm so wet for you. __**Please**__, I want you in me_"

That did it.

He growled pulling her close to his chest, but she only felt his erection briefly, before he was lifting her high on his chest. What was he about? He walked to the edge of the bath and lent back ,bringing her with him. One hand sported her back, while his other hand pulled her legs apart. He froze for a second breathing deep, before his hand pushed down on her ass, bringing her center to rest flush with his massive chest. She only had a minute to look down at him questioningly before he started to...purr.

But this was not his normal purr, this was something else.

He made little noise, hardly any leaving his throat. He had trapped the sound deep in his chest and made it rumble, it made him _vibrate_.

Nova's eyes widened, her mouth slack, as she realized what he was doing.

He had just turned himself into a giant vibrator,...only this one didn't take batteries.

'_Oh, dear God'_

Helpless to the wonderful sensations, Nova spread her legs more, leaning forward. Her hair spilling over his face, she pressed down on his chest, wanting the vibrations to hit that magical button.

She cried out when they did. His hand came down on her ass, pushing her further into him, making her pant. Did he know what that did to her?

She looked down, locking her eyes with his. His golden orbs shone like head lights in his skull. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to her. His purring suddenly deepened, making the water around his torso jump. A strangled noise tore out of her throat as the new vibrations hit, stronger then before.

It felt so God damn good. Nova's hips gave an involuntary buck against his chest, and she screamed at the blinding pleasure.

"_Fuck it all!_"

She started to move against him, and both his big hands grabbed her thighs to help her. She flung her head back when talons griped her, crying out, she ground herself into his chest. Picking up the pace, she used her whole body to rock against him. To far gone now, her hands flew to his shoulders, her nails digging into him, almost breaking the thick skin.

She was so wet. Her juices spreading on his chest with every snap of her hips. She slid against him, his large hands guiding her. Pleasure shooting up and down her spine, she couldn't help the growl that left her throat. Ti'kon answered her growl with his own, the sound making him vibrate harder.

She couldn't take.

It was all too much.

He legs started to tremble, and she knew what was coming.

She screamed long and loud, as her orgasm hit her like a tone of bricks.

Her hands shot out, and grabbed the first thing they found as she shook.

His hair.

Ti'kon's roar was defining.

He bucked hard underneath her, and it set her off again, her cry mingling with his.

She convulsed, squeezing and pulling at the black appendages. His talons dug into her ass, drawing blood. Lost in her pleasure, no pain could be felt.

Panting, body still trembling with after shocks, she fell forward onto Ti'kon. A blissed out, sweaty, gooey mess. Ti'kon panted with her. She could feel his heart thundering in his chest, just below her ear. Neither moved for the longest time.

The hands holding her relaxed, and Nova slid bonelessly down his chest. Too weak to put up a fight.

"So, I take it we're more then friends?", she slurred.

Ti'kon burst out laughing, making Nova smile. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes, happy to note his were much the same.

"At least now I know why you freaked when I touched you hair before. It's and erogenous Zone, isn't it?"

He purred to her, nodding slightly. Nova's grin suddenly turned evil.

"I'll have to remember that"

She watched Ti'kon's mandibles twitch at her statement, a purr bursting from him. Weakly, Nova managed to sit up. She gazed at him, and flushed a deep red. His chest shined with her juices.

"Umm, you should probably wash yourself off"

Nova raised a wet hand to help wipe some of it off, but his clawed one intercepted her. He gently moved her hand away, and then stood, leaving the bath. Not bothering to cover himself he turned to face her. Nova's eyes widened, as she finally took all of him in.

He_ was_ big all over, and _thick_.

About as long as her hand flaccid, which he was starting not to be the longer she looked at him. It had the same color as his skin, with faint speckling. And as he grew, a thick, pink, mushroomed head showed itself. Nova watched mesmerized as it just got bigger, and thicker. Ridges started to appear, lining the top of his shaft, and her mouth fell open in shock. Human men certainly didn't have that row of bumps. How very...alien.

She tore her eyes away from the spectacle, to met his gaze. His eyes were shining gold again, and he was looking very pleased with himself. His mandibles twitching. Nova had the distinct impression that he was trying not to smile. Nova frowned, he looked so smug.

"Get back in here," she snapped, "Your not clean"

This time he did smile. He locked eyes with her, and brought his hand to his chest. Nova watched stunned as he slowly rubbed her juices into his skin, his large hand spreading the lubricant in big circles. Nova's mouth fell open again.

_'Oh,...that's just....' _

Even her thoughts didn't know how to take it. But her body seemed to enjoy his actions, humming to life, while she blushed several shades of red. The glint in his eye told her he wasn't going to be washing himself off any time soon.

Her thoughts were confirmed when he turned, erection still prominent, and started pulling on his armor. So that was it, he was going to wear her scent.

Nova cringed, his act was so very....territorial.

And he was teasing her with it.

Two could play at that game.

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. Oh, and I don't own Rocket man either_

Special mentions: 

_MINIONS!!!!_

_Your overlord has returned to you, after a long battle with the dreaded foe...education, and for the most part is stress free, with time to pen(well,type) new chapters for all subjects in the kingdom. Which, I would like to point out, had a serious population boom in my absence._

_Honest was there nothing for you to do but make like bunnies while I was gone. The long lists of reviews for my sixteenth chapter would take at least half an hour for me to mention._

_Which I am going to do because it makes me feel important._

_So thank you to: _

_Ashten Knight, Fromire, Juju, Ginstar3(love u baby), wicked falcon (missed u), Yautja's Blooded Pet, 8yume, tain89, SesshiraRayu, WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer, Ezzakanezza (dude, I talked to you on the phone like yesterday), Jenn, Stunning sunset, vleicious, AKVeronica60, 8yume in disguise (which I know is just 8yume but I included this for kicks), dreamerblvd, Myrna13, OfficerBailey, guppyloveshoes, Pampers Baby Dry, MercuryAshlingPrincess, Dark Kitten, Cybernetic Mango, infernothechinchilla (lol, I like u), Illegitimi (holey shit, I know your name! I've been reading your Mayuri story. You are a God to me), Flamekaat, leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too, hotbritt5000, kenya bell, Crystal Moon Magic (drugs much?), hunterthewerewolf, Aniketos, Skarlet Rayne, Selene Ruby Rose Snape (I love Snape too), Kaimaler, SilentWatcher, Feanathiel, Babaksmiles, darkangelwp05, Science Queen, GypsyWitchBaby, _

_What's this?_

_Oh, that's just my ego. It's so big right now, it almost hurts...almost._

_

* * *

  
_

"You smell good Uncle", K'on said, looking across at the elder as they sat in the control room, monitoring all the ship's systems.

_'I certainly do'_, Ti'kon thought to himself.

"Do you think so?", he asked, trying not to smile.

The Young blood had been eying him all day, trying to discreetly sniff him. The scent probably confused the young male. He was most likely reacting to it and not knowing why.

"Yes, is it...is it a _female_?", K'on asked suspiciously.

"Yes"

K'on's eyes widened.

"So, you mated with her. Are you sure that's wise"

Ti'kon's mandibles flared as he turned to K'on sharply.

"It is none of your concern if I have or haven't mated with _my_ female. But, no, we have not mated, and yes, I intended to do just that in the future, and when the time comes it will matter little if you think it _wise_ or not"

He was surprised when K'on didn't flinch at his harsh words, and continued to look him in the eye.

"I meant no offense Uncle"

Ti'kon actually believed the Young blood was being sincere when he said this. K'on looked extremely focused, his eyes deep with thought.

"I just want you to consider how...complicated this is going to be Uncle. The clan is not known for kindness and understanding"

Ti'kon knew this. K'on was merrily voicing his own thoughts, which were very similar to his elders.

"Yes, but they also value strength, and see much of it in my Little Knife"

Unbidden thoughts of his early encounter with _Dahdtoudi _entered his mind. The way her small hands had gripped his shoulders, her blunt claws almost breaking his skin with the force that she had held him. The speed with which she had rocked against him, and _Paya_ help him, the growl she had given him in her pleasure.

_'Oh Paya, the noises she made!' _

Soft and sweet, yet fierce at the same time. Unlike anything he had ever heard. He had been so caught up in her obvious pleasure that when she grabbed at his hair, he couldn't stop his release. Not that he had any time to try and hold it, with the unexpected move.

Ti'kon had never split his seed outside of a female before, and was glad that the water had given him some dignity, but his female didn't seem fazed by his obvious release. Perhaps this was because she was in the throws of her second, equally obvious, release.

Ti'kon could not help but feel incredibly proud of his achievements today, and he was reminded of them every time he breathed in. Which he was making a point to do frequently, and for extended periods of time until he was slightly dizzy from the delicious aroma he had painted himself with.

What he was also very proud of today, was the satisfaction he felt when he took several bolts of bandages into the ships incinerator to burn. After realising what Little Knife was really using the material for, hiding her body, he set out to destroy the bandages as soon as he left the bathing room. Although he did know that his female would need _something_ to cover herself, and restrained himself from burning the last two bolts.

_'She just has to be much more selective with what she covers now'_

Ti'kon couldn't help smiling at the thought.

"Uncle"

Ti'kon snapped out of his thoughts when K'on spoke.

"I had heard rumors about Yautja males taking Ooman females to mate before," He spoke slowly, clearly in thought, "but I never gave the rumor any credit...until I met your female"

K'on saw his Uncle's mandibles flair again and quickly continued, "That it to say, the rumor said that Lone warriors took Ooman females sometimes, and that now makes some sense because the male would be isolated and have no fear of a Clan's rejection, for he has none. And..well...Uncle I may be a Young blood but I am not blind," he paused to discreetly sniff "and I have a sense of smell. That Child Maker makes you happy, and I think that if she makes you happy enough, and the Clan rejects her...that I would understand if you decided to breakaway from the Clan to keep her".

Ti'kon knew he looked very startled right now. K'on was acting far past his years and offering his elder a very plausible solution if the circumstances called for it. Pride for his relation filled him suddenly, and he smiled.

"Are you giving me your blessing for owe union Young blood?"

K'on snorted, "like you need _my_ permission to take a mate, but-", now here was the youth Ti'kon knew, "if you decided not to fully mate with her I would be happy to step in for you, if I could somehow end up smelling as good as you do right now"

K'on suddenly found his face planted into the control panel, his Uncle holding him there. And even though he was in pain he laughed at the elder that he could no longer see.

"You are predictable when it comes to her Uncle", he managed to say while Ti'kon ground his face into the electronics.

"And yet you still say stupid things, that you know I can not let pass", Ti'kon replied lightly, bringing K'on's head up to slam it back down. The punishment loosing it's edge as the Young blood merely laughed some more.

Meanwhile deep in the ship. Nova snuggled deeper into the furs she and Ti'kon slept in, very tired after the days orgasmic activities. She slept soundly with a wicked smile on her face, dreaming of a muscled body that she was determined to become more familiar with.

She wasn't going to be tired tonight.

* * *

_NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A SMEXY, DIRTY, SMEXY CHAPER...so something to look forward to. _

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. _

Special mentions: 

_Greetings avid readers._

_First I would like to congratulate several of you for taking my overlord spiel and running with it._

_Secondly I was going to hold on to this chapter for a while and hum and har over it, but I decided that if I over analyse it it would loose it's smexyness._

_A thank you to:_

_wait leviathan:)_

_ GypsyWitchBaby: I enjoy the male bonding in my fic too, I'm glad I could make you laugh. I laugh at my own jokes as well (sad but true)._

_ Illegitimi: pufft, I like your stories better (I can't believe that you actually talk to me)._

_hunterthewerewolf: why would u hunt werewolves? I like wolves, you should change your name to Bangthewerewolfhardandfast.#goes into daydream#. _

_:]yes, my ego does help me write more chapters:]you should review more:]you put too many smilies in your reviews:[. lol don't hate me.  
_

_ Mysteriously Anonymous: let me know the nights you will be stalking me. I'll leave the door open. I'll be the one naked up stairs, PS: there are cookies in the kitchen if you want any._

_ Ginstar3: Baby, thank you for your support through the entire time in which I was not writing a single thing. And yes, every chapter has to end with some sort of cliffhanger. I want my readers to be pissed off, and to kill me in my sleep form the lack of closure I give them. PS: is it snowing where u r? I've never seen snow in real life._

_ Hotbritt5000: I'm always worth the wait #winks#. _

_Babaksmiles: You are quickly becoming an enormous help with my plot devices. You should feel honoured (lol I'm so full of myself)._

_kirjailija:It doesn't matter to me if you're the connoisseur of dust bunnies or toe jam the fact that you took the time to send me one of the most articulated reviews I have ever received pleases me to no end. And I would like to argue about your comment saying my work is well written, I don't think it is my writing skill that keeps people interested. I like to think its more the story behind it all. I hope to hear from you again._

_ 8Yume: my happy dance is cooler then yours. _

_Duvet: Do it. Review._

_ Vleicious: I disagree there are still very talent people writing in this genre. And I don't blame you for falling on love with my characters. I was taken with them the moment they danced across my brain PS: I like the idea of having fans._

_ Myrna13: You tell me if it's good baby. _

_Mortisha Bloodfang: I myself have no idea how I came up with Nova's character. She just happened. _

_Cybernetic Mango:dude, don't hug so hard._

_ Skarlet Rayne: tube guy is a very important guy, and will remain sleeping until I say so...for the purpose of plot._

_ Jenn: life is never complete. You can always have more sex._

_ wicked falcon:who thinks there too bad ass to be a minion. Life is good as my minion. You get paid holidays, and unrestricted access to my fun room (we wont say what goes on there). _

_REDandBLACKlunerwolf: how soon is now?_

_All right on with the smex. And if your under 18 read closely this is a life skill kids._

_Lol. just kidding ...get your parents permission first._

* * *

Ti'kon walked purposefully towards the quarters he shared with Little Knife, intending to rest... among other things.

He had checked for her red dot of a life sign before leaving his post and the computer showed his female already in the room. He was looking forward to this night. The scent on his chest was starting to fade, not by much, just enough for him to notice, and he was intent on renewing it. This is, of course, if his female wished it, and if her previous reactions were anything to go by, he would have little trouble convincing her.

Already excited, he entered their quarters, and came up short when she wasn't there. Scanning the room once he turned to go search for her only to find her leaning against the entrance smiling at him.

Clad in nothing.

"Hello Big Guy", she purred.

Ti'kon felt himself harden instantly. His organ hitting the metal plate of his armor that was meant to protect the vulnerable area, but was only serving to make him uncomfortable now. He was not surprised at his bodies quick reaction, he had been breathing her musk all day. She could have approached him at any hour and he would have been primed for mating.

"We need to talk", she declared, pushing herself from the door and towards him, "well, I'll talk and you need to listen"

Talk?

Did his female honestly expect him to be at full mental capacity when she stood so close to him naked, presenting herself to him with no shame, like a Yautja female would before mating?

"First I want to say that what you did to me this morning was amazing. Just in case you didn't know that already"

Yes, yes she did.

She came closer to him, and when her hands came forward to unlatch his chest plate he let her. Standing perfectly still, trying to remain focused as she undressed him.

"The purring thing you did was really amazing"

'_Yes, we have established that I am amazing_', he thought smugly, while Little Knife unlatched another piece of armor.

It made a loud clang as it fell to the floor joining his chest plate. Ti'kon could not bring himself to care at the mistreatment of his _Awu'asa _, it was only getting in the way to begin with.

"Human men could never do something like that"

That made him pause. Did it upset her that his matting practice was different from her own species?

His worry must have shown, because she stopped undressing him to place her hands on his exposed chest. She looked up at him with dark eyes.

"A human man could never hope to compare to you Ti'kon"

All of his worry drained away with that one sentence.

She said his name perfectly as well. His chest swelled beneath her hands, and he trilled softly for her. Delighting when she smiled at him, and continued to unhinge his armor.

"But-," she said to him in a firm tone as the last piece of his _Awu'asa _fell, leaving him clad only in his body netting and loincloth, "Just as a man can't compare to you, I know...I could never compare to one of your women as well, and I realised that after this morning... it doesn't bother you like I thought it would-"

She looked at him for what he knew was confirmation, and he lent foreword to weave his mandibles in her hair, purring in answer.

"And just like you can do things a man cant when it comes to sex. I want to do something to you I'm really sure is impossible for your women"

Ti'kon froze. His mandibles in her hair, while his consistent purr suddenly became stuck in his throat. She wanted to share an alien mating practice with him.

_'Oh, Paya' _

"I'll make it good. I promise"

Her panicked voice reached his ears and he realised that his female had taken his stillness as rejection. He started purring again, louder this time, and brought one of his hands up to play in her hair with his mandibles.

"You-you don't mind? You'll let me?"

_'Mind!',_Ti'kon made a mental note to pray to _Paya_ after this in thanks.

Was she actually asking him for permission to preform a sexual act?

This was a first. Yautja females took, they didn't ask. The male was the one that had to ask for permission during mating, and the females word was law. She was the one that would be carrying the young, therefore it was her natural right to demand anything she wished of the male. When Ti'kon had been newly blooded and new to mating, he had not heard one females command in his passion, and as a result she beat him into unconsciousness. But if Little knife wanted his permission to continue he would give it.

Untangling his mandibles he lent back so he could see her eyes, and inclined his head to her, nodding once.

Her smile was instant and wicked, and when he scented her musk in the air he knew he wasn't going to regret this. Her hands fell on his chest again, and stated to knead the flesh there. He stayed as still as he could letting her lead him into this unknown territory, but she seemed to want to take her time in this matter.

She ran her hands all over his upper body, as high as she could reach, rubbing his skin and kneading his muscles. Ti'kon kept up a soft rumbley purr as she did this, wondering where this would lead.

When her hands went lower to paw at his stomach and the top of his hips, he stopped caring where it would lead and enjoyed the now. He closed his eyes, content with her soft ministrations, focusing on the scent she was giving off and how it grew stronger the more she touched him. He marveled at the fact that he was doing nothing but standing still to cause this reaction.

Just touching him aroused her.

His sensitive hearing picked up the quickening of her breathing and heart.

His organ twitched behind his loin cloth, and he growled softly at the insistent throb.

His eyes flew open when he felt the cloth fall from him, and watched as his female gazed at his organ like she had earlier that day. With a wonder and appreciation that made him twitch.

She stared at him for so long, that Ti'kon trilled softly, imploring her to keep touching him with the noise. _Dahdtoudi_ shook her head like she was coming out of a trance, and wove her fingers into his mesh suit.

"Take this off", she purred.

Ti'kon clawed the material off himself, not caring that he was destroying it. He would find another latter. Little knife made a small tinkling noise that drew his attention, and he could see the mirth in her eyes. Well, at least she found his eagerness amusing.

They were both naked now.

"Get on the bed your back against the wall", she ordered.

Her small hands pushed him to the cot welded into the wall, and he followed her directions. Sitting on the bed furs, with his back to the wall. She quickly followed him her hands on his knees gently prying his legs apart so that she could sit between them. Ti'kon was struck with how humorous this position was, considering he was the male. It would make much more sense to him if they were reversed.

What was she going to do to him?

Her hands were on his chest again, and he purred at the now familiar touch, only to choke on the sound when she lowered her head. Placing her mouth where her hand had been moments before. He braced himself for a bite, the only logical thing he could think of happening when she opened her mouth, but a bite didn't come.

She pressed her mouth against him, her lips soft on his thick hide. When he felt her strange tongue, flat and smooth, swipe against him he was sure he stopped breathing at the wet sensation. She did it again and again, pressing her lips to his chest, and he soon started purring again, louder then before.

If this was the mating practice she spoke off, then Ti'kon found it pleasant.

Her mouth slowly trailed up his chest, and he felt her pause when she reached his shoulder. Ti'kon jumped when her teeth came down on him unexpectedly.

Here was the bite he had been expecting, but her teeth were blunt and the sting was nothing, and when she hummed to him, swiping her tongue over the area, he shuddered.

His flesh tingled where she bit, and he growled softly when she repeated the action further down his chest. Then she was moving again, trailing her mouth down this time, to his stomach where she licked and nipped at him.

He looked down on her with glowing eyes as she continued to taste him with that wonderfully alien tongue.

His breathing was now as ragged as hers.

Her musk hung thickly in the air, and soon it was all he breathed. There was no water here to dilute her potent smell.

His hands twitched. He wanted to touch her, but she had not given him orders to do so, and this was her mating practice, not his. He didn't want to accidentally disrupt it, and displease her.

Then she was moving her mouth lower, trailing her tongue down the out side of his hip to the top of his thigh. Leaving a wet trail that he could see glisten as he followed her movements with half lidded eyes. She bit him there too, laving the abused flesh with her tongue. Making him growl as she gave his thigh the same treatment she gave his chest.

Ti'kon was so enthralled with the workings of her mouth that he didn't notice her moving her hand until it was warped around his organ.

His whole body jumped.

Head snapping back to crack against the wall, only to fly forward again so he could see her small hand on his maleness, his girth so great that her fingers could not touch.

Ti'kon sort out her eyes to find them completely black and watching his face intently.

"Do you mind me touching you here?", she panted.

A half choked noise left Ti'kon's mouth before he could answer.

"Mo"

"Good, 'cause I plan to do it alot"

Ti'kon growled deeply, twitching in her hand. And when she ghosted her fingers up and down his length, his constant purr was replaced with a low growl.

Females had only grabbed him there before to guide him into their bodies, he was not used to this blatant appreciation of his body. She was driving him insane with lust, but he would rather drink a Hard meat's blood then stop her exploration of him.

Her other hand came up and joined its partner, making a circle around his width, until she was griping him tightly.

And then, as one, she moved them down.

Ti'kon snarled, flinging his head back, his hips twitching. It took all of his control to not thrust into her palms. But He didn't have to move because she was doing it for him, moving her hands up and down his length in an imitation of mating.

"_What is it you do to me?"_

He grated in his own language. Knowing she could not understand, and not needing and answer.

He could feel his organ throb painfully and start to drip, but couldn't bring himself to care.

Her musk was suffocating him now, and he never wanted to escape from it.

He closed his eyes, panting, as she continued to work his organ up and down.

"_Oh Paya, do it __**more**__"_

The language barrier must have meant nothing to his female because as soon as the words left his mouth, a new sensation swamped him.

His eyes snapped open, blazing golden light down on her, as she repeated the action.

Slowly swiping her tongue across the engorged head of his maleness, collecting the fluid there to bring them back to her mouth and...swallow them.

"_Pauk!"_

She did it again. Tortuously slow this time. A wicked smile on her face

Her eyes locked with his.

His heavy panting sounded like thunder in the room.

And then she did the unthinkable for a Yautja male.

Took the head of his organ into her mouth, to suck on the sensitive flesh.

He roared. Hips lifting off the bed instinctively. Only to loose the wonderful sensation as she tore her moth from him, gripped his hips hard, and slammed him back down to the fur with strength that surprised him.

He thought he had displeased her for a moment, but thought quickly evaporated when she sucked him back into her mouth while holding him still.

He was wrong to think her hands on him was an imitation of mating,_ this_ was the true imitation.

Wet heat surrounded him, her tongue lapping at the leaking slit. He fought for his waning control, twitching under the onslaught.

And then she started to move her head. Bobbing up and down on his length, fitting as much as she could into her mouth, tonguing his head every time time she withdrew.

He clutched the furs beneath him, tearing them up with his talons, as she set a quick pace, making him huff with ever pass of her lips and blunt teeth.

Her hands came to grip his base, matching the rhythm of her mouth, his whole organ now being stimulated.

She moaned around him, and he shuddered uncontrollably when the gentle vibration flowed down his length.

He could feel himself thickening even more, and knew his release was near as his stomach tightened.

But he fought it, growling and panting, not wanting to spill in her mouth.

He brought his hand up to pull her head from him, but he couldn't make it complete the journey. He didn't want this pleasure to stop, he couldn't tear her from him.

He just couldn't do it, instead he slammed his palm against the wall making the cot shudder.

And then she did the unimaginable.

Moved her hands so that one cupped his sack, while the other shot to his hair.

She tugged on both.

He roared.

A ragged, frightening sound that was torn from his throat. Similar to that of a dying beast.

Mandibles flared, he watched as wave after wave of seed filled his females mouth. The shear amount too much for her to hold.

It spilled from the corners of her mouth, running down his length. He watched with a sense of dread, certain that he had disappointed her with his lack of restraint.

But then, through his over-stimulated haze, he realised that there should be a lot more seed then there was. The reason why made his mandibles splay with shock, as he watched her throat work.

"_Paya"_

She had swallowed it.

He watched in undisguised awe as she took her mouth from him with a wet pop. Her small hands scooping up the seed she hadn't swallowed and bringing it to her chest.

Black passion filled eyes locked with his as they both panted, and he knew what his seed was going to be used for.

She rubbed it slowly into her still heaving chest, her eyes glinting with the same possessiveness he was feeling for her.

"_Lay down",_she growled at him.

Ti'kon fell to the shredded fur immediately. Gladly giving up his strenuous upright position, only to choke on a purr, when she lowered her head to lap up the remaining seed from his body.

She cleaned all of it from him in the most delicious way, and when she was done she crawled up his spent form until she was poised above his chest.

"_Purr for me"_, she breathed.

Ti'kon knew what she wanted instantly, and started an uncontrollable deep bass of a purr, that occasionally left his his throat until he managed to trap it in his chest.

She fell on him grinding and panting. In a mating frenzy she called his name in high pitched cries. Screaming her swift release so loudly that his ears rang.

She was so worked up that she continued to grind into him until another release shuddered through her small frame, liquid heat spilling onto his chest.

Her ardor astounded him and he felt himself harden again.

When Little knife fell against him sated and sweating, her body bumped into his fully awakened member. She lifted her head to look into his still glowing eyes, smiling.

"Well, it looks like you're ready for another round", she declared much to his amusement.

Which faded quickly, when she slid down his lager body to bring his twitching organ to her mouth.

A wonderfully diverse mouth that he would never be able to look at in the same way again.

Ti'kon closed his eyes as their dance started all over again. His body arching in pleasure as she held his hips to the shredded fur, and he knew two things.

That _very_ _little_ sleeping would happen tonight.

And as far as he was concerned Little Knife was now officially his mate. She would have to be pried from his cold dead hands before he gave her up.

* * *

_Jesus, I hope I wrote this alright._

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. _

Special mentions: 

_Alright minions (as you all want to be called that, so I shall deliver)_

_I have a surprise for all of you._

_You may have noticed I use chapter breaks to change the time, scene, or perspective, like a paragraph divider. As a result of this, some chapters are on the small side, as I want to jump to the next scene quickly and not draw out something that could be potentially boring._

_So to battle that this time, I'm releasing two chapters together. I hope this is a satisfactory compromise._

**_Minion call out:_**

_AKVeronica: It is important to me that they be on an even playing field, and I wanted the males view to be just as important as the females. I see too many stories that blow off the males point of view. Eg: she organismed in glorious wave after wave. 'what about the guy?', 'pufft, who cares'. Also, would you consider being my beta, as my original editor has quit?_

_GypsyWitchBaby: Romantic you say. Even though this story is a romance, I still find the word hard to stick onto Ti'kon. It just doesn't suit him. Protective, and possessive yes, but I can never see him holding flowers. I wonder if Nova would take a skull instead?_

_Yautja's Blooded Pet: Yes, I'm back in black. PS: it __is almost_

_8yume: Sorry love, but Nova is a one alien girl. Ti'kon's feelings would not survive if she went to K'on for anything. But I do have plans for K'on in a future story._

_Mortisha Bloodfang: Ah, yes, alone time in the shower. What I hope to inspire with all of my smexy chapters._

_Myrna13:yes, I am proud of myself. Just ask my mirror. I stand in front of it enough._

_Still Mysteriously Anonymous: Smurfs? Ok, Gargamel. I'll get you choc chip, but if you touch my ginger bread. I'll kick your ass. PS: I'm still waiting naked._

_Aniketos: yes, hail my return._

_Darkangelwp05: Go my imagination! Woot._

_wicked falcon: I (like a gracious host) will provide all materials (this includes cuffs)...you may have to wash them first (that's right I went there, no taking it back now)._

_Kirjailija: I know the stories you speak of. I have had the misfortune of reading many before I developed my screening process. And yes, fanfiction, like a published novel, should be thought out and at least well written (I have no idea what went wrong with the twilight book's there. And now teenage girls are going to kill me in my sleep. It's not my fault that I think Bella is a whiny bitch.)anyway, I degrees. I know for a fact that my spelling and grammar can be crapsville, so I cant talk myself too much (but I will continue to hate vampires that sparkle regardless). The couture clash, for me, between my characters is very, very important. I always think hard about how they would react if they were real. I get in the zone, and then have trouble pulling myself out. I appreciate your reviews. Please feel free to do it again._

_Skarlet Rayne: I know._

_Cybernetic Mango: I like that song too._

_wait leviathan: lol thank you, your amazing as well._

_Infernothechinchilla: dude, don't cry. It's only an inter species BJ. They happen a lot...right?_

_Damian Azrael: almost naked!, it's all or nothing buddy. Take it all off (the hat can stay but, it's kinda kinky). And give your brother some slack, he doesn't know what he's missing yet. Drop that towel your not a hitch-hiker, your my new naked minion. I don't care what your mum and sister think, you're coming with me._

_Ginstar3: Oh, how I love Gin. Shall I compare you to a summers day. And what do you mean 'I want to do that'? You have a man, use him, that's what there for. Well, that and eating all the food. Wait, I do that too. Where's my gingerbread?_

_Bloodmoon: Minion, if you read the beginning of the special mentions you will see why the chaps are so short. Hope you like the two I'm releasing. And I don't mind you lurking, I do it all the time, because I myself am also too lazy to review. That's why I don't get upset when people do the same thing to me, I understand. Only I don't even review when the story is completed, like you do, I guess that makes me lazier._

_Illegitimi: your compliments humble me, my great Idle. And as for Ti'kon's notable size, I have a ace up my sleeve for that one, but you're gonna have to wait to see the card played._

_Ashten Knight: hey dude, nice to hear from you again, it's been awhile._

_Hotbritt: Yes, read it again, and again, and again, and then go take some alone time in the shower. It's what I do._

_DarkLozFanUberest: Why!?, why must you write in script form? Me: 'Dude calm down. She is just expressing her creativity.' Myself: 'yeah, every one in entitled to review how they want.' I: 'I'm sitting this argument out'. Self-conscious: 'Shut up, all of you!!...bunch of freaks. Can't get a moments rest'_

_Oh, and just so all of you know. There is no set plan to when I release chapters. It's just when I can. So they will be all over the place._

_

* * *

_

'_K'on's eyes are going to fall out'_

Ti'kon thought smugly, as he caught the Young blood's eyes swivelling from him to Little knife for the twentieth time this morning.

They all sat in the control room. Little Knife taking up the pilots chair on the other side of K'on. Curled up in a tight ball, the chair dwarfing her as she snored softly, sound asleep.

_'She deserves her rest'_, he smiled.

They both had little sleep last night. When he dozed off after their second not-quite-mating it was only to wake again minutes later with her hands and mouth on him. His female was insatiable, and he was happy to step up to the challenge. But what truly floored him was that when he reached for her in the early hours of the morning, taking the initiative, and waking her from slumber to drag her body to his.

She let him.

With out a fight or struggle, she came to him. Not trying to take back her dominance like a Yautja female would at his bold assumption. Instead she had sighed, smiling sleepily at him, slinking down his body, to purr his name before using that wonderful mouth on him again. In fact, if he thought about it, when it came to mating practices between Little Knife and him, it was almost like she was treating him as an equal. Ensuring that he received just as much pleasure as she did. She didn't just take, she gave, and it was so refreshing for the honored warrior. She made him feel wanted during mating, not acting like he should be thankful that she had chosen him to serve her.

For Paya's sake she hadn't even seen any of his trophies (and he had many of them back at the Clan ship) and yet still accepted him as a male. This was all new to him, and he couldn't say he hated it. Little Knife's appreciation for his body was a soothing balm to his pride, and he practically thrilled under her unrestrained attentions.

When he had awoken this morning after an hours sleep, it was to find her standing over him, smiling wearing his lion cloth, which acted as a skirt on her, and a simple strip of bandage around the glands on her chest.

"I went to get dressed the morning", she spoke, "and couldn't find all the rolls of bandages".

Her eyes glinted with mirth, and Ti'kon fought his own smile, doing his best to look innocent.

"_Luckily_," she continued, "I found this-," she fingered his loin cloth, "just lying around. How convenient is that?"

Ti'kon had then spent an hour searching the ship for a replacement cloth for himself, not being able to feel annoyed at her antics, even when he tried to. He wasn't sure if he could _ever_ be annoyed with her after last night.

_'Paya, last night...'_

"I check on the Lone warrior this morning", K'on spoke snapping his Uncle out of his daydream. "His hands now move sometimes. I injected him with more solution, he should be fine until we dock at the Clan ship"

Ti'kon hatted to admit that he had forgotten about the unconscious warrior, with all his thoughts being consumed by Little knife, but K'on luckily hadn't and was continuing the revival process his uncle had stared. The solution he spoke of was a sugar water protein mix, that was meant to keep a Yautja alive in starvation situation. The medic's at the Clan ship would be able to do more for him. It was a good thing for the warrior that they would be docking very soon, hours in fact.

It was a good thing for the Lone warrior, but not Ti'kon.

He wasn't giving up Little knife, he already knew that. But he was worried about the conflict that the decision might cause. He would fight for her if necessary, but he did not want his mate to be hurt in the process, it would not be his strength that the Yautja wanted to test. It would be hers. He looked over at her sleeping form. He wanted to shake her awake and tell her of the potential danger ahead of her, but he knew it was useless. She could not understand him yet.

Little knife snorted in her sleep, and rolled around in the chair until her legs and one arm dangled over the sides. Her watched her body relax again, her soft black hair covering her face. His chest tightened as she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like his name.

How was it that she managed to look beautiful to him, even in that ridiculous position?

And more importantly, when had she become beautiful?

All Ti'kon knew was that it was before last night, and after she had been celled with him.

"K'on," he spoke slowly, "when we dock, if I am called away to council to explain all that has happened, even though I sent a report, I want you to stay with Little Knife and guard her".

The Young blood looked at him with wide shocked eyes, "You would trust me with her safety?"

Ti'kon regarded him carefully, "Should I not?"

K'on sat straighter in his seat, locking eyes with his elder, "You can trust me elder"

"Good you must remain on guard, even if one of my offspring approach. I trust if your father does, but I do not know the minds of my children enough to risk it. Little knife is my mate now and I swore to protect her, I will not tolerate her being harmed...in any form"

"Any one with a sense of smell can tell that she is your mate uncle", K'on snorted, "They would be stupid to try anything. Actually, anyone within a hundred feet can smell you on her. Perhaps you should bath her before docking", K'on's mandibles twitched, and Ti'kon could tell he was trying not to grin , "In fact you could both do with a bath, my eyes are watering because of all the musk in here"

"Your, eyes are watering because you can not keep them to yourself"

"Can you honestly blame me Uncle?"

Ti'kon looked to his mate, who had moved while they were talking. She was now upside down, her legs were in the air, leaning against the back of the chair, while her head dangled from the seat. Her hair so long that it disappeared into the fog, probably touching the floor beneath.

How could she sleep like that?

"No"

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. _

Special mentions: 

_Onward Minions!_

_PS: I kinda wrote my own character (meaning myself, to an extent) into this chapter. Try to guess who I am._

* * *

Ti'kon maneuvered the outdated vessel as best he could onto the docking pad. The ship came to a sudden halt as he landed, jarring all its passengers.

He heard Little knife come awake with a snort, before she tumbled to the floor with a thud. A soft 'ow' could be heard from beneath the mist, making him smile. But this wasn't the time for mirth, he had a new mate to protect.

"K'on, bring the Lone warrior out. I will go first with Little knife", he ordered.

The Young blood hurried off to do as he was told, while his mate stood up slowly from the mist. He went to her, taking her chin, he angled her face so her eyes locked with his. He tried to pour all of his worry into his gaze, hoping the seriousness of the situation got through to her.

"What's wrong?", she asked startled.

Ti'kon shook his head, this was too hard to explain without words, but he tried. He pointed to the ships display screen, where you could see the huge docking pad they were in, along with the other Yautja ships.

"Oh, good," she said slowly, "we're here," she paused, "at your mother ship?"

She looked to him in question, and he nodded. The term she used was strange, but it was close enough.

"And you're worried because...", she paused, clearly thinking, "I may not fit in?"

Ti'kon nodded vigorously this time.

"Oh,...well, I have you don't I. I'll be fine as long as I follow you", she declared.

Ti'kon felt something in him give then. Her trust in him was an honor, a balm to his pride. He pulled her to him purring, holding her as she stood. She wrapped her arms around his waist in kind.

"Hey now Big guy, no need to worry so much. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. You know that"

He did, but it still didn't make the uncertainty go away. Taking her shoulders he gently separated their bodies, and not letting go of her shoulders turned her, leading them to the ships door. He was not ashamed of their relationship and was determined to look as such, by keeping her close. When the door opened, he stood proud, and lead her down the ramp by his side, to the waiting High Elder, and his assembly. Which comprised of four guards and two of his fellow elders (one of them K'on's father).

"Greetings Ti'kon", the High elder spoke, "Welcome back to the clan. I Hope the journey, unlike the hunting trip, was uneventful"

Ti'kon was thoroughly confused. His elder was not full of range as he had expected him to be, bringing a Ooman amongst them. Instead he stood calmly in his deep red and gold robs, the perfect picture of Yautja serenity, and power.

"And this must be," he turned to Little Knife, only to pause as he sniffed, "Your new mate"

Ti'kon was so prepared for a confrontation, that he knew his mandibles were open with sock at the elders calm observation.

"Surprised I see Councilor"

"Well, yes, High Elder...I was expecting a-"

"Fight? Well, if you had brought her here only two weeks ago, you would have had one. Would you like to hear a story Councilor?," he didn't even pause for Ti'kon's answer, he simply continued, "Two weeks ago I received a report from the only surviving, newly blooded, warrior from a _Kainde amedha chiva_ that took place on Earth. He was servilely injured, but not alone. He had hunted the _Kainde amedha-",_he turned to look at Little knife, "with the help of a Ooman female, and he was requesting permission to bring her back to the Clan ship claiming she was his life mate, a bond being formed between them in battle too great to be ignored. I, of course, refused him. He was newly blooded and knew nothing of mating, I did not believe he knew what he was claiming. Upon my refusal he declared that he was not returning then. He would stay with his Ooman mate, even though he was servilely injured and facing death, unless he returned, he refused to leave the Child maker"

He steeped forward, closer to Ti'kon, his head bowed. looking serious, and every inch the elder he was.

"The warrior claimed that he was not alone in his choice of mate, that he knew of others with female Ooman partners. He told me all I needed to find evidence of this,...trend, would be to track down Lone warriors, and much to my disbelief my family records"

He paused and brought a thick scroll form beneath his robes, and unrolled it. The parchment fell to their feet to unravel some more.

"This,"he announced, " is a list I made, of all the Yautja, both past and present, that have taken an Ooman to mate. All female Oomans I would like to add. There is even two Yautja's, both Lone warriors, that when their first Ooman mate passed away found another Ooman mate"

Ti'kon's head was starting to spin with all that the High Elder was telling him.

"Would you like to know why Blue eyes are so rare among Yautja, but still manage to appear every now and then?"

"Ooman's", Ti'kon answered in shock.

"Exactly, now would you like to tell me the color of my eyes Councilor?"

"They are blue, High elder"

"Exactly, somewhere along my Blood line there was an Ooman, and do you find me to be a weak Yautja because of this blood?", again he didn't wait for an answer, "No, so I contacted the Blooded warrior, who was only just alive, and granted him the clearance he first sort to bring his new mate to the ship. Would you like to know how this young warrior knew of my family heritage, and why I listened to him to begin with?"

Ti'kon didn't have to wonder, all the puzzle piece of the story falling to place in his mind.

"He is one of the sons you have with your life-mate, Yeyinde"

"Exactly, my son Yeyinde. Although I hear that his Life-mate calls him 'Scar', an horrible name, that I think he prefers now. So I welcome you back, Councilor Ti'kon, to the only Clan ship that will allow Ooman females, and I mean _only_ the females, within reason, to board"

Ti'kon was numb with relief at this point.

So numb that he didn't notice Little Knife had moved from his side over to one of the guards. She leaned in close to the male Yautja, inspecting his strange skin. He was a rarity on their clan ship. His mother having mated with a male back at the home planet to produce him, a male that had come from the hottest climate known to them. As a result the guard had dark, black and brown, skin with faint yellow highlights. He eyed the Ooman female warily, occasionally sniffing the strong male musk she carried.

Ti'kon only noticed this interaction when the male growled a warning to his mate.

His head swiveled, and his body tensed, ready to come between the two. Only to freeze when his mate released one of her own warning growls in retaliation, putting the male in his place,... like a female Yautja would.

The whole congregation was silent. All present finding what happened hard to believe.

The High Elder burst out laughing.

"A bold female you have claimed there Councilor. Her spirit will serve her well"

"Dahdtoudi!", Ti'kon barked at her, motioning to his side, upset that she had left it inspect another male, that was not him.

Little Knife straightened, glaring at him, obviously recognizing the name he gave her, and the command behind it.

"Don't snap at me. I was only looking", she barked back at him, small hands on her hips, but she came back to him regardless.

When she reached his side Ti'kon tried his best to look ashamed that he had openly tried to command her in front of others.

"Yes, very well I see," the High Elder smiled, eyes glinting at Ti'kon, "Ah,...here comes the young K'on"

All turned to watch K'on descend from the ship. The Lone warrior slung over his shoulder. He Presented the heavily scared, undernourished Yautja to the High Elder.

"You too have had a long trip K'on," the elder spoke directly to K'on, a great honor for any Young blood, "Even though he is not part of our clan, we will offer the Lone warrior haven for now. You and your father can take him to the Medics. I'm sure you have much to talk of-," he looked at Ti'kon's still frowning mate, "all things considered"

With that, the High Elder turned to leave the docking bay, his assembly following.

"High Elder," Ti'kon called before his leader could get too far away, "I would like to request a Translator for my Mate"

The Imposing Yautja turned back to him, his decorative robes swishing. He looked surprised, "That's right, she can not understand you," he smiled wickedly, "She can not understand you, and yet you still managed to get her to wear your musk so thickly. Why would you want to ruin a good thing by letting her know all the words that come from your mouth?"

Ti'kon was speechless.

Did the High Elder just make a mating joke?

About him?

The guards and the remaining councilor did their best to hide their grins at the High elders comment, but Ti'kon saw them all.

"But, if you believe she needs one," the elder continued, "I give you full permission to complicate your relationship with the device. Goodbye Councilor"

With that he left, leaving very shocked Ti'kon in his wake.

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. _

_But I do have copyright and ownerships over Nova, Ti'kon, K'on and this story line (this is only a quick mention and it goes for all my chapters). If there is an idea that other authors like or want to borrow, all I ask is that you contact me to tell me about it. I don't want to have any nasty shocks, and I am more then happy to share, I just want to be considered first (the Overlord has feelings too)._

Special mentions: 

_Minions._

_I know it has been a couple of weeks since my last update, but I have had a recent health scare, and have been preoccupied with that, my family and my job. But don't fret minions, my test results haven't come back yet, so there will be not panicking until that time._

_Also thank you for everyone that played my guessing game. And just to clear things up I was the Head Elder (if I'm gonna write myself in. I might as well be the equivalent of an Overlord)._

_This chapter was meant to be two chapters, but I did some tweaking, changed the times around and made it one big chappy._

_Minion roll call (there are some new faces that need initiation):_

_GypsyWitchBaby: yes, I wrote in a tribute to Scar and Lex, the original couple that first planted the seeds of inter-species romance in many a viewers brain. Paving the way for strange people like me. And you mentioned Tube guy. He seems to be a hot topic among reviewers lately, but you, like everyone else, will have to wait for that plot device to play itself out. Hell, I'm not even sure what's really going to happen. This chapter also 'just happen' I let the characters do what they want. It's like they have their own lives now...what does that say about me as a writer? _

_Damian Azrael: Congrats, on sending me possibly they strangest review I have ever seen. My absolute fav. Part of it being when you said 'I'm are in Texas'. I would like to go to Texas one day, and yes, I have done plenty of stupid shit myself. I one tried to mash potato in a steamer, before it dawned on me that there were holes in the bottom of it. I don't know what to say about the rest of your review, but at least your allergy meds. are working, and would you mind sending me some, they sound like some good shit. _

_Ashten Knight: glad to hear that your are healthy again (you are, aren't you?), and I do believe I might have offered to join you in bed in the past, or maybe I told you to think of me in bed, either way the offer still stands._

_ArmoredSoul: hello new person. At least I think your new._

_Hunterthewerewolf: I don't know if this chapter is better or not. You'll have to tell me. I just write this stuff._

_wicked falcon: Supply your own equipment? That's genus, and less washing for me. I always knew you were the brains of this operation._

_8yume: Well it's not two chapters, but it's a long one. Does that count?_

_wait leviathan: Wait no more, the chapter has come (see that's funny because you have 'wait' in your pen name. I'm so hilarious)_

_DarkLozFanUberest: So we meet again. And your alone this time, don't worry I still love you, even without your entourage. And yes, you should be obsessed with my 'naughty story'. Oh, and 'puck' is pretty much what it sounds like. Change the P to and F and you get the idea. My eyes are brown by the way, but making the elders eyes blue worked for plot. And do you seriously want to send me chocolate, because I would have to send you some back if you did (turn about is fair play). _

_AKVeronica: thank you so much for your explanation of snow. I ask a lot of people they same question, and it must be a silly question because they never answer. But I had no idea that snow could be as dry as you describe it. Almost like a strange sand. Thank you again, maybe one day I'll experience it first hand. It's probably a good thing that I cant go to the convention thing, J R Ward would have me arrested for stalking._

_Kirjailija: We have already talked in depth about my last chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one._

_Sneaksy Hobbitses: I would know your reviews anywhere anonymous. No matter how many times you change your name, and fail to sign up to FF net. And har, thats right a har to you because I happen to be fairly tall, and I can reach the cereal you speak of, and why would you ever stop poking people, it's fun and entertaining._

_Darkness Maiden of Avalon: I give you respect for your pen name._

_Cybernetic Mango: ha har ha har ha har (thats right I have no idea what to say about your review so you get ha har's instead)_

_Illegitimi: love the Sid reference, I haven't slept like that, but I've read books that way. It helps in information get to your head quicker (don't cha know). And I am sure as hell not Nova, I could never be that bad ass. I'm glad you think the High elder has his shit together, because after all, he was me. Oh, and just so you know...I love you. Seriously, it could have gotten awkward between us if I hadn't said it, and we don't want that happening, do we? _

_Science Queen: Scars mate is Lex from AVP 1. So that means she's not my OC. Sad I know._

_Babaksmiles: Everyone seemed to like the ending of that chapter. And I welcome flames because I see them as extrem constructive criticism but, then again there are some asstards out there. Having children with a life mate is more significant, but it will be some time before Nova is knocked up. I have so many other plot bunnies running around. And don't you worry about K'on he will get a special someone one day. And yeah, I felt I have to weave Scare and Lex into the mix, considering they were the one that got me thinking to begin with, and yeah she will met Lex but it wont be fore a while. Oh, and Yeyinde is Scar's real name (well the real name I gave him. It's pred. Talk for 'Brave One'. I do too much research)_

_Ginstar3: Magnificently scented one?????? baby, that's the strangest compliment, but I'm glad you're following orders and ravaging your Honey, he needs it. They tend to get out of line if they aren't controlled with sexual stimulation. Oh, and I think we will forget everything you said about tube guy, until a later date._

_VamP1R4T3:...you,...I...know...where...you...live(hey, wait you know where I live too)._

_Captain Razz: Yes, direct everyone to my story. Direct all the people you can find. Tattoo the link on your arm and flash it at clubs for all I care. The more people that join this party the more fun it is. And I know what you mean about the sex chapters. I like to forget what I wrote, go back and read it, then have some alone time. (yes, I am a strange and sad person. But I love me)_

_Kittylace: Welcome to the genre, of pred. Romance it's were strange (yet fascinating) people like me hang. Welcome to the party, I hope you brought chips._

_Infernothechinchilla: Who bruised your honor???? I'm confused. You have to say names with me my brain isn't very advanced._

_Skarlet Rayne: Why thank you. I'm glad I could make you laugh. I like to think that Pred's have a sense of humor no matter how alien they are, so I write that in. I haven't seen many other stories that do the same._

_Blackrain7557: I try to keep the story light and easy to read. I know what you mean about people taking this too seriously. But because I like to read for fun and entertainment, I write that way myself. This story is for me as much as it is for you. I like to go back and read it from the start (I actually forget what I write) to the current chapter, when I'm writing a new one. And I always go 'ah, that's right I did write that...I like it'. And as for my interaction with reviewers, as you can see I love it (It takes like 2 hours to respond to everyone before I can actually release a chapter)._

_Kattyness: the size of your review doesn't matter it's how you use it._

_SesshiraRayu: When I lived at home it was my mum that made stuff ups like that. Dad just sat on the couch reading the paper, farting when the occasion called for it...I love my dad, he's the greatest._

_Queenofhearts214: Welcome new minion, you have passed initiation (leaving a review, and I know how hard that can be sometimes). Also, being Naked helps please the Overlord (you may need to know this for future reference). I've said this a couple of times now, but Scar and Lex started it all for me as well. Got me thinking dirty, smexy, inter-species things. I'm glad you enjoying my OC's._

_Ezzakanezza: I didn't even realise how many facts about pred. Mating was in that scene until you mentioned it. I even went back and read the scene to see what you meant. You pick up on the strangest things (that's why I love you)._

_Yautja's Blooded Pet: Why so curious? You left a review, therefore you are a minion. Oh, you can denied it all you want, as others have. But I have you now...get naked._

_

* * *

  
_

"Where do you think you're putting that?"

Nova eyed the male Yautja in green robes wearily. He was most likely a doctor of some sort. She knew this because of the chrome room she was now in, and the metal table Ti'kon had placed her on, and also because of the big ass syringe he was holding.

The needle was bigger then both her hands. Her only consolation was that there was hardly any liquid in it.

When the Yautja stepped closer to her, Nova leaned back, egging away from him and the sharp object. The male paused, holding the syringe up and looked over to Ti'kon who was leaning against the wall. She could see the silent communication in their eyes, and Nova didn't like it at all.

"Oh, no you don't," she declared angrily, "don't look at him. He wont help you"

But, apparently she was wrong, because she suddenly found two very familiar arms wrapped around her, as Ti'kon sat on the table with her. He swung her around into his lap quickly, holding her head to his massive chest with one hand, while the other formed a tight band around her waist. Needless to say she was pissed. Instinctively she struggled, not being able to see the doctor or the needle any more, she told them both how she felt about this.

"You can both go fuck yourselves"

Ti'kon started to purr.

"Oh, no you don't. That's not going to work this time. You can purr all you want, you'll still be sleeping alone tonight"

The purring faltered for a second only to come back louder, rumbling pleasantly in her ears.

"And the next night" she hissed into his chest.

But it was working. Against her will, her body was softening. Her struggles weakening, as her body melting into his larger one. It was crazy and annoying that she responded to him like this, but the more he purred the more she wanted to relax, and since she was pressed so close to his hard body...snuggle. When the urge came to rub her face into his chest she didn't resist it, mumbling his name as she nuzzled against him.

That's when the doctor struck.

The large needle jabbed into her neck, shattering her calm state. Nova screeched bloody murder. Not because of the pain the needle caused, but because she had fallen for their trick, her pride hurting more then she would admit. She wanted to slap the doctor silly as he pulled the syringe from her, but because she was pressed so close to Ti'kon she settled for slapping him instead, hoping the Doctor would vicariously feel it somehow.

Again Ti'kon's purr only faltered for a second, before it was back again. Taking all the tension out of her body.

"Don't get cocky green robe," she hissed knowing the Doctor was near, "I have a good swing saved up for you when this is all over...and I wont be holding back, like I did for Big guy"

To preoccupied with her anger, and the fact that her face was going numb, she failed to notice Ti'kon smothering his laughter with a purr.

Nova palmed her face with her free hand, marveling at the total loss of feeling in her head. She half considered slapping herself to test it. Her wonder died a quick death however when a strange, yet terrifyingly familiar, sound rent the air.

"That better not be a fucking drill I hear"

Ti'kon's hold on her tightened as his purring kicked up a notch.

That was all the answer Nova needed. She started struggling with all of her strength, the noise of the drill in the background dragging up memories that she wasn't even aware off. Her subconscious sending her into a panic after years of being experimented and operated on. She lashed out at Ti'kon no longer seeing that her was her Big Guy, and no longer hearing his frantic purring. She bit, kicked, hit and slapped, thrashing in his grip. Her body going into a traumatic survival mode. Something crunched as she continued to struggle, but she didn't hear it, or the pained roar that followed it. And she certainly didn't feel the two extra sets of massive hands join the fray.

She continued to fight until she was pressed flat onto the metal table, face down, four different octaves of purring surrounding her, a heavy weight thrown across her back, while iron grips held down her appendages. Something was happening at the back of her head, the drill again, but the sound was brief, her skull vibrating along with it. She tensed to fight again, and a noise was barked somewhere above her head, the purring around her intensified.

Slowly she started to come out of her panicked state. Her breathing evening as her body relaxed. Her head felt foggy, strange. Something was still happening at the back of her head, but she felt nothing. The rest of her body, however, ached, and the weight pressing down on her back was huge, and smothering.

_'Thank god the drill stopped'_

Was her last coherent thought, before her brain gave into shock and she closed her eyes. Resting while her thoughts fuzzed in and out like a radio tuning its self.

She groggily lifted her hand bringing it to the back of her head, only to find bandages.

When had that happened?

Had she passed out?

She couldn't have been out of it for too long because there was still that heavy weight across her back.

"Get off my Mate brother," a familiar voice growled, "She does need to breath, which is hard to do with all your fat smothering her"

_'Wait...a minute...here'_

"Fat, Brother, I'll Have you know I'm _all_ muscle. And is this how you thank family that come to assist you? You were lucky that K'on and I were close, otherwise you would have more then a broken mandible right now"

The weight suddenly left her back.

"I often wounded why K'on could never hold his tongue. Now I know where he gets it from"

_'Oh...my...God' _

"My son should take after me. I am, after all, an honored warrior. He would do well to follow my lead. I still do not hear any thanks brother. Or is your pride still hurting over your Mate's little punch? You should be happy that it took three of us to hold her down, considering how small she is. She would have easily bested both you and the Medic if we hadn't come."

Nova raised her head slowly, to stare at the two Yautja semi-arguing above her, one on either side of the table, and understanding every word. Well, she could still hear the clicking and the growls and the other noises they made, but they suddenly started to make sense. The sounds on their own still didn't make much sense, but by the time they reached her brain it was like they had been magically decoded.

"I would be more _happy_ brother, if my Mate hadn't been so frightened that she went feral in the first place"

_'Feral?...oh, yes-wait Mate?'_

"Excuse me elders-"

Nova's eyes swiveled up to find the doctor, well, Medic (as they called him), standing at her head.

"But, it appears the implant was successful"

Nova rolled slowly onto her back in order to see everyone properly. All eyes turned to her, as she looked back at the Yautja in amazement. Movement at her feet caught her eye, and she saw K'on standing at the end of the table. She was sounded by Yautja males.

"Little Knife-"

_'So, that's what Dahdtoudi means...nice' _

"How are you feeling?" Ti'kon asked her, placing his big hand gently on top of her head.

"Hungry," she replied without thought, "but I'm always hungry"

Ti'kon looked relieved, his massive shoulders sagging, while the other Huge male next to her burst out laughing. She could hear the word 'hungry' in between his huge huffs.

"Ah, yes," the Medic spoke to her directly, "your malnourishment will also have to be addressed, but first I'll have to set your Mates mandible, and then you have to have a few scans done. I only received the report on you yesterday, and I do not know the extent of the damaged that your body has been through, or the extent of what the Ooman's did to you. I should also tell you that I have only been studying Ooman physiology for a week now and may have to ask you some strange questions. You should also stay as still as you can for the next few hours until the translator has time to adjust your body"

Nova's mind reeled with all that the Yautja was saying, but one word was still rolling around her head with a thousand question marks surrounding it, and there was only one person that the word could possibly be referring to.

"My Mate?," she looked to Ti'kon, one of his mandibles was sitting at an odd angle. Nova felt a twinge of guilt, before pushing it aside for more important issues, "Did we get married Big guy, and you didn't tell me?"

"Married?", He looked as confused as her right now.

Nova racked her brain for a better description, "You know,it's a...ah...ceremony. 'till death do us part. To have and to hold', to cherish and all those other things"

"Ah," the other big male spoke up, who was apparently Ti'kon's brother, "Oomans have a mating _ceremony. _I have heard of such things, they sound very...formal and...sentimental. I think I prefer the Yautja way of bonding... a good, hard-"

"Father!", K'on spoke up for the first time, looking very embarrassed.

Even though he had been interrupted Nova was more then getting the picture. She knew her mouth was open in shock when she turned back to Ti'kon, who was looking very worried right now, more worried then he had been before they left the ship.

"Don't look so distress over the mention of mating K'on," the big male continued, "you are my son, after all, and it will not be long before you have a female screaming and panting orders into your ear while she claws at your back"

If anything K'on looked more uncomfortable at his fathers words.

Nova chose to ignore them as she focused on Ti'kon's face, searching for all the answers in his eyes, like she was used to doing before she could understand his words.

"But we haven't..." she said before cutting herself off, not quite sure how to phrase this properly.

But apparently she didn't have to. Ti'kon seemed to understand, leaning forward so their faces were closer. Filling her vision, and creating the best intimate atmosphere he could with the other Yautja surrounding them.

"As far as I'm concerned we have"

Nova was silent, looking hard into his eyes. She understood now. Even though what they had shared hadn't been a full home run, all basses thoroughly covered, it was close enough for him, and it counted for something. Meant enough for him to say they were his kinds version of married. This wasn't just an intergalactic fling for him, he was playing for keeps. It was so heart touchingly sweet to Nova, that her eyes started to mist over. Her Big guy was a big softy for her, well in most ways, there was still one part of his body that was rarely soft for her, thank God.

Ti'kon wanted her.

It was probably against all the laws of nature, but he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"That is only if you want us to be mated. You have a say in this," he spoke, obviously taking her silence as something negative.

Ti'kon looked even more upset when she felt a tear escape. His big hand was soon at her face, carefully swiping the offending tear away with his talon. His eyes suddenly became hard as she watched him, his look changing form worried to determined.

"Tell me these words from your ceremony. If that is what you need, tell me these words so that I can say them to you."

Nova tried her best to blink away her tears.

Words?

She didn't need words now that she understood what the Big Guy was about when it came to her. Or did she? Before she had been captured she had dreamed of a weeding like any other girl. Well, it was more that she expected it to happen one day. That she would find a man and settle down. That was normal right? But she had thrown all of her expectations out the window after her first year in captivity. She had thrown _all_ expectations in life out the window after that first year. No, she didn't need a full ceremony, but a few words would be nice.

"Just ask me," she spoke her eyes clear now, "Just ask me properly to be your mate"

Time seemed to stop for Nova as she waited for the words, looking into his golden eyes, but then the moment was shattered. When a large hand moved into their line of sight grabbed onto Ti'kon's injured mandible and snapped it back into its original position. Ti'kon roared, his eyes turning to glare at the Yautja stupid enough to interrupt them.

"NOT NOW MEDIC!"

Nova looked at the other male to find him pale. A bowl of strange paste in one hand and bandages in another. The medic was having trouble holding onto both as his hands shook. Looking at him Nova was struck with how much smaller he was compared to Ti'kon

A light touch on her face drew her gaze back to Ti'kon.

"Little knife," he was close to her again, filling her vision and blocking out the others, "will you be my Life Mate?"

She knew a normal woman would have taken some time to think about binding herself to an alien, but she didn't even pause.

"Yes"

Ti'kon's mandibles spread into a smile, which was fine with her considering she was probably smiling like a fool herself. Looking at his strange mouth she suddenly wanted to seal their promise in a human way.

"Come here" she murmured, pulling his big head closer.

She placed a fleeting kiss on his large forehead, before moving to his mouth.

"Open up", she whispered, as Ti'kon started to purr.

He complied, his mandibles twitching, as he opened them wide for her. Flashing his pink inner cheeks, and sharp teeth. Nova thought briefly on how frightening this sight would be if he wasn't her Big guy. If she was some normal, boring human woman, who hadn't just gotten married to an Extraterrestrial husband. A normal woman who didn't have a Yautja male that helped her escape from prison and torture. Someone who didn't have a huge, well endowed, male that held her and purred for her in the most delicious ways.

Fuck normal. She had Ti'kon.

Being careful not to bump his injured mandible, she moved her face between his splayed tusks, closing her eyes, she placed a lingering kiss on his inner teeth, swiping her tongue slowly across the sharp points, taking in his strange taste while his constant purring rumbled in her ears.

Then something happened that she never expected. His mouth opened, and something wet swiped against her tongue. Nova gave a small murmur of surprise. Ti'kon also had a tongue. One that she had never seen, so she just assumed he didn't have one. She was so intrigued that when it retreated back into his mouth she followed it, wanting to feel out this new discovering. It was long an thin, and as she rubbed against it learning it's shape, a forked tip brushed back against her. How very...alien. When she withdrew from her exploration, it was him that followed her this time. She moaned as his surprisingly agile tongue returned her treatment. Sliding against the roof of her mouth, and tracing her blunt teeth, flicking against her tongue, mounting his own thorough expedition.

She broke away from him panting, placing one last kiss against his mouth before breaking away completely. Who knew Yautja could kiss, well, sort of kiss, there were no lips involved, but she could certainly get used to it.

She sort out his eyes, his purring still sounding around her, to find them glowing a familiar gold light. She smiled.

He had enjoyed the kiss as well.

"Yes, I'll be your Mate Big Guy, but..." she paused for dramatic effect, staring into his golden eyes, "you're still sleeping on your own for the next two nights. I'm a woman of my word, which reminds me"

Nova reach out, slapping the Medic that stood close by so hard he stumbled. The bowl of paste fell from his hand, landing on the chrome floor with a wet splat, only to be quickly followed by the caught off guard Medic, throwing the bandages into the air as he fell.

A stunned silence fell over the room only to be broken by the Medic grumblings from the floor.

"I think I'm going to like your Mate, Brother"

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	22. Chapter 22

_DO NOT PANIC!! I TOOK THIS CHAPTER DOWN TO REVAMP IT THAT'S WHY YOUR LINKS DIDN'T WORK. So now I've redone it. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. and if you read it b4 i took it down please read it again and tell me what you think of the changes_

_a BIG THANKYOU to** Illegitimi** and** Ezzaknezza** for support and help with the chapter. I think its better now and I'm sure as hell not changing it again.  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, depressing but true. Do own Ti'kon, Nova, and the plot. _

Special mentions: 

_Minions._

_Test results aren't back in yet. If I was dyeing, I would sure as hell be dead by now. So not to worry._

_This chappy is a long one for you. Although I'm not entirely sure how interesting it is._

_Just be happy I updated, because I'm very happy right now, having spent the day at the beach (after writing this). And now the tops of my feet are sunburnt (who thinks to put sunscreen on their feet? I damn well didn't)._

_So happy I don't freckle right now._

_(very mellow, slightly pink)Overlord._

_PS: lets all thank _Ginstar3 for showing me the pred. Face //[^w^]\\ in a review. Funny stuff people, I just had to pass it on.

_Minion roll call__:_

_DarkLozFanUberest: I have no idea who to address this to. You people need separate accounts. But at the same time I kinda like that you tag team, it feels like I'm in a conversation. I also love that you guys love me._

_Ajestice: Welcome back, and I may have asked you this before, but what the hell kind of job do you have were you read my stuff at work? Also you may have noticed a recent smiley face of awesome (yes, I am consistent), and now I'm going to review 'curse the darkness' (here). First off, top shelf stuff really. You have no equal when it comes the the categories you write for. You spin characters perfectly, making the unreal believable, and if anyone else (that is not you) who is reading this comment, go check it out. It's sure as hell worth the time._

_Blackrain7557: Yeah, Nova does have the pred. By the balls, and she is hilarious. My kinda woman. Kin'varn is also in a league all of his own._

_Queenofhearts214: why, thank you, minion. Now, I would love to take credit for all the characters, but to be honest they 'just happened', they jump from my brain and tell 'me' how shit is gonna go down. It's sad really. I myself didn't know Kin'varn was a smart ass, until he opened his mouth and words came out. And as for K'on, one pred. hookup at a time._

_Captain Razz: (is that Razz as in the transformer? Thats right I can nerd), and as for your story...can I have the link? Or title so I can sniff it out? But I warn you, I like sex, so I may be upset that there is none._

_Darkness Maiden of Avalon:...............I really just like looking at your pen name(be glad it's not your ass)._

_ArmoredSoul: Indeed! (shit reply I know, but you didn't give me enough material to work with so), Indeed!_

_Illegitimi: Oh, the apple of my eye. The spring in my steep. The alphabet in my soup (it's actually really hard to find that soup in Australia). The sand of my beach. The cream......of my ice (yeah, I was gonna be dirty, but held back) Your genius in writing inspires me to make my own, and I hope that you never stop._

_Kittylace: fed-up, no, just need some spare time. And I don't feel there to be anything seriously wrong with me. People just like to panic. And you're a cancer survivor, that's and epic struggle. One of my best friends survived Leukaemia, so I have an idea of what you went through and can honestly say, if you survive cancer, you can survive anything. It takes an inner strength that I could never hope to possess._

_Ashten Knight: Ah, pain killers, so easy to love, so hard to put down. And if you are ever in pain, I will be happy to kiss it away...in bed. Glad your better._

_wicked falcon: My cat once caught a bird and let it go in the house. Soooooooo, much fun. Made better by the fact it took my cat three weeks to realise it wasn't in the house any more. She's a quick one that cat._

_GaiaMother: I will never be big enough for you, will I? God you make me feel inadequate. (lol)_

_wait leviathan: ha har har, do you remember that joke I told you last week about your name? Oh, that was some funny stuff (yes, I know I'm lame)._

_Infernothechinchilla: I always cheer the bad guys on as well. Lets face it, good guys could never be that interesting. And stress less about my characters and their authority. I myself am a firm believer in each to his own (hey, I write about alien sex). Be involved with whoever you want to. I never understand why some people get so worked up about other peoples relationships, their not the ones sleeping with them, so why the hell do they care? People are messed up._

_Science Queen: School, yes, I remember school..............good times, don't remember doing much work but._

_Marie-pier: Minion (in a beret), you honour me. And you should stop studying to read my stuff. Procrastination makes it happen, you know._

_Cybernetic Mango: by his large alien balls, yes._

_Babaksmiles: Pufft, to my health. There is always something wrong. And human men have some good points,...they're just harder to find. As for marriage, I'm one of those people who doesn't really give a shit, as long as two people love each other, who cares, writing it on a piece of paper doesn't make it more real. Kin'varn is pretty sweet. I didn't even know he was gonna be that cool. K'on will get his own one day, but he has to be patient, and let his uncle have his turn first. As for Nova being knocked up....lets see what happens. I want tube guy on the scene first. And, thank you....I really am divine (lol)_

_ThePlaceIDreamOf: well, lets see, the place I dream of is,.....well, I had this really cool dream once where I had an orgy with a dragon and a griffin....it was magical(also, what did I eat that night?)._

_: when I first saw your review on my mini notebook, all I saw was ':D' until I realised I had to scroll down. I though ':D' was the best review I ever received. The words you gave me were cool too, but I was laughing hysterically when reading them._

_Ginstar3: baby, have not laughed that hard for some time. I hope you saw the tribute to you at the beginning._

_MonkeyRead: Welcome new minion, and I also like my spin on the preds. This story is as much for me as it is for you._

_Hunterthewerewolf: dude, stress less, I know people have lives. Take all the time you want to review. The reviewer is more important then the review._

_LovelyDeadlyLie: lololol, thank you, lovely. You honor me, and welcome to the fold. I promise to take very, very good care of you. I know that I always read my fav. Stories over and over, it's hard to believe someone is doing it to my stuff. My inflated head will now make it hard to leave this room, perhaps you could join me and help it come down (winks)._

_Jokerisdabest: Welcome, fellow downunden...er. (that sounded better in my head). And yes there aren't many Auzzies writing, but I know plenty read on ff net. We're probably just lazy. I know I am. And yes, I will Marry you. But first I charge you with the quest of destroying all the drop-bares in the land of Oz (the country not the wizard). If it helps with your task I hear drop-bares are white so they're easy to spot._

_AdrenalineSource: yes, I do take the time. Sometimes up to three hours to reply to everyone...feel grateful minion. Its funny that you say my flow is good when I spent the whole day fixing this chap because it didn't flow. Shit just lines up like that sometimes. As for my vocab, do you mean the pred. Words? 'cause I did do my research for this. I have a computer file to prove it...you'll have to dig through the porn to get to it but._

_

* * *

  
_

"Wow"

Was the only word Nova could say, when she entered the Yautja dinning room flanked by her new husband, his brother, Kin'varn (who had happily told her his name as the Medic drew blood from her), and his nephew (as she had recently discovered) K'on.

They had spent several hours with the Medic as he had run tests, and scans. The young male had been horrified at the amount of internal scar tissue she carried, and how her body continued to function regardless. They had discovered some pins and screws in her bones, the scans easily highlighting them, but they had decided to leave them there as they weren't causing her discomfort. Her bones were apparently thicker then what the Medic expected as well. Nova had been asked a range of questions, on how quickly she healed, the amount of food she thought it would take to sate her. She received several injections from the Medic. The largest being protein, iron and glucose mixes. Nova knew she was thin, but the Yautja acted like she was going to pass out from hunger and exhaustion at any moment. Apparently she was to quote Kin'varn, 'thinner then a spear sliced down its length'. She had also been asked questions about her reproductive system, which Nova didn't feel embarrassed about answering at all, considering all the Yautja appeared to be fascinated with her answers, that and any modesty she possessed had been experimented out of her by asstards a long time ago. It was actually nice to have a doctor (even if he was an alien) sit and _ask_ her about her body. Rather then knock her out, and cut her open to appease his curiosity.

Refreshing really.

All except Ti'kon looked surprised when she said humans didn't go into heat, but did have periods that they were more fertile, the Medic in particular was interested in this cycle, as female Yautja also had a fertility cycle. Nova went in depth when it came to the human menstrual cycle, and the Males, unlike human men, took it all in stride, looking interested even when she spoke of periods. They told her how surprised they were that her body didn't just reabsorb the lining like a Yautja females would. It all went well until she told the Medic that she hadn't had a period for three years, dew to stress, and other conditions the asstards put her through, then Ti'kon had stood up and roared, scaring the hell out of her, he even stamped his feet.

Nova didn't know what was wrong until Kin'varn leaned down to whisper to her, 'you just told my brother that the Oomans treatment of you meddled in your ability to produce sucklings, as you are his Mate he sees this as the worst crime imaginable'. Ti'kon paced the room several times before he calmed down enough to be reasoned with. In the end the Medic took two extra vials of blood from her to test her compatibility with Ti'kon, and to formulate a fertility treatment if it turned out she needed one. Nova wasn't quite sure what she felt about that. Aunt flow wasn't the best visitor to have in town, and she couldn't say that she had missed the moody bitch at all, but if it gave her 'Mate' piece of mind then she might _consider, _going to such lengths.

The Medic had then ushered them out quickly, ordering them to put some food into her, while he looked far too thrilled for Nova's liking to have new DNA to study.

That's why she was standing in the door way now, mouth hanging open at the sight of hundreds of aliens sitting down to eat. Huge long tables full of them. Nova's eyes honed in on the masses of moving, eating bodies, and couldn't help gasping as she picked out sever huge, tall, buff , really buff, bare chested figures.

"Are they your women?", Nova asked in a squeak, as she saw one female stand next to a male. She was three freaking heads taller then him, and the male wasn't that small either.

Nova looked to Ti'kon who was just staring to speak, only to be cut off by his brother. She noticed that Kin'varn often did things to annoy Ti'kon. It reminded her of human brothers fighting the way they constantly ribbed each other. But at the same time there was an underlining _kinship_ that was unmistakable. The brothers were obviously close,...but good luck getting them to admit it.

"Yes, little sister, they are. Are they not Magnificent in their beauty?"

"They look like they could smash your head in"

"And therein lies the challenge. To sooth and please her before she strikes"

"You are one really messed up adrenaline junky, I hope you know that," she turned to Ti'kon, "You better not expect me to beat you before we have sex"

"No, I would prefer you save your energy for the actually mating," Ti'kon smiled at her, "but any sort of sex would be preferable with you Little knife"

K'on made a chocking noise in the background, but both of them ignored it.

Nova smiled back at him, reaching to place her hand in his larger one, "You say the most wonderful things"

Kin'varn chose that moment to lean closer to them, looking over Ti'kon's shoulder, "You've only been able to understand him for-"

He was cut off, as Ti'kon elbowed him in the stomach.

"Come, let me lead you to the family table", he spoke calmly while his brother wheezed next to him.

As she stepped into the room, Ti'kon's hand tightened around hers, pulling her to his side as they walked, and she knew why immediately. With the room being as crowed as it was, not all Yautja noticed her, but the ones that did, their reactions varied. Some merely stared at her, others glared, two males growled at her, and when both her and Ti'kon instinctively growled back, they looked so shocked it was hilarious. One towering female, that was holding a plate of food didn't see her, and would have walked over her if Ti'kon hadn't pulled her away quickly. Another female was sitting down eating, she looked up at her briefly, before snorting and going back to shoveling food in to her mouth. But for the most part she was glared at.

"Ignore them Little knife, they do not know how strong you really are, but they will come to see", Ti'kon spoke with a purr, obviously trying to calm her.

"My strength? Why is that important?"

Ti'kon looked surprised for a moment and then worried.

"I should have not brought you here first," he declared, " I should have taken you to our quarters and told you about the Yautja. I have not prepared you for our culture. Forgive me Little knife, for being so neglectful"

Ti'kon sounded so upset that Nova moved closer to him, to hug his side. He was right she had only guessed at his culture so far, but to be honest, as much as she needed to learn about the Yautja, she would much rather eat right now. She could smell the food in the air, and she wanted to get to it quickly. If that meant she had to navigate her way through a crush course on alien culture, she would.

"Calm down Big guy, just give me a quick run down now, so I don't make a fool of myself"

He looked confused at her wording, but spoke anyway.

"We value strength and honor above all else. You are new. You have not proved yourself to them, and as an Ooman they will think you weak, before they think your strong. They may challenge you. If it is a male, I will take them, it is my right as your mate to protect you, but if it is a female," Ti'kon grew thence against her side, "honor dictates I do not get involved"

Nova nodded, that was simple enough to understand. She was a small fry in a pool of sharks. Actually, scratch that, it was more like a wolf pack. Survival of the fittest, and all that. She had to prove she could dominate if push came to shove. Ti'kon was allowed to deal with the giant cock's, as he had one, but if a cat fight broke out, she had to be the bigger bitch. Even if the other woman looked like she could bench-press a brick wall.

_'Eat fears and shit vengeance, I bet Yautja women could do that'._

"When we reach the family table," Ti'kon spoke taking her from her thoughts, "you should also be wary of my children. They may find having to be associated with you an insult. Kin'varn's children may also feel this, but he will control them"

Nova froze where she was, pulling Ti'kon to a sudden halt, her hunger taking a back seat.

She shook her head hard, "I'm sorry, but did you just say 'my children'?"

Ti'kon looked confused, "Yes, my children. Why do you looked so stunned? As an Honored warrior I have many, as does my brother, and other warriors of honored status"

Nova was stunned with how he said this. Like he was telling her the sky was blue and the grass green. Like this was as normal as going to the corner store for milk and bread, not impregnating another female to have your bastard children. She knew her voice was shrill, when she spoke next.

"How many?"

He flinched at her tone, knowing instinctively he was in trouble for something.

"Last I knew of, there were sixty-three sucklings sired by me"

"Sixty-three!", Nova shouted, before realising they were in public, drawing unwanted attention, "What do you mean you have sixty-three kids?," she hissed, "do you spend all of your spare time between someone's legs, or do you just look at women and their pregnant?"

Ti'kon looked very uncomfortable at her comment. He puller her to his side and kept walking, dragging her with him. So, she had ruffled his feathers, good, she was feeling ruffled herself.

"I do not know why you are angry with me Mate, that is a normal amount of offspring for someone of my age to have, and I do not-_have _not mated as much as you say. I have gone several years without siring sucklings, and not _all_ seed takes"

Nova wondered briefly what other things were _normal_ for him, that she didn't know about...wait.

_'Several years!'_

"Ti'kon, just how old are you?"

They had reached the table, quickly followed by Kin'varn and K'on. Her husband lead her to the head of the table where he sat her down next to him, while all the occupants stared at her. Kin'varn sat next to them, while K'on went much further down the table to sit. Was this a sort of pecking order? She didn't care right now, she had more important questions that need answers, like just what had she said 'I do' to...other then several pounds of Yautja male goodness.

"I am five-hundred-and-seventy-four years, why is my age Important?", he asked reaching for a glass full of strange liquid on the table, bringing it to his mouth.

Nova's brain ground to a halt. She didn't even care about the hundred odd faces sitting at the table, staring in her direction. All she could see was Ti'kon calmly looking at her as he told her he was as old as dirt. Well, that explained where he had the time to make sixty kids. Some of them were probably staring at her right now, but she was too preoccupied with their father at the moment, step kids could sit on the shelf right now. Mummy dearest was busy.

"Ti'kon how old do you think I am?", she asked softly, too softly.

"Well, you are young for an Ooman, I can see that, and I also know Ooman's have different lifespans so...," he took a huge gulp of his drink, "I would say you are maybe eighty years old"

Nova couldn't help the hysterical giggle that escaped her mouth. Was eighty years short lived for him? Holy shit he was in for a shock.

"Big guy, I'm more like twenty years old"

Ti'kon choked on his drink, bringing the glass back up to spit the liquid into it.

"What!?"

"See, now you know how I felt when you said you have sixty-odd kids. Having eight kids is a lot for a human family"

"Strange, that your families are so small," Kin'varn cut in, "and yet there are still so many Oomans. All so ignore my brother, he needs to learn how to chew his liquid. He is probably just surprised that you are as old as a suckling not yet allowed from it's mothers home. And since he is rudely choking, I will find a plate and glass for you, Little sister, and fill them both"

He went to stand, only to have Ti'kon grab his shoulder and push him back down, "I can look after my own Mate"

Kin'varn's eyes suddenly became hard, "Really Brother? Because you are doing a fine job, drinking before she is even settled. Disrespecting her in front of the family."

A look of pure horror spread across her new husbands face, as he looked at the drink before of him. Nova was suddenly pulled from her chair. Not even thinking to resist him, she fell into his lap, as he bowed his head, purring and weaving his mandibles into her hair.

"I am so sorry Little knife, the only excuse I have is that I am not used to having a mate and that the conversation distracted me. Forgive me", he whispered.

"Hey now, Big guy. I didn't even know I was being disrespected, it's not that big a deal"

Ti'kon growled softly in her ear, "That only puts more blame on me. I should have taught you about Yautja's before bringing you here. I have noticed that even Yeyindie, the Young blood, is not here. Even he knows better then me."

Nova only understood half of what he said, but she knew enough. He thought he had failed her in some way, the problem was...she didn't really care, and she still wanted her God damned food.

"Then make it up to me," she declared, thinking fast, "Your Mate is Hungry. More then hungry actually, and she would like a to eat anything and every thing, as long as it's toughly dead, but the time you put it in front of me," she jumped back into her oversized Yautja chair, "and go," she ordered.

Ti'kon barked a harsh laugh, before he stood and made his way across the room to what looked like a buffet, more then happy to follow her orders. Heaping huge amounts of food onto a plate with his hands. Nova had noticed that before. Yautja ate with their bare hands,...and mandibles, which was fine by her. As long as the food got into her mouth. Who cares how it got there? She wasn't one to be fussy when it came to food. She had never been a prissy girl.

"You handled that well, Little sister," Kin'varn spoke, with what she was fast becoming to realize was his trade mark grin.

"Oh, I handle _everything_ well," she laughed at her own joke, Kin'varn joining in.

He stopped suddenly however, smiling as he looked somewhere behind her, "Ah, here comes one of my youngest to say hello. Her mother also called her Little Knife"

"huh?"

"Yes, it is a common name for females, and it can also be used as a term of endearment when referring to any female"

That made Nova pause. Had the Big guy actually named her '_Sweetheart_', or something along those lines? Perhaps _'Starshine'_ was a better term considering where she was.

"You do not have to be wary of her," Kin'varn continued, "She was aptly named, and has little interest in hunting. She lives to bread sucklings, a devoted mother already. But she is the only female I produced with such a disposition. I hear her sisters mock her for it. I would like to catch them in the act one day, and teach them some honor"

It was clear that Kin'varn cared about his daughter, and she felt herself relax at his affectionate tone. This female was not a threat to her, and she was clearly a daddies girl.

"Father", the woman greeted as she drew closer.

Kin'varn stood, and drew his daughter into the human version of a 'man hug', or 'bro hug', as she liked to call it, plenty of back thumping. Nova marveled at how much the Yautja female towered over her father. Bare chested she stood, with the biggest breast Nova had ever laid her eyes on. Kin'varn had said she was a breeder, and now Nova hoped to God that there was milk in them, and that they were not this huge normally. How the the hell did they not sag with absolutely nothing to support them? And why were her nipples permanently erect? Doing a quick scan of the room, she noticed that all of the females breasts were in a similar state. Nova glanced down at her own bound chest, and couldn't help but feel very inadequate at the moment.

"It is good to see you father," Little Knife said, pulling away from Kin'varn, "but I did not come to see you". She turned her towering body to face Nova, "K'on has told me much of you, Aunt, and I just had to come and greet you myself"

Nova liked her straight away, for being honest and to the point. Blunt like her. She also instinctively knew that calling her 'Aunt' was a sign of respect, she was being fully welcomed by this female, and if K'on thought to tell this Yautja about her, then she had to be a good sort...right?

"And I hope my new Nephew only had good things to say. Would you like to sit down?", Nova offered gesturing to the chair next to her.

Little knife looked shocked, "Sit down? At the head of the table?"

Why did she sound nervous? Both of them looked at Kin'varn for answers.

Kin'varn also looked surprised, "If your Aunt wants to honor you by offering you a seat with the heads of the family,...who am I to argue"

"Really?", Little Knife said the same thing Nova was thinking.

Kin'varn nodded, and the female smiled, sitting down next to her, looking like she had just won a million dollars. As she sat down, her huge breasts hit against the edge of the table, making Nova wince, but Little Knife didn't even bat an eye. How had that not hurt?

"I hear that your name is also _Dahdtoudi_?" The female spoke, leaning closer to her like she was sharing a big secret.

"Well, yeah, but that's my Yautja name,...I guess, I also have a human name"

"Really?"

The woman was leaning closer to her now, like this was top secret stuff. Nova tried her best not to smile. Was she suddenly in a slumber Party with a bare chested Amazon? Because it was starting to feel like it.

"What is your Ooman name, if you don't mind telling me?"

"It's Nova"

"And does that have a meaning?"

"Yeah," Nova spoke slowly, noticing Kin'varn also intently listening, "It kinda means 'new', like when a star explodes...or implodes, I can't remember. Humans call that a _Supernova_. My name sort of comes from that"

"That is a strong name"

Nova Jumped at Ti'kon's voice coming from behind her. He deposited a huge plate of food before her, a small mountain of delicious smelling food. Nova didn't even care what it was, it smelled wonderful, what else was there to know? Animal, vegetable, or mineral? Who cared, as long as she could swallow it, and it didn't struggle on the way down. She practically jumped on the plate, shoving hand fulls into her mouth. Moaning at her first taste of food in a long time, even more fulfilling then the jerky back on the ship. Nova wasn't even sure if she stopped to breath until her plate was empty. It was only when she was licking her fingers that she realized what she had just done. The Yautja were staring at her, even Ti'kon was looking wide eyed.

"Wow, Little sister, that was very impressive. I thought were going to choke there for a minute. Are you this ravenous all the time?", Kin'varn said sounding impressed.

Her plate was snatched away from her, as Ti'kon grabbed it. "I had no idea you were_ this_ starved. I will get you more Mate, until you are completely full"

Nova laughed merrily at his concern, and how content she suddenly was to have food in her stomach...finally.

"You may find that hard Big guy, I am _always_ hungry, but you are always welcomed to try and fill me", Nova grinned evilly at her own pun, locking eyes with Ti'kon.

She watched his mandibles twitch, and she knew he understood her innuendo perfectly.

"I will accept your challenge Mate"

And so it begun. He would bring her plate after plate, and she would inhale it, before sending him to get another. Ti'kon took feeding her very seriously, watching when she was close to finishing, filling up her glass when it was empty. Nova loved it.

"Where are you storing all the food, Aunt?," little Knife asked eying her up and down, while she ate from her own plate that her father had gotten for her, much to her delight, "you have eaten five plates, and still you are so thin." She leaned in close to Nova again, like she was trying to stop the males from hearing 'secret female talk', "you are not in a breading way are you? I know how hungry I can get myself."

Nova almost choked, on what she thought was some sort of vegetable, before she quickly swallowed it. She sure as hell couldn't be pregnant yet, unless Ti'kon's sperm could make its way to her womb by absorbing through her skin. Which was impossible...right?

"No, I'm not pregnant, are you?", she asked blinking back her tears from choking, taking a huge gulp of a strange, sweet liquid from Ti'kon's glass, as she had drunk all of hers.

"Not at the Moment"

Nova almost choked again, the woman said this like she could just go an pick up some guy at any time. Like she may be pregnant at the end of the day if she felt like it. Like she was borrowing a cup of sugar,...only the sugar was sperm.

"But I have recently given birth to a little male," the Yautja's smile was radiant, and Nova could tell that she loved her son. It also explained why her breasts were so huge.

A little something gave in Nova as she watched the other woman practically glow.

"And where is the Little guy?" she asked, not realizing she was smiling like a fool over alien offspring herself.

"Well, he's with the other children at the nursery, right now. Medics in training look after them while the mother is busy," she explained, "You can leave them in a Medics care for two weeks if you want to go on a hunt, but no longer is allowed. I myself cannot bare to be parted for that long, but I tell you this if you feel the urge to hunt, when you have your own sucklings"

Nova blushed at what the Yautja was implying. She hadn't conquered that mountain yet, but she was still fascinated with what she was being told. That, and focusing was easier with food in her stomach.

"Does your family help at all with the bab-um...suckling? Does the father visit him?"

Little knife looked confused, "Why would my family help? It is my suckling, I birthed it, therefore it is my responsibility to raise him. And as for An'u's father, he has only seen his son when he was first born. If he wants, he can help An'u train when he is old enough, but otherwise he is _my_ son, until he is old enough to leave my side"

Nova didn't like the sound of that. It was obvious that the Yautja woman had total custody over their children, no matter what, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the males. No wonder Ti'kon spoke so blasé about his children. He really had nothing to do with them, even though they were, essentially, a part of him. This was a wham-bam-thank-you-man society. Did Ti'kon expect her to act the same if they ever had kids?

Nova was sorting this one out right now.

She turned to him when he handed her a refiled glass.

"If we ever have kids, sucklings, whatever you want to call them. You _are_ going to be with me through ever step of the pregnancy, catering to my every demand," she ordered, ignoring his stunned look, "you will also hold my hand throughout the birth, so that I can turn and scream things like 'you did this to me', over and over again. You will also help me when they cry in the middle of the night for food. If _I_ can't sleep, neither will _you_. I will also be teaching them your name first, so that if they do want anything, they'll cry for _you_, and not _me_. I expect you to take full responsibility for something that has half your DNA floating around in it, is that clear Big guy?"

Ti'kon Blinked at her, his eyes wide. Nova thought she had gone too far for a moment, until his mandibles moved in the biggest grin she had ever seen on him. He almost glowed, like Little knife had.

"Life Mates normally have more involvement when it comes to raising sucklings, but if you want me to be involved to that extent. I will be more then happy to assist you through everything, my Mate"

He really was too perfect for her. When it came to alien husbands, Nova felt she had hit the jackpot. She was so happy with his answer, that she lent forward, giving him a quick kiss on one of his tusks, being careful of the sharp point. She heard some murmurs come from the other hundred occupants of the table, but she Ignored them. Ti'kon didn't seem to care about them either, considering he still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Maybe I will sleep with you tonight, after all," she whispered to him before pulling away.

Was it her imagination, or did the Big Guys eye's shine gold there for a minute?

"And if you ever need someone to watch An'u," Nova turned back to Little Knife, who was looking at them both in wonder, "I would be happy to do it... Now, I don't know anything about sucklings,....or human babies, but I'm sure you can teach me enough so that I can be alone with the little guy for a few hours"

"You would....do that for me?", Little knife spoke slowly, clearly amazed at the offer.

"Of course that's what family is for. Well, it's what I believe family _should_ be for. To support one another...ideally, that is...I don't think it happens a lot"

"Well then," Little Knife sounded more certain of herself now, "If want to lean more about sucklings and help me. Aunt, you can always come to visit me an An'u at our quarters if you want"

"I would be happy to", Nova smiled at the towering female, delighting when she smiled back.

Ti'kon leaned over to take Nova's plate again, and Nova stopped him.

"You've been doing nothing but walking back an forth since you got here, I'll get you something for a change, Big guy"

She always seemed to be able to surprise him since she got the translator, and he looked it now.

"You do not have to, Little knife"

"Yeah, but I want too, and it only seems fair"

She got up, grabbing his plate on the way. When she leaned over to collect it, she could hear his soft rumble of a purr in her ear, making her grin. Would he always be this easy to please?

She weaved her way through the crowd of Yautja, on her way to the buffet, as quickly as possible. She even startled some Yautja as she speed passed them, which she enjoyed far too much. But for the most part she ignored them, if she was going to spend the rest of her life here, she had to get used to the locals, and they had to get used to her. Nova didn't intend on going anywhere for a while, now that she and Ti'kon were official. She would carve her home out of this spaceship by force if she had to, and Nova felt like the key to all of this, was to take it all in stride. As long as she had food, a roof over her head, and Ti'kon, she could, no, _would _survive. It may be unconventional to human standards, but it was far better then being in that cell, and, of course, she had Ti'kon to help her.

She wasn't alone any more.

Her mission to the buffet made a quick halt, however, when a brick wall steeped in front of her. A brick wall with boobs. Did all Yautja women have perky breasts? It really wasn't fair.

Nova looked up, and kept looking up at, by far, the tallest female she had ever seen. A female that looked like she had just stepped off a battle field. She was decked out in a scratched up, dented armor, with small skulls strung on a line between her bare breasts. She even smelt like blood and sweat.

Had she just steeped off her ship or something?

"Filthy Ooman, how dare you think to steal one of _our _males"

She pushed Nova so hard, she dropped the plates as she stumbled. They smashed to the floor, drawing attention that Nova sure as hell didn't want.

Was it her, or had the room just gone silent?

"You are weak and pathetic, you will never deserve the Honored Warrior that claims you are his Mate. I challenge you for him"

_'Oh, no she didn't'_

How dare she bring Ti'kon into this. If she had a problem with her, fair enough, but the Big guy was now 'her man', and she would be damned before she handed him over to this _Sasquatch_.

Without thinking Nova pushed the Yautja back as hard as she could, this time she was the one that stumbled. Looking very surprised that Nova could make her loose her footing.

"Bring it on, Bitch"

* * *

_Review if you want to, I wont force you. I also welcome flames if you feel the need. Spelling corrections are also welcomed._


	23. Chapter 23

Declaimer: don't own Predator, but I do own the plot and characters.

_Special mentions:_

_Hello, my lovelies. I'm back._

_I went on a little holiday to visit my family, so that is why I dropped off the face of the Earth for a while. And thankfully my lap top survived the visit as well. Which is amazing considering how many times my niece tried to kill it._

_I would like to say sorry to readers that also write stories, for not having reviewed their stories yet. It'll happen, don't worry._

_**And I would also like to welcome my new editor AliceInWonderland **and also thank her for offering to do the impossible...correct all my mistakes. She really does deserve a minion medal for that._

**_Minion roll call_**_** and initiation** (this also goes for certain individuals that claim they are not minions, for pride issues...I still have you all, denial will get you nowhere ): _

_MonkeyRead: Yeehaa to you too, and yes Nova has some expanding to do now that she's eating again. I'm sure she will love having curves again, I am even sure that Ti'kon will love them more, but the growing up will take the usual time it normally does, you know...years, decades sometimes._

_Kaimaler: So,...you want to fight your way up the minion ladder. That's pretty hard these days. I seem to have collected a few. As for the being lazy, I fully understand. As for my chapter output, you may have noticed that it's all over the place. From weeks, to days, to months. They come when they come, and don't be afraid to pick fav. Chaps, I do (sadly)._

_ArmoredSoul: yeah, pred males are very different from human ones. Personally, I think Ti'kon is just happy to be included when it comes to his future children. He's pretty much just been a piece of ass up until now. As for the smack down...read ahead._

_GypsyWitchBaby: Go me. I write this stuff you know. Even if my characters have run away with my brain, It's still me has to write it._

_Ajestice: my lovely, beautiful, sexy reviewer (I can sense these things you know). You should not be waiting your time on reviewing me. You have rocking stories of your own that need your genus. And thank you for your lovely speech on constructive criticism, it made more sense then I ever could. And as for the 270+ reviewers that love me and want to get naked for me, well...that's just talent isn't it. 'Show your appreciation to the overlord, get naked', has a nice ring to it, don't cha think. I wonder if all my power is starting to go to my head._

_Jokerisdabest: What are you doing? Your shouldn't be reading this. You need to be out there, in the (wait for it) Outback, hunting drop bears. How else can a make a fur coat if I don't have 101 drop bears? Or have your hand in marriage? How can I corrupt your innocence (my way, not how the others went about it) if your not my bride? Ps: I'm really looking forward to the corrupting part._

_LovelyDeadlyLie: Thank you, there is much less pressure on my head now. And as a reword for your services (lol), here is a new chapter._

_Blackrain: I do aim to entertain. And, yes, the pred's will have no idea what hit them where Nova is involved. A supernova indeed. As for the sexual tension...delicious, is it not? It's hard to decide who is luckiest, Nova or Ti'kon._

_Cybernetic Mango: I know it's 'wham bam thank you ma' am'. I was being funny you know, like leading a dog to water, but it wouldn't learn new tricks, 'cause the cat was golden._

_Illegitimi: I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed your story yet. I'll get right on it I promise. And yes, it would be nice to be a pred. Girl at the top of the food chain. As for the five hundred years of breeding, this is pred. Women we are talking about, their uterus's would be like an iron fist (not the soviet one, a metaphoric one) they could keep pumping babies out even in a holocaust (again metaphoric, not the Jewish one). Ps: love you._

_Darkness Maiden of Avalon: You're a hard cookie to crack aren't you? You purposefully never say much in reviews, so I can never twist your words. Oh, you're a sly one._

_Bloodmoon: ha ha, I beat the dot. Also, sorry to hear about your car, hope insurance covered it._

_Ashten Knight: lol aids, no sorry. Don't have that one...yet. It's either my kidneys, liver, or bladder. That have decided to throw a fit, and play havoc on my bodily functions. But seeing as I'm still standing, and my doctor hasn't called me, I think I'll live...for now at least. Just don't ask my mum about it, she'll have you ordering me a coffin by the end of the day. I'm on meds now, which are supposed to help with, whatever is wrong, as they don't know yet. So yeah, still alive, even if I am writing this to you in bed with only my underwear on. I wonder if you will be the one hopping into my bed this time._

_Queenofhearts: Age is no boundary, in my opinion. Weather it's five years (like my parents), or nine (like you), or several hundred (like Ti'kon). Wow, I guess love really is universal._

_8yume: read ahead to find the answers you seek. Also I bet those things with antlers you keep, are probably loving the weather at your end of the world right now. Me, I just have a whole bunch of sun._

_Captain Razz: I swear to god I'll review your story soon. But I did read it. Didn't she make him an awesome food pyramid or something? Either way it mad me giggle. And yes, there is a transformer named well, actually it's jazz, but that's close enough right?_

_wait leviathan: Shizznett is an awesome word._

_Kari Morizaki: those differences are really what make this story. I focus on them because I see them as being important. A predator is more them just his alien looks._

_Babaksmiles: Mortal combat yes. I myself go around saying to my siblings 'I challenge you to mortal combat!' one of them really gets into it and then we fight over who is zubzero, and who is Scorpion. Either way I just like screaming 'finish him!'. And you will be happy with this chapter cause guess what?...Tub guy is in it._

_Infernothechinchilla: yes, that is strange. Nothing is more enjoyable then sex, in my option. I would much rather be bumping uglies then delivering a KO. But you know, each to their own. I also like how you number your reasons._

_Science Queen: Sucks to be you with your 'homework'. Actually I wish I still had homework, instead of all these bills I have to pay._

_Aniketos: I knew it was going to happen too. What a coincidence._

_Whitemagic: are you new? Your name doesn't look familiar, but I could be wrong._

_Skarlet Rayne: Yes. (what? There's not much else I can say to that review)_

_Pyra Sanada: Ooo, a new minion, and I believe I already like you. No need for you to be sorry at all._

_SesshiraRayu: OMFG yes._

_KungFulov: after your comment on 'I don't look like an AVP fan', I went an read your profile, and yes, you don't look like a fan with all the stories you write, but I like that movie too (ice age that is). And I like your display picture. So welcome to my castle._

_Dragonfiz: I think I lost the challenge._

_The Littlest Bit: Thank you, and yes, they are from the first AVP, and yes, she is going to meet Lex (eventually), and yes, all minions get private health cover (generous of me I know. I hear the old crone is good with leeches), so yes. Welcome._

_Hellsing'sMacabreJackalGal: I do believe I have all ready spoken to you about this chapter. So carry on._

_Suzzanne: Wow, you just increased my ego by 50%....I like you._

_Kenya: awesome me._

_Akatsukigirl:WOW, I LIKE CAPLOCKS TOO, LOL._

_Me and Gaara 4ever: OH NO, IT'S A CAPLOCK EPIDEMIC (I'M FUNNY AND YOU KNOW IT)._

_Psyconinja: yes, I do enjoy my one liners._

_Kittylace: yay!_

_Mc l0vin0: I will do that new minion, and I'll have you know I'm quite fond of my legion of misfits. Also you pen name made me laugh for like five minutes._

_Theatres des Vampyre: Sad to hear about your stalking powers. But I probably wouldn't have noticed you stalking me because your so short any way (lol), but I'll give you thumbs up for being able to balance on scary, pointy heals. But to be fair I could always take a chainsaw to you and then just fit you in my suitcase, so I really don't know who gets the better deal. Ps: I read Ann Rice too._

_Flamekaat: you said 'like wow' in your review, you should be ashamed...just kidding baby, you know I love you._

_Naga Shark: lol, it was hilarious to see your tone change so much in your reviews. From calling me 'dear' into raving cap locks. You really made my day. I felt like I had achieved something, so I'm glad you're enjoying my story. But could you please not refer to me as dear, it just feels...wrong. My Grandma calls me that._

_kenya bell: lol, thank you. And Greenville sounds very...green I wonder if it is. I also have no idea where the pace is so I could be just reading too much into the name, but anyway, I love you too, and I'm glad you like the sex chapters, as well as the mushy emotional stuff, I try to keep a balance with both. I also like to keep the facts light, this story is for entertainment, not a rise and fall of the predator civilisation. Also, welcome Minion._

_Zyra: I fucking love skittles, thank you. Now I have to go to the corner shop and get real ones, damn you for making me hungry._

_IsisofEygpt: Ah, I know what you are doing, you're trying to make me fall in love with you. Well, guess what...it's working really well._

_MyLastDyingWish: lolololololol, got you hot and bothered with my steamy sex scene I see. I'm very proud right now. Also, I'm glad you cant predict hat happens next, I would hate for the story to be that boring._

_Lost Blonde: do you really?_

_Foxykitsuneyouko: all sorts of stuff happens next._

_Firebrand: I don't know why, but I rally like the term you used 'fleshing out', far more interesting then 'coming to life', or something equally clichi. It also makes me sound really smart, so thank you._

_Demetryeureka: Ok, ok. Calm down. Here is your chapter._

_Guppyloveshoes: pufft, hairy people never win......unless their Wolverine, he always wins._

_Lunamirrior: Hello, new insanely devoted minion. And no I do not listen to music when I write. If I did I would either end up singing or dancing (sad but true), especially when you consider I listen to old school stuff, like David Bowie, Alice Cooper, and ZZ tops. You know, stuff your parents probably listened to, but mine didn't cause they weren't cool. Although my dad does like the Eagles so a I guess he is a little cool. And yes, I have seen and heard of Avatar. I saw it in 3D actually, and left the theatre all sweaty, because it really got my heart going. Very cool movie. But I think the Navi (Sp?) are far more human acting then Predators. Home schooled? I can imagine what I would have been like if my parents had tried to teach me, there would have been a whole bunch of 'that's what you think' for my part, and my parents wouldn't have lasted a week. I would have just studied what interested me anyway. My teachers got far less cheek from me then my parents did. Then when they went to parent teacher meetings, they were all confused when the teachers said I was well behaved. Also, sucks to be sick I know, so get well soon._

_Kitten2: ah, a new min-lap critter. If I pet you will you purr? But seriously kitten (lol), you have intrigued me with talk of this Raitakin, but anyway, If it makes you feel any better about minion status, it really wasn't my idea. Honestly, I called myself an Overlord once, and then all my reviewers just picked it up and ran with it, so I had to play along to keep everyone entertained. But to be honest, I do enjoy my roll in this very much._

_

* * *

  
_

"You are not healthy enough to have accepted this trial"

It was the fifth time Ti'kon had said that, and quite frankly it was starting to piss her off. They were all standing in some sort of arena, a _Kehrite, _Kin'varn had called it. Nova's translator didn't decipher the word but she understood enough. This was where shit hit the fan.

She was flanked by her new family members, K'on, Kin'varn, and Little Knife. While Ti'kon had taken up pacing back and forth in front of her. She could see the big ass bitch on the other side of the arena flanked by her own warm up crew. What was her name?...something hardcore... _Thwei'duh, _that's right. Apparently, her translator liked to turn the word into, 'Blood knife'.

Were all women in this society compared to knives?

"We haven't even been to my quarters, and already you have taken a challenge," Ti'kon was ranting now, "Only six hours you have been on this ship, and when we haven't even..."

Ti'kon stopped talking suddenly, but she knew what he was going to say. She had only been here six hours and he hadn't had the time to be 'naughty' with her, and now she had to get into a smack down, which, she may not come out of in one piece.

"You heard what she said. The whole dinning room heard what she said, how the hell was I supposed to let that go? And she had the nerve to bring you into it. I wouldn't have pushed her back, if she hadn't said your name, but she did," Nova had only discovered ten minutes ago that by pushing a Yautja back meant you accepted a challenge."So, I've told you once, and I'll probably tell you a thousand times, I'm a Big girl and I can handle this."

Ti'kon's pacing only increased at her words, his mandibles flaring back and forth with his strides, like a man would clench his fists.

"You can not handle everything Mate. By accepting a challenge over _me_, it means that if you are not the victor, I will be honor bound to spend a night with _her. _Even if we are Life-mates, honor dictates that I mate with her for one night. You have made me the _prize_ in this fight."

_'Well, shit'_

She hadn't know that little nugget of knowledge.

She had no idea she agreed to that. If she lost, Ti'kon suffered as well, and she had a terrible feeling that the Big bitch would not go easy on her man if she won.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," she whispered softly.

So softly, she didn't think he would hear, but he did. Ti'kon stopped pacing. His yellow eyes locking with hers.

"And that is entirely my fault."

How could he do that? He was blaming himself again, like back at the dinner table. This was her mess, not his. If their roles were reversed she would be cursing his very existence for using her as a bargaining chip in such a gamble, but he was blaming himself for her lack of knowledge...again.

Nova was not sure if she had ever felt this shitty before.

"Do not look so grim, Brother, Little Sister," Kin'varn spoke up, far too cheery for her liking, "If you loose this, _I_ could always be used as a substitute for my brother."

"What?," Nova asked startled.

"You would do that?," Ti'kon asked at the same time.

"Yes," her brother-in-law declared happily, before turning to her, "As Ti'kon's blood, and a Yautja of equal worth and position, I can always stand in for him. In fact, I think that because my brother is mated and I am not, it would selfish not to offer."

"Brother are you sure? This is not a normal female this is Thwei'duh, surely you know of the stories?"

Nova didn't think Ti'kon could look more upset then he did before, but he pulled it off. Staring at his Brother like he had just lost his mind. Also, what stories?

"I have heard the stories," Kin'varn shrugged, "and I think the female would be an extraordinary challenge for me to conquer. After all, if any male can stand up to her strength, it would be me. Give me a night with her, and I'm sure she will be tamed by morning."

If a Yautja could grin wickedly with all their mandibles, Kin'varn managed it. Nova changed her mind she didn't want to know the stories.

"Your arrogance is not amusing, Brother," Ti'kon growled, "this is no light matter!"

"And I am no cowering Young blood!," Kin'varn snapped back.

"Stop!," Nova yelled, annoyed with the bickering brothers, "No one will be sleeping with that..._ Shemale_, because_ I_ am going to kick 'er ass six ways from Sunday. Now, will you all shut up and tell me what the rules are for this smack down?"

The two brothers did as she suggested, and shut up, but neither spoke. Instead they both glared at each other, continuing to argue with their eyes.

"As you have no armour," K'on spoke, sounding more reasonable then both his elders, "Thwei'duh will also have no armour. Normally you would both be wearing it," Nova nodded, focusing on the young male, "because of the type of challenge, the victor with be the first to knock the other unconscious-"

Good, this wasn't a death match then. She had been expecting a fight to the death, but this was more doable. She still had to find a way to hit her thick head hard enough but, at least the female also had a big head, so it wasn't like her target was small or anything.

"You will be allowed to choose a weapon from the wall first-"

"Do you have any training in using a weapon?," Ti'kon cut his nephew off, sounding serious now.

"Nope."

"Hand to hand combat?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you intend to win this?"

"By being smarter, and better looking then her."

Harsh laughter suddenly sounded from behind them, and they all turned to see a tall male in familiar deep, red robes standing at the arena's entrance with guards flanking him. The only thing different about him from before was that he now wore gold shoulder plates with matching gauntlets, like some ancient king or emperor.

"An amusing strategy Ooman, I look forward to seeing it in action."

"Hey, you're the important looking guy from before," Nova said, ignoring the sharp look form Ti'kon as she said so.

"Indeed, and you are the small looking alien from before. Who has managed to receive a challenge before the day has finished, which I now have to preside over."

"Yeah, that sounds like me," Nova said sheepishly.

"Ah, good, I would not want to get you confused with another small, trouble making, alien."

"There are other small, trouble making, aliens?"

"You would be surprised. I am expecting a decided increase in small, trouble making, aliens in the near future."

"Something to look forward to then?"

"Indeed, now follow me Ooman. I want this fight to be over with. I have arrangements to make for the incoming small aliens."

Nova wasn't going to argue with the male, he was obviously important, and not to be fucked with. She had caused enough mayhem for today, she didn't want to add more to it.

"Lead the way, Boss."

"High Elder, actually."

"High Elder Boss."

"Humm, quite."

Nova smiled, liking how he simply took her smart asseyness in stride. It also amazed her how he seemed to acknowledge, and dismiss her, at the same time.

How was that even possible?

She went to follow behind him, only to be pulled up by a large hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face Ti'kon, his eyes burning into hers.

"You will win this Little Knife. I may be worried, but I have faith in you. You are strong, and fast. You can bring her down."

A little voice inside of her head told her she shouldn't do what she was about to do, but her hands were already moving. Nova grabbed Ti'kon's front two black tresses and yanked on them hard, bringing his face down to hers, while a strange half gurgled cry escaped his mouth.

"Damn right I'll win. I'm not letting another woman touch you."

She released him as quickly as she grabbed him, leaving him with slack mandibles and glowing yellow eyes. She ran to catch up with the High Elder, who had paused to wait for her.

"I never thought I would see the day when a Honored warrior could look so... scandalized," the male spoke to her quietly, when she reached his side, "I hope that all Ooman females are this bold. And to think, life on the ship was starting to get dull. Have the rules of combat been explained to you?"

"No armor. Get to have a weapon. First to score a knock out wins."

"Put simply, yes, but death in matches such as this are common. I feel I should also warn you not to fall into the pit"

The death part Nova had assumed, but what pit? Looking at the arena, it was just a simple square marked on the floor, a huge square, but still just a square. She could see the She-male on the other side moving towards towards them, a huge crowd gathering behind her, but no pit.

"Pit?"

"Yes, are you not familiar with such things? You should be. What is it Oomans call them...ah, yes, pyramids. pyramids have them, among other cleaver traps that we designed."

Nova's head snapped from observing the room to stair at the towering alien.

"Yautja built the Pyramids?"

_'Wow'_

If they had, Nova owed an apology to several raving nut-cases back on Earth.

The High Elder laughed, and it was deeper and harsher then Ti'kon's manly chuckles, an amazing feat really.

"No Ooman, Yautja did not _build_ the pyramids. We did, however, order that they be built, and hand over the construction plans. So, it is all up to perspective if you want to consider our involvement. But, I can assure you that not one Yautja lifted a hand building process."

Yes, she owed them apologies.

"Trust such small minded animals not to know the history of their own planet."

A voice snarled close by. So the Bitch had caught up with them. Nova didn't even bother turning to look at her, instead she ignored her. She would be the bigger bitch and not take the bait. Nova would be putting her in her place shortly anyway. Besides, the official guy was near, and she didn't want to look short tempered in front of him. And if the glint in his eye was anything to go by, he approved of her restraint.

"Choose your weapons wisely," he declared, gesturing to a wall covered with them, half of which Nova had no clue how to work.

Big and busty didn't hesitate. She pulled what looked like a spear from the wall. With a flourish she extended it somehow, and preceded to fling it around her body in a display of skill that Nova assumed was meant to intimidate her.

_'Yeah, I bet she could write her name in the snow too' _

Choosing to ignore the physical taunt, Nova examined the wall of pointy, dangerous, shiny items, looking for something usable and suitable. The bigger items were out of the question. They would slow her down. Instead she focused on the smaller ones.

_'There!'_

In the corner of the wall, right down at the bottom, were two small daggers crossed over each other. Well, they were small for Yautja standards, but for Nova they were about half her forearm long, and unlike the other weapons, these didn't shine. She walked closer to inspect them. Plucking one from the wall. She could hear mummers around the room as she tested the weight of it. They were made of bone, with a hollow handle, or perhaps they were made of ivory. Nova had no idea what sort of creature produced this weapon, but it was light, with an incredibly thin blade. The type where you wouldn't feel it going in, but you would certainly feel it coming out. She would be able to throw it easily as well. The only problem was, they probably broke easily. It would be hard to defend with them.

Nova weighed her options, and quickly came to a decision.

_'They do call me little knife'_

She pulled it's twin from the wall and stepped back. She had a plan now.

"A very interesting choice," the Elder spoke from behind her, "Please take your place in the center and wait for my call."

Both females followed the order, walking through the gathering crowd around the ring to stand at its center. Nova breathed deeply as they faced off, calming herself for the coming battle. Blocking out the cheers and cries from the crowd, she focused only on her opponent. She had to win this, either Ti'kon or her new brother would suffer if she didn't. Well, maybe Kin'varn wouldn't suffer so much, but she would be damned before she turned him into some sort of whore. This was her family now, and it was time to start carving her place into this society.

"POSITIONS!"

The She-male crouched down, her arms and legs wide, her mandibles flared. Nova admitted to herself that the pose would cause a lesser person to need a change of underwear. She didn't follow such dramatics however, and stayed how she was standing. Simply flipping the knives in her hands back, so they ran along her forearms. She would be harder to disarm, if you couldn't grab her wrist.

Nova's cool composure faltered however when the arena's floor started to rumble. The sides suddenly fell away from the square, opening up to reveal a huge pit that ran the entire way around them, sealing Nova and the Yautja off completely from the crowd. She could just see faint glints of silver hidden in the shadows of the hollow.

Spikes.

They were trapped until someone finished this.

_'Well, isn't this just fantastic' _

"BEGIN!"

The Cow charged her, spear out, ready to impale her.

Nova had been expecting that, and quickly spun out of the way, slicing her blades down the outside of the females left thigh as she passed. Behind the confused Yautja now, she used her speed to score two lines down the insides of her thighs also, where she hoped a major artery was.

Her slashes were light, and quick, she didn't want to kill, merely weaken. It helped that the other woman was so tall and her thighs easily accessible as well.

It must have stung when Nova sliced her inner thighs, because the Heifer/Bull roared. Swinging her spear back behind her. It cracked into the back of Nova's head, clipping her ear. Nova felt something tear, as she fell forward. Instinctively she held her knives in front of her.

She collided into the Bitch's back, stabbing her knives into the lower part as she did so.

The roar was deafening this time, making Nova's head throb.

She jumped back from the Yautja, narrowly missing another blind spear swipe. The She-beast, spun around to face her again. Looking more pissed then Nova thought was possible.

"What's the matter, Big Brown, thought this would be easy did you?," Nova taunted smugly, knowing it would anger the female more, and ignored the trickling sensation down the side of her face.

"The battle has only just begun you pathetic creature. I'll have your skull as a trophy and your male beneath me before this is through."

"Honey, no one can be beneath you. You'll smother them all with your fat ass and thighs."

The Yautja's mandibles flared, releasing an enraged roar, as she charged for the second time. Nova dodged to the right, but the Yautja was wiser now, and she made a swipe with her spear. Nova narrowly missed it, lashing out at the offending spear arm, slicing from wrist to elbow as she passed.

Focusing so much on her spear hand, Nova forgot she had another. Only to be reminded when it plowed into the side of her face, where she was already bleeding, rattling her teeth, and probably loosening them.

Nova saw stars, falling to the ground, she landed with a thud. Blinking to gain her vision back just in time to see spear heading for her face. She rolled out of the way, finding herself between a pair of legs that were as thick as tree trunks. The spear planted in the ground beside her head. Severing a huge chunk of her back hair.

Nova didn't question her good fortune, as she sprang up between She-man's legs. Slicing her inner thighs, not caring how deep she got her.

The woman was going to spear her in the face before.

She jumped up behind the Yautja again, and did something she knew was not very nice, she stabbed the bitch in the ass, twice, cutting into the thick flesh of her cheeks.

The Yautja cried out and stumbled, as Nova struggled to stay upright. Swaying slightly. The bitch stumbled away from her, and kept stumbling. Nova foggily wondered what the hell was happening, until the Yautja spun around throwing the spear straight at her. Nova gave everything over to instinct as the spear hurtled towards her. Dropping her knives, she reached out, gripping the spear as it flew, and spun with it, three sixty, before releasing it again.

In slow motion she saw it go through the Yautja's shoulder to come out the other side.

"Holy shit, I'm a ninja," Nova slurred, as the other female swayed, green blood leaking from her shoulder.

She watched in amazement, as the aliens knees began to buckle, Nova realized she was falling.

Wait.

The Yautja was falling, her stumbles bringing her to the edge of the ring.

Nova wasn't sure what she thought at that moment. One might say she had a change of heart, an epiphany of sorts. But as the other female struggled, strange, iridescent blood painting all of her lower body, she felt remorse. Like she was killing a rare species of large cat. Like watching a alpha wolf being caught in a snare.

She was watching something powerful, and majestic die.

The humans at the lab, they had tortured her. They deserved everything she had done to them, but this; watching another unwittingly stumble to their death because of a few heated words, felt wrong.

When Thwei'duh fell, Nova was already running.

Sliding on her stomach, she grabbed onto the Yautja's flailing hand with both of hers. Crying out in agony when the hulking weight of the Yautja popped one of her shoulders out, but she refused let go.

She screamed every swear word that came to mind, mainly fuck, but she didn't let go.

Thwei'duh dangled precariously above the spikes, the only thing saving her from certain death was Nova's slipping grip. With unbelieving eyes she stared up at her unlikely saviour, spear still protruding from her shoulder.

"Why?"

Nova instinctively knew what she meant.

"Fucked if I know."

Nova could feel her body slipping forward, inching closer to the edge, pulled by her heavy burden.

"Are you gonna pull your fat ass up or not, Bitch?"

_'Fuck, my shoulder hurts'_

Thwei'duh didn't look concerned about the insult at all.

"I can't lift my other arm."

"Fuck!"

"Swing me."

"What?"

"_Pauking_, swing me."

Nova finally caught on to what she meant, and braced herself for the pain this was going to cause. With a war cry that rivaled any Yautjas, she used what strength she had to sway Thwei'duh back and forth, the female helping by throwing her body as well.

Thwei'duh was gaining momentum, but Nova was sliding forward with every sway, pain loosening her grip even more.

"Can't...hold...any..longer."

"Just one more and I can reach."

"That better fucking be true."

With a blood curdling scream, Nova gave all the energy she had left into the swing, the Yautja's injured arm catching the edge, so she could haul herself up.

Nova let go of the females hand. Rolling onto her back, as Thwei'duh collapsed beside her, spear and all. They were both painting, and bleeding, muscles twitching with exertion. Nova closed her eyes briefly, wondering why the room was so quiet.

"I FOLD TO THE OOMAN!," Thwei'duh suddenly screamed next to her.

"Damn right, you do," Nova panted.

Had she seriously just saved her enemies life?

But, she wasn't really an enemy, was she? She was just an alien bitch, that needed an attitude adjustment.

"Don't get too arrogant Ooman."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Noise slowly started to come back into the room, Yautja were roaring. The ground rumbled, and Nova knew the pit was gone. Huge hands were on her, lifting her, making her wince as they jarred her shoulder. Looking up she expected to see Ti'kon, only it was the High Elder holding her.

"I think that fight, Little Alien,...will be spoken of for a very long time. I myself am particularly fond of the ending."

"I'm glad you found me entertaining. Where's Ti'kon?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be breathing down my neck in a few seconds."

She hated that he sounded so happy when she was so exhausted.

"Put me down, I can still walk."

The male did as she asked, placing her on the ground. She looked over to find Thwei'duh being attended to by several males, all purring like crazy. Even covered in her own blood the female looked content, surrounded by males cautiously lifting her.

"Little Knife!"

Large hands were on her again, as Ti'kon grabbed her. Turning her to face him, while one of his hands went to her head.

"_Paya_, she has torn your ear off."

"No she hasn't," Nova said uncertainly, her own hand moving to join his.

"Do not touch the wound!," Ti'kon barked at her, clearly worried.

"My ear is still there, I know it is!," she yelled back, starting to panic. She didn't need more scars. And ears were important, weren't they?

"Well, technically you still have half an ear," the Elder spoke up, "Perhaps the rest can be mended," he looked around the arena like he was searching for something, "or found."

A mournful noise broke from Nova's throat.

Her ear.

Now that they had told her she only had half of one, she could feel it throbbing along with her shoulder. They shouldn't have said anything. She was happy being ignorant.

"You need to see a medic _now_," Ti'kon declared, scooping her into his arms as she protested, repeating that she could walk on her own.

"Then I believe you will need this."

All of them turned at the strange voice.

It was a thin Yautja male, very thin. He stood almost awkwardly, holding a piece of mangled flesh in his huge palm, flesh that looked somewhat like a human ear. With scars criss-crossing his body, Nova recognized him immediately.

"Tube Guy found my ear," Nova exclaimed, managing to sound surprised after all that had happened to her today.

"Yes," he said, looking her with strangely familiar brown eyes, "if you hurry, I'm sure it can be reattached"

He handed the flesh to her, and she took it awkwardly, trying not to look at it.

"That was an honorable battle you just fought. I'm sure your Mate is very proud of you."

"I am," Ti'kon spoke before she could, "very proud. Thank you for finding her...ear," he frowned as he said that, "and I have to talk to you about your rescue from Earth, but for now my mate needs attending. I will speak with you later, stranger."

"Oh, I am no stranger," the male spoke.

He had been staring at Nova the entire time. Not taking his eyes off her, even when Ti'kon was speaking. Which was fine with Nova, as she had been doing the same, amazed with how their scars were all in the same places.

"You may call me Guan,... Ti'kon is it?," her mate nodded, "But I would prefer it if the little female did not call me that"

Everyone, including the High Elder, looked confused at his words.

"Why?," Nova asked, studiously trying to ignore the fact that she was holding her own freaking ear.

"I would prefer you call me what I am."

"Yautja?," Nova asked, now very confused.

"No, your father."

If asked later, Nova would tell you it never happened. She would even tell you that the witnesses were liars, but at that moment everything that had happened to her that day hit her.

All she could see was the Yautja's identical brown eyes.

All she could feel was Ti'kon's arms wrapped around her, and the slight weight of her ear in her hand.

Then like a switch had been flicked, she fainted, upsetting three males in the process greatly.

Two of those males because of emotional and blood ties to her, the other one because he was the only one sensible enough to catch her mangled ear as it fell.

At least human blood was red, so it went quite nicely with his robes.

* * *

_Ok, just another quick thank you to AliceInWonderland, for her corrections. Unfortunately I didn't follow her advice on spacing, because I am lazy, and want to post this chapter now. But in the next __chapter, I will, I promise (please don't hold me to it)._

_And yeah, i still welcome flames. They give something to think about, and possible obsess over.  
_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: don't own Predator, but I do own all the characters and my plot. So ask me nicely before you borrow. I pretty much always say yes.

_Special mentions_

_My children (of the corn. Lol. I'm funny)_

_first I would like to say how hilarious it was to read all of your reactions to the last chapters cliff hanger, ranging from the 'yep, knew it all along', to the 'OMG didn't see that coming', to the 'Luke, I am your father'. I loved every minute of it. _

_I have a surprise for all of you. This week you get a double tap. I'm releasing two chapters again, because they are both smallish in size._

_I would also like to specificly thank__** Naga Shark**__, for issuing me with my first ever challenge, which happens to be a crossover. Unfortunately I found her challenge well, too challenging and told her it couldn't be done. Which is just horse testicles, anything is possible, I'm just a lazy bitch. So I would also like to officially apologise to __**Naga Shark**__. I just like to focus on one story at a time for now, but in the future...who knows._

_And again (I will probably do this a lot) a huge thank you to __**AliceInWounderland**__ for editing these two chapters. I don't even care if you missed some mistakes. You're so good to me, and I don't have to pay you, which is a bonus._

_Oh yes, and my meds seem to working, because I'm not in pain any more, and my symptoms are disappearing. Still don't know what was wrong with me, but yay, for prescription drugs._

_**Minion role call:**_

_Whitemagic58: yeah, there is nothing that really compares to an alien bitch fight._

_Blackrain7557: you guess really well, and I know my story steps away from the conventional pred. Universe. That universe is far too serious. And my characters aren't wacky and convoluted...their just a little bit special (in a wacky way)._

_Ginstar3: your wish is my command, my sexy Gin. And I wanted the first encounter with Guan to be sporadic and out of the blue. Just like real life is for me. I can see why it felt rushed because of that, sorry. And the ear thing just came out well I was typing, didn't plan that at all. Your question about the weapon will be answered in these chapters as well._

_Marie-pier: hello again, and thank you...are you gonna eat that croissant? Because I will if you don't._

_ArmoredSoul: I'm sorry your brain exploded. Do you want me to kiss it better? (wow, that's a horrifying mental image)._

_Lunamirrior: all of your questions will be answered in this chapter, and more. Wow, we pretty much listen to the same F'ing music. I even named my mum's car Iggy pop, because the licence plate had IGY on it. The only band you listed that I don't listen to is Twisted sister. Their songs are too slow for me. But all the rest I like. I even have a David Bowie T-shirt that I wear out in public, proudly. When I bought it the guy at the counter was all 'wow, old school'. I love puppies more then babies, but I had no idea what breed of dog you were talking about so I looked it up. Cuit little devils they __are. I've owned a lot of dogs. The first was a Border collie, then a Maltese (which fell in love with my dad, so it wasn't mine any more) and a Black Lab. I hope to own a Wolf hound in the future. And the movie Alice isn't going to be released in Ozz for a while, but I intend to see it, and is Jonny Depp in every Tim Burton film? No haven't seen the lost boys, but I've seen Hook and it had lost boys in it (lol). And yes I hope to do spin off's when this story is finished. If I'm not too lazy. And no, you don't bother me. _

_Nargus: wow, you're as funny as me (be ashamed lol)._

_Captain Razz: Oh, Razz you are worthy...worthy of my love (I'd start running if I were you)._

_Kitten2: I will happily drink 30 beers for you, and I looked up Russian Wolfhounds. Now I want one. And as for the raitakin. I honestly don't think I'll ever get it, but If you say I will, please continue to confuse me._

_GypsyWitchBaby: Should we really be debating the spelling of a word, that isn't a real word to begin with?_

_Me and Gaara 4ever: I'm glad you love Nova. I'll be sending her around to please you tonight. Don't worry she charges nothing._

_DasGrauen: I wondered what that strange presence was watching over me from the beginning of this story. Now I know it was you. Also I am honored. Also loved how you proved your gramma sucked. _

_AmIOtaku: Yes, it is very hard to become a minion, the process is very selective, see what you have to do is...leave a review. Hello new Minion._

_JDB89: Hi._

_Queenofhearts214: all your answers will come as you read ahead. And you are a very good guesser._

_Science Queen:yay, cookie._

_Aniketos: yeah, the ear thing was a bit gross. _

_LovelyDeadlyLie:Oh baby, your are helpful (winks back)._

_8yume: you didn't?_

_wicked falcon:..............shut up. You already know I suck a spelling, and that I'm to lazy to go fix it up. So that word is always going to be sitting there,...annoying you, and making me look like an idiot....so there.( just kidding you know I love you)._

_wait leviathan: lololololol, Good God Poseidon. I named my Siamese fighting fish that._

_Ashten Knight: I've had physical therapy before. Hurts like balls, and they just keep pushing you. Oh yeah, I was born with my hips facing in, so I had a lot of trouble walking as a kid. All's good now, I can walk, jump, kick ass, but I know how you're feeling. I bet your loving those pain meds right about now. And baby, I will always find you in bed. Keep the flowers, it ruins my theme of being alive._

_Illegitimi: I'm always happy to amuse such a legend in writing as you. As for Kin'varn well he is a cocky bastard, so he probably was upset that he couldn't tag team for his brother. And smexyness, some is coming, but there is going to be a little complication first, that I know will crack you up so stay tuned._

_Seraphina: I do love my cliff hangers, it's what keeps you people reading. So it's all apart of my elaborate plot, to piss you off. And you can get closet pred's where do I get one?_

_Lady-of-the-Dueling-Mist: instead of a medal can I have cookies? I like things I can put in my mouth (lololololololololololololol. Ah, ha har. I crack myself up)._

_Cybernetic Mango:TANKYOUVERYMUCHFORYOURREVIEW_

_guppyloveshoes: Crazy Talk is a cool name for a native American. _

_AnimationlovBWMS: I understod most of your review. It got hard towards the end for me. But thank you, and I would love it if you threw a weasel at me, it would make a cool pet._

_AliceInWonderland69: hello again, and yeah kids do that, wake up late at night and want to play. I only just got away from my niece, who thinks midnight is an acceptable play time, and oh yes, I have to be the cool Aunty so she always comes and jumps on my bed, at ungodly hours._

_Zukanna: yeah, the ear thing was an on the spot decision. Made myself laugh with it (I know I'm sad, shutup)._

_Psyconinja7: well you're right._

_Reader: may I suggest joining FF net, so updates get emailed to you. It would probably save you a lot of time. I know it helps me._

_Demetryeureka: why does everyone want to know about the minion health plan? I could schedule a knee capping so you can all go to the hospital and see how it plays out. _

_Mc l0vin0:Nah, I have plans for the bloody knife person, cant kill her yet. Ps: have you seen Superbad?( you don't have to answer that, I'm just a shit stir-er)_

_Amanmor:I'M GLAD YOU DID._

_Sweet Roisin Dubh: ah, another one I had from the beginning who chooses to speak now. And you don't have to be a minion. Most people just actually tell me that they are one, so you don't have to fight some internal battle with your morals. Just keep reading._

_VamP1R4T3: piss off...........(lol. talk to you tonight...if my phone is charged)_

_weirdkat85: yay, for me._

_IsisofEygpt: ah, yes, I do tend to pounce on people, and catch them off guard....roll them to the floor, and well...._

_DemonicSymphony: my spelling doesn't need some work, it needs a whole damn face lift._

_Jokerisdabest: ah, yes, your corruption will be delicious._

_Darkness Maiden of Avalon: yeah, I'm a pretty funny guy._

_kenya bell: you called me chicka, that's sweet (like my Italian Aunty does), and all you questions will be answered shortly. _

_Fae Child19: I actually stole the pyramid idea from AVP1._

_Kahless21: you raise a very good point, I can see why you were displeased._

_GaiaMother:I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Just have to reply to all these god damn reviewers._

_Flamekaat: read, and you shall find what you seek._

_Babaksmiles: Your praise flatters me, but you little missy, knew Guan was her father before anyone else did. So you just read ahead now._

_SilverQueenVampire:hello._

_Dragonfiz: slamming was it? Yeah, it was totally narley, in a radd way._

_Kittylace: I actually came up with the plot twist tenth chapter in, so I didn't know from the beginning._

_Vicsterispissed: right about now._

_

* * *

  
_

"You will explain yourself to me now!," Ti'kon ordered, yelling at the too thin Yautja before him.

Ti'kon was very,...very upset.

His Mate had just been in a fight that could have taken her life, and now she had fainted because of a few words spoken by this male. His mate was far too small for all this physical and emotional stress. The bonded male in him was roaring for Ti'kon to do something.

Little Knife lay on the Medic's table thoroughly unconscious, while an incredibly skilled Medic attempted to sew her mangled ear together. Not to far away from her, at another table Thwei'duh was also receiving medical attention. The spear having not been removed yet.

The female was sitting up, watching the whole scene unfold with an detached ease that just annoyed Ti'kon more. She wasn't even bothering to hide the fact that she was listening to the two males. It was more annoying then when she had insisted she and Little Knife share the same healing room, like she suddenly had _Paya's_ permission to be close to _his_ Mate.

"Don't you think this discussion should wait until my daughter is awake?"

"No, Little Knife is _my Mate_, and anything that we discuss that is of relevance I will pass on to her, and I demand to know how you claim her as a daughter, _when it is clear that she is not a half-breed!_"

It was true. All Yautja half-breeds, to Ti'kons knowledge, were very similar in looks to a pure breed Yautja. Yautja genes being more dominate in almost every case. It required a trained eye to spot a half-breed, and it was not always obvious, with characteristics like slightly shorter tusks, smoother foreheads, or thinner talons.

Little Knife was clearly a Ooman in appearance, the only thing she had that remotely resembled her so-called father being her eyes.

"That is a very long story, Honored Warrior."

"I suddenly find myself with time to hear it," Ti'kon snapped, folding his arms and standing at full height.

The male, Guan, looked uncomfortable under Ti'kon's regard, but proceeded to speak anyway, knowing that he was out ranked here.

"It is not a story I am proud of."

"Being captured rarely is, but I demand to hear it."

Guan appeared to collect himself, straightening his posture to mimic Ti'kon's. For a Yautja of Gaun's age he was very meek, and hesitant. Ti'kon wondered if this was a result of his captivity with the Oomans.

Had his spirit been broken?

"Very well, but I ask that no one here repeats it, unless it is to my daughter."

Ti'kon nodded. In the corner Thwei'duh grunted her consent.

"I was young when the Oomans found me. I had only just left my clan a Blooded Warrior. I was head strong, and proud, and thought that I would be better off hunting alone. I had....no offspring at this time."

Ti'kon in his shock suddenly lost his straight posture. Realising what Gaun was really telling him. He hadn't had a chance to mate before he had been taken. For a Yautja as old as Gaun was now, to have no experience in mating was...unthinkable.

Ti'kon watched as Gaun's eye flickered uneasily over to the concious female, acting very much like an awkward Young blood. Thwei'duh to her credit, remand impassive, sniffing once in their direction.

Gaun cleared his throat to continue, "I was young and stupid. They captured me. I fought them of course, I fought them for several years after my capture, but they did everything they could to weaken me. They starved me, refused to let me sleep, by installing blinking lights in my cell. They would run experiments on me every day, several that I will never speak of," Ti'kon nodded at the male, respecting his choice not to speak of it, or his ordeal in detail, "I stayed sane,... barely, but I stayed sane. I had a secret. The Ooman's didn't know I could understand them. So they spoke freely around me. I knew of most of their experiments before they conducted them, could brace myself for future torture. And then one day I heard talk of what they referred to as _Project Nova._"

Ti'kon felt every muscle in his body tense at his Mate's Ooman name in this grizzly story. And knew instinctively that he was not going to like what was coming.

"They were experimenting with my DNA, taking what they deemed were the 'best parts' and mixing it with Ooman DNA to see if it was compatible. They were going to 'push the limits of the human body', make a 'super-Ooman', splice our genes to create a new breed of Ooman that was stronger, and more resilient, like a Yautja warrior."

Gaun's voice was starting to sound strained, and he paused. Ti'kon let him collect himself, also mentally bracing for the rest of the story.

"They even found a Child Maker that agreed to carry, and raise the child until it was mature enough to 'take back'. It was my understanding that they paid the mother large amounts of money for secrecy on her part. I even got to see the female when she was carrying the suckling. She demanded to see the creature that had helped create her daughter. The Oomans made the child a female on purpose, you see, they said she would be easier to handle this way. Which made me laugh, because I knew that any female with Yautja in her would be anything but," Gaun paused, smiling faintly, before shaking his head, "Anyway, the female, the child maker, was horrified when she saw me. She said that they were making her give birth to a monster."

Ti'kon's mandibles flared as he listened.

_'How dare her mother say such a thing'_

"She panicked and went into early labor," Gaun continued, "I saw the whole thing as the Oomans rushed to save the suckling. It would have wasted all their research if she had died. I watched as Nova came into this world, and even if I had no part in the making of her I thanked _Paya_ for letting me have a small part in her creation. For letting me have my own suckling when I had given up on ever being able to mate," Gaun was smiling properly now, "and her mother, even her mother; when she saw her, regretted everything she had said about her sucking. She said she was _perfect_," Guan's smile faltered, "the other Ooman's had to remind her that the suckling was not hers to keep"

Ti'kon felt like his chest was going to explode. His Little knife _is_ perfect. And she was no ones to keep but his. _She was his_, and if he hadn't found her, what would have happened to her? She was dying when they first met. In a flash, Ti'kon could see her suspended in a tube next to her father in the same liquid, dead to the world, but still available for _experiments._

Ti'kon felt the uncontrollable urge to break something, to make someone suffer for this. He wanted to go back to Earth and flay everyone of those Oomans hides. Dismantle their bodies piece by piece, before setting the complex to explode all over again.

"After she was born," Gaun spoke softly now, mournfully, "they no longer needed me. They debated having me killed, but decided I was more _useful_ in stasis. So that if Nova failed they could 'fall back' on me. I tried to fight them. I had a reason to live. I had to save my daughter from living my existence, but...," Gaun stopped to clear his throat.

Ti'kon didn't blame him, he needed to clear his throat as well.

"...I was too weak"

The room was silent. A mutual understanding passing between all the occupants that time was need for such an admission, even the silent Medic looked thoughtful.

"But that doesn't matter now," Gaun spoke through the silence, "We are both alive and my daughter is being well cared for," he looked to Ti'kon, who nodded, acknowledging the praise, "And I know that with such dishonor surrounding me, I am lucky to have my daughter mated to an Honored Warrior. I am a weak excuse for a Yautja, the shame of my capture will always follow me, but my daughter will know none of that thanks to you, Ti'kon. I only request that you understand my attachment to her, even though I haven't had any part in raising Nova. She is my only child, and I am already proud of her beyond measure."

Ti'kon nodded understanding what Gaun also was not saying. No female would look twice at him now, he was shamed. Little Knife would probably stay his only Offspring. He even wondered if it would have been better to leave the male back on Earth, as his own kind would now shun him for a mistake made in his youth.

Gaun was looking at him with unrestrained hope in his eyes, begging him to acknowledge his connection to his Mate. To understand his need to know his daughter. Ti'kon had the right to refuse Gaun from seeing her, because of the dishonor he could bring to his Mate, but the question was should he?

Mistakes happen, and if Ti'kon, K'on, and Little Knife hadn't escaped from Earth on their own merits, destroying the evidence as they went, they would also be in the same position as Gaun right now.

Dishonored.

"When you talk to your daughter I would prefer that you call her Little Knife, not Nova," Ti'kon watched as Gaun's face started to break out in a huge smile, completely transforming the male, "that is the name I have given her, and I think it suits her_ far better._ Even more so now that I know where her Ooman name came from."

"Yes, yes of course," Gaun smiled, "Only the best for my daughter."

Brown eyes alight with happiness, Ti'kon watched the father turn to gaze at his daughter, only to see him flinch.

Confused, Ti'kon followed his gaze, only to flinch himself.

Little knife was awake, staring at both of them. Tears running down the sides of her face as she lay on the table. He had been so focused on Gaun that he hadn't been paying attention to what was happening in the room. Even Thwei'duh was looking at his mate with concern.

How long had she been listening?

How long had she been crying?

He rushed to her side, lifting one of his hands, intending to wipe her tears away. He was already purring to her, determined to calm her. Sooth the inner turmoil she had to be feeling.

"Don't."

Her harsh command made him pause, his hand just before her face.

"I really don't want to be...coddled right now."

His purr died in his throat. Her voice was void of all emotion, scaring him, as more silent tears fell from her eyes. His hand shook slightly as he withdrew it, but he was too caught up in her serious expression to care.

"Could both of you please leave."

Ti'kon felt the words like a physical blow. Everything inside him was screaming to comfort her, but his Mate was having none of it. He had never felt this torn before.

It had been easier to watch her meet Thwei'duh's challenge in the arena.

"Please, Little Kn-"

"No," She cut him off, "I've just found out that all my childhood, who I thought I was, was a lie. I need some time alone. Could you please both leave."

"But-"

"I need time to think, please leave."

Ti'kon still faltered, not being able to step away from the Medical table.

"I believe," a harsh voice growled at him, and he turned to see Thwei'duh. Spear now clenched in her fist, rather then embedded in her shoulder, "that the female told both of you to leave. Why the _pauk_ are you still here?"

Ti'kon's felt his anger suddenly flair, at the females rudeness. Little Knife was his Mate, he had a right to be here.

'_Pauk her!_'

"This is none of your-"

Ti'kon was cut off as the Medic suddenly stood between him and the females.

"Both my patients have requested that you leave," he spoke for the first time, "I suggest you do that, or do I need to contact the High Elder?"

Defeated, Ti'kon looked around the room. If no one wanted him here he would leave. Pivoting he stormed out of the room, making sure to knock a tray of medical instruments over as he left. Hoping it would help ease his frustration.

It didn't.

Outside now, Ti'kon briefly noted that Gaun was already standing in the hallway. Leaning against the wall, looking off into nothing, his eyes as dead as Little Knife's.

Ti'kon stomped past him, not caring how the male felt, when he himself was in turmoil. Well, that's what Ti'kon kept telling himself as he stormed down the hall.

_'I don't care'_

But, when he reached the end of the hall, he found himself turning back. Gaun was still staring into nothing, probably seeing things that Ti'kon wound never understand.

"Father!," he yelled, startling the male with both the term of address, and the fact that he was being yelled at.

"Do you have quarters assigned to you yet?"

Gaun shook his head, blinking, "I only have the Medical room that I awoke in."

"Would you like to come and stay in my quarters until your own are assigned?"

Ti'kon knew this was a poor offering. The male had been through much over the years, physically, and mentally. Giving him a place to stay wouldn't take away all the pain he had to be feeling, but it was a start.

He knew that when Little Knife was herself again she would want to know her father.

Gaun was family, and Ti'kon would honor that.

"That would be,...," Gaun faltered, "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Then follow me, father."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: don't own predator, you know the rest.

_**Special mentions** _

_Why are you bothering to read this? I talked to all you people in the last chapter._

_Onward minions._

_

* * *

  
_

"How's your ass, today Duh?"

Nova asked conversationally, as she flipped through a book full of medical diagrams that she had liberated from the Medic's office.

They were both sitting up on inclined medical tables, similar to that of a dentists chair, only metal, which Nova found surprisingly comfortable. She could even sleep peacefully on the strange table.

"Thwei'duh, my name is _Thwei_'duh. Why do you insist on shortening it? And my rear is itchy. The stitches come out today, thank _Paya"_

She had also found her ex-arch enemy's company surprisingly enjoyable for the past couple of days that Nova had been pretending to be sick. The female obviously had a change of heart where Nova was concerned, and she had yet to hear the other woman even refer to her as a human since saving her life.

Every time the Medic came in to check on them Nova would put on a show of being in pain, passed out, or in a similar condition, so she wouldn't have to leave the room. Thwei'duh knew that she was faking it, Nova knew that, but the female never said anything about it. Thwei'duh never really said much about anything really, which was one of the reasons why she enjoyed her company. It gave her plenty of time to think about everything that had been happening in her life lately.

Both of them had developed a routine of companionable silence over the past couple of days in which Thwei'duh healed, and Nova...procrastinated. The only noise that broke up the silence, being the 'shink' of metal as the female sharpened or polished her small arsenal of weaponry that she had ordered be brought to the room.

Thwei'duh sat now surrounded by various weapons, as she polished what Nova assumed was a throwing star.

"_Paya_? I've heard that name a lot, is _Paya_ some sort of God?," Nova asked, ignoring the others question, while she studied a diagram of the inside of a Yautja hair follicle. Well, she was pretty sure it was a hair.

"Paya is the mother Goddess, highest of all the other Gods,"Thwei'duh answered, "I am surprised you do not know this, you wielded her sacrificial blades against me."

Nova looked up from the diagram, thinking briefly, "Oh, you mean those swords," Thwei'duh nodded, "and she's female? Your highest God is female?"

The Yautja looked confused at the question, "Of course _Paya's_ female, the more powerful sex. Only females can give life. All females should be revered for this."

_'Wow'_

Was all Nova could think, as Thwei'duh spoke matter-of-factly. She already knew that women wore the pants in this society, now she knew they also owned the holy grail. How refreshing for women to have divine right in society. Big breasted, weapon wielding, baby making, take no shit, women. Actually, it was easier to understand when you added all those facts together.

"How many ki-uh-sucklings do you have?," Nova asked, knowing that she would have some based on what she already knew.

Thwei'duh dropped her polished throwing star, to pick out another, "I have given birth twice in my lifetime, and refuse to raise another suckling."

Well, that didn't make much sense.

"Why? I thought that you guys loved having scores of kids."

"Not when you have to give up hunting to raise them. I have continued my legacy in a female and a male offspring. I see no reason to add to it. They are both full grown now, and I can do as I please. A suckling would only hinder me...again."

Nova nodded, understanding completely. Thwei'duh was a business woman, not a stay at home mum....

Wait.

"If you don't want any more kids, then why were you going to sleep with Ti'kon if you won the fight?"

For the first time since Nova had known her Thwei'duh actually looked sheepish.

"Ah,...there is no danger of conceiving if you are not in heat. I know this is a strange concept, and that sex out of heat is...hard to fathom-"

_'You have no idea'_

"But, mating with Ti'kon was not the reason why I challenged you. I thought you were too weak to be a part of the clan and I wanted you gone. The mating would have just been a...."

"Bonus?," Nova offered.

"Yes, I was not actually interested in your Mate."

Even though she had already forgiven Thwei'duh for the things she had said, hearing her say she wasn't interested in the Big guy was an enormous relief. The woman's breasts were huge, Nova didn't want to compete with that, she just didn't have the equipment.

"You know, Kin'varn offered to be a replacement for Ti'kon if you won."

Thwei'duh shrugged her shoulders, "A male is a male. If he can survive the beating I give him then he deserves to mate with me."

"You _beat_ your partners?!"

"How else am I supposed to know that _if _any suckling is sired they will be strong?"

"I can see why you only have two kids now, how many males have passed your Duh test?"

"Two males," she dropped another throwing star to pick out a dagger, "When I knew they were strong enough, I did not let them leave until I had conceived, and it's _Thwei_'duh."

_'How wonderful, she turned them into giant alien sex slaves' _

Nova now understood what Ti'kon had hinted at before the match. And Kin'varn thought he could 'tame' her. Looking at the other woman's arsenal the very idea was laughable. Kin'varn had some balls.

Either that or he was insane.

Nova froze, as she head someone approach their room. She quickly dropped her book, and sprawled out on the table, pretending to be asleep. Thwei'duh acted like nothing unusual had happened and continued to polish her weapons.

"How is she today?"

Nova would know that deep, bassy, concerned voice anywhere.

It was Ti'kon on his daily visit, in which she was always miraculously asleep. Nova knew what she was doing was childish, but she just wasn't ready to talk to him yet. As much as she loved the Big guy, her soul searching had to be done alone. And if she was honest with herself, she also wasn't ready to hear what he had to say about her conception. She had hated being a science experiment when they had taken her, but to know that she had _always_ been a science experiment, was too much.

"Alive," Thwei'duh grunted her usual reply to his question.

It amused Nova to no end that Thwei'duh was so short with everyone, everyone that wasn't her. On several occasions the female would blatantly ignore what the Medic had to say about her condition and healing process, to turn to Nova and ask her if she wanted to look at one of her weapons. Nova always eagerly said 'yes' and then ended up holding a dangerous, and most times, pointy object, while Thwei'duh proceeded to explain to her how it worked. The Medic would then huff, before walking away, and leave them alone for Thwei'duh's version of 'girl talk'. Nova almost felt privileged with the way the female Yautja treated her.

_'I should save lives more often'_

She could hear Ti'kon coming closer to her table.

"I see her ear is healing well."

Nova felt the soft touch of one of his talons to the newly mended flesh.

"Has she been eating? I know she is always hungry."

_'He knows me so well'_

"Yes," Thwei'duh grunted.

"Has the Medic said anything about her condition?"

"That she needs rest."

Ti'kon started to play with her hair, smoothing out the different lengths of black. Nova knew that her hair must look a sight after Thwei'duh severed a huge chunk off in the arena, but apparently Ti'kon didn't mind.

_'He must like the feel of it' _

"She should be resting in our quarters," Ti'kon sighed.

It took everything for Nova not to react to his mournful tone, and the use of the word 'our'.

"Yes," Thwei'duh spoke harshly, "but she chose to recover_ here_, where no males could bother her."

She could feel Ti'kon's hand tighten in her hair.

Did Thwei'duh always have to pick a fight?

"Has she said...anything about what she...overheard?"

She could tell how hard it was for Ti'kon to say those words, his voice strained.

"No," Thwei'duh snapped, "not that it would be my place to say anything if she did."

Ti'kon's hand left her head.

"Well, when she wakes up tell her...I'll be there for her when she needs me, and give her this."

Nova heard something rustle as whatever it was exchanged hands.

"Sure, whatever, Male," Thwei'duh grunted.

Nova waited until Ti'kon had left, and she could no longer hear his footfalls to open her eyes and sit up. As soon as she did, fabric was thrown in her face.

"Your Mate brought you clothes," Thwei'duh declared unnecessarily, as Nova unfolded the bundle.

It was some sort of animal hide that she held. A soft leather tanned dark brown. As she examined it Nova noted that it was a dress, rather then the normal skirt she saw Yautja women wearing. Granted it was still a very short dress. It would probably come up to her mid thigh, or higher. She would have to improvise with bandages to make some sort of underwear, otherwise she'd end up flashing aliens.

"Your Male must have had that custom made. I've never seen a female that wants to cover her glands like you do," Thwei'duh huffed, "Now you can get rid of the useless bandage you wear. Turn it around see what he has put on the back"

"Hey, not all of us are blessed with firm, perky...glands. If I stop wearing this bandage my breasts will be touching my knees by the time I'm thirty," Nova snapped as she flipped the dress around, only to pause.

Spread across the back in a lighter brown, was a creature she had only ever seen once before in her life. With no eyes, freaky elongated head, and long pointed tail. The animal was shown curled up in a ball, the tip of it's tail clenched in it's mouth between sharp teeth. Nova also knew from experience that it had a inner mouth as well. Thankfully it wasn't depicted on the dress.

That appendage creeped her out a little.

"Uh, why did he have to put one of those ugly, monster bastards on it," Nova grumbled to herself.

Thwei'duh looked shocked, dropping the dagger that she was polishing onto her lap.

"You have seen one?"

"Yeah, and it was a freaky, mean bastard. Kept trying to get at me. Good thing they got rid of the...thing. It's blood burnt huge holes in the floor when they finally killed it. Making a messed up screeching noise as it went...drooled everywhere too"

"That is a _Kainde amedha_," Thwei'duh said pointing at the monster, "A Hard Meat, one of the most challenging prey to hunt. By putting it's image on your clothing, your male is declaring you as a warrior, worthy of being his Mate, and my Hunt sister."

Thwei'duh paused in her explanation, looking more serious to Nova then she ever had before.

'_Well, I guess,...this dress really means a lot...then'_

"I haven't said anything to you about this before. But that Male...he worships the ground you walk on. Why are you running from him?"

"I'm not running," Nova snapped, defending herself, "I've just had a lot of shit to think about, and I'd rather do it by myself, he would have just...complicated things."

Thwei'duh nodded, like she understood, when Nova hardly understood herself.

"And you have had three days to think," the Yautja declared, "That's more then enough time to come to a conclusion. Why are you still here?"

"Well excuse me," Nova hissed, dropping the dress onto the metal bed, "learning that your entire childhood was all just an elaborate scheme is so fucking easy to get over. Knowing that all the carefree shit was all just a lie. I even got a puppy for Christmas one year. _A fucking puppy from my parents_, and apparently it was all just for looks, because they knew the asstard scientists were just gonna _take me_ _back_ anyway, so why the hell would they fucking bother in the first place? And my little brother, well I guess he wasn't my brother after all, and all those noogies, and full nelsons I gave him!...."

Nova had to stop, tears were pouring down her face, and she was yelling at Thwei'duh. Before she could continue, a fist slammed into her face, a Yautja fist. Knocking her back on to the bed, and rattling her teeth. Nova grabbed her nose as blood started to pour out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Do you feel better now?," Thwei'duh asked calmly.

"What?!"

"Do you feel better?"

Nova paused in her anger, realising that the Yautja wasn't going to hit her again, and tried to wipe the blood and tears from her face. The pain helping her focus, as her tears dried up.

"I guess, I...really do," Nova said, surprised at herself.

"Good," Thwei'duh nodded, "because all that _c'jit _you just said....is in the past. And if I were you, I wouldn't be sitting next to my amazing self, moping and pretending to be injured,.... there is no honor in that," Nova flinched, knowing the female was right, "You have _two_ males out there, that their only wish is to see you happy-"

Nova hung her head in shame, making more blood pour from her nose.

"Now, your going to put this dress on," Thwei'duh picked the dress up, throwing it in her face again, "and then you're going to be the female I know you are, and go face your neglected male,... and ride his worthless hide until he can only scream your name. Now get the _pauk _out of my room!"

Nova could only sit there gaping at the Yautja. No one had ever ordered her to have sex before.

Just then the Medic stepped into the room, pausing as he saw the two females that appeared to be at each others throats. Nova bloodied, and Thwei'duh still holding her dagger.

"_Paya_, what have you done to the Ooman!," he shouted, rushing forward to tend to her nose.

That night Nova marched into the dinning room like she owned the place. In her new dress and sporting a puffy nose, she ignored all the looks she received, and walked straight up to Ti'kon at the head of the table.

"I'm hungry,"she declared, parking herself in his lap, and pulling his plate of food forward, "What are we eating?"

She looked up at her startled Mate to see his mandibles spread in a huge grin. He didn't answer her as he started to purr, weaving his tusks into her hair. Nova smiled herself, leaning into his chest. Enjoying the hell out of their unconventional reunion.

"Hey Dad!," she screamed down the table, ignoring the strange looks she got.

Shocked. The heavily scarred male sitting at the very end of the table, looked confused up at her.

"Yes, you Dad. Come up here and sit with your daughter. You too Little Knife. Get your asses up here!"

Nova ignored the whispers her bold declaration had caused, and focused on the two beaming figures ascending the table towards her.

"_And the clan was never the same again._"

She heard Kin'varn mumble to himself next to her. Nova only smiled wider, winking at her new brother-in-law, more than amused at his statement. She could hear Ti'kon chuckling through his purr as well, his chest rumbling.

The past was the past, this was her future...and her family.

She hoped that Duh's ass healed quickly, so that she could thank the female while she was standing.

* * *

_It sounds like an ending to the whole story, but it's not. I haven't finished this show yet. So you can all stayed tuned. _


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own predator, do own plot etc.

_**Special mentions**_**:**

_Minions._

_Apparently some minions did not approve of Nova's mini break down last week, and that's fine with me. But I would like people to remember that when it comes to some things Nova isn't tough. I believed she was entitled to her hissy fit, and the punch that made her wake up to herself. But hey I'm just the Overlord, what do I know. _

_Also I have decided that I will hence forth refer to my editor __**AliceInWounderland**__, as head scribe (I have to keep a theme here people). Who helped me tremendously with my comma happy fingers this week. _

_And further more. Your Overlord went back and read some of the previous chapters, and I have to ask you all, how could you stand them?_

_I make more punctuation and spelling mistakes then a blind man, attempting to spray paint rebellious graffiti on a brick wall._

_Anyway, I digress. There is __**smex**__ in this chapter, so you have been warned. Try not to get to close the screen, it's bad for your eyes._

_**Role call: MINIONS!**_

_wait leviathan: I loved the punch too, and since you love my story and the punch, I love you._

_GypsyWitchBaby: Now that you mentioned it. Fem. Preds. Really aren't popular in fanfic's. Probably because it's not the females everyone wants to bang,... funny that. I wonder if fem. Preds are too hard core for sex._

_Naga Shark: what are you on about? I already thought of you as a minion. I wonder what rating you'll give this chap._

_Flamekaat: I wanted their friendship to be exactly like that. Like guys fighting that then become friends. If men can do it so can women. I also want to know how your fan girl appetite takes to this chapter._

_Whitemagic58: you said it._

_PureAngelEyes: hi to you too, you look like a new reviewer, welcome to my castle. Or have you been here before?_

_Duvet: No, love u._

_AliceInWonderland: Hi scribe. Hope James likes the squid._

_Psyconinja7: good old Nova can pull herself out of any slum._

_wicked falcon: Are you calling us fat? Are you calling yourself fat?I myself would love to be fat, because then, at least, I would be well feed. And I am not bossy. Keep reading._

_Blackrain7557: Duh punch, yes ouch. But as for the clan. First the clan then the Empire, and then the whole universe. Yes, that sounds good, the universal domination by human females._

_Illegitimi: Duh's pamphlet would probably just say, "why are you reading this? Go out and hunt something". As for Nov living life in the fast lane, perhaps she is living it too fast? Anyway, doesn't matter. Things slow down in this chapter and Ti'kon gets a treat. PS: your still too good at writing to be talking to me,.. just so you don't forget._

_Cybernetic Mango: Wow, men can be jerks. But I don't want to beat all of them, just a select few._

_AmIOtaku:hello again, and no, we won't be seeing Nova's birth mother in this exciting installment, or in the story at all, perhaps in another one. And I love Guan too. I have some loving planed for him in the future, in another story just for him. Ps: all the things you mentioned Nova confronting were mainly physical things, this was more of a mental attack on her person. A totally different kettle of fish. _

_Ashten Knight: baby, I'll message those hips for you. I'll get in there all nice like, and rub you down. This will all be happening in bed ofcourse._

_MyLastDyingWish: Your gonna love what I have planed for Duh and Nova down the track. I know I'm gonna enjoy it._

_DemonicSymphony: sigh, just after I stop looking for one, That's when people start offering to be my beta. Just out of curiosity what sort of Beta work are you talking about?I don't like it when people tell me to change my plots, I get very defensive. But I have a wonderful line editor right now, who is attempting to teach me the ways of gramma. Very hard stuff. _

_Kingdomfantasyanime: you sound like an awesome kingdom. And yes, Guan will get a Mate, but you will just have to wait and see what happens like everyone else._

_8yume: your reviews are always so short that I can never say anything smart assey to you._

_IsisofEygpt: yeah, I'm a funny guy._

_Kitten2: finally the truth comes out. Their your own magnificent creation, demon dogs. There is very rich myths on hell hounds floating around out there. Must be nice having work published, I myself will most likely never experience it. As for the wolf hounds turning circle, it can't be any worse then my Black Lab's, who is three and still a puppy,...and stupid. One of those dogs that whip you with it's tail, droll all over you, and then run head first into the glass door (but that never gets old). I want I wolf hound that enjoys sleeping on my couch. Hope you like this chapter._

_tulip tea: Ah ha, your new._

_Ginstar3: awesome, now we can have secret internet fist bump. We are so tight right now._

_Aniketos: you freaked me me out for a minute there Lamo, looks a lot like the word lame. You almost accidentally hurt my feelings,...shame on you._

_Marie-pier: Yes, I will eat all your croissants, then I will eat all of your cheese (get constipated),drink all your wine (fell happy), and then eat all your eclairs. And if I don't throw up, I'll do it all over again. Why, because I really like food. Also you made me want to cry when you referred to my work as masterpieces. Nothing I have ever done has been called that before. I may have just fallen in love with you a little bit._

_SesshiraRayu: WOOT!_

_ArmoredSoul: lol, I know._

_AnimationlovBWMS: HAVE SEX. Now you know how it feels._

_Dragon260: wow, that's a lot of chapters in one day, and even though you may want to hug Guan's pain away, I already have someone else lined up for the job._

_Seraphina: har, this chapter sort of ends with a cliffy, so I know you'll like it. As for the closet pred. Must like you if he hangs around so much, I'm betting you get into the closet with him._

_DeucesAreWild: yeah, that's pretty much what Kin'varn was saying._

_Dragonfiz: har har, I bamboozled you with a double chapter. It's all part of my fiendish plot._

_Me and Gaara 4ever: I amuse myself as well. Har, why stop with smexing Ti'kon? I have other characters, want to break in K'on for me? Hold on, who is getting smex in your review?_

_CassDG3253: I'm glad I'm everything you have been looking for. I really am quite the catch._

_Babaksmiles: putting that paragraph in your review was a very cleaver ploy to make it look huge. I solute your thinking. And Ti'kon really is possessive in that chapter. He said 'my mate' so many times that I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. As for Gaun, he still doesn't quite know how to treat Nova yet. Duh, has a much better way of dealing with her. And yes, power to the women. Keep roaring, I love hearing it. Wow you praise me a lot...I love it._

_Pyra Sanada: welcome back to the fold, now let me hand feed you cookies._

_ToriMeowMix: har har. I have you now, new minion._

_Queenofhearts:Well, they are sort of BFF now. You'r gonna love what happens to Duh at the end of this story, and now I'm going to wallow in your anticipation, and also you just squeezed in to get a comment from me in this chap. Lucky I refreshed my mail._

_

* * *

  
_

"Long and thick. Long and thick..."

Nova mumbled to herself, tearing through the contents of Ti'kon's closet, searching for an object that could help with her....predicament.

Ti'kon and her Father had only just left their quarters in full-body armor to do,....something. Oh yes, Ti'kon had to train Young Bloods today, and Guan was off to train himself. The male had said something about muscle mass, and protein before he left. For someone that wanted to claim her as his daughter, Guan had said little of anything to her. All this time Nova thought that _she_ had been the one avoiding_ him_, but apparently it was mutual, because all Guan had done the other night at dinner, was stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking, like he had no clue what to do with her. She would have to deal with her shy father later but, for now she was busy.

This was her first day in her new house, and it was a house. Nova had been expecting Ti'kon's quarters to be small, like human quarters on a cruse ship, or hotel room. Instead she found herself owning an entire floor of a story building, and she had a sneaky feeling that this lavish living situation was not the norm for a Yautja.

Nova had mated herself a sugar daddy, only she hadn't know that until last night. Which was when Ti'kon had given her a very hasty tourer of their home before practically dragging her to the bedroom, which is where she still was.

Ti'kon had left her this morning with the understanding that Nova would be 'studying' while he was gone. Which just wasn't going to happen. For starters the book he gave her made no sense. It was written in what looked like hieroglyphics, but Nova had smiled and nodded when he gave it to her anyway. Preoccupied with her own thoughts about last night, she had simply thrown the book into their giant sized bed, and that's where it still was. The tome was surrounded by thick furs of exotic creatures that Nova had no idea existed, but found quite plushy.... Once the fur had been torn from its fanged or taloned owner that is.

Nova actually loved Ti'kon's, well, _their_ bed.

It was simple yet lavish.

It was basically just a huge hole in the floor. A bowl that was embedded into the metal, to make a pit filled with furs, and furred pillows. Like a nest,... a love nest, if Nova had her way and she could find what she was looking for. Because of it's curved sides the nest also took some work to get out of, especially because she was not Yautja sized, but Nova still loved the warm bed.

Abandoning her search of Ti'kon's closet. Nova quickly shoved everything back in. The bedroom clearly didn't have what she was looking for. Instead she made for the bathroom to check it's cupboards.

"Long and thick. Long and thick..."

The bathroom was also, like everything Yautja, huge. With a bathtub exactly like the one back on the other spaceship, only bigger. As Nova walked passed she quickly dipped her toe into the green water, making the flat surface ripple, before continuing to the shelving units in the wall, filled with towels and other such items for cleanliness.

Speaking of cleanliness.

Nova aimed a glare at the device housed in the corner of the room. The toilet. Well, the Yautja version of one. Nova had encountered the contraption before while she was in the medical room, because she had started eating again, and had awkwardly used it a couple of times. Like everything else in this house it was, _surprise_, huge. Far too wide for her human ass, and far too high. To sit on it properly required a balancing act on ones toes, while you clutched desperately at the sides and hoped you didn't slip and fall in.

Which is why Nova didn't sit on it properly.

Instead she would straddle the device, facing the wall, so she could lean forward and hold the pipes joining it to the wall, which required much less effort on her part. It had taken her some thinking to come up with the position, but necessity had forced her to think fast at the time.

Trying her best to ignore the silently taunting device, Nova searched the bathroom. Looking for what, she had no idea of yet. Only that she had to find it before the males came back. She didn't want to explain to them why she needed it. Ti'kon she would eventually explain it to, but first she had to find _it_. As enjoyable as last night was, she needed more.

Smiling softly to herself, Nova couldn't help recalling just how wonderful last night was.

_Ti'kon hauled a giggling Nova into his room, dropping her into the bed. Watching her with glowing eyes, as the shape forced her to roll into the middle._

"_The medic said you need rest," he said, taking off his gold armor, piece by piece, "and rest is what you will have"_

_Nova pouted at the big male as he came to lay next to her wearing only a loin cloth. Ignoring his earlier words, Nova pounced on him. Rubbing the muscles on his chest, as she lay on top of him._

"_I can rest fine after I orgasm a couple of times," she purred to him, watching his eyes flash, as his chest started to rumble._

_Leaning forward she trailed wet kisses all over his chest, nipping at the thick skin. She could feel him hardening against her leg, and her body heeded his call. Her sex heating in kind._

_A thump from the next room made her freeze._

"_What was that?," she asked, bolting upright._

"_It is just your father in the next room," Ti'kon answered, pulling her back down to his chest._

"_Say what?"_

_Nova resisted him, straightening her spine more._

"_Your father needed a place to stay, so I offered. Why do you look upset?"_

"_Big guy, I can't do the naughty with my Dad in the next room, it's just wrong."_

_She crawled off his chest._

"_You have only just met the male," Ti'kon huffed, pulling her back on top of him._

"_That's not the point," she snapped, "it's the principle of it. It's just not done. What if he hears us? __How thick are the walls?"_

"_They are thick enough, and if he heard anything I'm sure he would not mention it. The male is too shy for that."_

_It was Nova's turn to huff , "That's right he __**is**__ shy. So shy, that if he heard anything it would be awkward for him."_

"_If anyone is awkward right now Mate, it is you," Ti'kon pulled her head until it rested against his chest, his heartbeat thrumming in her ear, "but I will respect your wishes in this. It is for the best any way. You need rest."_

_Nova relaxed against him slowly, as occasional thumps were heard from the next room. Ti'kon was very warm. He wasn't the softest of sleeping material, but he made up for it with his heat and smell. She breathed him in, rubbing her recovering nose against him, and was surprised when he started to stroke her hair in kind._

_'This is nice,' she thought, 'not sex, but it's still nice'_

"_You were worried about me, weren't you?," she asked softly against his skin, "when I overheard what he'd said."_

_His hand fisted in her hair, talons scraping against her scalp._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry I told you to go away. I know that hurt you,... but I needed to think."_

_His hand resumed it's stroking._

"_Do not apologize for doing what felt right to you, Little Knife. Yes it bothered me, but I understood. You needed time to think about all you had leaned, and everything that you now know you are. Your history had been written, and your life planned without you knowing it. It would be a blow to any warriors soul."_

_Nova moved until she could see his yellow eyes staring down at her._

"_Ti'kon, I knew you were a sexy beast, but now I know you're a wise one as well."_

_Ti'kon's chest shook beneath her as he started to chuckle, jolting her up and down with his huffs._

"_But seriously," she continued once he composed himself, "It was hard for me. My childhood wasn't perfect, but I was happy with it. They were the memories that I clung to when I was in that hell, as they took me apart piece by piece....dying. Just knowing that somewhere out there I was being missed, and to know that my parents knew all along what was going to happen to me...it was hard."_

_Ti'kon's hand was stroking up and down her back, like he was trying to sooth her. Nova didn't mind. After Thwei'duh's punch, talking about this actually didn't hurt like it used to. Her eyes were clear as she locked them with his, and her voice didn't waver. _

"_You though they were your sires," Ti'kon spoke lowly, "you were betrayed, when you found out they were Bad-bloods."_

_Nova smiled at how easily he condensed what she had said into Yautja talk._

"_Yeah, Bad-bloods," she agreed, "but that's all in the past now. You see, I now have this really well endowed Mate," she kissed his chest softly, "And all these crazy ass family members keep popping up around me. And I have to say...life is starting to look __**really**__ good, right about now."_

_A deep purr burst from Ti'kon's chest, and Nova suddenly found herself being hauled up his body, until she was at eye level._

"_How well endowed?," he rumbled._

_Nova smiled slyly, deciding to use Yautja terms herself._

"_He could make Paya drool."_

_Ti'kon's eyes glowed like beacons, as his mandibles twitched. _

"_He sounds very impressive."_

"_Oh, he is. I'm a very lucky girl." _

_When Nova leaned forward, he knew what she wanted, and opened his mandibles for her. Nova didn't hesitate to kiss his inner mouth. Less hesitant than the last time they kissed, his forked tongue came out quickly to meet her own. Nova hummed her pleasure to him as she took in his unique taste that was impossible to describe. She only knew that he tasted like he smelled. _

_Wonderful, and decidedly male with a slight tang. _

_His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, forked tip flicking against the roof, making her shiver against him._

_Nova tore her mouth from his, without releasing his long tongue. She sucked on it, flicking her tongue against the tip before freeing him. Only to attack one of his mandibles. Sucking on a sharp tusk, before moving on to the next one. _

_She brought her mouth to his again, and he received her eagerly. _

_This time she pushed past his sharp teeth, to delicately tease the folds of flesh she found there. He shuddered beneath her, his arms wrapping tightly around her, as his tongue came out to fight with her own._

_Soft scrapes against her cheeks, alerted Nova to the fact that his mandibles were closing around her face. Nova didn't panic as his tusks latched onto her, they weren't piercing her flesh, he was merely holding her to him. She brought her hands up to where they were joined, running her fingers along his jaw until they lightly brushed against the beginning's of his hair._

_Ti'kon released her face with a hiss, and she could feel his hardening member pulse against her leg. _

_She stared to trail wet kisses down his chest, heading to where he needed her most. Pausing to tongue the muscled groves in his stomach on her way down. He was purring constantly now _

"_Your father?...," he huffed._

"_Can get screwed," Nova hissed back, "we just have to be quiet about it."_

_Nova undid his loincloth, watching with greedy eyes as he sprang free, fully engorged._

"_Easier said than done Mate, if you intend to take me tonight."_

_She took him into her hands, running them up and down his considerable length. Smoothing over the alien groves that lined the top and bottom of his shaft. Knowing that when the time came, those bumps were going to feel fucking fantastic inside of her._

"_We're not joining the pipes tonight, Big guy. There is no way I could be quiet with this in me," she tapped the tip of him, where he was already leaking, "so we're gonna do the next best thing."_

"_Another mating practice of yours?," Ti'kon asked, his eyes never leaving her as she threw off her dress, and started to fumble with her bindings._

"_I guess so," Nova panted, struggling with the bandages._

_Ti'kon helped her by gripping the material and pulling. It came apart easily over his talons. Shredding the material and freeing her. Totally naked now, Ti'kon's mandibles flared as he took in a huge breath beneath her, his purr intensifying._

"_Gods, you smell good, Female," he huffed, turning Nova on more with his reverent words._

_She had already been wet for him, now she was even more so._

_Not wasting any time Nova leaned forward onto his larger body. Laying on top of him, thrilling as their bare skin touched. She tried to smother her moan as she came flush against him. Positioning her sex so his was between her legs. _

_Trapped between her thighs._

_She pushed down until she could feel the bumps lining his shaft pulse against her opening, and quickly snapped her hips forward._

_Ti'kon arched beneath her, as her eyes rolled back._

_Both barely keeping their promise to be quiet, as half choked noises escaped them._

"_Female," he hissed, his hands coming up to grip her ass, "we might as well be mating. This,...this is just torture."_

_Their sexes were touching, but he was not entering her. _

"_You'll learn to love it, trust me."she panted, flicking her hips again. _

_Making sure she rubbed along his entire length. Her juices were coating him, helping her glide easily._

_She started to move against him, rocking her hips at a slow pace, his talons gripping her tightly as she frotted against him._

_Opening her legs more she made sure her little nub of flesh touched him, hitting against all his wonderful ridges. Her nipples scraping against his thick hide with every movement._

_Nova quickly lost control._

_Picking up her pace until she ground against him without mercy. She filled their room with the noises of sex. Flesh hitting flesh. _

_She panted as she felt her legs start to go numb, and her sex clenched. Pleading with her to fill it, but she couldn't. It was too soon, and she was far too tight to fit that giant cock of his in just yet._

_But this was the next best thing._

_She felt herself clench again, and knew that being quiet was fast flying out the window, as she drenched Ti'kon's member with her fluids. Half coherent sounds leaving her mouth before she could cut them off completely._

_Hips snapping violently against him now. She leaned forward and bit him hard, as she felt her body start to convulse. Muffling her screams against him, she came almost painfully. _

_Clenching around nothing, but having what she wanted so close._

_Nova suddenly found herself on her back, Ti'kon pushing her into the bed furs, as she continued to muffle her cries against him. He moved with her now. Rubbing himself along her opening in hard thrusts, still not entering. _

_Teasing her as she teased him. _

_Nova bit him again, arching beneath him. Pinned underneath his heavy weight, she went wild. Both of them were moving against each other. She was crying out, as he hit her nub with every fierce thrust. _

_Rocking her into the bed._

_Her whole body shook. Loving having a powerful male above her._

_Her male._

_She came again, clutching at his sides. Her scream barely disguised against him._

_Panting Nova slowly came down from her high. Her brain was blissfully foggy, as her pulse pounded in her ears. She sought out Ti'kon's eyes wanting to share her enjoyment. Only to find the male frozen above her, his eyes shut tight, and his mandibles clenched together._

_He hadn't come. _

_The wetness on the furs was all her own._

_And Nova was having none of that._

_She waited for his eyes to finally open, and look down at her. Bathing her in a golden glow. She smiled wickedly at him, and slowly, deliberately, reached for the black tresses that fell over his shoulders._

_She watched as his eye twitched, and his body hardened, like he was bracing himself for her touch._

_He kept his eyes open and locked with hers, as she wrapped her hands around two strands and pulled them froward._

_She could see his tusks grinding together as she started to message the lengths. Up and down. His eyes fluttered, and she knew he was fighting off his release. _

_That just wouldn't do._

_Eyes still locked with his, she brought one black strand slowly to her mouth, so he could see his impending doom....and sucked the appendage in. Swirling her tongue around the tip, biting it gently._

_His body slammed down on hers, robbing her of breath, as she watched his eyes roll back. A half garbled noise leaving his throat. She felt him come on her thighs. Burning hot, and soaking the furs beneath them with the shear amount he produced._

_Nova smiled triumphantly as the huge male collapsed on top of her. Panting in her ear. She stroked up and down his shoulders as he collected himself. Content as could be to have his impressive weight practically smothering her. _

_Eventually he cautiously lifted his head. His expression searching, as he stared into her eyes. All Nova could do was smile like an idiot back at him._

"_You are not displeased that I could not restrain myself?," he asked her, voice horse from trapping so much sound in his throat._

_How could he even think she was displeased with him after that? Nova sensed a cultural barrier somewhere here. _

"_Hell no," Nova reached for him, lightly touching his jaw and mandibles, "I wanted to make you come. Hardy fair to leave you hanging, when I was having all the fun."_

_Ti'kon looked relived._

"_But,...my seed-"_

_Nova cut him off before he could continue. Sensing that there may be some sort of faux pas on wasting sperm here. Which made sense with the way males had the shorter stick in this society. Masturbation was probably considered selfish, and a waste to them._

_Can't make babies, if you don't get it inside the female. _

"_I'm sure you can make more of it, Big guy. You certainly have big enough equipment for it."_

_His reaction was instant, his eyes softening, as a unrestrained purr burst from him. He leaned forward, rubbing his face in her hair. His own locks falling to curtain around them._

"_Your father," he spoke, weaving his mandibles into her hair, "will have his own quarters by the end of the week." _

Nova came back to herself slowly from the wonderful memory. Only to find herself on the bathroom floor, gripping a huge towel, stroking it like it was a kitten, and not a fluffy towel. Shaking her head at herself, she dropped the material. She was on a mission here. No time for daydreaming. No matter how nice it might be.

She shoved the towel and all the other items she had pulled out back into the cupboards. What she was looking for wasn't in this room either. Standing, she trekked her way out of the bathroom and made for the trophy room. Which she hadn't actually been in yet, but had it pointed out to her last night, when Ti'kon explained that all his great hunts were stored in there.

Stepping into the room, Nova was forced to do a double take.

"Holy fuck!"

The room was decked out in bones, claws, skulls, and skins.

Strung across the roof on a line, hanging low, were several teeth and claws. Like a magnet Nova went to them examining the sharp points, some curved, and some not. The larger ones in the collection made her wonder what huge beasts they once belonged to.

Had Ti'kon really killed this many...things?

Done with the claws, Nova wandered over to the wall, where various pelts were stretched, perfectly preserved. There were pelts made of scales and fur, and some were even feathered. One displayed a plume of vibrant yellow and red that probably belonged to a monstrous bird that lived in some far away galaxy.

Then came the skulls, rows upon rows of skulls. All gleaming white. Looking polished. There were so many that Nova couldn't take them all in at once. She stepped back, and looked to the ceiling where the bigger skulls were hanging. Making her eyes pop as she recognized some as dinosaurs. A triceratops skull being one of them. Ti'kon was not _that_ old. So there must be some planet out there that still had the giant lizards roaming it. Then came the Kandy-something skulls, that Thwei'duh had talked about. Several rows of them.

Nova had to admit that seeing all the kills Ti'kon made of those terrible creatures,... was very impressive. The less there were of them in the universe, the better it was in her thinking. And then below them were....human skulls. Some with the spinal cord still attached.

Nova's breath caught for a second, until she realized how stupid she was being. Ti'kon had never once made an attempt to kill her. He treated her like a princess. Those skulls were probably from people who deserved it, all...., Nava counted them, forty six of them. Yes, they were all bad people. Besides it wasn't like humans never took the skulls of their own kind. Hell, there were still tribes and religions back on Earth that required anther's skull for various things. Humans even perfected the art of shrinking their own kinds heads. Vlad the Impaler used severed heads to intimidate his opponents. African tribes use the skulls of rivaling tribes to decorate their borders as a warning. And if her hunch about Ti'kon's culture was correct,... she would also find Yautja skulls in this collection. And sure enough she found them, three sitting side by side.

These had obviously come from bad Yautja, or Bad-bloods as Ti'kon would call them. The Big guy didn't discriminate when it came to hunting, and that pleased Nova to no end. At least he was fair.

Dismissing the skulls, Nova continued on into the massive room. Slowly the displays of skulls started to turn into full skeletons. Set on pedestals, and all in what appeared to be attack positions. Now she was getting to the Big guns. These skeletons were, well...big. Of Woolly-mammoth sized proportions. One of the skeletons even appeared to be a mammoth, only with four tusks instead of one.

She was in the land of the lost now.

"Oh my God, he killed a T-Rex," Nova breathed, pausing beside the giant lizards bones.

It felt like she was visiting a museum, only these animals sure as hell didn't die from natural causes. Something strange caught her eyes towards the end of the room, and the already mind-boggled Nova went to investigate. It appeared to be a glass....

"Holy shit, he killed the Kraken as well."

Perfectly preserved in a enormous tank floated a squid/octopus creature...with teeth. It was so life like, even with a huge hole in it's head, that Nova half expected it to blink it's washing machine sized boggle eyes, bust out of the glass, flop around for a while, and then proceed to devour her...using it's tentacles. What the hell was it preserved in?

_'So, Ti'kon can fish too'_

Nova edged around the tank to continue her self tour, to find more skeletons. These were the Hard Meat things again, only they were a lot bigger than the ones she had seen before. These were as big as elephants, and in the middle of them all was a huge skull of that looked like it had been dipped in gold to preserve it. It was a Hard Meat skull only bigger, fanning out and ending in pointed tips. Perhaps this was just a larger breed of the creature.

Shaking her head, Nova realized that nothing in here could help her with her problem. Even if it all_ was_ really cool. She continued to the end of the room, where it branched off into another. Nova went in, following a small hallway. She come to a room that Ti'kon hadn't pointed out before. It looked like an armory. With various weaponry and different suits of armor, all in differing shades of metal. One suit of armor looked to be far too small for her Big guy. It was a copper colored contraption, and Nova wondered if this had been his first suit of armor. Had he decided to keep it for nostalgic value? Nova also recognized some weapons as ones that Thwei'duh had shown her previously.

She probably wouldn't find what she wanted here either.

Sighing, Nova was about to give up her search when she noticed a box full of metal odds and ends in the corner. On impulse she upended it, and found exactly what she had been looking for.

Picking the long metal object up she examined it. It looked like a metal coffee Thermos. Complete with a rounded top. Nova picked it up, and tried to open it. The lid wouldn't budge. So instead she shook it, holding it to her ear. She could hear nothing inside. Excited now, she quickly measured it with her hands. Yes, it was about the right length. She circled it with her fingers. Yes, it was the right width.

_'Perfect'_

Taking it out of the armory, she headed back to the bathroom to clean it. She now had the perfect substitute for a Yautja penis to practice with.

* * *

_Flame me if you want. _

_And for all those people who know what Nova is holding.........tehetehe._


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: don't own predator, but I do own this story and the characters.

**Special mentions:**

_Minions!_

_I know I have been gone for some time, but their was a recent death in my family due to cancer, and I haven't been feeling quite myself lately._

_On the other hand I would like to thank the minions that took the time to check up on me and find out where the hell I'd disappeared to.** Flamekaat, **was the first and was kind enough to send me a postcard from America to cheer me up, and it did. It was awesome. **AmIOtaku, **was crazy enough to offer me across the globe grief counseling. It takes a special kind of person to offer someone like me a chance to vent at them. So **AmIOtaku **deserves cookies._

_**Fanart,** has also popped up in my absence, and it's given to us by **Anouche.** I have to say I never expected someone to go 'I want to draw Ti'kon and Nova', but they did and then the joy I felt raged inside me like the power of a thousand sun's. Find her gallery on **deviant art, **by simply googling her art name thing, **Anouche-eleni.**_

_Oh, I also wish to inform you all that **I turned 21** on the 11th of March, and I am now officially old. Not that turning 21 in Oz really means anything, as the drinking age here is 18, but I feel old now so yay._

_**Also I seem to have misplaced my scribe** (editor), who has disappeared of the face of internet land. Which is fine, I'm sure she's ok (I hope). And if anyone finds her please remember to return her to the foreboding castle at the cliffs edge. We will have her chains reinforced in no time._

_thankfully my close friend **tte, **offered to step in and read over my work for me this time, so a big thanks to her for the help (it was needed).  
_

_ and now I will arduously say hello/ridicule/hit on all my minions._

_**Role call: MINIONS! **_

_Hotbritt:) people are entitled to be idiots, it's apart of the laws of nature, but thank you:) I may have read some of your stories lately, as you name rings a bell (:goes and checks your profile:), yes I have, but it was months ago, so don't ask me for details:) you really like smiley faces don't you ?:):):)_

_Blackrain: thanks for the applause. I admit I am a fan of just hardcore smut, but as you say and in my stories, it is always good to have some vital information between the smexing, or in the smexing to keep interest. not that smexing on it's own isn't interesting._

_Dragonfiz: freakin' sick hey?.....well thank you. And I never lean anyone hanging. I always come back to finish the job (winks)._

_Wait leviathan: you though she was looking for pads, well, no. but I can see how you got that. Nova will have to cross the hurtle later._

_DemonicSymphony: I forgot you were a beta. I may or may not need you soon._

_Cybernetic Mango: Well, no it's not his big mans cod piece for when fighting gets tough (loved how you phrased that, giggled a little bit), but if you keep reading the mystery shall be revealed. Also I have way more reviews now._

_ChibiStalker: why thank you, I'm glad you could get into it, or was it me getting into you. Not that I don't mind you being in me, although...as long as someones getting some thing it's all good to me._

_Ginstar: no it doesn't vibrate you naughty girl. I love Ti'kons bed too, but it's more of a nest when I think about it. I have no idea what Gaun was doing in the other room, bumping into things, masturbating. He can do what he wants. Although I would recommend masturbating for him because it will be awhile before I write him in some female attention._

_Captain Razz: your going to get a really good mental image with this chapter (snickers to self). Sorry I haven't been reading your story lately, I will get to it I promise. Also there IS always time for lube, and with all the interesting types you can get these days, why not?_

_Naga Shark: 'LAY THE MEAT PIPE TO HER'! That has to be the dirtiest phrase I have ever read....your dirty. Dirty-er then me and that's hard. Ps: I'm not entirely sure how your rating system works._

_PureAngleEyes: hello, it's ok if you forgot. I forget things all the time. I even forget what day it is, sad but true._

_Kitten2: 'dear lord oh might', those are strong words. And I'm too lazy for publishing, so I can truthfully say your work has more of a chance. As for what Nova is doing at the moment...read ahead._

_Me and gaara: K'on does need to be broken in, so I can loan him to you if you wanted him, but be gentle it's his first time. Hope your mate wont get jealous. As for Ti'kon yes he did kill those things and if you want an autograph you have to ask him, Nova too._

_Darkness Maiden of Avalon: Oh yes._

_SesshiraRayu: very._

_Phyconinja: she was try to be quiet, that has to count for something._

_Wicked Falcon: I actually have said metal thermos that gave me that little bit of inspiration. I was looking at it one day (long before I thought up this plot device) thinking,' you know that would be about the right size', and no I didn't go through my cupboards, it was just sitting on the banister...looking like a predator penis._

_AnimationlovBWMS: you have no idea what she is holding. But read ahead and you will._

_ToriMeowMix: bow chika wa waw. I can't make fun of you for saying that because I do it as well. I picked it up from my brother. Any situation can be made funner by imitating porno groove._

_Seraphina: checkers? Checkers! That's sure as hell not what I'd be doing with him._

_GypsyWitchBaby: damn it, now I owe you 10 bucks (aus). And Nova's not a virgin, she did it when she was still at school, she's just been out of the game for a while. Read ahead to find out if Ti'kon thought it was hot or not._

_Aniketos: well at least you figured it out before I had to point it out._

_Jess: thanks_

_babaksmiles: something to pee in...that is a strange guess. And again smart move with the insert. Makes your reviews huge. And Ti'kon is not soft an gushy. I never think of him as soft an gushy...well, he is a little bit, but he has his pride._

_Nargus: ok, there are no blades in what Nova's holding. It's just as dangerous, but it's not blades._

_AmIOtaku: I'm glade you figured it out from the beginning, and as for Ti'kons size (goes to find inspirational thermos) he is aprox. 6.5cm wide by 22/3 cm long. I hope that helps you picture it. As for their first nigh together with Gaun. Well, I can sympathize, I hatted having to be quiet as a teen with my parents so close. Then the next morning you would swear to god that they knew, when you did your best to be as quiet as possible._

_Illegitimi: yes, one must take their time when choosing a dildo, but I'm not sure If Nova thought this one all the way through._

_Jokerisdabest: Toodles? Toodles! People don't say toodles...well, actually I say it all the time and people make fun of me for it. So you know, sharing the love._

_8yume: you never have much to say, and you've been with me from the beginning._

_MyLastDyingWish: if you want to know what happens when Nova gets caught...read ahead._

_Deadkid23: 9/10 for bad grammar. Bad Grammar!!! you have no idea the battles I fight with my ignorance of grammar. But I am getting a little better. You cant have everything you know._

_Firebrand: Oh, there will be fallout._

_Flamekaat: yeah, not a good idea to steal a dildo from an armory._

_Brainfear: *cough* ok._

_Queenofhearts: yeah, Ti'kon is an awesome hubby, but I'm not entirely sure he appreciates her practicing, well, it's more what shes practicing with._

_Redxcanary: hello._

_Foxykitsuneyouko: ok._

_Deathbypickle: love your name. And of course he has to walk in on it, what kind of sicko do you take me for._

_Midnightfairies: why thank you._

_Crystal Moon magic: you would be surprised how unhappy Ti'kon is with it._

_Midnight84118: thanks_

_Midnight raven wing: read ahead and you will find out, also look up and see how many people also have midnight in their name._

_Kenya: what is it with people and talking about food in my reviews?_

_ShayLeigh: I started this and I intend to finish it. It may take a while but I will. I promise. Your comment about the breasts makes me wounder if you have experienced a table/breast collision before. Not fun, lucky pred women don't have the same feelings in them that we do._

_Nagasasu: you should always blow off homework for more entertaining things._

_CrescentMoonDemon: oh god, thank you._

_Carlsminigun: lolololololololol_

_nonamesomebody: you have a very inconspicuous name._

_Ashten Knight: how are you feeling baby? Still need a massage, or are you moving around better lately?_

_Blindshoemaker: application excepted. Now prepare for your sexual domination. How dare you doubt my sexual prowess. With me everybody gets their own I make sure of it. Now I expect you in my bed at 7 o'clock sharp for your initiation. Bring some food you'll be staying a while._

_EllithAusie: K'on does need a good sexing, unfortunately your not the only on who wants to do him. K'on has his own fan club going I swear. What the hell made you think of Gaun and Duh together? Also, welcome fellow Auzzie._

_Anouche: thanks again for the artwork._

_PleaseSmile: Mandible, is a funny word. So is nipple, and discombobulated. And thank you. I wanted to show the predators in a new light and I also wanted to bring out all the cultural differences, but I didn't make it all up. Pred. Women do have the males beat down sexually and physically I just played on that instead of getting caught up in action scenes. As for typos, don't get me started. I love my profile picture too, makes me giggle a little bit._

_Kinky Bootz: of course it's filthy. I wrote it. It's funny you say that about the movies, I had someone else say the same thing. Now they get upset everything the predator dies at the end._

_CubicZirconia: new minion....i read your profile, and my neighbors thought I was a witch as well at one point....people are stupid._

_SmartPsychoticChaos: It's not over until I say it is...and it's not over._

_BluLollEE: I like how your pic. Matches your name and thanks for the compliment._

_Deathgenous: well, I like you_

_figgy pudding: I though for sure you were a Brit because of your name, but after checking your profile. I now understand why you were talking about the age for sex in the Philippines. I had a lot of Philippians class mates when I went to school, and they told me that little nugget of information. Also your conclusion that predators are super cool (although it had nothing to do with what you were talking about) is correct. And I can't end the story yet, I still have lot's of stuff I want to do with it and then I have a story lined up for K'on an Gaun. I have plans. No endings yet. As for the feminist aspect of the story. I really didn't intend for that to happen (so strongly), I was trying to stick with what I knew about the predator culture and bring the differences out for interest sake, Pred. Females are top dog in their society. Your also right the Nova should have worked her way up, but she wants results, even if she has to strive for them. Ps: I like that you think I'm something. I am something. Something different if you ask my mother._

_

* * *

  
_

By all accounts Ti'kon hadn't had a good day.

The Young bloods he was meant to train today weren't particularly cooperative, as they were a fresh batch. They were totally untried and still believed that their mothers would solve all their problems should any happen to arise, a too aggressive teacher being one of them. He lost count of how many times he had to knock down a too proud pup, literally. He didn't care who their sires were, like they though he would. If they were going to survive their _Kainde amedha chiva_ they needed to be taught properly and ruthlessly if need be. Just because a young blood had two Honored warriors as parents didn't mean they couldn't die just as easily as a more common raised Yautja.

In the end the entire lesson was spent with them doing push ups. Six hours of push ups. If a youth made any noise that wasn't one of exertion, they received a kick to the ribs. Ti'kon had trained new Young bloods before and knew how much trouble the more 'privileged' Yautja could give him. This was probably because they found him less intimidating. Being raised and living with an Honored warrior they thought they could complain with no consequences.

Lesson number one with Ti'kon was always making them realize no special treatment was given, and that at the end of the day they were either dead or alive. _Kainde amedha _didn't ask you for your status before they ran you through. The first trial always weeded out the stupid males, and Ti'kon had little sympathy for a spoiled pup.

The second part of his bad day had been when he went to see a surprisingly frustrated High Elder. The Yautja was known for his cool composure, to see him shuffling several piles of parchment and mumbling to himself as he sat behind his desk had thrown Ti'kon. The curt greeting hadn't been expected either.

"Yes, what is it?" his elder asked without looking up.

"Ah, pardon the interruption High Elder, but I was wondering if you had time to speak with me."

"Not really," he finally looked up from the piles of parchment he had been sorting, "but I am listening if you need to discuss something, is it to do with that bold Mate of yours?"

Ti'kon couldn't help grinning at the mention of Little Knife. He was certain that by the time he got home she would have explored every inch of their quarters like she had on the ship. He knew that the first couple of days in her knew home would just consist of her familiarizing herself with everything. That was why he hadn't bothered giving her anything to do. He had given her a book yes, but there was no way she would be able to read it yet. He would have to teach her their language first. There was many things he had to teach her.

_'Reading, writing, history, Yautja customs,...oh Paya, she needs to be trained as well. __Pauk__, she needs to complete a __**chiva**__ too,...__Pauk __'_

Years of training kept Ti'kon's face neutral at his sudden revelation, now was not the time, especially not in front of the High Elder.

"No, It's her father I wish to discuss."

Ti'kon had the elders undivided attention now. Paper work forgotten, he leaned back in his chair. Folding his hands so that they were hidden in his deep red robs.

"Ah, so it is Gaun you wish to speak of. The male was here to talk with me yesterday actually. Informed me of his....ordeal. It is easy to see that the males spirit is broken. Which is a shame considering Little Knife has such potential when she only has _some _of his DNA. Gaun could have been an Honored warrior by now if he was not taken. But then again, if he wasn't captured you wouldn't have your bold Mate..._Paya_ is at work here I believe."

Ti'kon felt himself relax, this was the Elder he knew. He was known to rant about subjects he found interesting, and Ti'kon felt a twinge of pride for his Mate, as she had clearly gained the males interest. If the elder wasn't mated Ti'kon would have been experiencing an altogether different emotion right now.

Ti'kon didn't really mind it when he was subjected to the High Elders rants, you always gained some incite or information...even if it was trivial...or had nothing to do with you.

"I wish to request that Gaun be assigned his own quarters."

The males face went suddenly blank, confusing Ti'kon.

"Where is he currently staying?"

"At my quarters."

"Which I understand are quite large."

Ti'kon knew where this was going.

"You are denying my request, High Elder?"

"Normally I wouldn't," he huffed, "but all of these-" he gestured to the piles of papers, "are Lone warriors requesting to join the clan, and guess who they're bringing with them?"

"Small, trouble making, aliens?"

Ti'kon tried his best to keep from grinning, but the older male didn't. His grin was large, obviously enjoying the reference.

"Indeed, a lot more then I ever expected. We are going to have to extend the Clan ship, as I can't bring myself to deny any of the requests. It appears that my decree has attracted...refugees. I have had to accept a large amount of warriors immediately as they are being pursued by Arbitrators."

Ti'kon straightened in his seat, his spine ridged. He had no idea that warriors were being condemned because they had chosen Ooman females as mates. The idea of inter-species relationships was still new to him even if he was apart of one, he had no idea his situation was so...wide spread. It made sense that other clans would take action to ensure that what they saw as a disgrace was...eliminated.

"Do you think the Arbitrators will follow them here?"

Yautja Arbitrators were know for being ruthless. Even though it was their job to enforce their races rules, Ti'kon always found Arbitrators holds on honor to be slim at best. He had always though of them as glorified Bad-bloods. Arbitrators seemed to enjoy killing far too much then was natural. They took far too much pleasure in their job for his liking.

When the High Elder growled low in his throat at his question. Ti'kon knew that any Arbitrator that tried to collect a bounty on his clan ship would not be meeting an honorable death.

"Oh, they will follow them here I have no doubt. But, I have been in discussions with the Matriarch before I even passed the Ooman law. It seems that unlike me she has known of Yautja compatibility with female Ooman's for some time, and had been looking for a solution."

_'The **Matriarch**.' _

The Matriarch was the leader of all Yautja. Based on their home world she directed all of the High Elders in their rulings. She was the head of all clans and the representative of _Paya_, second only to the God herself. It was the Matriarch's goal to ensure the continuation of Yautja civilization and the survival of their species. The Matriarch was the only reason why there was no civil war among the Yautja and rivaling clans, she simply wouldn't allow it, and her rulings were _final_.

"Turning our clan into a haven was the most logical solution. This way the Matriarch knows exact numbers without wondering how many Lone warriors there are hiding their mates, and there is no senseless killings. Apparently some sucklings have been involved in the past, and the Matriarch will not stand for it anymore. You would not have heard being stuck with the Young bloods this morning, but she officially released all the details of the Ooman law this morning."

Ti'kon felt a tinge of regret for missing such an historic announcement that meant he could keep his little Mate.

"As soon as a ship enters the docking bay they are safe. If the ship is being perused by an Arbitrator's we are not to open fire. _However_, if an Arbitrator opens fire and it _happens _to be in the direction of the clan ship, even though that is not their intended target. What kind of clan would we be if we couldn't _defend ourselves_ by firing back?"

The High Elder smiled at Ti'kon slyly, making his mandibles twitch. This was going to be a rule that the Elder took full use of he was sure of it.

"An Arbitrator can dock too of course," he leaned back in his chair, looking every inch a smug ruler, "but because this is_ my_ ship I can simply tell them to _Pauk _off back to their own clan- "

Ti'kon did smile this time, knowing that if the High Elder was angry enough he would do just that.

"but to concluded this friendly discussion, in which I may have been procrastinating. No, Gaun can not have his own quarters at the moment. He will have to wait until the ship has been extended. May I ask why you came to ask me directly for such a simple request. You could have just gone to another Councilor?"

Ti'kon looked away from the High Elder's questioning stair.

"I was hoping that if it had been possible...you could have sped up the process."

The Elder looked confused, "If my thinking is correct, and it often is, you could have only been living with Gaun for a few nights. Having trouble with your new father?"

"No," Ti'kon spoke quickly, perhaps too quickly, "Gaun is a perfect guest, he keeps to himself, and is very quiet-"

"-and yet you want him gone," the High Elder interrupted him, "what are you not telling me, Councilor?"

Ti'kon knew that the elder was being serious now, as he used his formal term of address. This was not a question that he could leave unanswered, it was an official question.

"High Elder it is not really me who would prefer Gaun to have his own quarters...," Ti'kon trailed off not knowing how to word this at all.

"Little Knife wants to kick her father out of your quarters?"

The High Elder looked disappointed, and Ti'kon knew it was directed at his mate. He was misrepresenting her character totally. Horrified, Ti'kon jumped to her defense.

"No!-That's not it at all,...not really-"

'O_h Paya'_

Ti'kon knew he was making this much worse then what it was.

"I'm going to have to tell you aren't I?"

The High Elder was frowning now, unfolding his hands from his robes he placed them on the desk.

"I suggest you do, Councilor. You aren't making any sense."

Ti'kon knew this was going to be the most embarrassing thing he ever had to do. Rubbing his face briefly, he met the Elder's disapproving stair.

"Little Knife finds it...._unsettling _doing-_being...__**intimate**__, _with her father so close. She would prefer he has his own quarters, so that..."

Ti'kon stopped talking, the High Elder clearly understood the situation now, as he was having trouble breathing. Strange huffing noises were coming from him, and it was clear he was trying his best not to laugh in Ti'kon's face, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"Well, that Councilor certainly is a problem," he wheezed, mandibles twitching, "but one that you're going to have to solve on your own."

His big frame shaking with suppressed laughter, the Elder reached forward to grab a random pile of papers.

"If you-you don't mind. I have lots of w-work to do. Your diss-missed."

Ti'kon left the room as fast as he could, he ignored the guards at the door with their own twitching mandibles, and managed to make it to the end of the corridor before he could hear the High Elder's booming laughter.

It really hadn't been the best of days, but at least it was over now. And for the first time in his life he could go home to his Mate. Yes, Little Knife made this day all worth it.

She was getting heather now, and she was recovering quickly from the abuse her body had been through. She had a healthy appetite, and it would only be a matter of weeks before he could no longer see all of her ribs. Then he could finally claim her as a real mate would.

Of course she was still so much smaller then him. He would have to be very careful not to get carried away, but he knew he could do it. For the first time in his life he would have to be gentle with a female, but he could easily do it for her. She had been considerate of him in all of their not-quite-matting's. So he _would_ do the same for her. She_ had _to enjoy their first matting, there was no 'but' about it. He had to do it properly, his pride as a male demanded it.

He would settle for nothing less.

Far happier with such determined thoughts in his head. He neared his quarters, wondering if Gaun would be back by now. Probably not, as Ti'kon was returning home sooner then he normal would.

The doors to his quarters swished open, and Ti'kon was forced to stagger backwards at the potent smell that greeted him.

_'Paya!'_

His mates musk was thick in the air, and his body instantly hardened. Right out in the hallway, where a passing male that had also caught the thick scent looked at him far too knowingly. Brought out of his shock by the strangers stare, Ti'kon threw himself into his quarters. Locking his door behind him.

_'Little Knife **has **to be in heat' _

Even though she had told the Medic that Ooman's didn't have heat, there was no other logical explanation for this. Her scent was too strong, and as he neared the bedroom, it only got thicker. He could hear her now too.

She was panting.

The urge to throw off his armor and go barreling into the room and take her hit him. But he held himself back, there was still a lot that he didn't know about his Ooman Mate. He didn't want to offend her or be presumptuous when it came to something a serious as mating.

So with twitching hands and a defiant body he forced himself to calm down before entering their bedroom.

He did so slowly, sliding into the room and searching out his Mate.

Their she was in the center of the bed.

Yet to notice him she was totally naked, and looking incredibly uncomfortable. She was on her knees and between her legs was...

Ti'kon had never moved so fast in his life.

With panicked roar he was upon her, yanking the flask out of her. He quickly checked to make sure it was still sealed and none of the blue liquid had escaped.

"WHAT THE PAUK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

He yelled at her, pushing her down into the bed so he could quickly check for damage between her legs.

_Solvent_.

She had put a flask of solvent...in...

He had to get her to a Medic _now_.

* * *

_flame if you want too. it's not a crime._


	28. Chapter 28

D_isclaimer: don't own predator._

_**Special mentions:**_

_None. I'm try to do this quickly today. Lots of peasants to enslave, and a thief to catch (who I find myself strangle attracted to). If any one sees a thief going by the name of **LeftUnderNightAloneRegretting** (depressing name I know), tie them down. I need to smex them with in an inch of their life....my honor and sanity demands it._

_**Role call: Minions!**_

_GypsyWhichBaby: lol, the solvent will be explained in this chapter, and Nova is pissed. And thank you for your condolences, the last couple of months were hard but I'm good now._

_PureAngleEyes: YES, I'M BACK XD, AND THANK YOU._

_Blackrain: yeah, it would have been over fast. Now let us both enjoy Ti'kon freaking out._

_LovelyDeadlyLie: thank you for your condolences and my happy birthday, I think I shall have a cookie as well. *Sniffs out gingerbread*._

_DemonicSymphony: lolololololololololol, yes._

_Queenofhearts: thanks for the B-day greeting. Yeah, Ti'kon hasn't had much luck lately, and it gets worse in this chapter. You always flatter me, about my storytelling capabilities...and it never gets old._

_Wicked falcon: yeah, he was more panicked about what she put up their, then the fact that she had something up there. As for the thermos, mine has my life blood in it....coffee. No need to hide that one._

_AmIOtaku: thanks for the late birthday. As for missing me, how could you miss me, you followed me even when I wasn't writing. As for the small aliens, not quite sure where I'm going with that yet. And Ti'kon really isn't overreacting that's potent stuff she put between her legs._

_SmartPsychoticChaos: Bring on the awkwardness._

_Wait leviathan: hope this was soon enough._

_Dragonfiz: yes, so very sick. Your compliments please me. How can you be 'teaching' if there are no kids in the class? Thank you for trying to make me feel young...it didn't work, but I like that you called me bad. And although this chapter may not be long it does have some juice, I also updated pretty quickly so that's something._

_AnnabelleLee: yes, if it was me I would be very pissed at the rough handling of my very magical (that's right magical) body parts._

_Midnight84118: lol, thanks._

_BlindShoeMaker: don't see AVP 2 I hated it but yeah, the solvent was in it. It was also in the second pred movie when the pred. Needed to break some plaster down. You brought tacos...I like tacos (I'm talking about the actually food just to be clear). And 10 inches,....i think someone may be exaggerating. Or you aren't, in which case get into my room now...and stay there._

_Jokerisdabest: I have to mock the toodles, it's just the way things are. Thanks for the condolence, but I have talked about my grandma's passing way too much. I'm ok now. I have all of her diaries and I''m ok. Also you get major points for actually saying vagina. People seem to have problems with the word (vagina) when really scrotum is a much dirtier word....vagina._

_Naga Shark: yeah, never actually read those. I go off the movies and fill in the blanks with research. Thank you for the condolence. Ps: stop calling me dear, it feels wrong somehow._

_CubicZirconia: lol, your leg twitched....do it again._

_Kitten2: should you really be reading my dirty story in public. You kids could walk past, and be all 'what's he doing with his mandibles'._

_Marie-pier: I like hearing you say more._

_Spartan-A128: welcome new minion. Your laughter pleases me._

_Holly streamfire: your comment confuses me._

_Cybernetic Mango: thanks for the condolences, and I'm sorry about your granddad also. My grandma had liver cancer. Also, what sort of dog do you have?_

_Ashten Knight: it's good to hear you're moving more. And I'm soldiering on. How are those wonderful hips of yours? Do they need any rubbing? Punch any physical therapists in the face lately? I would, the pushy bastards annoy me._

_Me and gaara 4ever: well, no it doesn't make me feel better but thanks for trying._

_8yume: your Nova impression is very good 'rubbing alcohol on super crack' sounds like something she would say. But, YAY A LONG REVIEW FROM YOU. COOKIES AND HUGS AND SEX FOR YOU._

_Seraphina: well, that makes much more sense. I was worried about you for a minute, not using your mate right. I felt sorry for him. (has mental image of naked pred. Laying on bed with a checker board covering his privates. Checker pieces strewn all over his body.).....I'm sorry were you saying something?_

_Darkness Maiden of Avalon: indeed._

_Redxcanary: yes, crap._

_CrescentMoonDemon: thank you for your condolences and the B-day greeting. Cancer sucks. But as for Ti'kon cut him some slack. He's never had to deal with this problem before, and he's really old._

_Wolveskey: lol, I'm glad your enjoying this, lol._

_SesshiraRayu: very much shit._

_PleaseSmile: thank you and I hope my fiction stays interesting as well....would you like to eat out of my palm? I can arrange it (winks)._

_Aniketos: you have no idea._

_LeftUnderNightAloneRegretting: YOU!....you are bad and naughty, and need to be spanked, for the beginning of your review. I was all 'everyone's entitled to their opinion. everyone's entitled to their opinion...', and then....you were just SCEWING WITH ME. You make me...I will....soooooo catch you, and when I do. I'll smex you until you can be smexed no more, and then I'll keep doing it. You can have the treasure. I'll be riding your worthless hide into the very ground......and you'll like it.....Oh, you will like it._

_Witashnah: I'm glad I could make your day. My fic's were made for laughing, and thank you for your condolences they are appreciated._

_Figgy Pudding: thank you for your condolences, they do actually help. All my minions are sorry for my lose it seems. We do actually say Filipino but I was trying to be more politically correct, so no offense could be felt. Which you probably wouldn't have felt anyway, as I never managed to offend any of the Filipino's in my home town, and there are a lot of you guys in my home town. I always say Tomato, Potato (cause I'm the funniest), as for Hish I have heard of that reference before but It's not common. As for the solvent, I'm not sure if the skull and crossbones symbol is very intergalactic, but you would think there would be some kind of marking. Also, why do I always get my ass handed to me when I play Mario cart on the Wii by a Philippian? It's probably this one kid there obsessed with it, who is like five and loves nothing more then trying to run MY Bowser off the road._

_DeusesAreWild: 5 years hey._

_MyLastDyingWish: calm down, calm down. All your questions will be answered if you read this chapter also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY._

_Nagasasu: yes, oh dear._

_Carlsminigun: lolololololol yes very._

* * *

Nova was in shock.

One moment she was trying her damned best to just get a third of the flask in, like she had been striving for all day. Erotic pictures of Ti'kon dancing in her head to help with the strenuous, time consuming process, and the next thing a very real Ti'kon had jumped on her. Pulled the flask roughly from her very tender downstairs (also known as a vagina), pushed her down, and then started yelling so loud and fast that her translator couldn't pick it up.

It was all just Ti'kon screaming Yautja in her face.

Stunned all she could do was stair at him blankly, feeling embraced that she had been caught well,...wet handed. Before she could say anything. She was hoisted and slung over his shoulder, and they were heading for the door.

"What are you doing!" she screeched, finally finding her voice as he carted her out into the hallway like a Neanderthal.

"Ti'kon, I'm naked!" she screeched again, thumping on his back as hard she could.

It didn't even slow him down and he didn't even answer her. Instead he seemed focused on getting to the elevator (or transport as they called it) and Yautja were staring. They stopped in their tracks to look at the strange couple passing.

For the first time in years Nova felt herself blushing, and this wasn't a normal blush. This was a deep red that travailed down her neck to her chest and shoulders. She considered herself sexually liberated, yes, but she had never been_ this_ exposed in public before.

Snarling, she gave up trying to reason with the obviously mentally unstable male, and just settled for pounding on his back as hard as she could. Ti'kon didn't even stumbled as they made it to the elevator, and the doors opened.

Nova stopped caring if she made a scene. She thrashed on his shoulder in a naked furry. Growling exactly like a pissed off Yautja would. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and yanked harshly, before he could step into the elevated.

They were both snarling now and not in a good way.

Nova had been sure that his hair would stop him, but it didn't. He just staggered into the lift. Nova briefly noted that there was a group of young looking Yautja in the lift. They huddled in the corner, Trying to distance themselves from the enraged couple.

Running on pure female indignation Nova reared up and bit Ti'kon as hard as she could on his large forehead, drawing blood.

"You will cease your struggles, Female!" he roared, his voice extra loud in the confined space.

"Fuck you!" Nova snarled back, too angry to form something more coherent.

"I am taking you to a Medic. Stop fighting me!"

Nova scoffed grabbing onto his hair again, "I don't need a Medic, but you will after you've embarrassed the hell out of me. I'll tear the mandibles right out of your fucking face for this."

She tugged viciously on his hair, making Ti'kon howl briefly in pain.

"Stop this foolishness now!" he jostled her on his shoulder in retaliation, knocking the wind from her lungs, "You are scaring my new students."

"Good," Nova hissed, not really in control of herself at all right now, "'cause I'll be stabbing their eyes out later anyway."

A weak purring started up in the corner of the lift, and both her and Ti'kon's gazes snapped to the youth who had made the unexpected sound. The other young ones quickly took up the cause, and Nova knew what they were trying do.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE CALMED!"

As soon as Ti'kon joined in she was screwed. The transport vibrated with soothing octaves, and Nova found herself falling victim to the Yautja purr again. Her struggles becoming sluggish.

_'Damn the purr'_

"Fuck all of you," she declared with far less hostility then she would have liked.

The Lift stopped and Ti'kon hurried off still continuing his purr. Nova actually hated him right now. She still pounded against his back, but the anger wasn't in it anymore. She wanted to be angry.

"Medic!," Ti'kon yelled, "I need a Medic."

"Is it an emergency?," a familiar voice called in return.

Nova couldn't see, considering her ass was facing in his direction, but she knew it was the doctor that had implanted her translator.

"Yes"

"Then bring her in quickly."

Ti'kon did just that and Nova found herself dumped onto a metal table.

"Scan her womb, scan all of her lower half and check for anything corrosive in her system," Ti'kon barked at the Medic.

This was the first time Nova had been able to see his face since he grabbed her, and what she saw there made her pause. She felt the rest of her anger drain away. He was worried. No, more then worried he looked scared.

Yes, she was still naked, but that didn't matter anymore.

"Ti'kon if this is about what you saw, I can explain everything."

He held up his hand wearily, cutting off anything else she was going to say.

"When the Medic has cleared you then we will talk."

Whatever this was, Ti'kon was being far too serious for her liking, but she would do as he asked. She lent back and let the green robed Yautja flit around her. When the medic was done. He turned to Ti'kon.

"Apart from some recent stretching, all of her reproductive system is fine. Noting seems to be wrong and there is nothing corrosive in her system at all, except for the natural bacteria you would find there."

All at once Ti'kon relaxed. His shoulders dropping, as he leaned against another table in the room. He even closed his eyes in relief.

"May I ask-," the Medic started only to be cut off by Ti'kon's raised hand, much like Nova had been.

"Do you have any idea what you were playing with?" Ti'kon's words were soft, and she knew instinctively that they were directed at her.

At his words this whole fiasco started to make sense to Nova.

She understood what this was about now. She wasn't stupid, and yet she had taken something from a room full of weapons to...

She had a bad feeling about this.

"What was I playing with?" she asked just as softly.

Ti'kon pulled the flask she had used from his belt. She didn't even know that he had brought it with him. Some of it was still shining with her juices. She heard the Medic gasp, and she knew he had put all the pieces of the puzzle together before she could.

Ti'kon pressed something on the flask and the top suddenly opened, the lid splitting into pieces and spreading open. He stepped away from the table and holding the flask above said table. He slowly tipped it until a bright blue liquid came out. It dripped onto the metal and immediately stared to hiss and bubble.

As Nova watched a hole started to form. The metal bubbling and turning into a liquid, pooling on the floor in a small metallic puddle.

The horror of what she could have done to herself hit Nova.

_'Fuck....me'_

"This is only the solvents reaction to metal," Ti'kon was speaking far to calmly for her liking, "on organic matter it destroys all traces. We use it if we need to dispose of a carcass quickly-"

'_Oh God_'

"It is also an effective weapon if used properly. Would you like to tell me what you were doing with it, Little Knife?"

His stare was hard as he looked at her.

"Don't patronize me," she hissed, "your demonstration was all that I needed to know that I fucked up. You don't have to rub it in. and for your information what I was doing was for your befit as much as it was for mine."

Ti'kon's look didn't waver, and she was starting to get pissed again.

"Explain how any of what you were doing could benefit me?"

"Look, you pompous, big headed git. I'm not one of your _students_, so you can stop talking down to me," was it her imagination or did Ti'kon flinch for a moment, " And what I was doing was _practice. _You may not have noticed but there is a huge size difference between us, and that-" she gestured to the opened solvent, "_flask-of-death_ happens to be the closest thing to what you've got hiding in your loin cloth. I was trying to...I was trying to make it easier for us to fit together, but now you can take your superior attitude and stick it up your ass."

Nova got off the table not even caring that she was naked now, and stormed out of the room. If Yautja women walked around almost naked then so could she.

If she had stayed a little longer she would have heard the Medic as he turned to Ti'kon and said...

"Actually her idea, apart from the solvent, wasn't half bad. Almost logical actually."

The healer looked thoughtful as he scurried off, leaving a pensive Ti'kon to his thoughts.

Nova returned to their quarters and dressed. This was her first real fight with the Big guy and she didn't know how to take it.

Sitting on a Yautja sized couch she flipped through the book Ti'kon had given her. Not really seeing the pages, but needing to keep her hands busy well she thought. Yes, she had messed up. Yes, she had never been this mortified in her life, but she had also managed to scare the crap out of her alien husband to the point that he had actually talked down to her. He may be way older then her, but he had handled the situation all wrong...they had both handled the situation wrong. She had to admit she did go bat shit crazy there for a while.

Her intense frowning at the book was broken, when a familiar metal object fell into her lap.

"It's empty now," Ti'kon said, coming around to sit with her on the huge couch.

"Well, that's a relief wouldn't want to burn something vital off," she said nonchalantly.

"I emptied it so you could use it."

"What if I don't want to anymore?"

She knew she was being a bitch, but she was still upset. Ti'kon said nothing, and for the first time they shared an uneasy silence.

"I apologize for embarrassing you like that. I realize now that you were only trying to hasten our union. I myself would have never thought of using a....device to help, but if it will make it easier for you..." he trailed off for a moment, and Nova slowly shut her book.

She gave him all of her attention, the fact that he was apologizing meant a lot to her. She knew that men hated saying they were wrong, she didn't think that Yautja males were any different in that department. Pride was a big issue for any male.

"I am also sorry for talking to you like I would a suckling. You are my Mate and deserve only the best from me-"

"I'm sorry I bit you," Nova suddenly cut in making Ti'kon's mandible twitch, "and pulled you hair, and hit you,...and told you to get fucked, and said I'd pull out your mandibles. Your not a big headed git either."

Ti'kon was grinning outright now.

"Well, my head is a lot bigger then yours," he smiled.

"Yeah, but it was rude for me to point it out."

Ti'kon laughed and reached over, pulling her into his lap. Bringing with her the flask and the book.

"So all is forgiven then?" Ti'kon asked already starting to weave his mandibles into her hair, a steady purr forming in his chest.

"Yeah, for now, until one of us screws up again, and we have another marital spat. I guess there's still a lot we don't know about each other," she felt Ti'kon nod, and she knew he agreed with her statement, "but we are mated...so we will just have to try and talk things out, and hope that we don't try to kill each other in our sleep...Ti'kon, why is there tape on the flask?"

Nova had been examining the empty flask in her lap while talking, and was surprised to find a small band of white tape about a third of the way down. She looked up at Ti'kon in question, only to find his eyes shining gold.

"That's to inform me of your..._.progress_,_" _he purred.

Nova didn't even know that she could become aroused so quickly. She had been so upset with him only moments before, but damn...her Big guy could play naughty too.

She unconsciously licked her lips, leaning into his muscled chest.

"Or maybe," she purred back, "you could help me with my _progress_-"

Ti'kon's arms tightened around her.

"Maybe help me_ push_ in the right direction."

Nova could feel him hardening beneath her, and she deliberately wriggled in his lap suggestively. Rubbing against him and wetting her own appetite for the large male.

Ti'kon's purr kicked up a notch, and turned into a growl when she slowly handed him the flask.

"Little Knife, you are-"

Ti'kon paused as the sound of the door hissing opened reached their ears, and a familiar voice called out in greeting to them.

" Going to have to wait until your father falls asleep, unfortunately," Ti'kon growled.

* * *

_flame if you want to_.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: don't own predator, but I do own these characters and the plot.

**Special mentions (prepare for the prattle):**

Ok, something has been brought to my attention that I have know could be potentially annoying to all the followers of this story. That I take time to respond to all of you at the beginning of my chapter and that I quote 'prattle' on. The reason for this is fanfiction does not send me an email when someone reviews my work. I have asked them to fix it once before, but now I'm used to just checking my story on line for reviews. The fact remains that there is no 'reply' link for me to click on, also I can respond to anonymous reviews this way.

Besides I just assumed that everyone just skimmed through my prattle **(because that's what I would do)** to get to the story.

You know, just read the part with your pen name on it and then get to the good stuff. **Looking for that handy dividing line that I put in specificity for people who skim so they know when the story started.**

But Nooooooooooooo I had a complaint, saying that I was perhaps dim-witted, and did not know how to reply via email to a review. So, (let me cap locks this) I DON'T GET AN EMAIL TO REPLY TOO, SO YOU CAN SOD OFF **bigbro'slittlefan. **ALSO, FANTIASTIC COPY AND PASTING SKILLS I WAS VERY IMPRESSED.

Ps: (**bigbro'slittlefan**) I have no idea what books you're talking about I have only watched the movies and done research online about pred's. I couldn't think how to title this story, so I just pulled it out of my ass and said 'they say Ooman...it'll do'. So it's just a coincidence...sod off.

On a less annoyed note.

**My scribe (editor) has returned to me on her own**, and as a gesture of good faith I have extended her chains. On the understanding that she does not go near any thieves (that may be devastatingly attractive). I need her too much to be stolen from me.

and yay more fan art, from **Anouche**. she honors me far too much. I really like the bling that she has given Ti'kon in her latest drawing, all gold and shiny.

**Role call (yay, more prattle. sorry if i missed anyone. it happens sometimes, nothing personal):**

_8yume:lol, thank you that's very considerate._

_CallmeBaby'08': dude, you're only on chapter 1. it's gonna be ages before you read this comment. Lol, you made it finally. Hello._

_melissa: thanks._

_Mazda: why thank you, I am very proud of my sex scenes too. I put a lot of effort into getting them to my liking so I'm glad you appreciate them. Ps: why are you reading this at work? It scares me how many people say they read my story...at work. One of them is a teacher...what is wrong with the world?_

_AnimationlovBWMS: I LIVE!_

_AliceInWounderland: YAY!, scribe you have returned to me._

_Kosmokhaos: shit, not the mind ninjas. Quick jump into my pant's, I'll keep you safe...forever. Also, I really like the name Nova for a girl. If there is a daughter anywhere in my future there it is a very good chance that her name will be Nova._

_Wait leviathan: ok._

_Ezzakanezza: Ezza,...you need to read more of my stuff. Ps: love ya._

_Deathra-Horrorlover/ GaunThwie: I re-read my story a lot too, but that's just to count all the mistakes I make and go 'meh' because I'm too lazy to fix them. Thanks for reviewing twice, it makes me look really good. As for being a fan girl...I too suffer for these effects and by suffer I mean wallow in my obsession and buy the action figures._

_Chrystal Moon Magic: lol, that's good._

_Marie-Pier: More? You want more? Plus? (wow, French is fun. et puis le prédateur poussée follement à la réalisation,...I'm such a child)._

_LadyZombie: there is nothing that amuses me more then a well executed cock block. As for my chapter length...well, the recent ones are at least longer then the first ones, so I'm working on it._

_Baba( Babaksmiles, in calling you Baba from now on, because I like the way it sounds if I say it fast): yellow daisies...why thank you. Yellow for friendship I assume. Purr power wins again,...lets face it those males need at least one ace up their sleeve when dealing with their own females. Also, as to our fav. Couple I wanted them to have all the problems real couples(excluding the alien thing) have, not just a happily ever after thing going on. I want them to fight, and be confused, and have communication break downs, because that's life._

_Spartan-A128: you think you have it bad, I'm the overlord here and I don't get a cent either...try going to the bank claiming for lone to 'feed my minions'._

_Crazy Girl Writer: if by 'interaction' you mean hard core smexing then I totally support the decision. I enjoy hard core 'interaction' myself. I could 'interact' all day in fact...and then write about it...'interaction-ally'._

_Carlsminigun: your ex sounds like...a dream. I don't even want to know how acidic, corrosive substances came into the mix there. You make it sound like her vagina had fangs._

_Psyconinja7: Noooooooooo, she would not have wanted that. Ps: I only just noticed that you name is Psyco Ninja (numbers don't count)...I'm really thick sometimes, how could I not notice that._

_LeftUnderNightAloneRegretting: wow, you ruffled some feathers, or someone ruffled yours...I don't know, but hey no skin off my back. Venting is good for the soul, and I got mine out in special mentions, so your entitled to yours as well. But I would like to say that in my Nanna's final days with cancer, the health care system didn't fail her in the least. She was well cared for, and everyone was very considerate (the nurses, doctors everyone). She was on morphine until she left so she didn't suffer, and with the Auzzie governments pension laws, and health care program all her meds were considerably cheaper. The only reason she couldn't have chemo was simply because she was too old and it would have killed her...faster. As to your real review. I can believe that you have been hear from chap. 3 because I am also a professional lurker. Also I would swear to god that you are one of my friends, 'like a jagged cut made by a dull knife that peels off the skin in to hundreds of butterfly's like off of corpes bride that tickle where the wound once was with their noses' is so something he would say...er type. But upon questioning he caved, so he is not you, but hell...it's like looking into an aggravating mirror. Now if you told me that you had gothy tendencies (aka an obsession with black), well then this would feel far to twilight zone for me (that statement has nothing what-so-ever to do with faggy vampires). And once more I would have sworn you were him because you said Gigai. It's not a common word. If I was not obsessed with bleach I would have no idea what you are on about. How do you know I like bleach? (hides Zaraki plushy that has bells sewn lovingly into his hair). But, it doesn't matter I now have a sex Gigai (stows under bed for later). Do I get another one if I leave more treasure out? Sex is sex, and I'll smex you one day...just you wait._

_Queenofhearts: don't worry about Duh, she'll be making and impression in a couple of chapters, as for the minion ladder, there is none. It's a free for all in my domain. As for the thief...some people just have to make a splash don't they? And I think your pretty awesome as well. You give me awesome reviews, how could you not be awesome._

_Jess: ok._

_Mc L0vin0: brilliant, I now have another swayed to my cause of world domination. First step is Russia, we will take all their vodka and watch the panic that ensues._

_DarkIncubusKing: I appreciate your piece offer immensely, and your offer to visit your castle. But I have to refuse your offer of Succubi, as although my impressive Overload cod piece hides the fact...I already have a vagina...i don't need ten more lying around the place needing servicing. When my nether regions are more important. Ps: I'll be round later for the whiskey, and to inspect your inner Incubus. He could need some fine tuning._

_Seraphina: lol, yes. Naked sweaty checkers._

_Ashten Knight: alas, I shall have to visit a PT soon as my spine is throwing a curve ball...again. It's good to know that your hips are better. They are a very important piece of you and to have them locking at inappropriate times will only frustrate you, and leave you unfulfilled...i can't have that._

_BlindShoemaker: snickers,...yes her woo-hoo is fine. Can't have a broken woo-hoo, because then no woo-hoo would happen, and who can live with out woo-hoo? I mean really there is not enough Woo-hoo in the world. Everyone should be woo-hooing on a regular basis. (ps: I can work with anything)._

_Esseresse: your link desen't work. Even when I google bits of it. I only get a weird English page thing. Ps: I have my own rope and leathers, give me a bit and I can have the dead rooster too, but...predator cos play now that would be impressive._

_Jokerisdabest: VAGINA, lemon is coming hold your horses, or your vagina. You know, just throwing the word out there. Toodles...vagina._

_Darkness Maiden of Avalon: indeed._

_DeusesAreWild: lololololololololololol. I like how you paraphrase._

_Whitashnah: hummm, I can see you drawing little predator pics on your midterms. And you don't have to bow, unless you really want to, I mean I am the absolute mater after all, so if I said get naked, ….you would just have to wouldn't you? As for cliff hangers, how else am I going to reel you people in._

_sesshiraRayu: yeah, they'll have to wait._

_MyLastDyingWish: why, thank you. And you can have everything, ….you just have to take it, but every man has a floor, so good luck with finding the perfect hubby._

_Wicked falcon: yeah, I was all 'think like a male', and that's how that chapter happened. He turned into Conan the alien, 'needs get woman help now', grunts and picks up club. Lol, I'm hard on men, anyway coffee is the only thing that gets me moving in the morning I have a friend that sets her alarm half an hour early so she can get up have a coffee and sit on the couch until it kicks in ._

_CrescentMoonDemon: Gaun has parent radar. What all teenagers loath. The uncanny ability to put a stop to any necking form a mile away._

_BlackBaccuraRose: ok ^_^_

_deadkid23: orgy? There's an orgy somewhere? Have you talked to me about this before? I recall something about K'on not being included or something._

_Brainfear: wow,... impatient._

_Anouche: I love my birthday present too. It was perfect. I want to keep you in a dungeon and just make you draw for me, but wishing isn't going to help me when you all the way over in Norway, doing...norwayish things._

_Cybernetic Mango: wow, a husky. They die if they live here, because it's too hot. So do western white highland terriers. Which sucks, cause huskies are cute. Maybe if I had a shaved husky..._

_SmartPsychoticChaos: yeah, Gaun gets a nasty shock in this chapter...i think he knows what he's interrupting this time. Even if he is clueless. I feel sorry for him too... Hip thrusts are fun._

_Kenya: melt away, hey? More like 'destroy all traces' dildo._

_RedxCanary: cliffhangers are my friends._

_Aniketos:lol._

_OptimusXholly streamfireXjohn (damn it shorten your name. It's a lot for me to type): yes, the plan has been foiled._

_PureAngleEyes: oh, I know what you mean 0_*._

_LovelyDeadlyLie: fuck yeah, gingerbread._

_Ginstar:hey babe, I'm really bad with word games all I could think of was master chief and I have a feeling that's wrong. But, lolololololol deviants? Well, I guess they really are aren't they. Takes a certain something to ride a predator, a certain kink. As for asstards,... well it really is enough said._

_PleaseSmile: If I'm supposed to be the responsible one here...we're doomed. And baby, I'll feed you anything, I'll just lick my palm clean first (lololololololol wow, that would be really gross)._

_Blackrain: parents do that but, I swear to god they have a radar. The funniest walk in I had was a little sister(not mine) that walked in and actually said 'I should leave... I should just close this door and leave... Just walk away... Just go, and let you get back to it'. She stood there forever and it cracked me up._

_Kitten2:...I started reading smut when I was 14...which was really good, because it taught me a lot about sex, which my parents never did so yay, written porn...I still remember the first smut I ever read. Good times._

_Naga shark: meat pie! Arrrrrg. It really should not be called that, seriously. I'll say it again. You're dirty. Ps: your rating system will destroy me. One day you'll be all 'you lose 0,0,0... deal with it'._

_MercuryAshlingPrincess: yay, tea. Tanks for the support, and don't feel bad about lurking. I do it all the time. Also the condolence is appreciated._

_CubicZirconia: soon, in about two chaps maybe._

_AmIOtaku: I apologize for causing you any 'serious frowny moments' (lol. I quote you). They sound very serious, ans should be avoided at all costs. As for the thief, really don't know how to deal with them, but I'll manage. And speaking of interruptions...I had a grandfather walk in once. He said 'ops' and closed the door right away. Funny stuff._

_Midnight84118: yes, they have to wait for me to write their sex scene._

_Me and Gaara 4ever: soonish, ok._

_AnnabelleLee: lol, you love this chaps interruption._

_Ajestice: sounds like you suffered a loss at the same time I did. I hate missing that piece of my life too. You have my condolences as well PS: you could always get a cat, they purr. Close your eyes and pretend lol._

_DragonFiz: why could I not have an awesome teacher like you when I was at school. Actually, I got along with all of my teachers so I can't really talk, but anywho. I'm guessing you have something to do with teaching English. As for writing when I'm on a roll, I do that a lot, and then don't edit the chapters for weeks...then I respond to you all. It's a very involved process you know. Chap 29 commin' at'ch._

_Wolveskey: tell me about it. Worst part about being a teen, well, that and acne. That sucked balls too. But parents don't make teen years easy._

* * *

Nova cautiously stood on the threshold of Ti'kon's quarters, and looked out into the hallway.

It had been three weeks since her naked visit to the Medic's and she was itching to go out and explore, but she wasn't supposed to. Ti'kon had specifically said not to leave the quarters until she had learned 'enough' of the Yautja culture to interact 'appropriately'.

Unfortunately they had different views on what was enough when it came to learning.

The Yautja civilization brought new meaning to the term _ancient._ And Ti'kon seemed set on cramming centuries worth of history, information and practices into her head. When he came home at night it was always with another book that she had to 'study'. He would then read them to her while they sat down at a ginormous table, and would make her write out what he had said in English for her 'future references'. She felt like a child again having to sit down at the dinner table and do homework with Ti'kon as the father. It got worse when her actual father joined in on her education. He would sit with them, but never really do anything. He would just watch and occasionally say 'You're doing well, Daughter'.

It was worse than actual school. She couldn't get a hall pass, and she couldn't skip classes,... but at least her teacher was hot.

One night Ti'kon decided that their bed would be a good learning environment, and took the books into the center of their nest. Divested of all his armor, and sitting cross legged he read to her. _Big mistake_ on his part. She could see up his loin cloth, and kept pretending to be stretching her back so she could get a better view. She didn't hear a word he spoke. It took Ti'kon an hour to notice what was happening. Nova still found it hilarious. The way he tried to berate her for not paying attention, while his chest was puffed up with male pride, and his mandibles twitched with amusement.

It wasn't that the lessons were boring to her or anything. They _were_ informative and interesting, it was just the amount of information that got to her. The amount and the fact that Ti'kon kept leaving her 'homework'. He expected her to be studying even when he wasn't at home.

The only thing that broke up the mental strain was flask time. Which was a very sneaky operation that was far more fun when it involved both of them. Nova had discovered that Ti'kon didn't just have a pool for a bath. There was also a section of the roof that would come down with the pressing of a button, and spray water into the bath like a small waterfall...or a huge shower head.

It was very noisy.

So noisy that Guan wouldn't hear panting and moaning... and growling. The preparation for their full mating had turned into nightly routine. They would go off to 'bathe' together, and be gone for two hours or more getting dirty.

Now that Ti'kon knew she was fine with him coming, he was less hesitant to enjoy himself with her. He would give himself completely over to her mouth and hands. In fact, Nova was damn sure the male loved painting her with his fluids. He would rub his seed into her skin, and once she could have sworn he was tracing symbols on her with it. Ti'kon had stamina too. He could release in her mouth, and still have more to come when she rubbed him between her thighs. Although she knew he was impatient for a full mating, he never complained about it, and Nova made sure that he enjoyed what he got instead.

She got her's too of course.

For such a... panicked introduction, Ti'kon took to using the flask rather quickly. He always brought the substitute into play before she could ask for it,...and he would take his time using it. Ti'kon would pin her to the floor, and carefully push it into her until she looked uncomfortable. Then the slow glide in and out would begin, while he stared at her with his golden eyes. Making her tremble with the heat she saw in them. It always ended with Nova losing her patience and grinding herself against the flask while he held it. Ti'kon was always aroused by this. His purrs turning into growls when she snapped her hips forcefully into the metal.

Nova could take two thirds of the flask now. The small band of white tape let her know how far she had gotten, and she often caught Ti'kon staring at the tape's placing with glowing eyes.

She doubted Guan knew anything about their 'bath time', because one night he looked genuinely confused as he said to them, 'You two take a long to time cleane yourselves'. Nova didn't know how to take this. The fact that her father was so clueless when it came to male and female relationships bothered her, but at the same time she was happy that he didn't know what they doing...with him only a room away.

Guan was just so...awkward.

It was only the other night, when Ti'kon was teaching Nova about the many Yautja Gods that Guan interrupted something that could have been _spectacular._

_Nova read through her notes on Yautja religion and fables while Ti'kon read to her, without taking any of it in. It was all starting to feel the same to her. _

_Warrior needs to impress warrior chick._

_Warrior goes and kills something big and drags it back to her._

_She is impressed._

_They have many daughters._

_She was sick of hearing about what's-his-face the brave, or the relentless, or the I'll-break-my-foot-of-in-your-ass because you messed with me bad-blood. There was always a winner and their was always a looser. The winner went and had daughters, and the loser got devoured by the death God called **Cetanu**. Who was apparently black, had yellow eyes, four arms, over-sized claws, a spiky head, six mandibles...and a cape._

_Apparently it was universal that owning a cape made you a bad-ass. _

_Also,….why was something or someone always getting killed in this religion? _

"_Then there is the Goddess Kayana-"_

_Ti'kon spoke, skimming his talon down the page of the book he was reading._

"_She represents war, fire, passion, rage, music and dance."_

_That brought Nova out of her apathy. _

"_I'm sorry Big guy, but did you just say music and dance?"_

_Ti'kon looked away from the book to give her a questioning look._

"_Yes, I did. You look surprised."_

"_Hell yeah, I am. Yautja have music...and can dance?"_

_Ti'kon was frowning now._

"_Of course we have music. We are not always about hunting. The rhythm of a drum beat can be both relaxing and intoxicating. Yautja appreciate music even if we can't sing like your kind."_

_Nova couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth at his matter-of-fact words._

"_What is so amusing?" Ti'kon huffed._

"_The thought of you dancing."_

_He looked offended now._

"_Oh come on now, Big guy," Nova tried feebly to sooth him, "you just don't dance and that's all there is to it."_

_Ti'kon suddenly slammed the book shut, and stood away from their study table._

_He started to dance and Nova watched grinning as he stamped his feet to an imaginary drum beat. Not that Yautja dancing could really qualify for dancing in her opinion. It was like watching Morris dancing without the bells...or sticks. And as he continued, it started to look like he was doing Tai chi, but sped up._

_She tried her best not to laugh, his pride was already hurt and she didn't want to upset him more._

"_That wasn't dancing," she said when he finally came to a stop, "that was you fighting slowly."_

_Ti'kon snorted harshly at her, and she knew she had pissed him off in spite of her efforts._

"_Then what do you call dancing, Mate?" he huffed._

_Nova raised and eyebrow. So, she was 'Mate' now not 'Little Knife'._

_'Ah,... I brought this upon myself,' she thought, knowing where this was already going._

"_Well, humans have lots of different dances," she supplied lamely, not moving from the table._

_Ti'kon crossed his arms, fixing her with a hard stare. Looking every inch the imposing warrior he was._

"_I am waiting to see these dances."_

_Sighing, Nova stood._

"_Well, the two dances that just about every human knows is the Macarena and the Nutbush..."_

"_And these dances would look like?" Ti'kon egged her on._

_Resigned to her fate, Nova moved away from the table, and preceded to do the Macarena._

"_That is not a dance," he snorted, "You are not moving your feet enough," he declared, sounding like he was the authority on such things._

_Well, the Macarena wasn't a very fun dance in Nova's opinion, but the Nutbush had a cool song, so she started to do that instead, singing some of the lyrics as she preformed it for him._

"_Now you are not moving your hands enough, and the song that goes with the dance is nonsense," Ti'kon declared once she was finished._

_'Ok, now he's just being a jerk.' _

_The Nutbush __**was**_ _a good song, he just didn't know how awesome it was with the actual music. _

"_Fine," she hissed, "I'll show you something."_

_Nova moved further into the room and started a dance that had to impress him...the Thriller. She got into it, singing all the lyrics as she went. She had done this dance before, and knew the song well. When she was done she looked up to him...His shoulders were shaking with repressed laughter._

"_Well, the song for that one was much more enjoyable."_

_He finally declared, saying nothing about the dance._

"_How could you not like the THRILLER!"_

_It was the Thriller for god's sake, it was one of the most complicated dances she had ever bothered to learn...and now she found herself offended at his lack of appreciation._

"_I did not say I didn't like it," he was trying to sooth her now, "I found it very amusing."_

_'Oh, he is so...'_

_An idea hit Nova, bringing her back to her early teen years. When she would dance around in her underwear, trying to be as sexy as possible, ...he had to appreciate_ _**this**_ _dance._

_Nova could dance, and she'd make him eat his words if it was the last thing she did. Her own pride was now at stake._

"_This is it," she sang, slinking over to him while he looked confused, "It's time for you to go to the wire."_

_Nova started to grove slowly to the porno-like beat playing in her head._

_"You will hit  
'cause you got the burnin' desire  
It's your time  
You got the horn so why don't you blow it  
You are fine  
You're filthy cute and baby you know it"_

_She swayed her hips, snapping them back and forth, flinging her hair back as she strutted towards him._

_Ti'kon was silent as she locked eyes with him._

_Nova pushed him hard. He fell back onto his chair with a startled grunt. His eyes lightening to gold at her aggressive handling of him. _

"_Cream...  
Get on top  
Cream...  
You will cop  
Cream...  
Don't you stop  
Cream...  
Sh-boogie doo wop" _

_She danced around his chair, trailing her fingers over his chest and shoulders as she circled him._

_She paused in front of him bending right over. Showing him the bandages she wore under her dress, swaying the entire time. _

_She couldn't easily straddle him and keep dancing, so Nova settled for trailing her hands over her thighs and stomach. She could hear him growling now._

_She smiled to herself, and continued her efforts, rubbing herself up and down as she moved._

"_You're so good  
Baby there ain't nobody better  
So you should  
Never, ever go by the letter  
You're so cool  
Everything you do with success  
Make the rules  
Then break them all 'cause you are the best"_

_He reached for her and Nova jumped back, smiling wickedly._

_With a graceful hop, she jumped onto the table. Pushing all the books and paper onto the floor with a flourish. On hands and knees she slid across the large table like a jungle cat, undulating her middle as she went._

"_Cream...  
Get on top  
Cream...  
You will cop  
Cream...  
Don't you stop  
Cream...  
Sh-boogie doo wop"_

_Nova ground against an invisible partner, rolling her hips as she lay on her back, hands above her head._

_Ti'kon grabbed her, catching her ankles. He dragged her to the edge of the table. Placing himself between her legs. Caught, Nova stopped singing as he leaned over her. Pinning her to the table with his intense golden stare._

"_I like this dance," he purred, placing his hands on either side of her head. His talons scraping against the table._

"_Good,"Nova breathed, feeling him fully aroused between her thighs, "Does this mean I win?"_

_Ti'kon chuckled darkly, and thrust himself against her, letting her feel all of his length. _

_Even through their clothes, Nova could feel him pulsing and hot. Making her shiver. He thrust again and this time she moaned._

_Another thrust had him growling, as she wrapped her legs around him as best she could._

_The door to their quarters hissed opened, and Ti'kon reared up. Turning on the intruder with wild eyes._

"_GET OUT!," he roared._

_A shocked Guan slowly stepped back out of the room. Pressing the button to close the door with a shaking hand. He disappeared from sight._

_Open mouthed, Nova watched as Ti'kon turned back to her and froze. Obviously realizing what he had just done._

"_C'jit."_

_Ti'kon backed away from her, and quickly headed out the door. Chasing after her run away father._

He had returned with a very quiet Guan, and this morning her father had been even more withdrawn than usual.

Nova wished she could help her meek father, but she honestly had no idea how to. He obviously had problems (not that she didn't have any herself after being held in captivity), and if she was being honest with herself Guan reminded her of an older K'on...only damaged. K'on had a lot more confidence than her father. Guan was so quiet even at the best of times, that she was afraid she might scare him away if she made any sudden movements. He was like a wounded animal, skittish and reserved.

The most she had ever heard him speak was when he had first told Ti'kon his story. He said he was proud of her then, but he had a funny way of showing it. She often caught him staring at her when she moved about the quarters and she found it awkward. It wasn't a creepy stare or anything, it was a sort of a relieved and disbelieving stare. Like he was surprised that she was breathing. She could understand where he was coming from. She found it hard not to stare at him sometimes too, considering they had the same eyes and scar tissue. It was still strange to think that a part of him was in her.

That without him there would be no her.

Maybe she just had to have a good chat with him. Sit him down, and block off his exits. She could always try to find some sort of father-daughter bonding activity that had minimal talking. He would be more comfortable then.

Nova shook her head hard. She was so busy thinking about things, that she was loosing focus of her current goal, sneaking out unnoticed.

She stepped into hallway letting the door hiss shut behind her. Picking a random direction she started walking away from her home.

"Little Knife?"

_'Damn it!'_

Nova spun round to find...the other Little Knife.

"Uncle said you would be in your quarters. I though I would come to visit. Do you still wish to learn about sucklings?"

_'Oh, yeah'_

Nova had forgotten she had asked the female about babies her first day on the Clan ship.

"I would very much like that," the Yautja smiled at her clearly excited, "but I can't stand another moment in those quarters. Ti'kon's had me in there for three weeks and I'll go crazy if I have to go back in there now."

Little Knife frowned at her, loosing her happy aura. For the first time Nova had known her she looked angry, and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

"My Uncle has been keeping you locked away... Aunt, that's horrible."

_'oh...'_

"Well the door was never really locked. He just told me not to leave until I knew more of your customs."

The female just frowned more.

"You have proved yourself in battle. That is all the 'custom' you really need to know. No one should bother you now, and I think my Uncle is just being possessive of you-"

'_That does sound like my Big guy_'

"I had wondered why you were never at the eatery any more, and now I know why. He has made you restless. I can see it in your eyes. _Typical male_. Come, I'll take you to my quarters, and you can meet my son. It will be good for you to see a suckling."

Wow. She had actually managed to upset the female enough that she was ordering her around...sort of.

Little Knife started walking away and Nova fell in step beside her. She was aware that the Yautjawas taking slower steps so she could keep up with her smaller strides.

It was true she hadn't been to the refectory for some time, but to be fair neither had Ti'kon. He would bring the food home to her and they would eat together. Wait...

"You left your son home alone."

Little Knife nodded enthusiastically, and Nova figured this was a normal practice for the mother.

"An'u is walking now, and his tusks are coming through. I gave him a serum to help with the pain. He is very calm right now, and the fact that he is walking means he can be left by himself for short periods of time."

"Oh," was all Nova could think of saying.

She had no idea how aliens raised their young, but she was curious now. She wondered what baby Yautja looked like when they were first born, if they had to grow their tusks in. Did breast feeding get painful if they had tusks? Probably not for Yautja women, as they apparently had breasts of steel...How big are suckling's heads? Did they come out with the same pipe like hair, or did they have to grow that in too?

While she was pondering over these things, they had reached the transport. The doors opened and Nova was forced out of her musing to do a huge double take.

The biggest male she had ever seen was inside. He was even bigger then Ti'kon, and he had the same type of gold armor as well. But that was not why her mouth seemed to have come unhinged.

The male was _white_.

He was an albino, but an alien version of one, with lime green hair and bright leaf green eyes. Sporting ivory colored tusks and talons. He also had a faint speckling of green patterns on his skin. It made sense as Yautja blood was fluro green, but still... he was breathtaking.

And he was massive.

His muscles looked like they had muscles.

Little Knife gave a snort, and Nova was far to in awe to notice.

"We can catch the next transport, Aunt."

Was that disdain in her voice?

"Like hell we are," Nova declared, refusing to take her eyes off Moby Dick.

Nova rushed into the lift before the doors could close, and a reluctant Little Knife followed. The male looked shocked that they were getting on with him, and shuffled back to give them space. The doors closed and Nova continued to stare, which she didn't feel bad about because he was looking at her too... with his iridescent green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Nova, but everyone around here calls me Little Knife," she smiled, not bothering to hold her hand out because she knew Yautja didn't do that sort of greeting.

His eyes widened as she spoke, and her niece started to hiss.

"Aunt, do not speak to him. Ignore him. He is-"

"Hello, Little Knife" he replied to Nova's greeting almost hesitantly, "I am known as U'darahje."

Nova frowned as he said his name. For some reason her translator turned the word into 'Abomination'. She was starting to understand why Little Knife was flipping out in the corner of the lift, and she wasn't liking any of the conclusions her mind was dragging up.

"Don't take this the wrong way,...but your name sucks balls."

The male barked a harsh laugh that resonated in the confined space, and Nova liked the way his eyes turned to an even lighter green.

"I am not fond of my name either," he smiled.

"Would you mind if I called you Moby instead?" she asked grinning at her own joke.

He lost his smile immediately, his eyes going dark again.

"And what does that mean?"

She knew he was expecting it to be something bad.

"Umm,... well I'm not too sure, but it's the first name of a mythical giant white whale that liked to kill men and tear their legs off. So it could mean 'white'."

The Male blinked at her, and one of his mandibles started to twitch, while his eyes twinkled back to a shining, leafy green. She knew the name passed the male's inspection.

"I believe I would enjoy being called Moby."

"Good,-"

"Aunt, you can't just-"

"Do you know my Mate, Ti'kon?" Nova continued, " His armor looks a lot like yours, but I think the gold looks way better against your skin. It compliments your...uniqueness."

The words did wonders on the male. His stood taller, his chest puffing out like she had seen Ti'kon's do on more than one occasion.

"I know of your Mate, but have only seen him in passing. I am an honored warrior as well, but he is also a part of the council, which I will never be. And thank you, I had never thought about my..._uniqueness_ matching my armor. But I feel I should warn you, as you are such a pleasant female, that you should not be seen talking to me. It could potentially taint your name among the Yautja, and you should not risk dishonoring your Mate."

Moby only confirmed her suspicions, and Nova found herself furious. She knew how it felt to be different among your own kind, and this towering white male was obviously a closet softy. Just like Ti'kon

"Well then, everyone can just go fuck-sorry- _Pauk _themselves. I can talk to whoever I want and Ti'kon's a big male, he can take care of himself. Besides...you are just amazing. You're all muscle. Look at you, you're arms are thicker then my thighs for Christ's sake."

A purr burst from the male's chest filling the cramped space, making Nova smile.

The lift doors opened and Little Knife rushed out herding Nova at the same time with quick hand gestures.

"I'll talk to you later Moby!," she shouted before the doors could close completely on the male.

She saw a wide grin on his face before the doors shut, and she knew he had heard her. She ran to catch up with Little Knife, who had made it half way down the hall.

"Do you ever think that you are being too bold, Aunt?"

Nova was surprised that Little Knife didn't sound angry, just exasperated.

"All the time."

The other female slowed her pace, letting Nova come up beside her.

"Then why do you continue?"

"Because it feels like the right thing to do at the time."

Little Knife seemed to ponder this before nodding.

"You follow your instincts, like a warrior would."

"I wouldn't have put it so heroically, but I guess so."

They came to a door, and Nova assumed they had made it to the female Yautja's home. Little Knife stopped in front of it and pressed a button. The doors opened and the female stepped into the room, Nova following behind.

All Nova heard was the 'thump,thump, thump' of fast moving feet. Before a knee high blur collided against her shins...hard.

Nova flailed, falling to the floor as a high pitched screech rent the air, like a pterodactyl's.

Stunned, she stayed still as the blur then clawed it's way up her body with it's mini talons, until a huge pair of green eyes was all that she could see.

"It's nice to meet you too, An'u."

* * *

prattle, prattle, prattle.

flames are welcome, but i will fight back.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own predator or a lot of the songs I use. So I don't own Prince's cream that I used some chapters before hand.

**Special mentions:**

Hey kids, due to mucus trying to take over my body, causing severer head aches and running noses (a head cold). I will not be lovingly responding to your six pages of reviews, no, I will posting these two chapters, and then taking copious amounts of med's... which I hope will result in me passing out in bed.

So to generically responds to all of you.

_Everyone: Hello,... really? Tell me about it. I sooo know. I know I'm awesome. Yes, I will have your babies. I love you too. You're the only one....lol, you're funny._

Ok, I'm going back to bed now.

* * *

"An'u!, get off your Aunt," Little Knife snapped.

The little Yautja wasn't listening however. If anything the bright green eyes that were staring into hers got closer. Nova felt a very wet sensation trail over her chin up to her nose and she couldn't help twitching at the weird feeling.

"DO NOT LICK HER!"

His mother shouted, and suddenly the weight of the child was lifted. Nova got her first real look at An'u as he hung suspended over her. Little Knife was holding him by two leather straps that criss-crossed over his chest and around his back so his mother could hold him like she was now...like he was some sort of alien hand bag.

She was right about his head being big. The child's head was enormous for the size of his body. Yautja obviously grew into their heads. His head was made to look even bigger by the fact that his thick hair was starting to grow in. Standing up straight, the strands were clearly not long enough to bend yet, and as a result.... An'u had a spiky afro. His skin had the same color and pattern as his mother's, so Nova assumed that his green eyes must have come from his father. He would have to grow into them as they seemed far too big for him as well.

He hung there in his tiny loincloth and simple harness staring down at her in what appeared to be awe. His small mandibles splayed, drool dripping from the point of a very tiny tusk that was just peaking through his skin.

Nova smiled ridiculously up at the child. As far as alien offspring went An'u was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Apparently smiling was too much encouragement for him as he suddenly screeched at an octave that dogs should only be able to hear, and started to pinwheel his arms frantically. Trying to get back down to her he started making high pitched squeals and screeches in protests as his flailing got him no where.

In all the noise he was making Nova's translator actually managed to decipher words from it...well, one word at least.

"Down, down, down, down, down!"

"No!," his mother barked, "not until you calm yourself!"

Nova figured now would be a good time to get off the floor, and stood slowly. Green eyes following her all the way, little claw tipped hands still reaching for her. Little knife sighed, watching A'nu's continued struggles.

"I think the serum has worn off."

"Down, down, down, down!"

"What are you holding him with?" Nova asked.

"What this?" the female asked, lifting A'nu higher with the leather straps, "It's a harness that most suckling's wear. It is so they can be grabbed from the front or the back if they get into trouble. Sucklings are very curious, and you often have to pull them away from something quickly. I find it very useful for when he climbs the walls too high and gets stuck."

Nova was nodding through most of the explanation, and continued to nod after Little Knife had finished speaking.

_'…..wait.....' _

"He climbs the _walls_?!"

The female looked confused at her outburst.

"Yautja are natural born climbers," she spoke slowly like Nova should already know this, "a mother should let sucklings develop their hunting skills at a young age. Come, I will show you."

She lead Nova over to a chrome wall and gestured for her to take a closer look. She did, leaning forward, noticing that there were small groves in the metal. She ran a finger tip over the tiny indentation, surprised at how rough it was.

"A suckling will scratch their own foot and hand holds into a wall," Little Knife explained, "You should let them do this. It sharpens their talons, and is a good exercise to develop upper body strength. I grind the wall back every time I have another suckling so that they can make their own marks."

"Wow."

Was all Nova could think to say.

"Down, down, down-"

"Down what?" Little knife barked.

"Please," the child spoke clearly this time, "A'nu calm, A'nu down please."

"_I _am calm put_ me_ down please," Little Knife corrected, making Nova smile.

"Yes," was all the child said.

Nova had to smother a laugh at A'nu's antics.

Little Knife shook him once by his harness in reproach.

"_I_ am calm," she repeated.

"Yessss."

The female shook him again.

"Say it properly and I will let you down."

"...I...am calm."

She put him down, and the moment A'nu's feet touched to floor he was off. Like an arrow he shot to Nova's side. Jumping up and grabbing little fist fulls of her dress, trying to crawl up her body, like she was some living jungle-Jim.

"Up, up, up!" he screeched.

"Quick, grab his harness before he rips your dress."

Nova did exactly that. Following his mother's orders she held the child away from her body as he screeched in protest reaching for her.

"A'nu!" Nova yelled in the same tone Little Knife had used, "you are being _very_ naughty."

The child froze, his eyes going wide as his struggles ceased. He stared at her in renewed awe. Nova heard a soft laugh and turned to find Little Knife smiling at both of them.

"He is too young to have a translator," the female offered, "he has no idea what you said, but he knows you're upset with him."

His mother repeated what Nova had said to him, and she watched in amazement as the child reached for her again in a much more sedate manner...almost hesitant.

"Please," he said clearly.

Nova felt something in her give, and she brought the child close. Wrapping her arms around him, she settled him on her hip. His small hands reached and gripped her shoulder for support. She gave him a small squeeze, and when the urge came to lower her head and rub their foreheads together she did. A'nu trilled to her and then burst into a shaky purr. He was obviously new to making the sound, and Nova smiled at his efforts.

"Ah," Little Knife spoke up, "you are a natural with sucklings."

Nova's grin got wider as A'nu grabbed some of her hair. She expected him to pull on it, but he was surprisingly gentle. Perhaps he had tried to pull his mother's hair before and been severely punished. He squealed suddenly, and slammed his face into her side, burying himself in the different lengths of black rubbing his face into her tresses.

It was official....all Yautja had a hair thing.

"You know, this is really strange," Nova said to the other woman, "I was terrible with children back on Earth,... I didn't like them. But for some reason A'nu doesn't bother me, which is really strange because he is probably _way_ harder to handle than a human baby."

Little Knife hummed and moved over to a large table, sitting down on a Yautja sized chair. The female pulled a bowl of what must have been fruit towards herself. Selecting a large green globe she proceeded to use her talons to peal it.

"Perhaps this has something to do with your origins. You are part Yautja, are you not? Your maternal instinct could sway you to our sucklings because of this."

Nova though about this for a while, deeply contemplating how at ease she felt with A'nu on her hip even though he was far from light and tugging on her hair now.

"You could be onto something there," Nova finally said, not realizing that she had instinctively started to sway back and forth with the suckling.

Little Knife nodded in her direction, pulling apart the strange fruit that was now pealed. The female Yautja's head quickly snapped back towards both of them, her eyes wide.

"A'nu is eating your hair."

Nova looked to the side, to find the small alien feeding her black locks into his inner mouth with his tiny mandibles.

_'Shit' _

Nova grabbed the chunk of hair he was eating, stopping him from swallowing more. And started to pull the now saliva coated strands back out. A'nu made a chocking noise and Nova panicked, pulling the lengths out quickly.

It just kept coming. How much had he swallowed?

A'nu was gagging now.

Her hair came free, and A'nu promptly vomited all over her.

In a white chunky spray, Nova was drenched in the foul smelling liquid. When the spray finally finished A'nu gagged again, and another equally chunky wave hit her.

An alien baby had thrown up on her....twice, and now she was dripping with white goo.

_'Oh,......happy day' _

A huffing noise came from the table, and Nova looked up to find Little Knife trying her best not to laugh. The female's mandibles were clenched tightly together, and her eyes appeared to be watering.

"I'm sorry it's not funny," she wheezed, "but your face.....it really is funny."

The female stood and reached out, taking her son back (who was also coated with vomit).

"I think you both need to bathe. Take off your dress, I'll wash it while you two clean up," Little knife's words were strained, as she was clearly still trying not to laugh.

"A'nu, sorry."

The little alien looked genuinely upset over the mishap. He was watching her with worry in his big eyes, and they were quickly starting to glaze over with tears. Still dripping Nova manged to smile reassuringly at the child.

"It's ok Kiddo, these things happen. But my hair is not edible, so let's not have a repeat of this... ever again," she said as soothingly as she could.

Little Knife translated what she had said, and A'nu's little head nodded in agreement.

Two hours later they were both clean again, and Nova found herself sitting at the table with Little Knife and a lap full of A'nu. On the table odds and ends were scattered in front of her. Claws, feathers, fur and scraps of leather. Apparently these were A'nu's prized possessions, as every now and then he would jump off her lap to disappear and come back with something else to shove in her face and say.

"Look, mine."

He was content for now, as he was still playing with a leather doll shaped like a warrior in full armor. There must have been a small circuit inside the doll somewhere, because there was a small red light in the doll's 'helmet'. Just like the aiming laser she had seen in real suits of armor.

"He likes you," Little Knife said still pealing strange fruits, "he is showing off to you like a full grown male would."

Nova couldn't help laughing at that, "Is he showing me his trophies then?"

"That is exactly what he is doing," Little Knife grinned back at her, "even if his trophies were given to him by me, they are his now and he finally has a chance to show them off to female that's not his mother."

Little Knife stood grabbing a hand full of fruit as she did so. Nova wondered briefly why she hadn't eaten any of it when she had been working on building up a small pile for a while now.

"A'nu, it's time to train now," she declared.

A'nu squealed, jumping out of her lap and throwing his doll to the floor. He ran to his mother clearly excited. Intrigued Nova stood as well, following the female as her son jumped up and down around her.

Little Knife went to large shelving unit and placed a piece of fruit on high shelf, then stood back.

"It is best to start off easy at the beginning of a session," she said to a confused Nova.

A'nu ran to the book case looking furniture. Jumping, he grabbed onto a shelf and began to scale the unit with an ease that amazed Nova. He reached the shelf with the piece of fruit quickly and the piece vanished as he shoved it into his mouth, trilling happily.

"Wow," Nova spoke finally catching on to what was happening.

_'It's like training a dog'_ she thought, and immediately felt bad for thinking such a thing.

This wasn't a dog. It was a child, who was enjoying the hell out of this activity.

Little Knife moved to another shelf, placing a piece of fruit right on top of it. A'nu jumped down from his current high perch and ran to the other shelving unit. Nova expected him to use the shelves again to get to the top, but instead he ran to where it joined the wall. He jumped, clawing at the wall for a hold and found one. Then to Nova's shock he pushed off the wall and onto the side of the shelf and then back to the wall. He was shimming up by propelling himself off the two surfaces. Like a little alien Spider-man.

"He is showing off for you," Little Knife said sounding very pleased with her son.

All Nova could do was gape as the child quickly reached the top and shoved the fruit into his mouth, looking in her direction to make sure that she had been watching him.

Next his mother placed a piece of fruit on the small edge above the doorway. A'nu easily scaled the wall to get it. Then Little Knife pulled all the chairs away from the table and placed a piece of fruit in the middle of it. A'nu did a running jump and pulled himself up onto the table to get it. Then his mother put a piece of fruit in a small bowl and floated it out into the middle of a huge Yautja bath tub. A'nu swam to retrieve it. Little Knife made him do this three times explaining to Nova.

"Swimming is a very important skill that a suckling has to learn. As it is not a natural element for a Yautja it is vital that you teach them at a young age how to swim. If a sucking goes untrained it is easy for them to develop an irrational fear of water."

Nova nodded, agreeing whole heartedly with this logic as A'nu came back with his bowl of fruit.

"He is in fine form today," his mother declared, "it is time for him to progress to the next level. You being here will help him with the next challenge... he will try harder."

They all left the bathroom, A'nu trailing behind, chewing on his latest conquest and dripping water everywhere.

Little Knife produced a small leather bag from her loincloth and making sure her son was watching placed a hand full of fruit pieces inside. Using a chair to stand on, she reached up to the ceiling and used the bag's pull strings to attach it to a light fixture. The bag dangled there, swinging back and forth.

Nova had to admit that even she had no idea how A'nu was meant to get to it. There was nothing for him to climb to reach for it, and the light fixture was in the center of the roof.

"How the hell is he supposed to get that one?," she asked Little Knife, thoroughly confused.

"That is what he has to figure out, come stand back with me so he has room."

Nova watched as an equally confused A'nu stared up at the bag. He climbed the chair his mother had used, and jumped up and down on it reaching for the bag. He was far too small for it to work. Huffing he climbed off, and ran to the wall, and started to climb it. Nova could see where this was going...and she didn't like it.

"Umm, should we stop him?"

"No, he has to learn from his mistakes."

A'nu reached the roof and stretched to claw at the ceiling, then gravity kicked in and he fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Is he ok?" Nova asked alarmed, moving to go to him only to be held back by his mother.

"This is the hardest part for any mother. You have to learn to step back and let your suckling suffer the consequences of their mistakes. Pain is a a part of life and you have to let them learn that in their own way. You will not always be there to fix everything, and you must not coddle them. A suckling will be ill prepared for life if you don't let them grow."

Speechless, Nova stepped back.

_'Jesus Christ, she has a point' _

How many times had human mothers stuffed up by spoiling their child? When she had gone to school there was a boy she was friends with. His mother would always set out his clothes on the bed every morning, folded in the exact same way. So that when he put it on it faced the right way and wasn't inside out. One day his mother folded the shirt differently, so that when he put it on it was back to front. The boy had actually complained to her about it. She recalled giving him a 'what-the-fuck look'. How hard would it have been for the boy to simply put the shit on properly?

Tough love may not look good in practice, or even sound good, but in the long run she could see how it would be better for the child.

Besides, despite the fall A'nu looked fine. He huffed in annoyance, rolling to his feet and threw himself at the wall again, clawing his way to the roof.

He fell again.

Landing flat on his back he just lay there, and Nova thought for a second that he had hurt himself this time.

A'nu suddenly jumped to his his feet screeching, and ran at the chair his mother had used only to knock it over. He growled at the inanimate object, and kicked it.

The baby was not happy.

He ran to his mother next, clawing at her leg. Screeching at her in wailing cries, as he threw his head back and howled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His mother ignored him. Turning her head away as he threw his epic temper tantrum. He even pounded on her leg with his little fists, and the Yautja did nothing. Getting nowhere with his mother A'nu turned to Nova, and was half way to her when Little Knife said calmly.

"Your Aunt will not help you either."

His wailing increased, and the little male went and threw himself under where the fruit was hanging, pounding and kicking at the floor crying 'Nooooooo!'.

"What do we do now?," Nova whispered.

"We wait for him to realize it will get him nowhere," Little Knife whispered back.

Eventually after what felt like years, A'nu's cries finally ceased and he rolled to sit back up snuffling. His little chest heaving with the exertion of his previous fit. Mournfully he looked at his mother and then Nova. He huffed at them before he started to look all around the room, his head swiveling in all directions.

"Now he is thinking about the problem clearly," Little Knife whispered.

Nova watched as the boy slowly got to his feet and headed back to the wall, but not in the same place he climbed before.

"Yesss"

She heard his mother whisper softly under her breath.

A'nu suddenly screeched and ran at the wall to a square that was just about his height it was.... an air duct. He pulled the cover off easily and disappeared into the wall. Nova listened to the sound of little claws on metal makeing their way up the wall and across the roof. Then a little reptilian hand popped out of the light fixture and felt around for the bag, before grabbing it and pulling it in. The sound of claws scuttling across the roof again, and then A'nu tumbled out of the air vent clutching the bag of fruit.

A'nu threw his arms up and roared. A very impressive sound to be coming from something so small. Little Knife joined in with his roar obviously proud of her son. He ran for his mother, and she gathered him up purring.

Nova grinned at the scene.

He reached for her next and Little Knife handed him over. In her best imitation of his mother Nova purred to him, and he trilled back in answer.

"I did not know humans could purr," Little Knife said surprised.

Nova shook her head smiling.

"I didn't know I could purr either."

A piece of fruit was shoved in her face.

"Share," A'nu declared.

Her hands full of alien baby, Nova opened her mouth for him. His whole hand was in her mouth before he decide the piece was in far enough for her to eat and he let go. Almost choking, Nova swallowed the fruit. Not tasting it at all because of how far in he had dropped it.

Nova heard huffing and knew Little Knife was trying not to laugh at the two of them.

"You will make a fine mother one day, Aunt," the female declared.

Nova... who had never wanted children in the past, actually found herself hoping that one day the Yautja's prediction would come true.

* * *

**Oh God**.

I just sneezed on my keyboard. You have no idea how disgusting it is. (I am being serious, I think I'm going to throw up, some snot got in between the keys)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own predator or a lot of the songs I use. The song in this chap is based off 'Love shack' if you can't recognize it.

**Special mentions:**

It's ok now, I cleaned my keyboard.

* * *

"If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the... observatory!....observatory, yeah  
I'm headin' down the Yautja hallway, lookin' for the observatory,...observatory"

Nova sang to the Yautja child on her hip that had no idea what she was saying, but was trilling along with her anyway, making her grin widely as she carried him down the hall. Every now and then A'nu would screech, matching her tone perfectly as he 'sang' with her.

She and A'nu were on their first outing together.

After his (eventually) successful training session Little Knife had suggested that Nova could take A'nu to look at the surrounding stars and planets. An activity that apparently the suckling enjoyed. Nova had agreed straight away and left with her nephew. Giving his mother plenty of time to clean their quarters in A'nu's absence.

Yautjas stared at her as she carted the suckling to the closest transport, singing merrily to him. They looked confused at the unlikely couple but no one approached them,... which Nova was grateful for.

"I got me a ship, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on  
down To the observatory. I got me a transport, it seats about twenty So hurry  
up and bring an alien's baby"

Nova got onto the transport ignoring the other occupants as she sang. She was entertaining A'nu greatly and that was all that mattered.

She jostled him up and down on her hip as she got off the transport, and he screeched that head ache causing I'm-very-happy noise at her handling of him. Nova made a mental note to remember that Yautja children were very excitable and to not throw them up and down in the future.

She followed the directions Little Knife had given her to the observatory, making all the right turns, taking all the proper hallways and eventually she found herself in the most amazing room in all of the universe. Made entirely out of glass except for a metal walkway the room,...well, extended walk way, was designed like one of those walk-through aquariums that housed sharks and manta rays. Only she wasn't underwater... She was in space, and this observatory looked like it ran the entire length around the Clan ship....like a giant see-through tunnel.

It felt like she was standing out amongst the stars.

She knew her mouth was wide open as she gazed in awe at the glinting lights that seemed to go on for... _Galaxies_. Separated only by the thick layer of glass Nova stared out into what she officially considered to be '_eternity_', and took in one shaky breath after another.

A'nu wriggled, and Nova numbly put him down. He ran to the curved glass wall and pressed himself tightly against it...and then froze there, his body going still as he took in the view.

Staring out like Nova was into a twinkling blanket of never ending stars.

"Amazing isn't it?" said a hushed voice.

"Yes," Nova answered automatically.

"I spend most of my time here. It helps me think."

"I can see why...it's beautiful."

"It really is."

Nova blinked shaking her head, coming slowly back to her senses. That wasn't an alien voice she was hearing...it was a voice speaking English.

Snapping her head to the side Nova found something that she had never expected to find up here in space.

Another woman.

A beautiful mocha skinned woman with dreadlocks was sitting with crossed legs right next to her....and she hadn't noticed her until now. Dressed in a loincloth, and a strip of leather around her breasts, she sat calmly looking out at the stars.

"You're human!," Nova blurted, and then mentally kicked herself for doing so.

The woman turned to look up at her, and Nova noticed she had the same symbol carved into her cheek that Ti'kon had on his forehead. With her recent teachings Nova knew that this was the Clan symbol. Bits of gold winked in her hair, and Nova took in the fact that she also had gold rings worked into her dreadlocks in an imitation of the Yautja hair style. She was stunning and exotic in a way that made Nova extremely self-conscious.

"Yes I am," she declared, "and so are you apparently. Do you want to sit down, or are you going to gape at me more?"

The woman grinned at her evilly, and Nova found herself sitting down before she could think about what she was doing.

"You have an American accent too!," Nova blurted.

The woman was laughing now.

"Yes, I do, and you have a...strange accent," she smiled.

"It's Australian," Nova offered, not realizing that her accent turned the word 'Australian' into 'Australyen'.

"Austrian?," the woman asked confused.

"No, Australian," her accent mutilated the word again.

"Oh,.. Austra-_li_-an."

Nova frowned at the other woman, "That's what I said."

She burst out laughing again, and Nova found herself reluctantly smiling at her amusement.

"G'day mate!," the mocha skin woman shouted.

"Yeah,...." Nova said slowly, "lets not do that here shall we."

"Put another shrimp on the barbie!," she yelled laughing harder.

"Umm, we say prawns, but let's move on from my nationality...What the hell are you doing here...on an alien spaceship?"

The woman continued to laugh so hard that she had to hold her stomach. Nova waited for her to collect herself patiently.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, "this is all just really surreal for me."

_'Tell me about it'_

The woman's laughter subsided into giggles, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm here because it felt like the best thing to do after all the shit that went down in Antarctica."

Nova nodded, "Yeah,... I have no idea what you mean. You're gonna have to explain it to me in a little more detail."

And explain she did. She told Nova that she and a team of experts had gone to investigate a temple that was discovered underneath tons of ice, only the temple wasn't deserted.

"There were these creatures, ...ugly mother fuckers. They looked like bugs-"

"Black, long heads, no eyes?" Nova offered.

"Yes."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Nova was horrified when the woman described how the creatures reproduced. Ti'kon had left that part out of her education, and she understood why...it was terrifying on a nightmarish level.

"How the hell did you survive?" she asked.

"I killed one by accident, and he decided to help me."

Nova smiled at this part, putting all the pieces she knew about the ritual of _Chiva's _together.

"And by him you mean tall, muscled, mandibled, and well hung don't you?"

The woman threw her head back laughing again.

"Yeah, that's him. That's my Scar,... his name's Yeyinde but I call him Scar."

Nova nodded, vaguely remembering hearing that name somewhere.

"Mine's name is Ti'kon, but I call him Big Guy."

The woman's eyes widened, "Are you two Life-Mates as well?"

"Yeah, we've tied the knot the Yautja way."

Nova looked around quickly, making sure they were the only ones there. A'nu appeared to be in some sort of trance laying on the glass.

"Have you and Scar,....done _it_?"

The woman snorted.

"Oh Lord, did we do _it_. Right after we killed the Queen of all those monsters. In the snow and still bleeding we did it, until it was physically impossible to do it anymore...I almost got frost bite."

It was Nova's turn to laugh at the woman's stark honesty, she wasn't talking to some wilting flower of a female.

"And did he fit Ok?" Nova asked once she could stop laughing.

The American looked confused for while, "Oh, you mean his John Thomas.....I won't lie it was a tight fit, but I was determined to take him. All the I-just-survived-and-need-sex instinct helped a lot too. I couldn't even understand him then, and I still wanted him more than any man I've ever met... We've saved each others lives....I've never had that sort of connection before,... even if it should have felt wrong."

Nova knew that the woman wasn't really with her anymore. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, who's to say it's wrong?" Nova said, snapping her attention back, "love knows no boundaries after all. A set of mandibles shouldn't change that."

"Love," the woman said slowly.

She turned to Nova suddenly, "That's it. It's love!"

Nova blinked, she sounded like Nova had handed her some sort of revelation.

"I was worried because he never said the actual words, and I was scared because it all happened so fast and I could never go back."

"What, to Earth?" Nova asked, "why would you want to go back there when you have this?" she gestured to the stars, "Earth is a boring, shitty place filled with asstards. Why would you want to go back?"

"No, I didn't mean Earth," the woman said distantly, "I meant I couldn't change the past...I can't change what's happened."

"Oh, you're having one of those moments," Nova said nodding, having had her own revelation punched into her recently.

"But he didn't need to say it," the American continued, "I've been sitting up here thinking he didn't. When you don't have to say something for it to be true. You can love someone and not have to say it...it just is, and he does... Oh God, I've been so stupid."

"Yep, it's one of those moments."

The woman stood up suddenly and made for the exit to the observatory, back out onto a normal hallway.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Nova called to her as she disappeared around a corner.

"I have to tell him!" she shouted back.

"That you love him?!"

"No, that I'm pregnant!"

Nova blinked, dumbfounded. Well they certainly had done _it_ then.

"My name's Lex by the way."

Nova jumped, her voice was close again.

She had come back, her head was peaking around the corner of the exit.

"I'm Nova."

"I'll see ya around Nova."

Her head disappeared again, only to come back seconds later.

"Oh, and should he be licking the glass?"

Nova turned to find A'nu doing just that. Leaving thick trails of saliva on the clear surface, so that they ran down and dripped onto the floor.

"I don't think so."

* * *

flame or whatever, I don't care.


	32. Chapter 32

**MINIONS, I HAVE RETURNED.**

_Now a lot has happened since I left. The Predators movie came out, two people in my family died, two new babies were born, I got a job (not that many hours, but I got a job). I quit higher education (yay, no more learning), and while life was in general was moving on. You all made out like rabbits!_

_There is officially toooooo many of you to reply to now. Old Minions... new Minions I've lost count of you all. Even my official scribe, **AliceInWounderland **(now, this is because I didn't want to bother her as it would be presumptuous of me after a year, to go 'Hey, it's me. Edit my shit. K thanks') has been lost. _

_But I have a plan that will be employed hence forth._

_When I get a review and I feel the need to reply... I will PM you. Got it? Good._

_Now, as much as I would love to keep up the friendly banter that I normally post... there's just not enough room now. You would be scrolling forever. _

_So for your convince I will be talking to you all in private... so very private._

_**Also, this is important**. I made a mistake, yes, a mistake. Moby, my beautiful creation, is the wrong color. As albino-ism (very technical) is the lack of pigment in the skin. Moby should be lime green and white, and his eyes would be a fluro green. Which, when I think about it, is way cooler then pink and white. So I will be going back to correct that 'oops' shortly. _

_**This is also important**. Now, I know it has been forever since I updated, but I have picked up right where I left off, thanks to my need to write down all future plot devices etc. This was to be my chapter where my main characters** get it on**... and it still is. So, if it's been so long you've forgotten what lead up to this point... I guess you'll just have to go back and read it all again... do it._

_ON WITH THE VERY DELAYED SEX SCENE!_

_

* * *

_

Nova panted and huffed, rolling around on the bathrooms cold metal floor. She hardly registering the chilly temperature on her naked skin.

She had returned from her eye-opening baby-sitting session, bound and determined to fit the whole damn flask in. If an American woman could join pipes with her Male well enough to get a bun cooking in the oven...

Then she damn well could too.

It was now officially a matter of pride.

It didn't matter that, from the sounds of it, Scar was a tad smaller (perhaps a lot smaller) then Ti'kon. She would not be shown up by a member of her own species. Even if Lex was taller than her, had obviously been feed well all her life, had this Amazon warrior thing going on... and had bigger boobs.

'_Damn the dreadlocked, gorgeous, mocha skinned bitch!' _

Nova screamed in her mind, arching her back for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. Her eyes were shut tight, imagining that it was Ti'kon between her legs and not a metal representation. So far she had come twice, and it had done wonders for letting the flask sink just that little bit more.

Panting, Nova raised her head weakly to check her progress. She had three to four inches to go.

_'That's nothing, just a little bit more... a little bit more so I push that bloody, fucking, white tape off the stupid, fucking flask... Fuck!' _

Her frustration peaked, and she tried to calm herself. It wouldn't do to rush this and end up breaking or tearing her vital bits. Ti'kon wouldn't be getting anywhere near her holey-est of holies then. Besides, Nova had plenty of time to reach her goal; her Mate would be out teaching for another good three to four hours. Gaun was out trying to get some muscle on his frame, and would be back even later then Ti'kon, if he kept to his normal pump-iron-all-day routine. She was sure she had enough time.

She had rushed A'nu back to Little Knife for this purpose.

Once she had decided on the course of action for her afternoon, Nova had rounded up the drooling suckling, and with determination thrumming through her, handed the little one back to his mother with perhaps a little too much force.

"He-was-a-dream-love-to-look-after-him-again-sometime-gotta-go-have-aliens-to-do," Nova spoke in a rush, hardly breathing.

Little Knife, (bless her) only had time to blink and nod in confusion before Nova disappeared from her doorway, marching back to her own quarters.

Nova wasn't even sure if the other female had understood a word she said. The translators were great, but perhaps not so great at deciphering rapid fire English.

Shaking her head, Nova cleared her thoughts again. Conjuring up another fantasy involving Ti'kon, she reached between her legs, rolling on to her stomach as she did so.

Imagining him taking her from behind.

Feeling an answering thrum in her body.

She breathed in deeply, remembering the way he smelt. How his purr sounded in the air constantly when he was excited. The way his eyes would glow gold, shining down at her, half lidded in pleasure. The way his muscles jumped beneath his thick hide when she touched him.

_'Oh, this is a good one.'_

Nova thought hazily, rocking her hips back into a phantom Ti'kon. Closing her eyes, she could actually hear him purring now.

"Ti'kon," she moaned softly.

"My Mate," came the growled reply.

_'Oh yes, that's perfect...it's-' _

With a squeal, Nova shot up onto her knees. Startled so much, she forgot what she was holding, and what changing her position so quickly would do. The flask sunk deeply into her before Nova could register it.

Gasping, she let the flask go. The white tape was pushed off in that brief instant before her body rebelled, pushing the whole flask out of her, with the help of gravity. The flask clanged to the floor, making Nova wince as she looked over her shoulder.

Panting, she stared at her husband through sweat drenched hair, taking in his armor clad form, as he huffed huge breaths of air from the bathroom door. He was taking in her scent, like she knew he loved to do.

His eyes getting brighter with every breath he took.

"You're home early," Nova declared softly, brain not working at all right now.

"No, I'm not," Ti'kon answered, moving into the bathroom, his large hand letting the clasps on his armor loosen, "I'm home at the time I usually am."

"Oh," Nova blinked, watching as the pieces of armor fell to the floor.

"Maybe I lost track of time," she said dumbly.

"I think you did just that, Mate," Ti'kon answered stalking towards her in his loincloth, his arousal obvious beneath it.

Time seemed to slow as she watched the big male approach her kneeling form. There was just so much of him, and she was tired of waiting. She was ready for this, perhaps even a little overdue.

He came to a crouch behind her, his clawed feet on either side of her trembling legs.

_'When did I start shaking?'_ Nova thought hazily.

"Show me your hand," he demanded in a growl, lowering his head to breath in the scent of her sweat soaked hair, his constant purr kicking up a notch.

He didn't have to say which hand he wanted to see. Nova did as he asked, opening her palm, staring at its contents with the same amazement her Mate had to be feeling. The white band that had been the bane of her existence for the last three odd hours lay innocently in her hand. She raised it up so he could see it clearly.

Nova jumped when his large fist suddenly closed around her hand, stealing the tape from her palm.

"I think I'll keep this," he purred.

_'Oh God, take it. Keep it!'_

She was already hot, wet, sticky and bothered. She expected Ti'kon to pounce any minute now, grab her with those large hands and take her; she was ready.

So ready she was trembling.

But instead, he wove his mandibles into her wet hair and slowly played with the lengths. Ever so slowly. She was not expecting the anger that suddenly spiked through her. She opened her mouth to say something along the lines of 'What the hell are you doing?', but all that came out was a frustrated hiss.

Ti'kon froze in her hair at the noise. She felt him let go of her hair and lean away.

_'NO, WHY?'_

Her anger left her just as quickly as it came, when the answer sung and danced across her sex-fogged mind. He wasn't human; she had been studying their culture for the past three weeks. Males didn't take what wasn't explicitly offered. She hadn't said or done anything to indicate she wanted him right now. She had merely sat there trembling. She hadn't reached for him. She hadn't ordered him to do anything, and yet she expected him to _just know_ and take her then and there.

_'How very human of me.'_

To top it off she had hissed at him in anger. If a female Yautja hissed at you, you backed the fuck off.

_'I'm a fucking idiot.'_

Acting before he could retreat any further, Nova reached behind, grabbing his hand. She pulled him forward again.

"No, stay. I'm sorry, I just..."

Why was she tripping on her words? She knew she wanted him, and she was going to get what she needed right now. She was part Yautja. If he needed her express permission then he was going to get it in spades.

"_Jesus fucking Christ_, Ti'kon! I've waited too long for this. I've made _you_ wait too long for this. I want you in me right now, and Paya help you if you don't, because I'm either gonna kill you or explode waiting."

Nova found herself quickly flipped onto her back and pressed to the floor, her Male looming over her.

"All you had to do was tell me I'm yours," he growled softly, "I knew you were frustrated, but you didn't say the words, my Mate. _I need to hear the words._ I will not assume anything with you. I can not make a mistake with something this important... you are too important to me."

Against her will, Nova found herself getting teary. Of course Ti'kon would see this as more than sex. It _was_ more than sex, they were already technically married. Now she just felt like an ass for getting mad at him, when she should have known better. She knew his culture, been studying it for weeks. Her only defense was that she wasn't in her right mind at the time.

Nova reached out for him, wrapping her arms around his wide shoulders as best as she could in a hug that he gently leaned into.

"You're mine," she whispered to him, "I'm so glad that you're mine."

"So am I," he whispered back making her heart clench.

Ti'kon started to pull away from the soft embrace, and Nova instinctively pulled him back. Ti'kon's strange rumbling chuckle burst from his chest.

"I'm not going far, my Mate. Release me. If you insist on a full mating 'right now', I need to do it properly."

_'There's a __**proper**__ way to do this?' _She thought incredulously_._

Nova smiled, he sounded like an old fashioned man. She released him, intrigued now. He kept his word. He didn't go far at all. Instead he reached for the towel shelf, pulling them all to the floor in a quick sweep. He made a speedy nest on the metal floor, keeping two of the huge towels aside. He worked so fast, Nova barely had time to blink before she found herself placed lightly on the fluffy towels, with one bundled behind her head, and another under her rear.

Ti'kon tore off his loincloth, totally destroying the fabric.

"Eager are we?" Nova smiled evilly.

She quickly found herself caged by several pounds of hot male; large hands on either side of her head. He slowly lowered his body and Nova forgot to breathe, letting her legs fall wide to fit his considerable mass.

"Don't pretend that you are not just as eager for me."

He husked to her in a deep purr, lowering his head so that his thick hair fell around them in a curtain of black, cutting out everything except his glowing eyes. She couldn't look away from his eyes.

"I saw what you were doing before."

He lowered his body more, laying himself between her thighs while his arms acted as pillars keeping most of his weight off. She could feel his hard length brush against her, so close to where she needed him. It pulsed in time with his heart, gently tapping against her skin.

"I heard you say my name."

He moved in, rubbing himself on her in small undulations; sliding back and forth over an already slick opening; letting her feel the small ribbed buttons that dotted up and down his length, unique to the Yautja species.

_'Soooo good!'_

He teased her like she had done to him countless times before, and she couldn't stand it.

"Ti'kon,if you don't... right now-FUCK!"

He plunged into her, and she felt it all the way to her toes.

Her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent cry. Her orgasm coming on so fast and quickly that she couldn't breath.

_'HE'S BIGGER THEN THE FLASK!' _Her mind screamed at her, and she swore to God that he was.

There was not a part of her that wasn't stimulated by him just being inside of her, he was so large. Her clit, her 'G' spot, her freaken' cervix were all rubbed in only one thrust.

She had never been this full.

Ti'kon froze above her as she clenched around him so soon into the new experience. A snarled string of Yautja reached her ears and she could only decipher three words. 'Paya', 'female', and 'tight'.

Nova gasped in a much needed breath, her eyes fluttering as she came down from the unexpected high. She looked to the frozen male between her legs. His eyes were closed, his mandibles splayed wide, but what really caught her attention was all the muscles twitching beneath his skin in self-restraint.

She was not letting him hold anything back. She had come three times today, she was more then fine. It was time to take care of her Male.

"Look at me Big Guy."

His eyes shot open bathing her in light.

"Don't hold back. Give it to me."

"Yessss," he growled a harsh reply.

And then he was surging forward. Fast and with no set rhythm, deep erratic strokes that rocked her hard into the floor. She tried to bring her legs up and wrap them around his waist, but it was impossible to keep her perch with his strong movements. Instead, she let her legs fall wide to absorb his jerking thrusts.

It wasn't pretty.

It wasn't perfect.

But it felt fantastic.

"Yes, _fuck_ yes!" she cried out, trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

He let loose a roar at her efforts, and then the angle suddenly changed.

Ti'kon rose up onto his knees, his hands grabbing her hips. Pulling her roughly into his every thrust, making Nova slide back and forth across the towel-covered floor.

It was heaven.

She didn't even realize that they had only been having sex for ten minutes. Time had no meaning here.

Her body shuddered, tightening and loosening around him in continuous little orgasms that drove both of them wild.

"_Mine_!" he snarled to her.

Talons dug into her ass, making her body clench him tighter.

"YOURS!" She screamed at him, eyes rolling into the back of her head under the never ending pleasure.

Her hands clenched at the towels beneath her until her knuckles turned white. She heaved in gasping breaths of air with every one of his pounding thrusts.

He didn't have to do anything more to please her.

She didn't think it could get any more intense.

Then he started to purr.

That deep, bass rumble that caught in his chest. Only this time she felt it elsewhere, further down, deep in his stomach, and straight down his ribbed length.

Vibrating right into her...

"_FUCK_!"

Nova's whole body jumped, arching until only her head touched the floor. She screamed in startled pleasure; a raw primal sound that she had no idea she could produce until now.

She came hard.

So hard it hurt. Lights danced behind her eyes while razor-blades of pleasure burst through her shuddering frame; even her teeth knocked together.

Ti'kon gripped at her flailing body, his bloodied talons moving to capture her bowing waist, trying to hold her still as he continued to move in her. Not that he could do so successfully with her body holding him like a vice.

It only took seconds for him to come as well.

Nova could barely hear his roar of completion as she was too busy screaming at the sudden earthquake inside of her, drawing out her already painful orgasm to blinding heights of pleasure. She fought to stay conscious as her Male came and kept coming inside of her. She could feel it spilling down her thighs in maddeningly slow trickles, pooling underneath her rear.

_'So much jizz,'_ she thought blearily, trying to keep her eyes open and focused on Ti'kon.

He was absolutely stunning with his head thrown back, all of his muscles straining.

Then he fell. Collapsing on top of her and Nova didn't care how hard it was to breath with all his weight on her. As far as she was concerned, he could stay there for all eternity if he wanted. He could have asked anything of her right then and she would do it. He was an alien sex god and she wanted to worship him for the rest of her life, offer him tribute and build him a shrine that was mainly just her... naked... and spread-eagled.

Nova was harshly brought back from her dreaming by a mournful wail. Ti'kon's mournful wail.

"_Too soon, too quick._"

_'Oh, hell no.'_

He was not going to think her failed her just because their first time wasn't an all nighter.

"Bullshit, it was perfect," she rasped in a tired drawl.

Maybe not the most romantic words, but they were all she could think of right now as her brain was trying to reconnect with her body.

Ti'kon braced himself on his arms again, and withdrew his softening length from her. Nova moaned at the loss, and tried to lock eyes with him, but he wouldn't look at her. She huffed at him. He should know her better by now, but if he needed more words...

She grabbed one of his dangling tresses and tugged on it. He hissed, and she felt satisfied when he finally looked at her.

"It was amazing, Big Guy. You can't tell me you didn't feel me come... twice. So what if it only took about... I don't know, fifteen minutes. We've got the rest of the night. Hell, we've got years even. I'm sure that somewhere there will be a seven hour sex-a-thon. Now I'm just gonna close my eyes for a bit 'cause I'm _really_ tired now, and when I open them, we can take this to the bedroom for round two."

She did just that, closing her eyes and rolling to her side underneath him and snuggling into the towels for a much needed rest. She felt Ti'kon lay down next to her.

"You want to mate with me again?"

Nova didn't like him sounding so meek, and she was too tired to hold in her disbelieving snort.

"There is no way I'm giving up _that_ with you now that I've had it. I'd fight a hundred Hard-meats if it meant I got to sex you again."

A loud purr burst from behind her, and she soon felt a large arm wrap around her middle, making her smile sleepily. It wasn't long before the familiar sensation of him nuzzling her hair followed.

"Truly?"

"Yes, Big Guy."

Then she slept deeply with Ti'kon watching her. Waiting for her to wake again, only thinking of his tiny, resilient Mate and how much he was looking forward to the rest of the night.

* * *

_Smex will be in the next chapter too. I was going to release it with this one, but it's still being edited._

_so, something to look forward to._


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello minions._

_I intended this to be released much sooner, but shit happens, like flash floods and heath scares that can't be addressed because guess what... the clinic got flooded._

_All good now._

_The city centers operating again, and most shops are opened, buses are running ect. But yes, floods in Australia. When we do things there not in halves, apparently the weather is following that example._

_I've never been so grateful for NOT living in the city before. I think I'll stay on my mountain top for a long while now._

_**AliceInWounderland** edited this chapter so thanks goes out to her. **Smad** who was going to edit the chapter had family stuff, so she didn't have any say in this. Sux to be her, she missed out on the sex._

_I would also like to give a special thanks to **Ahote-Aira, **who is writing a brilliant Fic for Riddick at the moment, and is officially one of my BFF's from this day forward. I also wouldn't mind getting into her pants and having her babies, but time will tell on that one. That's a decree and I'm glad you all heard it._

_On with the delayed smex._

* * *

Ti'kon had never know such peace and satisfaction before. He had fully claimed his Life-Mate for the first time, and he wanted nothing more then to do it again. He was laying next to her in their bed, where he had moved her to when she fell asleep. He waited patiently for her to wake, musing on the whole experience that was Little Knife.

As soon as he stepped a foot into his quarters that night her scent had hit him hard, and he knew straight away what she was doing with the 'practice' flask. He had hardened so quickly it pained him. Learning from their past experiences, he was hasty to shut and lock the door to their quarters before any of her musk could escape. The last thing he needed was for passing Yautja to catch the potent aroma. He also didn't need Gaun interrupting them again.

He was so glad that he had locked the door when he saw what she was doing in the bathroom while saying his name. His male pride was still preening over hearing his name spoken in passion while she thought he wasn't there. His Little Knife had been so very excited, shaking with need and covered in sweat. It was impossible not to smell her excitement it was a primal force all on its own, heady and thick.

When she didn't reach for him, declare him as her male, or order him to come to her. He had assumed that she still wasn't ready for a full mating. Physically maybe, because he had seen her take all the flask for the first time, but he knew that her mind had to be ready also. He had waited this long to mate with her. He could have waited more, and content himself with their normal not-quite-mating activities. He could find the patience for his Life-Mate. She had already accepted him and that was enough for now.

Taking the white band of tape as a trophy had also helped soothed his mating hunger.

But he didn't have to wait, Little Knife had simply been too frustrated to find the words he needed to hear. Then when she did order him to act she had been so very angry. Whether it was at herself or him he still didn't know.

As for their actual joining. He had wanted to be gentle for her. Impress her with his stamina and restraint. Show her that he could be considerate of her tiny frame and mate her without pain, while satisfying them both.

Their mating had been anything but gentle.

From the moment he entered her she had griped him tighter then he ever could have imagined. He now understood perfectly why she needed to practice for their mating before hand. He could have torn her opening badly without it. Then he simply lost control, she had even _ordered_ him to do so. She had screamed, and thrashed, and reveled in their violent and far too quick matting. But not once did she turn on him, try the claw him like one of his females would in the throes of passion, kick him, bite him, punch him. She didn't even reprimand him for making her bleed with his talons, or criticize him for being unable to keep a rhythm. The only time he had to hold her down was when she simply couldn't do it herself. He didn't even fight for his position on top like he was used to doing during full matings. She just _let_ him dominate her,..and she enjoyed it. Not throwing him off or checking him once.

It was exquisite.

_'Pauking magnificent' _

Which was probably why he peaked so quickly, it was far easier to do so when you didn't have to worry about bodily harm or being constantly alert. In a way he should have know it would be like this. All of the other sexual activities with his Little Knife had been just as liberating.

However, five hundred and seventy four years of opposite experiences with females had left him somewhat jaded on what he was to expect when being intimate. It was not to say that his past experiences had been bad. It was just what a Yautja male's role was. They had all been raised in this manner (fighting for everything in life), and it was how it was done... but it was so very taxing on the male.

Little knife murmured something in her sleep, drawing his attention back to her naked form snuggled against his side. He started purring instinctively trying to soothe her back to a restful sleep. It worked, and the mumbles quickly stopped.

"Mmm, Ti'kon?"

Or maybe it didn't work at all.

"Yes, Mate."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour."

"You've been watching me this whole time?"

Ti'kon wasn't sure if there was a right or wrong answer to her question, so he reached for her preemptively. Stroking her hair to calm her if he did have the wrong answer.

"Yes."

"Huh... that's creepy sweet."

He had no idea what she meant, but his little Ooman wasn't angry and that's all he cared about at the moment.

"Do you still wish to Mate with me, or do you just want to rest?"

Little Knife rolled onto her stomach, and looked up at him through a curtain of black hair.

"I promised you I would, didn't I?"

"Not entirely," he sighed.

He didn't want her to couple with him if she felt she _had_ too.

"I do not want you to feel... obligated-"

"See right there," she cut him off quickly, "what just came out of your mouth... is bullshit."

Ti'kon had little time to process what his female said before she pounced on him, startling him so much that he put up no resistances. He fell to the furs with his soft, naked Mate on top of him.

"I don't want to hear anymore uncertainty in that voice of yours, Big guy," she ran her flat tongue slowly down one of his mandibles, leaving a wet trail, "One more word about me not wanting sex with you, and I'll be forced to kick your ass."

She captured his tusk between her lips, shucking on it like she had sucked on other parts of his body... that were much larger.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Very," he husked.

"Good, now lets make sure you remember."

_Paya_, he was glad she was his, especially when she started to move on top of him. Rubbing against him so that her glands swelled and turned into hard points on his chest. Soft curves that now belonged entirely to him. He would kill any Male if they tried to take her away. It was his right as a claimed Mate. It was hers also, if she felt threatened, and Ti'kon had no doubt that she would fight for him. She had already proven that.

He purred his pleasure for her as she continued to undulate on top of him, still licking and sucking on his tusks in an erotic display that none of his females could ever reproduce. A Yautja could lock mandibles with another during mating, but it was not considered intimate. As it simply stopped one from biting the other. What Little Knife did to him was very intimate, and delicate. When he opened his mandibles so she could access more of him, she took up the offer. Moving to his razor sharp inner teeth, manipulating them with her tongue. At any given time Ti'kon could have clamped down on her face, but he never would. He would never punish her daring that way, especially not when it pleased him so much.

Opening his teeth carefully beneath hers he brought his tongue out to brush against her own. She moaned into his mouth, shuddering on top of him. The noise went straight to his loins, his organ twitching to life.

_Kissing, _Little Knife called this. She had explained the alien concept to him once before, and he had to admit that the Ooman mouth was versatile and so very soft. It felt amazing on his skin. Wherever she decided to _Kiss_ him it felt amazing. It brought awareness to the flesh, making him _sensitive_.

He drew her closer as her tongue played with his, weaving his talons into fine black hair. He knew she liked his talons, enjoyed it when he drew them along her skin. How could he not? She would shiver and moan for him if he did. So he did that now, using his free hand to scratch down her back stopping at her rear to grasp the soft flesh there.

Her mouth tore from his with a gasp quickly followed by a deep moan.

_'That's it Mate, just like that.'_

He could scent her clearly now, smell her readiness in the air. He loved that she could be brought to heat so quickly, that he didn't have to wait for her body to become fertile for her to want him.

She always seemed to want him. He could be sitting on the couch reading scroll and her musk would suddenly reach him. He would look up and she would be there staring at him. _C'jit, _she didn't even have to be looking at him. He scented her once in their quarters, and had sought her out only to find her sitting at a table staring into space. The fact that she could be brought to heat by mere thought was... unfathomable to his Yautja mind.

_'Yet very possible'_

His pleasant thoughts ground to a halt as Little Knife suddenly slid off of him onto the furs again. She spun around, facing away from him on all fours and she stayed that way. Ti'kon had no idea what was happening. So he stayed still, laying there looking at her rear. Minutes passed and Little Knife flung her hair back, looking at him from over her shoulder.

"Come on, Big guy," she said softly.

She spread her legs and wiggled her rump, flashing him with her sex, still looking expectantly at him.

The sight was more then arousing but...

"What is it I am supposed to be doing?"

His Mate looked confused now.

"Well,... mounting me I suppose"

_'MOUNT HER!_'

In this position? There would be no way for her to defend herself against him. She couldn't reach back to hit him properly, and it would be easy for Ti'kon to see and dodge any attempts to do so. It was a completely open position, that a female Yautja wouldn't be caught dead in. One would never take a male in this way. It required far too much trust.

"You want,... this way?" he asked slowly, coming to his knees behind her.

He had seen wild animals in these positions, it would be simple to preform such a mating. Then again little was simple when it come to Little Knife.

"Yes, '_this way',"_she smiled at him, imitating the Yautja language.

Still he hesitated in touching her form. Even as she presented to him, shaking her rear again.

"I'll even let you pull my hair. Come on, Big guy."

Ti'kon wasn't sure if it was wise to take her up on such an offer.

"I could hurt you badly in this position, Mate," he warned.

Little Knife reached back suddenly and slapped her rear hard. Ti'kon blinked at the bizarre movement, his brain shutting down for a moment as a red hand print appeared on her rump. The mark far too enticing to his primal side.

"Look at that," she said in mocking awe, "I didn't break."

'_Why the little... arrogant...'_

"Very well, Mate"

Ti'kon moved into position behind her. She was much smaller then him, so Ti'kon spread his knees. Dropping himself down until he could reach her properly. She grinned at him over her shoulder, goading his male pride into action. But he refused to rush this time, he would not betray this trust in him.

He would be gentle if it killed him.

He clasped her hips stopping her from wiggling at him, and hoped that she wouldn't try to do it once he was inside her. His control was being tested enough. Lining himself up with care, Ti'kon rubbed his organ back and forth over her entrance, making sure she was ready. Spreading the moisture there to help the penetration go smoothly. His female moaned, dropping to her elbows. Resting her head on the furs. His erection gave a twitch at her easy submission, and he rubbed against her harder. Letting his crown enter, only to pull out and continue his rubbing. She was panting now. He could feel the muscles in her hips tensing beneath his palms. He did it again. Letting the head of his organ just enter her, and began to retreat.

She slammed back into him, impaling herself on his length.

Ti'kon chocked on a roar. His talons instinctively clenching her hips, drawing blood while he tried to hold her still. It didn't work. She continued to push until her hips were flush with his. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be inside her, and he was reminded how insanely tight she was in that moment. How she griped him like a fist, hot like molten lava... so very hot. She pulled forward and he knew she was going to push on him again.

One of his hands shot to the back of her neck as he tried to keep her still, clutching her there in warning.

She froze.

"No!," he barked, trying to clear his head, "we do this slowly."

A mournful wail and twitching hips was all he go for an answer as he calmed himself. Before she could become too upset with his order he started to thrust. Slow measured glides. Entering her fully, pausing to let her body clutch him and then withdrawing. She huffed and panted beneath him but she didn't move, letting him set the rhythm. He keep this pace for several minutes. Delighting in his Mate's soft, fur muffled cries. Wetness continued to gather around his length, and he felt a primal thrill at the sounds her sex made as he claimed her.

He started to purr deep in his chest in excitement. Only to have her head fling back. Pushing hard against the restraining hand on her neck, hair flying everywhere.

"_Don't do that!_," she shrieked, "If you want this to last, don't make that _fucking magical_ noise. It goes right to my clit!"

Ti'kon paused mid thrust, and choked his purr back before continuing. He now had a clue to why she had gone wild on the bathroom floor hours earlier. He quickly stored this information for further use. If he was ever having trouble making her peak, he now knew what to do. But just because she ordered him not to use that means to please her, didn't mean he couldn't use others.

He released her neck and drew his talons down the length of her spine. Watching as she arched beneath him. Changing the angle so he moved deeper. Her keening cry sounding through their bedroom.

_'Paya, yes!' _

"Ti'kon, please...more," she panted.

"Yesss"

He picked up the pace, thrusting harder so that her body rocked back and forth. Her rear hitting against him started to ripple with every thrust. He watched the movement with male satisfaction, growling for her as he did so.

_'Pyode' _

She was screaming now, her soft cries long gone. He took her hips once more, pulling her into his rolling moments,... and a new noise came from her. Quiet at first but growing louder. She chanted his name in time with his thrusts. Her voice raw with the pleasure he was giving her.

He felt his chest tighten more and more, at her mating song. So simple and yet simply staggering for a Yautja male. To be honored so during mating. Acknowledged so intimately. He leaned over her desperate to hear more of his name.

The tips of his hair brushed against her back as he did so, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He lost control. He slammed into his Mate roaring. Pushing into her so hard that she fell onto her stomach. He followed her down, taking her in hurried plunges. Unable to stop his violent movements.

She screamed and thrashed beneath him. His name screamed right into his ear.

He felt her start to peak. Her sheath squeezing him tighter and tighter, and he felt his own organ grow. His seed climbing up his shaft demanding to be released. His stomach tightening painfully.

Blind with pleasure he wanted his female to know how much he needed this. Needed her to know that his oncoming release rocked him to his core,...his very spirit.

She climaxed around him, drawing his body deeper and he said the only thing that came to mind.

"NOVA!"

He roared as his seed burst from him. Her body milking him as she peaked again, right after her first, and then again. Ti'kon's vision completely failed him as she continued to spasm around his length drawing even more seed from him. It was running down their legs and the animal within him preened with satisfaction.

_His_ Mate!

_His_ to claim.

_His_ to keep.

_His_ to mark.

Not even stopping to consider the action, his mandibles sunk into her shoulder. His tucks burrowing deep into her flesh.

Little Knife went limp beneath him suddenly, and Ti'kon released her in horror. _Paya_ he had bitten his Mate! She hadn't screamed or thrashed,...but her shoulder bled. Her strange red blood was flowing down the pale skin of her shoulder. He pulled himself from her quickly. Grabbing one the bed furs to press hard against the wound, stemming the flow of blood. He rolled her over. Her eyes were closed and she was still.

_'How could I have been so **pauking** stupid' _

"Little Knife!"

He shook her roughly and her head lolled. Panicked, he checked her pulse. It was still beating strong. His relief was instant. She moaned tiredly, and Ti'kon felt himself relax even more. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him blearily.

"_Damn_," she said, a lazy smile spreading, "You said my name."

Ti'kon slumped over her. Of all the things she could have said.

"I think you made me pass out."

_'That's not all I've done.'_

"I'm sorry Mate. I'll have better control next time."

_'If there is a next time once she sees her shoulder.'_

"Why are you sorry? It was fantastic, Big guy. And it probably lasted for at least half an hour this time, so you should be happy."

Her grin was huge, her eyes unfocused. Not the look of someone in pain.

"You are bleeding, Little Knife."

"Huh?"

"I bit you. You are bleeding."

Ti'kon removed the fur so she could see the angry red puncture wounds. She craned her head to the side to see it properly. The wound bled a little as she did so.

"Oh," she sounded surprised, "would you look at that."

Ti'kon was dumbfounded. How could she not be angry? He had taken advantage of her in a position which she couldn't fight back.

"I didn't feel a thing," she mumbled, raising a hand to poke at the wound covering most of her shoulder, "startin' to feel it now but."

"You are not... mad?," Ti'kon hesitated.

"Nah," she answered laying down, "Tired. We can clean it in the morning, yeah? It should make a cool scar. You like my scars," she yawned.

Not sure about what had just happen, Ti'kon sat still as he watched Little Knife's eyes close. Her breathing evened out straight away and she was asleep.

He had actually worn her out that _much_? Gave her pleasure so great that she didn't feel three inch tusks sink into her flesh?

Apparently he had.

Ti'kon's grin was slow to spread across his face, but once it got there it stayed. Even as he laid down next to his Mate to sleep. He may not always understand his Little Knife, but the fleeting confusion he felt was always outweighed by his happiness.

* * *

_Duh, is in the next chapter so brace yourselves for that update_.


	34. Chapter 34

**_MINIONS!_**

_If you're upset about me not responding to your review of my last couple of chapters, join the club, because I didn't respond to anyone's review. _

_I had good intentions to go through and respond, but then 4 pages turned to 12 and then so on. Until I was all 'Fuck this, too many of the bastards being all nice to me, and praising me, and telling me how much they love the story'_

_Seriously who do you people think you are, especially you **CorruptedGothTheHeller.**_

_See what I did there... I picked a random name. She should feel privileged that it was her name my scroll fell on._

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions, and I intended to respond to all of you...but that never happened. Someone (in one of the reviews that I didn't reply to) mentioned that they missed my shout outs. I do too, they were brilliant for my word count, but hell on my time. As I would find myself reading every review and going 'now how can I turn this sexual and make a pass at them?'_

_**So here is a solution** like every well meaning dictator I have developed a code system. It goes thusly-_

_If I was happy you took the time to send a review and I appreciate it, but you obviously half assed it and it was along the lines of 'It was great, please write more', you will receive this:_

_**:) **_

_You took the time to review me and I appreciate it, and there was also some content and personal input involved. You will receive this:_

_**:D **_

_If you sent more than one review/ or it has a couple of paragraphs of content /or had some sort of deconstruction involved/ or your pointed out a mistake/ or you simply like to type long reviews that make me go 'Damn their keen'/ or there is a word in your review that I have to look the meaning up for, so that don't feel ignorant or stupid in the future/ or I have simply been impressed. You will receive this:_

_**0_0 **_

_You managed to throw and innuendo into your review/ or make a sexual reference/ or you hit on me. You will receive this (this is an achievement BTW. Pred. Face) :_

_**/[^W^]\\**_

_If You flame me, you will receive this:_

_**T_T**_

_you've all got that?_

_Good._

_Oh, **some1udontno** pointed out to me Katy Perry's new song ET. Yeah, me and Katty are like Biffl's, we so totally collaborated to make that song... (shut up, I'm happy with this delusion)._

_But seriously the line,** 'And be there when you vibrate'**._

_Katy Perry is so reading this fan fic._

_And Finally a HUGE thank you goes out to **AliceInWounderland** for actually giving a crap about this story and editing it for me. As no one else really seems to care enough to edit for me. That's right **Smad** and **Ezzakanezza**, you just got burned. I'm in love with **Alice** now._

_On with the story!_

_

* * *

_

The first thing Nova registered when she woke up was pain. There was not a muscle in her body that wasn't screaming in vengeance. That and there was something large and heavy on her ass, rocking her body side to side. Making her tender lower half ache.

"G'away," she mumbled, absently swatting at the object on her ass.

It lifted and Nova sighed in relief.

"You do realize that your father is asleep out in the public walkway."

Nova's eyes shot open at the familiar voice that was not her Life-Mate's.

"Duh, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

Nova didn't even lift her head to speak to the female. She had a feeling that would hurt too.

"It's _Thwei'duh, _Sister, and I have come to collect you for training. Which you are already late for because I could not open your door."

Nova carefully moved her head to glare at the huge female, and she was right...it hurt. Duh was sitting on the edge of her bed like she belonged there, which she really didn't. She was trespassing in Nova's love nest, and another pair of breasts were just not allowed here.

_'Boundaries woman, boundaries' _

"Then how the hell did you get in? What training? I'm naked you know?"

Duh shrugged her mammoth shoulders at Nova's annoyed tone. A very human gesture for an alien. A 'whatever-get-over-it-human' gesture. Pulling out a small knife she began to sharpen her talons as she spoke.

"The High Elder was passing by. All I had to do was explain my purpose. All doors open to him. Obviously your Male didn't tell you that he came to me the other day, begging for me to train you to be a Bloodied-Warrior. Seems he didn't like the idea of you training with the other fresh, hormonal, Young-Bloods."

Nova blinked, that sounded exactly like something Ti'kon would do. She was less annoyed now. Duh did have a legit reason for pissing her off at the ass crack of dawn.

"As for you being naked, I only noticed when you pointed it out. You look normal now."

Nova snorted of course 'normal' for the constantly bare-chested, half-dressed Yautja would be naked.

_'hold on...'_

Nova checked behind her. Finding Ti'kon fast asleep on the other side of the nest, equally naked. She felt a pang of anger that the other female was seeing him like this. She turned back to Thwei'duh who was still sharpening her claws. Looking focused on the task, checking each point once she was done. And she realized that Duh really didn't give a damn about her Male. She had said as much before, but to not be interested in several pounds of naked beef-cake...He could be invisible for all the attention she was giving him.

_'Wait!'_

"Dad's asleep outside!"

Nova shot up into a sitting position. Hissing in pain as her shoulder burned. Reminding her of just how much her body hated her right now.

Duh snorted, "It's what one does when they are locked out for matting purposes. This whole place smells of musk. I would congratulate you, but it looks like you failed to keep him in line," her hand shot forward to steady Nova as she swayed, trying to find a way to sit that didn't hurt. "How could you let him mark you like this?," she gestured to the bite on Nova's shoulder, "Why did you not check him?"

It was Nova's turn to snort at the female, "I was occupied with orgasming at the time."

"Ah," Thwei'duh sounded relieved which was odd. "I have never had that problem, thank Paya."

"What problem?"

"Peaking. I find it is best to keep a clear head during matting, and you just reminded me why."

Nova blinked and kept blinking. No wonder Duh had only done it with two guys if she never got her jollies. But from what she gathered getting pregnant was the aim of the game for Yautja's, not 'peaking'. It seemed like such a waste in her opinion. To never know what the big 'O' felt like was something she never wanted to consider. Call her Dr Love, but she felt that every female (alien or not) deserved to know how fantastic it was.

Duh poked her bite wound, making Nova hiss in pain.

"This needs to be cleaned and sealed, as do the claw marks on your hips. I'll take you to a medic before we train."

"We're still training when I look_ like this?_"

Duh's face seemed to harden, and her chest suddenly looked ten times bigger as she sat ramrod straight.

"It is entirely your fault that you're in this condition. Training starts at four in the morning and as my student you will be there on time in the future. If I teach you, I teach you properly. You will not be an exception just because I owe you a life debt."

Nova wasn't sure if she liked this all business Duh, it was kind of scary. If she had know this was going to happen to her the next morning, she wouldn't have gone at it so hard the night before... that was a lie.

She still would have wanted her brains sexed out hard, but she could lie to herself.

"Just five more minutes of sleep. That's all I want," Nova refused to acknowledge the whine in her voice.

She hurt dammit. She needed more rest.

The Yautja had her fist in her hair before Nova could blink. Startled, she screamed as she was hauled from the bed by her black roots.

"OW, you crazy Bitch! _Let go!_"

Ti'kon came awake with a roar ready to do battle. He took one look at her captor and deflated.

"That's right Male, you stay out of this," Thwei'duh ordered, "As for you, Sister," she pulled on Nova's hair roughly, "Do not disrespect your teacher. Talk back to me again and I'll punish you. Complain, and I will push you harder. And you will take it. I am turning you into a warrior, I will settle for nothing but the best from you."

_'Oh dear lord, she's_ _**Major Payne**_ _the alien.' _

"Ti'kon," Nova spoke slowly, still being held by her hair, "I know you meant well, but I'm totally kicking your ass for this."

At least her Life-mate had the sense to look sheepish at her threat. Covering his nakedness with a bed fur.

Nova's hair was pulled again, much harder this time. She felt some strands come loose.

"Do not ignore me!"

_'Oh God, I'm gonna hate myself for this later.' _

Ti'kon wanted her to be a warrior. Duh wanted her to be _Terminator_. They both wanted her to be successful and fit into this society like she was born into it (well, part of her was). It would make them all happy if she played by the rules. She could swallow her pride if it kept the peace in her new home. There was no question whether or not she was doing the training, this was something she had to do.

And if she turned out as hard-core as Duh in the end she wouldn't complain.

"I'm sorry, Teacher. I was merely trying to keep my Male in line."

The grip on her hair loosened.

"As is your right to do so, Sister," Duh sounded far too pleased, "Now, get dressed. You have three minutes. We are already late, and you still need to see a Medic. I'll be waiting outside."

Nova death glared Ti'kon the entire time as she rushed to put clothes on.

"I hope your day is enjoyable, Mate," Ti'kon said quietly as she went to leave.

Nova paused in the doorway to look back at her giant husband, "You are sooo lucky you're great at sex right now."

Duh was outside in the hall. Leaning against the wall, looking strangely at the sleeping Gaun. Who was slouched with his head down, drool dripping from one of his mandibles.

"You should wake your father before the halls become too busy," the female said in an odd tone.

Nova nodded, feeling like shit warmed over, and bent to shake the male awake. Gaun jumped before she could touch him. His eyes snapping open, swiveling back and forth before landing on her and Thwei'duh.

"Hey Dad," she said softly, "Sorry about locking the door. You can sleep inside now if you want."

Nova felt like an ass. You didn't lock your parentals out of the house so you could get your freak on. It just wasn't right...In her defense she didn't know that the door was locked, but still.

"You are up early, Daughter," She was glad that he didn't sound upset, even as he looked around the deserted hallway suspiciously, "is there something wrong?"

"No, no," she reassured him, "apparently I start training today-"

_'Hold the phone...'_

She had been looking for a bonding activity that didn't require extended conversation. This was perfect for both of them. Hell, if Duh was training them both perhaps they could develop that brothers in arms bond. That special kind of loyalty that makes you run out of trenches together, straight towards emanate death. You know, taking a bullet and still finding a way to drag your body over to your equally colander-like buddy to profess your undying platonic love to him.

"Dad could you stay there for a tick? Du-Teacher, could we talk over there for bit?"

Both aliens nodded looking baffled. She lead Thwei'duh down the hall not to far from Gaun.

"Would you mind if Gaun joined us?"

The female folded her arms looking all Duke Nukem again.

"How do you mean join us? As a student or a teacher?"

"As a student, I guess."

She cocked her head to the side clearly considering Nova's proposal. Her mandibles clicking together.

"You wish for me to train your Father?"

Nova nodded, feeling hopeful as Duh continued to mull the situation over. Not just saying 'no' outright.

"If it was any male other then the one that helped birth you I would say no. Hoverer, your father is a rarity among males. He is quiet. It also takes a warrior to breed a warrior, so he has some potential... Yes, I'll teach your father."

Nova dashed back to Gaun before Duh could change her mind. Nova confronted the now standing male, and prepared herself herself for rejection. Just because she thought it was a fantastic idea didn't mean he would. He may not like the idea of ball breaking Duh training him at all. She was sure that if she had a penis Duh would make her feel uncomfortable... and inadequate.

"Dad, you don't have to, but do you want to come to training with me?-we could learn to be warriors together...and stuff"

_'Wow, you're great at pitching. Just wonderful. People will just be lining up to train with you now.' _

Nova hated it when her own mind snarked at her.

Gaun looked surprised, blinking his eerily similar eyes.

"Am I to assume that Honored-warrior Thwei'duh will be training...us?"

Nova could feel the awkwardness practically vibrating between the two of them at his stilted question.

"Umm, yeah. She said she didn't mind training you as well, so-"

"It would be an honor to be trained by such a ferocious warrior," Gaun spoke in a rush, almost like he was...excited. It was the most emotion she had ever seen from him that didn't involve feeling sorry for himself. Granted it wasn't much, but it was enough to make her speechless.

"It is good that you know your place Male."

Nova almost jumped, she hadn't heard Duh come up behind her.

"I am being generous taking on students at all. The time I could spend hunting will now be devoted to you and your daughter, and I will not tolerate failure from either of you."

Nova was proud when her father didn't shy away from the harsh, towering, female, but then again he didn't speak to her either. It was obvious that there was a struggle for his eyes to remain on Duh as she addressed him, and not look to the floor, or anything else that wasn't a Yautja female. Instead he simply nodded his acceptance.

_'Small victories...I'll take'm' _

"Good," Duh snarled at her father, "now you can follow us to the Medic's. Your daughter needs to be seen to."

Nova could feel herself flush several shades of red as her worried father gave her a thorough eye search. Honing in on her new set of puncture wounds.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nova rushed before her condition could be discussed any further, "Let's go. We're late for training."

Nova hurried off in the direction of the Medic's. She'd visited it enough to know the way by now, even if one of those times she had been thrown over a shoulder. Trying to ignore her still hurting body was impossible, and she had a very certain feeling it was going to get ten times worse before the day was over.

* * *

_I have another chapter lined up here... I think I'll post it tomorrow... or right now._


	35. Chapter 35

_Ah, what the hell._

_Here's another one. _

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Nova had been wrong.

Her body was so abused by the time she and Gaun stumbled into the eatery that night... she was actually numb. She feared sitting down to eat, because once her body had time to relax it would hurt all the more when she decided to move again.

In principle her first day of training was simple. Consisting of sit ups, push ups, and general exercising, but if you throw Duh into the mix you have hell. The crazed female had them do a hundred of every exercise, snarling and growling while they did it. The phrases 'feel it BURN!', 'show me some strength!','that was pathetic', and 'DO NOT WHINE!' were burned permanently into her mind.

Nova had been ruined after the six hours of all the hundreds, a hundred sit ups, a hundred crunches. It was only then (when Nova felt as stable as a new born kitten) that Duh dragged her and Gaun to an ocean sized swimming pool, threw both of them in, and told them to tread water for an hour. She went under the water several times, only to be pulled up by her oddly happy father. Who seemed to be dealing with the harsh treatment far better than she did.

He had only spoken to her once during their torture and it was when she was ready to give up entirely. Say 'fuck it' to her friendship with Duh and quit this training. The bitch was probably going to put them in a shark tank for their next lesson anyway. Her father must have picked up on her thoughts somehow, because he turned to her, bobbing up and down as they tread water.

"_We will be truly be warriors when when come out of this training, Daughter. It has always been my goal in life to be an honored warrior, but my life goal has changed today..."_

_Nova thought for sure that he was going to say something about staying alive, or having more children, something that didn't involve this seven levels of hell training._

"_Now it is to become an honored warrior beside you."_

_Nova probably would have gotten all teary if she wasn't so preoccupied in keeping her head above water. She didn't have the energy to respond to him either, but the sentimental bastard had done something with his confession, and that was make sure she would not be quitting this training._

_Maybe Nova had a little bit of a daddy complex, because now she wanted him to be proud of her._

_Quitting had just been made impossible._

"Stand straight, Daughter," her father whispered to her, bringing her thoughts back to the present, "If you can,... show no weakness to those you don't trust. This society is harsh, show weakness and you will be challenged."

It took control she didn't know she possessed to do as her father said. Standing straight, and not limping as she crossed the floor to the family table.

"Thanks for reminding me, Dad," she discreetly whispered back to Gaun as they found their seats.

She was pleased to find Ti'kon was waiting for her. He automatically drew his seat back from the table to make room for her on his lap when he saw her approach.

_'Trained already, after one night of sex'_

Nova smiled to herself and crawled onto the offered seat. Practically melting back into Ti'kon's hard body, as his body heat hit her abused muscles. She was half tempted to tell him to purr, then he could be her personal massage chair... with handy attachments.

Nova vaguely noted that Gaun also sat towards the head of the table without her having to ask him. Another victory in her fathers self-worth battle.

"How was your first day of training, Mate?"

"Talk later. Feed me," She grunted.

"I believe that was code for '_Excruciating_', Brother," Kin'varn snickered, as he lent across the table. "You had to pick the hardest task master to train your Life-Mate didn't you?"

"I was under the impression that Thwei'duh and Little-Knife were friends, Brother. She was a logical choice of teacher," Ti'kon snarked back.

_'Not so much friends after today. It's more of a slave and master relationship now'_

"A 'logical choice' if you want an unconscious Mate every night after training. My Little Sister would have fared just as well under the_ normal_ training that Young-Bloods receive. But of course you can't handle the _thought _of her being around Males that aren't family members."

"Why is there no food in my mouth?" Nova said before Ti'kon could explode at his brother. She could feel him tensing behind her, a low growl forming in his chest.

Reminding him of his 'duties' worked. Ti'kon pulled his food laden plate closer to her so she didn't even have to reach for it. Nova selected something green that she was sure she had eaten before and found pleasant, but it never reach her mouth as a Hard-Meat's skull was suddenly slammed onto the table in front of her.

Nova startled dropping the green thing to the floor. All she could do was stare at the freakishly elongated skull, not entirely sure why it was in front of her. All gleaming white, and staring straight back at her with sightless eyes.

"As you are the first student I have ever taken on," Duh declared, breaking her staring contest with the dead thing to look at the towering female carrying a plate of food, "I have decided to honor the occasion by gifting you with one of my trophies to claim as your own."

_'Oh, shit. I've read about trophy gifting. It's really important... what am supposed to say again?'_

"Umm, I am honored by such a gift...and I am also honored that you think me worthy...of such a gift"

_'That's close enough right?'_

She realized that the table had gone silent, and everyone was looking at her and Duh. The problem was that Duh was still looking at her expectantly.

"You were supposed to clasp her shoulder as you said that, Mate," Ti'kon whispered, as the silence wore on.

Nova was out of his lap in seconds, only to encounter another problem. The other female's notable height, and the fact that her shoulder was not an easy thing to reach.

Duh snorted down at her as she awkwardly stood there.

"Do you honestly think that I care this much about ceremony, Sister? Although, I did enjoy the look on your face as you tried to recall the proper response. Sit back down on your worthless Male. A gift is a gift, no more, no less."

With that said Duh parked her ass on a chair right next to her and Ti'kon, and started to eat like she always sat there for dinner. Nova wearily crawled back into her husband's lap. The whole table was eyeballing its newest member.

"Um-," was all she could get out in question before the other female spoke.

"I have no family on this ship," Duh said like that explained everything to the silent table of aliens.

And it must have, because everyone started to relax and talk amongst themselves while Nova was still confused.

"Thwei'duh has decided to sit at our family table as she has none here," Ti'kon explained, "Normally one would have to ask for permission first, but seeing as Thwei'duh is an honored-warrior she is honoring us in her choosing to sit here."

"Oh," was all Nova could think to say.

Table arrangements had not been mentioned in the books she had read. Most of the stuff had been about hunting rights and not table etiquette. There really needed to be a book about this stuff. The only thing she didn't have to worry about was what fork to eat with as there were no forks, or spoons...there were knives, but none that you could really eat with unless you were willing to live with half a face.

With that thought Nova turned back to her plate of food, and selected a piece of meat this time.

"TWINS!"

Nova dropped the meat.

You would think that hearing English wouldn't shock her so much, but it really did. Her native language was foreign now, which was really saying something about her family ties these days.

Lex materialized out of throng of alien bodies and made her way towards Nova's table, a fully armored Yautja following closely on her heals. Nova didn't feel so jealous about Lex's alien cherry being popped first anymore, considering that the male glued to her was only the size of K'on. Of course it would be easier for those two to fit together. Nova had taken on something much larger then the other human.

_'Wow, never thought I would be proud about being looser then another woman.' _

"Twins. Two of them. Little, tiny, peanut sized, twins!"

Now Nova knew that the human custom of such news required squealing... and perhaps some jumping up and down as you held the others hands, but she was far too fucked for such enthusiasm so instead she said...

"Congratulations, have fun pushing both of them out when the time comes."

Lex snorted and smiled. Somehow managing to look less thrilled with her condition at the same time.

"Yeah, the doctor said I would need to be hospitalized towards the end of the pregnancy, and that they may have to operate. Did you know that a Yautja pregnancy lasts for sixteen months?...so they have no idea when I'll go into labor."

Nova assumed she wasn't meant to answer that question because Lex didn't wait for an answer.

"This is Yeyinde by the way," she indicated the Male trying to cage her in so that the rest of the room couldn't see his pregnant woman. Lex was frowning at the odd behavior, "He hasn't taken his mask off since I told him I was pregnant."

"You know I like to watch their progress, Mate," A deep voice came from behind the layer of shiny metal.

"Yeah, but you don't need to 'observe' every second of their '_progress_'," Lex snapped.

"Hello Yeyinde," Nova cut in before an inter species domestic dispute could break out, "This is Ti'kon, Kin'varn, K'on, Gaun, Thewi-duh," Nova introduced all the aliens she actually knew who were present, "and I'm No-ah... Little Knife."

Yeyinde and Lex nodded to everyone she indicated.

"I have been meaning to introduce myself before now, considering our similar circumstances," Yeyinde offered in greeting to the table, mainly because she had no idea where the Male was actually looking, "But I have been quite busy of late," now he was definitely looking at Lex for that comment, "I would be honored if we could sit at your table and share a meal?"

Nova wondered why everyone was suddenly looking at her... again, she couldn't help rolling her eyes at the silence that was as pregnant as Lex.

"What am I not remembering now?"

This was exasperating.

"You are the only female at the head of this family, Mate. It is up to you who can sit at the table. If Kin'varn had a Mate you would have to share the decision with her, but he does not, so it is your choice," Ti'kon explained patiently.

"You need to write me a pamphlet or something about this stuff, Big Guy," she grouched, waving a hand at the expecting couple, "Yeah, whatever. Sit down. It would be an honor an' stuff."

Thewi-duh snorted into her meal, as Lex gave her a raised eyebrow.

"So eloquent," Lex dead-paned.

"You try being eloquent after doing a hundred sit ups. Sit your pregnant ass down, Bitch," Nova snapped, trying hard not to grin at the other human.

"Sit your ass down," Lex sniped back in the worst Australian accent Nova had ever been subjected to.

She ignored the jab at her nationality however, as Lex and her Male actually did what she told them to. Sitting down next to her father and opposite to Thwei'duh. With that done Nova grabbed her plate before anything else could be said, and stuffed her tired face full of the food Ti'kon offered her. She didn't know how it happened between handfuls of food, but soon her and Lex were having an in depth conversation about Yautja toilets, and how they both managed to come up with the same way of using them.

She was also told that Lex was causing quite a stir with her conception of twins. According to the Medics the possibility of a Yautja egg splitting was virtually zero, add to that the fact that a human was carrying them, and apparently the green robed aliens were crawling over themselves to get a look at Lex. It probably didn't help that all the Medics were only starting to understand the Human body with the clearance of the new law being passed. Apparently getting knocked up had given Lex a celebrity status on the ship... and according to gossip, the home world as well.

Nova was imagining the agony of giving birth to _one_ Yautja sized baby when she caught a glimpse of gold and white, sitting by it's self over in the far corner of the dining hall.

"MOBY!," Nova called to him, not bothering to wave him down as her arms were too sore for that.

"MOBY, COME OVER HERE!"

That got the Male's attention, along with all of the table and most of the room. He was clearly stalling as he stood and moved over to her table, apprehension leaking from his every move. This must have been the night for uncomfortable silences, because Nova had just created a new one. She could feel Ti'kon tensing behind her, and suddenly his talons were gripping at her waist. Which wasn't a particularly good sign, but she had already called Moby over and she wasn't sending him away after that. It would be embarrassing for the Male, and it was clear he had pride issues like her Dad.

Upon reaching the table he simply stood there, moving his considerable weight from foot to foot.

"You wished for my presence, Little Knife," he said, breaking the deafening silence.

Ti'kon actually growled behind her, she elbowed him to stop the noise. She had a feeling that Moby addressing her so familiarly had set off the Big Guy's jealous streak.

"Yes!," Nova said a bit louder then necessary to cover up her husband's growl, "I was wondering if you would like to sit with us? The table you were at didn't look like much fun."

Nova had no idea what a panicked Yautja looked like until she had said that. Moby was officially freaking out, his skin looking more green and less white the it did before.

"It would not be wise-," was all he got out before a stern voice cut into the exchange.

"I Believe the Female just bestowed an honor onto you, U'darahje. I suggest you take it before I make you," Duh hissed.

The Male practically jackknifed at her voice, turning to face the female not with fear, like one would expect when being hissed at by Duh, but with surprise.

"Thwei'duh!," he exclaimed, "I had no,...it's been-"

"Several years since we last met. I am aware of this. Now sit down, or do you not want to hear the news I have about our son?"

_'Fuckin' what?' _

Nova was glad that everyone looked shocked at this little tid-bit and not just her. Had Duh just dropped a taboo bomb? Because all the slack mandibles at the table were indicating that something along those lines was happening.

"I thought-I thought we agreed that...," Moby stammered.

"That we would keep our son's parentage a secret, so as not to dishonor him," Duh looked as cool as a cucumber saying this, all Matter-of-fact, "Seeing as Mar'cte has recently become an Honored-Warrior, I think his reputation can more then take the blow of you being related to him."

Nova had to repress a snort as her translator turned Mar'cte into 'Killer'. Duh had definitely been the one to name the kid. She wondered if she should tell the female that it was a popular name for dogs on Earth... probably not.

"Male," Duh continued, "I strongly suggest that you thank my Sister, Little Knife, for just raising your status in the Clan with her offer to join us. I also suggest that you thank me for aiding her cause, because I was quite content with Mar'cte not knowing who his father was until now."

_'Well fuck me, did Duh just out herself so that __**my**__ reputation remained the same?'_

"Yes, of course. Thank you, thank both of you for your generosity."

Moby looked dazed as he took a seat at the table next to Lex. Who was staring at him with undisguised awe, a lot like Nova had done when she had first seen him.

"I have to thank you as well, Sister," a voice whispered into her ear.

Nova turned to find Kin'varn only inches from her face.

"What the hell for?" Nova asked, already knowing that it was going to be some smart-ass comment.

"For providing me with entertainment to go with my meal."

* * *

_Remember the code *ominous voice* _


	36. Chapter 36

_Hey, kiddies. _

_I know I wasn't planning to post anymore of this story, but I do have the skeletons of the remaining chapters lying around. I simply need to flesh them out more, and you guys have been really supportive to me so I decided to dig them out. _

_No really, you guys have been great in supporting my new book and I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the people who have made me incredibly happy and grateful to finally be following my dreams to become a published author…. And to those who have been less than supportive and downright horrible about me now following my lifelong dream (you all know who you are)well, I'm just gonna hope that Karma gets you one day and you get swarmed by salmonella inducing turtles (…what, it happens google it)._

_And a very special shout out to; _

_EzzaKanezza, Ahote-Aira, Boby Blaby, Babaksmiles, Serendipity's tea (you said the right stuff to me on a bad day, thankyou), Angel's Anthem, Illegitimi (you're still like a writing God to me and thankyou), ReadingFox, Ice-Eagle Y'siri, Khalthar (I'm taking your advice), LeahBee (I'm not better than that, I'm human and like most humans my shit plate is full most of the time and I don't have the energy to clean it all off, but thankyou for your support), calochi (I have no idea what you said but it sounded hot, (lol, I translated it, thankyou)), linguisticRenegade (cool name),QueenyProductions, Dontgotaclue88, DeathtoBella (I lol'd at your name), Decepticon-silverstreak, Person Of A Strange Origin, Trubie, Collegecomics18, Samanthatm, SouzouWriter, Predatorluv07, Sandataba (PM me if you want the nitty-gritty it could be a long story)._

_And that's about it, and to all the people who asked if they can borrow my universe for their own stories, or characters, or plot devices etc. yeah, go for it guys. If you want to write a pred. fiction using my ideas, go for it… just no straight copy and pasting, you gotta put some of your own flavor in to it, don't be THAT lazy._

_On with the story, oh, and updates may be few and far between (I'm saying that in case I have to put more time into my OC stuff)_

* * *

"Oh yeah baby, dat ass looking good."

Nova smiled at her naked reflection in one of her quarters' metal walls, swiveling her chest around so she could easily gaze at her rounding backside.

She hadn't been particularly well developed before her time in 'captivity' and then she had spent most of her time starved. Seeing that her body could be curved like this was new to her. Of course it was very much a product of her progressive training and the healthy portions of food she was regularly consuming.

It had taken three weeks for Nova not to feel like shit once training was over. Her routine had lately consisted of; work out until you want to die, eat your own body weight in food, pass out in bed, wake up and repeat. This was the only day that she hadn't gone straight to the eatery and then bed.

And Nova was feeling fantastic.

Duh had upped the training to throwing metal rings into the ridiculously deep ocean/pool and having Gaun and Nova retrieve them. Thankfully Nova could hold her breath for a long time, but it didn't help when the rings Duh was throwing were of varying weights. Hauling one up to ten kilogram weight to the surface was not fun. And having to remember to breathe out gradually while surfacing, then you quickly had a tediously exhausting activity. Although, Nova had to admit; hauling a weight definitely made sure you didn't rise to the surface quickly. Nova was still paranoid about Thwei'duh releasing sharks into the water one day, so she was always on the lookout for gray fins and black eyes... just in case.

The training may not be fun, but the results were definitely enjoyable.

Nova gently fingered the newly forming abs that had decided to pop up. She was also getting this V shape happening where her hips met her body. Nova didn't even know there was a muscle there until it decided to pop up and say 'hi' about a week ago.

If it wasn't for all the scars, she would be pretty damn hot right now. Not that her scars truly bothered her anymore, considering how much Ti'kon loved them, and her breasts weren't getting bigger anytime soon, but her thighs and ass at the moment...

'_Damn girl!_'

Nova smiled saucily at her reflection in narcissistic glee, flicking her new hairdo over her shoulder in the process.

Lex had plainly told her one day that '_your hair looks like shit_', and yeah the different lengths of shorn off black left a lot to be desired by human standards. But to tell the truth Nova had given her hair very little thought until Lex had brought it up. The American had offered to give her dreadlocks like herself, so that she could imitate her alien husband's hair style, but then it would be impossible for Ti'kon to run his talons through it, and she had gotten very used to the attention from him. So instead she allowed Lex to take a knife to her hair and make it all different lengths, until it looked artfully messy and chaotic. Lex then threw in some random plaits here and there to finish it off.

When Ti'kon had seen her later that night he had gotten oddly excited about her new hair. He worked small beads, strange teeth, and colorful feathers into her plaits, securing them tightly to her tresses while she nodded off to sleep in his lap.

All in all one could say she now had a designer bird nest on her head, but Nova loved it. It made her look wild, like she was some space Amazon. Couple this with her developing body and Nova was fast on her way to being vain.

It was an uplifting possibility for one who had never felt that way before.

"Mate, what are you doing?"

"Admiring myself," Nova answered honestly, not turning her gaze away from her reflection.

"I thought that was my privilege only."

Nova smiled, looking over to her large husband who was slowly divesting himself of armor.

"Well, I guess it's our privilege now," she cheekily replied.

Ti'kon snorted, shaking his head at her as he loosened his chest plate.

"Why are you home and not eating with the others?," Ti'kon asked conversationally.

Nova hummed in her throat before answering, "I was feeling energetic for the first time after training, didn't want to waste it eating. I was going to get something later. What about you, you're normally eating right now as well?"

Ti'kon harrumphed, actually_ harrumphed_ at her.

'_Well, that's a noise I never thought I'd hear him make_'

"I find our table to be _crowded_ lately," Nova's eyebrows shot up to her new hair, "It's unpleasant. I'll simply bring us some food to share later."

Now, Nova wasn't entirely sufficient at reading people's emotions, but she would have to be blind to not know when Ti'kon was in a mood. For starters he growled a lot, or snorted, or his mandibles splayed, and as of five minutes ago... harrumphed.

She had a really good feeling who he was pissed with as well.

"And by 'crowded' you mean Moby, right? What's your problem with him? He only ever really talks to Gaun, and even then he doesn't say much."

Ti'kon turned sharply to her, abandoning the removal of his shin guards to growl lowly as his mandibles flared.

"His name is U'darahje and he was named that for a reason."

Nova's hands found their way to her hips without conscious thought.

"Enlighten me then."

"He is deformed," Ti'kon snapped, "he is not equipped properly for the hunt. He would have to use his cloak constantly to even make a kill. I would bet my honor on the fact that he has never taken down prey uncloaked. If the device were to fail he would be dead. It's as simple as that. All of his kills are made with deceit and nothing else."

"You don't know that," Nova bristled on behalf of the quiet male, "and in case you haven't noticed my skin isn't that many shades different from his. Do you think I'm 'deformed' too? Because I think I'll be using cloak a lot when I finally get my armor as well. Will you tell me that all of my kills are made with deceit?"

Ti'kon deflated quickly.

"No Mate, I did not mean you... I would never imply-"

"Well, you just did."

"No, I did not mean-"

"Why don't we just cut the crap here. You're jealous that I like him and consider him a friend."

Ti'kon snarled, tearing his remaining gold armor off violently, throwing the pieces into their bedroom without care.

"He looks at you, and I do not like it," he finally admitted.

Nova was stunned: 'he _looked_ at her'. That's the best Ti'kon could come up with.

"Oh-the-bastard," she said sarcastically, "must be a small step until we're having sex then."

Ti'kon full out roared at her, "Do not make fun of me!"

"Then stop being stupid!," she screamed back, "frankly Ti'kon it's insulting how...fickle you think I am... That I would drop trou' for someone who 'looked' at me!"

She was not getting teary. There was definitely no moisture gathering in her eyes. She had to rub her eyes because they were itchy, and only itchy.

All of Ti'kon's anger seemed to evaporate as he saw the telltale sign of tears, and he was quickly in front of her, removing her hands from her face.

"Mate, I did mean that you would,...I would never attack your loyalty. I'm simply being cautious. He is an unmated Male, and because of all the rumors I've been hearing about Ooman females lately, and all of the facts that I know about Ooman females... everything shows that Ooman females are incredibly fertile. You have the ability to conceive at _any_ month. You do not go in to heat, you are basically in a state of _constant_ heat... this alone is enough incentive for a Yautja Male to search for a Ooman Mate, and then of course there's you..."

"Me?"

Nova was looking at him now, letting him pull her closer to his body.

"Yes, you are Yautja and yet you are not. You have enough of our blood to be stronger, better. You're deliciously covered in scars-"

'_Deliciously_!'

"You're beautiful and fierce. I am surprised that no one has challenged me for you yet."

Sufficiently calmed, Nova let Ti'kon pull her into his embrace, leaning into his hard body.

"You forgot funny."

Ti'kon snorted into her hair.

"Yes Mate, you are also hilarious."

"Damn right I'm funny," Nova snipped back.

There was silence as they simply held one another, basking in the others presence.

"Hypothetically speaking," Nova started, "If someone were to challenge you for me and you lost," She continued before he could start growling, "it would still be up to me if I wanted them right? I can refuse them?"

Ti'kon stiffened.

"Yes, but why would you refuse them? They have bested me. They would be the more logical choice of Mate."

"The answer to that one is easy," Nova nuzzled into his chest, "because they wouldn't be you."

Ti'kon arms tightened around her as he started purring madly into her hair.

"I could make a vow on it, if it would help with this irrational fear of yours," Nova offered.

She had read about vows of honor and just what they meant to the Yautja. They took that shit very seriously. It was considered to be a sacred contract, one that you did not break or make lightly.

"No," Ti'kon purred, "I do not need one, I should be able to trust you as you trust me, and if worse came to bare I would not have you honor bound to me."

'_If worse came to bare_' as in if she one day decided_ not_ to pick Ti'kon over another? That was not what she wanted to hear.

"Well, now. That just makes me want to vow more."

She feathered a light touch up and down his muscled stomach, following the indented lines just to tease him.

"It is not necessary," he groused, grabbing her hand to stop the tickling.

"You have my word," Nova began, "that I have not seen enough of you naked lately, and there has been a severe lacking of Yautja penis in my diet, and by in my diet I mean in me-"

He rumbled a quiet laugh, which was more of an enthusiastic purr, "I like this vow."

"And I've been looking at our table lately," she continued ignoring the way his eyes started to blaze gold, "and I think it's far too clean. I also may have measured it so I know it's Yautja hip height, which is very considerate of whoever made it."

Nova squealed as Ti'kon quickly lifted her and carried her to said table, dropping her roughly onto the surface. His talons griped her back side, pulling her to the edge until he was standing in the cradle of her thighs.

"It is wise of you to already be naked, Mate. You planned for this all along did you not?"

With his hands busy holding more important things; it was Nova who took it upon herself to tear his loin cloth away. He was only half way hard, so she wrapped her palms around him, loving the way he tossed his head back in excitement.

"I'd say more hoped then planed," she husked, out of breath already from simply feeling him grow in her hands.

God she'd missed this. They were still a pretty new couple and new couples were meant to be at it like monkeys all the time, but so much shit had been getting in their way.

"What about your father?"

His hands were kneading her ass insistently, rocking her on the table with his rough pawing motions.

"He's still trying to impress Duh by taking extended training sessions. He won't be back for ages."

"Good," he purred, scraping his tusks down her throat pausing on the scared over mark he'd given her reminding both of them of how it came to be there.

His length slipped from hands as he pushed forward, rubbing himself over her opening, spreading their combined juices. Nova's hips twitched with eagerness, grinding back onto him hoping to hurry the large male on. As far as she was concerned foreplay could come later… after several orgasms.

"I'm not sure if I can be gentle, Mate. I've been without you for weeks."

"Gentle is overrated," she hissed, snapping her hips so he lined up perfectly all he had to do was push forward, "Please, tell me you know what I want right now? I don't want to have to give you explicit permission every time we do this."

A quick movement, and Ti'kon was buried half way into her leaving her slack jawed and in awe that his size wasn't hurting her.

"Mate, I'm starting to understand your wants more each day," he choked, words catching on rumbling purrs.

"Oh good," she quipped breathless, "my Ti'kon training program is paying off."

She could feel his sudden laughter all the way to her toes, as he pushed further inside her.

"Being _trained_ by you is a delight, Nova."

Oh god, he'd said her name. The thrill of hearing him say it was more potent than if he'd flicked her clit. She practically lit up from the inside out, and she didn't care if most of it was in her head, he was just down right sexy.

"Less talking, more sex," she growled, digging her tiny nails into his back to spur him on.

He needed very little encouragement apparently, as he slammed so hard into her that the mammoth table moved with them. Nova screamed more in surprise than anything else, but loved his eagerness regardless. Soon surprise was definitely not what she was feeling as he continued to pound her viciously into the table.

Gentle really wasn't on the cards for tonight.

And this was exactly what she needed from him.

'_Fuck yes_!'

She clutched at him desperately as he moved. The sheer size of him thrilling her to no end, and she was relieved at how little it strained her to fit him. Her thighs flexed around his waist as she tried to pull him closer, but apparently it was not just her thighs she'd flexed when she squeezed him.

Ti'kon growled loudly and grabbed both her legs, pulling them both up with a quick thug. Nova squealed and fell back on the table her balance thrown off. The deviant in her was melting at the rough treatment, but Ti'kon was only getting started. He caught both her ankles and pushed until her knees hit her chest, leaving her wide open to his hurried desperate thrusts.

"Shit!" she hissed, hands flailing uselessly besides her looking for purchase on the smooth table and finding none as it creaked beneath her.

He was so large and so deep in her that her head grew foggy as he leaned over her, trapping her legs against her chest. Dimly she registered she was moaning with every snap of his powerful hips.

"Tell me you like this," he growled to her, "Tell me you need me."

Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head, Ti'kon knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was abusing the sexual prowess he held over her… it was fucking brilliant. She didn't even care if jealously was making him do this, it was hot.

So very hot.

"FUCK YES!" she screamed, unable to measure her response as he continued to master her body in a way no one else had ever bothered to try.

He was purring now that deep base purr that she could fell all over her body, she gasped as her center began to tighten around his length, angled just right so the ridged bumps kissed against her swollen clit.

"_Tell me_," he ordered, head falling forward so they were shrouded by his hair.

She knew what he wanted to hear, because she wanted to hear herself say it as her body strained desperately for completion.

"_Want you_," she gasped, "_Need you_."

Her voice was quiet in the wake of his growls, but he heard her perfectly. He flung his head back, grabbed her legs, and Nova became foggy on the rest of the details as his vicious pounding turned erratic and impossibly faster. She came quickly, her head cracking against the table as she cried out, and still Ti'kon didn't stop as she tightened to the point of actually pushing him out of her body. Ti'kon was unfazed as he held her still, entering her again and pushing her down on the table so he could continue his assault until her voice was hoarse and she was half delirious with pleasure. She came again, this time painfully clutching him as all her muscles burned in protest.

Half lost in her own world of pleasure it took her a few moments to realize he was coming as well. She could feel his shaft kicking inside of her. She was pleased he didn't need her to tug on his hair for him to let go this time, all he needed was the feel of her around him. Ti'kon finally stopped shuddering and released her legs.

She expected him to fall forward onto her, but instead his legs gave out and he dropped to the floor.

If she had been more with it she would have thought it funny, but she was still trying to catch her breath. Nova heard another thump and strained her head to look up. She couldn't see him, so with a groan she slowly sat up, trying to ignore as she leaked the evidence of their play onto the table. It really wasn't so clean anymore.

"Big guy, you right?" she asked quietly.

"I will be fine in a moment," came the muffled reply.

He was stretched out on the floor, and much like herself she could see his muscles twitching from the strain they had just put themselves through. Feeling like jelly she slid off the table and flopped onto his prone form with a moan and a short grunt from Ti'kon. His hand came up and played with her sweaty locks as they both recuperated, calming them both.

"You are not hurt?" he inquired gruffly.

"No," she moaned, "I think my training is really starting to pay off, 'cause I think I could walk in just a bit."

"Good," he purred and closed his eyes as he relaxed beneath her.

Nova shot a questioning look up at his slack mandibles, "Aren't you upset that it was too quick, or that you took advantage of me or something else Yautja males seem to freak out about after mating?"

His mandibles flexed in an amused grin, "Ah, you must be training me well, because none of those things occurred to me until you mentioned them." He looked down at her his eyes bright, "you enjoy it when I'm rough with you, Mate, and as long as you peak you have little care for the time it took to achieve it."

His head slumped back down and Nova smiled into the rough hide of his chest. Well, she couldn't argue with such facts when they were all very true. Who said you can't teach an old dog.

* * *

_Flames are no longer welcome, that privilege has been revoked due to hurt feelings followed by vicious mouse clicking that could be dangerous to my health._

_Below is and advert to my new book. (You do not have to read this if you don't want to, but it will make me happy if you took the time to do so)._

_My new book Sealed with a Pomegranate is now available on Amazon. It used to be priced as 5.99 but I reciently brought it down to **4.50** due to the fact that it wasn't edited professionally, but once it has had that done the price will be going back up. So if you buy it now prepare to be hit in the face with bad grammar and the occasional typo (what do you mean I'm not selling this book right? I think I'm doing a great job.)_

_It's my spin off on the Hades and Persephone myth and it has smex scenes in it kiddies, so please be the legal age to read such things if you decide to buy it. It's also available on kindle for the same price as the hard cover (4.50)._

_Now let's read some reviews/the only reviews I have received so far (taken straight from Amazon. com);_

**_I knew of this author on ffnet, and when I found out that she had finally published over here on Amazon I eagerly bought a copy. I was not in any way disappointed. This was a fabulously fleshed-out re-telling of the Greek myth about Persephone and her 'forced-upon' husband Hades. In it we get to see Persephone grow as a person from one who had started out as childish and petulant, to a woman who comes to realize not only the gift that she has been given, but how vain and shallow most of her fellow Olympians really are. Paradise is not the Paradise that she had once thought, and she soon starts to dream of her dark lover and his mysterious realm._**

**_The story is mostly told from Persephone's view, and I loved every moment of her. I enjoyed watching her methodically work through her feelings and over-coming the obstacles that seemed to always be thrown in her path. She morphed from an unsure girl into a confidant woman. Hades, however, was always a constant with his patient understanding and truth. They were a wonderful couple together. The romance and intimacy were extremely smexy._**

**_Some very minor editing or typos here and there, but nothing to detract from the author's superb writing style. Highly recommended!_**

**_I purchased this book expecting it to be a wonderfully written rendition of the popular Greek mythological tale of Persephone and Hades, as the summary suggested. Unfortunately I was sorely disappointed. The writing is bland and one-dimensional. Persephone is essentially an overgrown angst-ridden teenager who allows her life to be controlled by her mother. When she finally stands up to her mother it is, in my opinion in an equally immature fashion, holing herself away from her mother. That brings me back to the next topic: her mother. While I understand the mother was supposed to be the main antagonist in this novella her entire character was way too over the top and implausible. Her mother never tries to understand her daughter, or even really talk to her. This is of course fine, it is after all the author's prerogative on how to portray its characters. I merely disliked it because I found the rendition of the characters to be too Disney, the evil step-mother (in this case the actual mother) and the docile daughter who turns rebellious (Persephone). The erotic scenes are equally boring and bland, but I acquiesce that that may be in part due to how short the novella is._**

**_My last and main gripe with this novella is the grammar. To describe it in one word it is simply ATROCIOUS. I could forgive one or two simple misspellings here and there but this novella has a copious amount of them. I find that inexcusable for a novella that I had to pay $5.99 for. That atrocious grammar combined with the one-dimensional characters and overall bland plot and love scenes made me regret buying this novella. I hardly think this novella is worth a $1.99 sticker price, much less the $5.99 that I paid. Save your bucks and skip out on this read. There are definitely more worthy buys on Amazon in this price range._**

_So there you have it folks. Your either gonna love it or hate it. I personally love the last one. It makes me feel like I've really made it in the publishing industry if people can hate me this much. It must be what Stephenie Meyer feels (except Meyer has the money to make herself feel better at the end of the day). So I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if you love it or hate it. to find a link to my book check out my FF profile. thank you for your time.  
_


End file.
